Finding you
by Aeris-dono
Summary: The lame sequel to the 1st game is finally finished! xD Kairi's torment as endured long years... How will she end this? Will she wait or search? But above all questions... what will she find? Happiness? Or more grieve?
1. Fellings

A/N: Hi there!! This is the first fic that ever I wrote in my whole life! I just hope you enjoy it, as much I enjoyed writing it, so... here goes nothing! And some of the spelling mistakes are corrected so I hope it's better this time.

Diclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Finding you**

****

Chapter 1: **_Feelings_**

Your presence lays here, deep in my heart... bringing me pain and sorrow, but mostly a strong passion, a love without barriers, that spreads through my body, making my heart jolt like a thunder. My heart's will is rip out of my chest and fly to yours, where he could rest in peace, in your sweet warmth. But how is that possible? Oh... how I wished it was! How I wished to be lost in your arms, to watch you azure eyes, to hear your caring voice, to smell your sweet scent, to touch your smoth skin, and lastly to feel... to feel you intoxicating presence that drives me insane. How many times did I dreamed that you were here by my side, staring with those caring eyes of yours, that you only kept for me, and how many nightmares haunted me, making me lose my hope in your returning.

These are usually the toughts that haunt me everyday. Toughts of you, while I whatch the sunset of Destany Islands, where it could be heard the screamings of happy children playing on the beach... an happiness that couldn't reach my heart... only you could put me out of my misery, fill my heart with happiness, and throw away what I feel.

Sorrow... that's exctly the word that shows how terrible I feel, how my weakned heart survives. My need of you surpaces the need of aliment, of breathing, of happiness, because to me... you are my aliment, my breath, and my happiness, and much more. 

I've tried so many to go on with my life, but I realised it was impossible. I tried to fit in their environment, but it was all in vain. The more I tried, the more I'd get hurt, and my heart is full of wounds that need to be healed, and scares that will never vanish. My heart needs no more torment, so I gave up... they couldn't help me with their caring words and kind acts, that made me feel like a burdon that they carried with obligation.... what can I say? I'm too adicted to you. I can't open my heart to anyone... but you.

My body has matured along these years. I got taller and my red hair is longer, and it's lenght surpaces my upper arms. I remember... once Selphy told me: _"You look desirable to any man, and look at me!! Just what the hell is this!?'_" I think that was the last time I let out a small laught, and cracked a smile since we got separated. Since then my laughts and smilles are kept inside me... they are prisioned by my sofriment.

Now I sit at the Paopou Island, where Riku spend so many times, thinking God knows what... maybe traveling into other worlds was what he thought the most. Although he thought allot for his age, he wouldn't miss a sunset at Desteny Islands. I miss him too... I used to call him "big brother" when we were little. Sitting here brings so many memories, while I watch this once beautifull sunset, that I shared with you so many times... it isn't the same anymore. When you were here sharing this amazing moment, the sun would look grandiose, like a king that watchs his kingdom with dedication and care to his people. The sun was whatching us... whatching my love grow for you every second that passed, but now... it looks so poor... so miserable and abandoned... just like me.

Seven long years have passed... I survived them without you. I'm impressed, I never thought I'd last that long. I thought I'd die before all this time passed, but I resisted... just for you... to feel you again, to be with you... to watch your goofing smile, that everytime it was revealed, I'd break into laught and you'd laught along with me. But laughter, happiness, hope... they all abandoned me leaving only pain, despair and sorrow... an unbearabul sofriment... they left me as you did. I know it isn't your fault that you have to fullfil what you were destined to but... I'm not strong enought to support all this torment, and sometimes my heart gives in to this horrifying pain that makes him twist in pain and anger... I blame you for everything. For all these feelings that haunt my footsteps to reach my heart, and destroy it as time goes by... an unbelievebale anger running through my veins like poison. That's when I realize... how selfish I am... how ignorant... how weak... but above all of this, how much I depend on you... and I can't change that even if I wanted to, but that's not my heart's will.

I wonder so many times of the places you could be right now... where are you? It's a question that haunts me everyday. But there's one that chases me everytime... is if any harm as come to you. I'm so worried... _'What if I'm waiting for nothing? You could be dead already!!'_

I always tremble uncontrobably at this thoughts... the thoughts of my beloved lying in some abandoned alley full of blood and bruises. I couldn't stand this vision. My heart is so beaten up that it wouldn't survive, if this thought was real.

_ 'No he wouldn't... he wouldn't break his promise.'_ I just hope that he's alright and happy... maybe more happier then me.

Tears start rolling down my face... tears that never stoped since you left me, though my face shows no emotion nor my eyes... I got used to hide my feelings but my tears are impossible to stop. My eyes are focused on the sun that fades away in the horizont, still emotionless... though inside me, the battle against my torment continues. Maybe this fight is all in vain. I'm so tired o these feelings chasing me all the time... that I might give up... give up on everything... even him.

"_Why am I thinking this?! I can't give up on him! Not now! I mustn't!! I won't let this torment take over my soul... because she belongs to you along with my heart... I belive in you..."_

My eyes are tired, threathening to close anytime, but I won't let myself sleep in here. I don't one anyone to find me here and probably think that I'm just a women that had too much drinks for one night. I stood up and walked my way home, through the beach. I feel my body getting havier, with the need of rest, but my mind is determined to go to my place, in my soft bed. As I walk my legs become uncontrobable and I fall to the soft sand. I try with all my stregth to stand up, but gravity seems that has increased on me, and I can't stand the weigth of my body... my eyes are betraying me, slowly closing against my will, and soon, I fall asleep in the beach, of Destany Islands.

A/N: Soooo... you like it? I know that it still has some spelling and gramar mistakes, my english it's not a perfect one so, a little understanding wolud be welcome and reviews as well... please? I really need them so that I know what's wrong or correct, but more important then that is if you are pleased with my fic! Please just read and review. Well constroctive flames are welcomed as well


	2. Finding you in the darkness or not

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews it really brightened my day! Thought it was only tree I really appreciate it… imagine if I receive ten? I'll die with a heart attack and you don't have to bear this fic anymore! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chap as much as I did writing it and remember, if you read please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_ Finding you_**

Chapter 2: **_Finding you in the darkness… or not?_**

Darkness… where nothing exists, only loneliness…and that's what surrounds me now. There's not a glint of light in here. Maybe I'm dead? Who knows! In a wrecked world like this anything can happen.

I stand up to watch my surroundings, and of course… finding nothing. _"Standing won't do anything, so it's better to start walking to find something."_

I walk and walk through the immense darkness, and I wonder to myself… how long I've been walking? It seems days, even weeks that I'm inside this unusual place, with my feet demanding some rest.

_"A break would be nice" _I sit down, looking around searching for any signs of life finding nothing. _"What is this place? It's really freaking me out!!"_

"Helllloooo!!! Is anyone there??" I receive no answer except my voice echoing through the darkness. _"Well… it's no use to talk here… since there's nothing here."_

I continue to watch all the darkness, with no doubt that there was nothing there. What could be in here? I stand up again, with a small glint of hope to find something there, and walk continuing my search.

And again… walking and walking through the shadows, losing the track of time… how long has it been? It feels like it's been a month, maybe two.

Tiredness is evading me… my legs can no longer stand my height, making me fall on my knees… tired of everything… of anguish… pain… what else? I don't know anymore… I don't know what to feel anymore. My body is trembling with cold and fear as well… fear of staying in this prison without bars, that will keep me here forever. I need someone… anyone…I want to feel once again the warmth of something human, and not the cold and frightening darkness… I huge my knees like a scared little girl, locked in her dark room, afraid and alone waiting… for anything to get her out of there.

My eyes are closing slowly… threatening to close once again, with the tiredness taking over my body.

But suddenly, I hear a strange noise coming from my back. I slowly turn around and find a huge dark cloud heading my way, as I step back afraid of what was coming. A little by little, an image appears in the odd cloud. I step forward to see it more clearly, and find myself sleeping peacefully in the beach _"Strange…"_ As I continue to walk towards to the cloud a giant wave approaches the beach, reaching the cost destroying the whole island, ripping every tree, and swallowing my body. "What the…? Hey!! What's happening?!"

"Relax princess no harm will come to you." I look for the person that's spoken those words, but with no avail.

"Don't worry about what you've seen-"

"What's happening?! Who are you?!" I interrupt the voice abruptly.

"My identity is not relevant, but I'm sure that what I'm about to tell you is of your concern."

I didn't know what to do… I didn't know if I could trust this voice, plus I was afraid of what could come from it. I feel my body covered in sweat and shaking, with all my emotions taking control.

"Don't be frightened princess of heart. The issue that I'm about to expose is very important to you. It's about the wielder of the keyblade."

Now I was more scared than before. This could be the way to announce his death. I didn't want to hear what was coming, but at the same time I had to know… I had to know if he was alive or not, in danger or safe.

I close my eyes trying to calm myself and get the courage to hear what was coming, bad or good news.

"Tell me… tell me everything that there is to tell…"

"I was sent here to give you a message, but first: I apologize for keeping you waiting fo-"

"Please… go directly to the subject…"

"Well then… I must say that is not good news, as you probably already know. The keyblade master is in great danger, and it seems… that you are his only hope."

Definitely… that wasn't what I wanted to hear… _he_ was in danger.

"What can I do to help him?" I ask determined, though inside me I wasn't so confident that I could give some help.

"It will be easier to understand if it's told by the person that needs your help. I'll guide his soul here but I aware you, that you do not have much time, so it's better not to misuse it." 

The voice slowly fades away with its last words and my heart beats violently… I'm going to see him again… what I wished for so many years. Just the thought that I would see him, even just for a short amount of time… it made me feel so happy… it filled my heart with emotions that I haven't felt for years, that where forgotten. These feelings gave me strength to get up and start looking for him.

As I walk, I see far away from me a small silhouette that brings a smile to my face with the hope that it was him. As I get closer, the silhouette takes shape… a human shape, and with that, happiness fills my heart bringing tears to my eyes, but all of that is taken away as I recognise him, thinner then before, laying on the ground wounded, with his ragged and dirty clothes full of blood and dust. The tears of happiness… were now of grief by watching him like this.

"NO!!" I scream as tears role down my face like a river, running to him tripping over my feet, afraid that I was too late to save his life that meant so much to me.

Even for a long distance, I see his body moving slowly, giving signs of live, and bring the hope that I almost lost. As he gradually gains strength, he stands up rubbing his eyes like a little child waking up. He looks at his surroundings and sees me. At first he doesn't recognize but as closer I get, he identifies what is running to his direction. When he realizes that it's me, runs as well.

"KAIRI?" he spelled my name with disbelief

"SORA!"

Our bodies clashed very hard against one another, that we almost lost our balance. I was crying harder then before, making me impossible to talk, holding him with all my strength afraid that he could vanish at any moment.

"It's alright… everything is alright now…" he whispers his kind words trying to calm me down, comforting my tormented heart, while he caresses my hair holding me tightly, resting his head on the crotch of my neck.

We stayed like that for a long time comforting each other, holding each other as I always wished but…there was something about him… it's wasn't right.

"Kairi… I'm sorry for everything… I'm so sorry…" I shiver as his soft voice enters in my ears, and answer to his apologies.

"Shh… sorry for what?" I whisper to him

"I made you wait for such long time… for such a long time I've been apart off you… how I missed you…"

"I'll wait as long as it's needed… I'll wait my whole life for you…"

As he hears my words he tightened his grip, letting small tears roll down his face. I embrace him as well, squeezing him in my arms tasting this moment that my heart, soul and body wished along all these years without him, though…

"Kai… you probably know that there's a reason that we're here…"

Of course… something is wrong but I don't want to hear… I want to stay like this forever… like we did in Hallow Bastion seven years ago when he turned into a heartless… and I realized how much I loved him… those memories will stay carved in my heart forever.

"You know… I waited so much time to have you in my arms again but unfortunately…" He breaks our embrace placing his hands on my shoulders, staring straight to my eyes with as sad smile in his face "There's not enough time…" 

As I stare into his eyes I feel something is missing…that special sparkle that always made me lost into those azure eyes, like I was flying to heaven… it missed.

When I realize that he's staring at me the same way I was staring at him, analysing his beauty, I stare down to his chest, hiding the blush across my face. He slowly reaches his hand to my chin, making my eyes meeting his.

"I never thought such beauty was possible…"

My blush deepened with his words, unable to hide it, since he was still holding my chin with his soft hand. I see him smiling to my reaction letting out a small laugh that melted my heart when it reached my ears. He puts the hand that was holding my chin, back to my shoulder, returning that sad smile to his face, that I wished that it'd never come back.

"Kai… I'm going to need your help though I did not wish to ask you this…"

"I'm here to help you on everything…" I answer him with a reassuring smile on my face, though I'm not totally sure if my aid would be useful.

"I'm sorry… I really didn't meat to request your help, but I had no choice… I don't have anyone else." Despair is written all over his face as he reveals the most unexpected news. 

"Everyone as abandoned me… Leon, Yuffie, Aerith… even Donald and Goofy... I helped them so much and now they can't help me… Riku is still locked in Kingdom Hearts, unable to help anyone… If I had them around I wouldn't be troubling your mind with my request… I'm sorry…"

"You don't trouble me at all…"

Tears role down his face, bringing me more torment. He turns his face away, trying to hide his tears from me. My hand reaches his chin, turning his gaze to mine, allowing me to see his tears rolling freely in his features. I cup his face in my, whipping his tears away.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" I ask him calmly, attempting to calm him down. I give him a reassuring smile that he could trust, as he became more tranquil. He takes a deep breath and answers me… with what I didn't want to hear. 

"It all began when me, Donald and Goofy were trying to find a way to travel to other worlds, in order to find King Mickey and Riku. We did found a way to travel to other worlds and find King Mickey… when I asked them to help me look for Riku they said that the King needed to rest and we had to return to Disney Castle. I went after them to the castle to deliver the King and start looking for Riku.

While we were searching for him, some men covered in cloaks captured me… right in front of them… and without caring, they turned their backs on me… before all the help I gave them."

It was hard to believe in what he was saying… it was absurd. When he rescued me from Hallow Bastion, I still had time to get to know Donald and Goofy, and they were really attached to him…

"Those men took me to some weird place… I didn't know where I was, it was definitely strange. I was always wondering why they captured me, what they wanted from me… that's when they say to me: 'We are Ansem followers, and we seek revenge on the keyblade master!'

I'll never forget those words… that led me to some dungeon where I could only find torture… and n-nothing more…"

As he was telling me what happened, I didn't realize I was crying along with him… sharing his and my feelings. He was terribly hurt for what they've done to him.

"I always hoped t-that someone w-would come t-to resc-cue me but…" I couldn't stand this anymore. I was crying as harder as he was. His words were tripping one another, while his sobs were becoming uncontrollable.

"I c-can't st-tand it anym-more… it's a p-pain t-that n-never ceases… t-that's why I n-need your help… please…"

I only saw him falling on his knees, with his hands hiding his face, to hurt to continue… and I understood him. I was expecting bad news but this… this was the last thing that I wanted to hear and watch… I wanted all of this to end… our torment to end…

I knelt down to him, trying to reach his hidden face, but he didn't move his hands… he refused to show his tears to me… his weakness. Since he was too stubborn to let his hands off, I gave him a warm embrace… holding him in my arms… though not the way I wished… I wished he was smiling, laughing, with that peaceful soul that he always had… always ready for any battle. Now he looked like a little child… scared of the dark… like I was.

"Sora… please don't cry… you know that the last thing I want to see is to watch you cry… to watch you suffer."

"I'm sorry… b-but I can not handle it anymore."

"You've been apologising since you got here… lazy bum…" I reveal a sad smile in my face with my statement. I feel his body relaxing a little as he takes of his hands from his face, and stares at me… with those beautiful azure eyes…

"I'm sorry…" he flashes that lovely smile of his… smiling at his answer, turning his face away.

"See? You apologise too much…"

He lets out a small laugh, and stares at me still with a smile on his face. "Thank you… you're the only person that could give me back smile, a laugh… and hope."

I'm surprised at his words… I never thought that I'd hear this from him. My stare softened with his words and in that moment… I wish to tell him how I feel… I wish to hold him in my arms… to press a kiss on those soft lips… to say… I love you. But before all that, I see his arms encircling my small body, and I lean against his chest. I feel his hand caressing my hair, and then reaching my face making me shiver at his touch, making for me impossible to talk since I was enjoying this moment with all my heart.

"Kairi..?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that you meant too much to me… even if we are torn apart… your presence will always be here in my heart… please just never forget that…" It felt so good to hear him say this. I stare deeply into his eyes and reply to him.

"I'll never forget… even if I wanted to, I couldn't… and the same goes for you…"

"Don't worry… I'll make sure that you'll remain here." He said while he was holding my hand to his chest.

Suddenly, with no warning, he stands up abruptly and falls on the ground, with his body twisting in pain and he screams in agony, trying to fight his invisible enemy with his arms swinging.

"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I try to hold him but with he's force it's impossible for me to hold him. After sometime trying to get a hold on him, I finally put my arms around him, calming him down with my words.

"Shh I'm here… please calm down Sora… please do that for me…"

"No… they're coming… please help me Kairi… please…"

"I'll help you on everything… don't worry, I'll be here for you…"

"Please someone stop them…" Tears are rolling down his and my face… I didn't know exactly what was happening but what else could I do? I would stay by his side forever, I'd hold him forever, and my words to him would never end.

"I promise you… from now on I won't let anything happen to you. I'll do my best to protect you, like you did to me before…"

His shape his disappearing slowly in my arms, though I still feel his body against mine, slipping from my arms to fade away.

"Kairi… thank you…"

When he disappears completely, my eyes widened, and I franticly search for him, crying his name through the darkness.

"SORA?!" I run in the shadows finding nothing, with my heart beating too fast, and my emotions taking over. "WHERE ARE YOU SORA?! DAMN IT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

My body trembles uncontrollably making me collapse in the cold dark floor, whispering his name, wishing for him to be there with me.

"Sora… please, no… please, come back…"

"There's no need to call out his name, he won't return."

"No… I need him" And there I was… crying alone in the dark, asking for the presence of someone that could not be there… feeling the pain consuming my heart… but I have to fight this all alone… no, not alone… with him right here in my heart… I had to help him no matter what. I stand up and listened attentively the voice.

"The wielder of the keyblade must be rescued as soon as possible, princess of heart. If he fades away, so will the balance between darkness and light, and one of them shall prevail.

If light prevails, it will happen all over again and darkness shall return. If darkness prevails… you know perfectly what will happen… everything you've known will disappear."

"But… I though that light was harmless…"

"You think your grandmother's story was a mere fairy tale? It's the truth. Once all worlds were together, with nothing to divide them, until darkness was born in people's hearts. There was a great war between all the different races in the world, fighting for the light to keep it to them. This war had to end but no one was determined to give in so, the world was separated in different parts, keeping the human selfishness in each world, and prisoning it with the creation of the barriers, so that nobody could get out of their world, and one man… found a way… through the darkness…"

"Ansem…"

"For our misfortune, he found out that he could travel to other worlds when a king from another world visited him, but instead of following that king… he followed the darkness… opening himself to it, and take out from the dark depths, the creatures that were made to destroy us all if that war didn't end: the Heartless.

The war started once again, but only one person could end it: the one who would hold the keyblade… the weapon of light that was created by the one that possesses the strongest heart and the seven princesses, and the light inside them gave the power to fight the darkness, and to prevent the worlds' destruction."

So… this was what truly happened… how can a human being, be so selfish to keep something that great, only for them? Doing anything to get it even if it meant their death. Now I'm suffering because of the human selfishness… so unfair.

"Now… we need to know your decision. You have to determine your fate: will it be the rescue o the keyblade or to end our existence in all the worlds?"

It seemed so fair to end all of this and destroy everything… at least hatred would never exist… but I had to fight… Sora didn't deserve to die after all his efforts to save the worlds. I had to save him.

"I'll help him, no matter what…"

"Is that your final choice? You know you're all alone out there…"

"Everyone as abandoned me…" I heard his voice echoing through the darkness… his trembling voice.

"You know they all have abandoned you as they abandoned the keyblade master…"

"I am determined to fulfil this quest, no matter what the cost." And to get my revenge… they wouldn't get out so easily after what they did.

"So let it be then… you shall save the master of the keyblade, and prevent the worlds' destruction. You mustn't fail in your mission, or we'll all be doomed."

"I'm conscious of it."

"You shall awake now, and be our last hope."

Darkness surrounds me, and I start to fall once again, losing all my senses, becoming unconscious. 

A/N: Soooo… how about this one? I actually enjoyed writing it! I really want to thank to everyone that reviewed: 

RoseGoddess874: Thank you very much for your review, for now I'm not going to make Sora's pov, maybe later. Oh and I'll read your fics as soon as I can ^^

Juzlovnsora: Lol I really appreciate your review and fics, but of course this one is nothing compared to yours but I'll try my best!

I'm glad you actually loved the fic! Well the update is here, I'll try my best to update sooner then before ^^ thank you very much

And finally my sexual slave misau- err I meant: my great friend misau, thank for your review though the only one that can understand it is me lol

My sexual slaves- err I meant great pals are misau (that has a place at fanfiction) and FFOzmA, you have to thank them as well, they gave me some hints for this story.

Well I'll try to update sooner now though it's going to be a little difficult… lot of work, not only school work but the one that my father gave me. Oh well… se you next time and please if you read review!

PS: Go and watch the rurouni kenshin fic that misau is writing, I think it's really cool ^^


	3. Operation freedom

A/N: And here it is, chap 3! It was kinda hard to write this one… I'm not to good describing battles… I'm not good describing anything at all right? And it's smaler... Oh well I won't bother you anymore, read the chap and pleeeeease review. And thank you so much for your reviews, my friends warned me that I had some grammar mistakes, and thank you for your warnings, I'll try to do better this time ^^. To the rest of you, thank you so much, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_ Finding you_**

Chapter 3: **_Operation freedom_**

All I can feel… is my body falling…. falling into the darkness, with nothing except my mind… my memories. His calming expression staring at the ocean, his goofing smile, his face twisted in pain. And I continue to fall… falling… falling… into the shadows. I hear his voice haunting my thoughts… haunting me without ceasing…

"KAIRI?"

"Please…"

"Our hearts are connected."

"If I had them around I wouldn't be troubling your mind wi-"

"I Promise!"

"Nothing at all?"

"I never thought such beauty was possi-"

"Say Kairi. How was your hometown like? You know… where you grew up before?"

"Kairi… I'm sorry for everything… I'm so sorry…"

"I'll come back to you!"

"Thank you…"

"You'd kinda get in my way."

"NO!!!"

I wake up exalted in some dark alley with my hand on my chest… what was all that about? I stand up, to collapse with the floor again. I don't have strength to bear with my body's weight. "_How long have I been sleeping?"_ I sit down for a while moving my legs so that my strength would return. While I'm seated in the alley, I hear people screaming… cheering someone. My curiosity makes me stand and slowly walk out of the alley, with my legs trembling. When I finally get out of there, it's revealed a huge city, with its bright light making me cover my tired eyes, and it seems very familiar…

Of course it was… this was the last place I've been with him, before he went to Kingdom Hearts… this was Tarvess Town. The once empty streets were now full of cheerful people, safe and sound, with nothing to worry about… how can they? He saved all of them, and now no one can save him… how unfair.

Anger flows through my veins, poisoning my mind, by watching them… those that don't give a damn to the one that made them possible to breath… to live happily. I try to calm myself down, pushing the anger away, flowing it to my clenched fists. I walk through the people to see what was getting their attention. I hardly pass through them, tripping over them, hearing many of them complaining.

"Hey!"

"Stop pushing!"

"OUCH MY FOOT!"

"Sorry mister!"

When I get to the front, I see the last thing I would expect… a huge black coloured gummi ship, covered with shields and weapons, like it was prepared for some war. How did this get here? It isn't possible to travel to other worlds… or is it?

"The ship is prepared to launch. Operation freedom is about to begin." Said a voice from the loudspeaker.

"Operation freedom? What is happening here?" I whisper to myself. I look around me and the first person I reach, I ask: "Excuse me, could you tell me what's happening?"

The fat man stared at me surprised, twisting his huge moustache answering me with his strong voice that anyone could easily hear.

"What do you meant lady? You don't know yet?

"I err… uuh… I've been out lately."

The man looked at me suspiciously, twisting his moustache showing that he was bothered with something. He seemed to be a cook, because his clothes were all dirty with rests of food. "What do you mean 'I've been out'? We talk about this in every corner of Tarvess Town."

Great now I was out of excuses, he had got me… why do people have to be so curious? _ "You were the one that was curious and asked him first."_ Said a little voice from the back of my head. I had to find an excuse before he'd get more suspicious.

"I uuh… ok you got me… err… I had a really bad contagious decease…" he quickly got away from me with his moustache moving fiercely. _"How can he do that?!"_ I thought. "Oh but don't worry, I'm fully healed now." I smiled at him so that he wouldn't be afraid of getting some decease, and his frown turned into a relieved smile.

"Oh… I'm glad you're better…"

"Thanks… so, can you tell me what all of this is about?"

"Oh… yeah, sure. Operation freedom was created to destroy the world barriers, so that we can finally get out of this place."

We stay silence for a while. They wanted to get out of this place now that they knew it was possible… thanks to him they knew that they could explore other worlds…

"You wish that badly to get out of here?"

"Oh you bet I want. I'm tired of seeing the same walls everyday, and the night sky… I want to see the sun at least one time in my life." He paused a little and continued talking. "Thanks to those guys that came here when all those creatures invaded our city, now it's possible to fly away from here."

"Hmm… this could be interesting…" I knew exactly who they were… Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid… the traitors.

"Tell me: who wouldn't be interested in an offer like this?"

I didn't hear the men's question… my eyes were focused in the ship… staring angrily at it. It could be seen green words across it saying 'Operation Freedom'. This ship was huge enough to take this crowd in… maybe a hundred, two hundred, but most of the ship was covered in ammo and shields and that took a lot of space. I remember when travelled with him, they only had the room of the ship controls, a small room with three little beds, and the rest of it was for the engines and all the extras, and the ship only had 3 or 4 engines. When my eyes reach the back of the ship, I realize that the engines were _"HUGE!! Geez those things are enormous!!"_ I thought amazed of the size of those engines.

"Hey!! It's the moment of truth people!!" I hid behind the people so the person who was talking wouldn't recognise me… it was Yuffie. "Soon, we all can leave this place and let our wings spread and fly away from here!" Cheers come from everyone except me… I'm too mad at them though… they were my friends before… specially Yuffie and Aerith… they helped me a lot after Sora left to Kingdom Hearts. _ "But they left him… they betrayed him!"_ Said that voice again. I know they did but… no… I shouldn't trust them anymore.

"Before I give you the mission details we must get away as further as possible! Could you please start moving?! We don't wait one more second don't we?! So, let's move!!" Everyone did what was told. We were now at least 500 meters away from the ship, and she continued her speech.

"Well… as you probably know, this ship was made to make our dreams come true, by destroying the world barriers! We are working on this project for six long years… for six long years we searched our way to freedom, studying the world barriers, finding its defensive and offensive points, and finally… with the team efforts and your efforts as well, the day has come!"

Once again cheers are heard from every person, stronger then before, and they only stopped when Yuffie raised her hands. "Please, let me say to you just a few words" The cheers slowly ceased, so that she could talk. "In moments this ship will departure, and I'm honoured to be on board on a six year old work… and I thank you for all of your help! We really appreciate it! Thank you for being here to witness our great event!"

She ran to the ship and we all stood there to watch the ship departing. Then a voice from the loudspeaker starts the countdown with the people inside the gummi ship.

"Engines!"

"Checked!"

"Weapons!"

"Checked!"

"Power supply!"

"Checked!"

"Protections!"

"Checked!"

"Alright! We are all set! Let's get some heat in here!"

Suddenly the engines start working, with it's heat reaching my face, even at that distance… that means when it reaches full blast I'll be on the floor, right? Finally the engines reach their full blast, making me lose my balance and fall on my back, along with other people. Dust flies everywhere making impossible to watch what's really happening. When the ship reaches some altitude, the wind is supportable, and I watch it flying… how could something of that size fly?

While I was watching this, the people around me were all cheering, seeing the ship that would lead them to freedom… but something wasn't right… I had a really bad feeling about this… just what kind of defensive points did the barrier had?

"_The world was separated in different parts, keeping the human selfishness in each world, and prisoning it with the creation of the barriers, so that nobody could get out of their world--"_

_ "Take out from the dark depths, the creatures that were made to destroy us all if that war didn't end: the Heartless."_

These thoughts crossed my mind without a forewarning… and I realised what they meant… if we destroyed the barriers, the heartless should return… that's the last thing we need, a heartless attack with this entire crowd here? I had to stop this, but how?

I had to think something quickly to prevent this catastrophe. I saw the control tower and ran as fast as I could, so that I could warn everyone through the loudspeaker and to the ship. When I reach the tower, I see guards around it _"Damn! Now this?!"_ I stare at the ship to see how higher it was, and I realise that it's ready to break the barrier… the shields are more visible around the ship, and the weapons are loaded, ready to fire. I head to the tower and scream in hope that someone could hear me.

"HEY!! YOU UP THERE!! YOU MUST STOP THIS!! YOU'RE PUTTING THOSE PEOPLE'S LIVES IN DANGER, PLEASE STOP!!" All my efforts are in vain… soon I heard a huge noise that makes me turn to the ship to see it firing against the barrier. A huge flash of light blinds my eyes when the ships fly through it… the light is still to strong to let me open my eyes, and suddenly… everything went black… the sky was completely black along with the buildings surrounding us… and rain falls from the sky. Shadows start growing from the floor… what I feared was about to begin… small black creatures with evil yellow eyes slowly gaining shape. "Just great!" I say as I stare at the sky and see the ship slowly getting down… they realised the big mistake they did and now they had to fix it.

While I was watching the ship, I didn't realise the amount of heartless around me, ready to attack… I just became conscious of it when on of them attacked my leg. I screamed in agony when the heartless claw made contact with my skin and flesh… I feel the dark blood running out of my wound, burning my skin around it, making me feel… angered? 

I suddenly feel this urge to attack the heartless, and a strong light encircles me… the heartless look apprehensive at me… taking steps back, like they were frightened. In my clenched fist, a weapon appears in my hand, and I recognize it… it's the keyblade. I feel strength running through my body, giving me the power to wield the keyblade, and I unconsciously start slashing all the heartless around me and in every heartless I attacked, it could be seen a great flash of light. Around me I could only see people running in every direction, desperate to run away from here… the ship was already down, and I see Yuffie, Leon and another man I didn't recognise… he had spiky hair like Sora, except it was blond, and an old red cape covering him. They started slashing the heartless like they were on a killing spree… like I was. I franticly kill every heartless around me, and then I noticed… all the heartless, were now coming in my direction… why?

_"Of course… the keyblade"_ I thought. I smile evilly to the swarm of heartless in front of me, and I swing the keyblade back and forth, killing all of them without mercy… I was a killing machine now… nothing could stop me… every attack that I received from the heartless, only made me more angered, and with more thirst… to kill them. I slash and slash without ceasing and the heartless keep surrounding me, jumping on me… and there is dark blood over my hands, arms… all over my body.

"You want blood don't you… well then… COME AND GET IT!!" A small light comes from my hand, and flows to the tip of the keyblade and from there comes a huge wave of light killing all the heartless around me… and silence filled the city. Everyone ran away except the group that got out of the ship, with an astonished look on their faces, staring at my figure… full of dark blood… with a calm expression on my face, though around me it could only be seen death. I walk on their direction holding firmly the keyblade… not sure with witch intention… I slowly raise my keyblade and stop in an attacking stance. They stare confused at each other, not sure what I was doing or what to do and I smirk at their reaction. _"They just don't get it, do they?"_

"Just what the heck is going on?" I barely hear Yuffie asking Leon, answering her with a shrug.

I slowly lose my strength and lose my balance making me collapse with the floor… the vision gets blurry and I feel my injuries burning. I just want to scream… it hurts so much… but I don't have any strength to do it. I see fuzzy images surrounding me.

"Kairi are you alright?!" I hear a feminine voice, though I don't recognise it.

"Wha… what happened?" I mumbled

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." I feel someone picking me up, taking me to a shelter… and I slowly… drift to a peaceful sleep. 

A/N: Soooo… how about this one? Think it's good? I think the description is awful… and the English… and… ok I must admit it the fic sucks. My special thanks to all reviewers:

MoonFlow-Kairi: I'm glad you like it! ^^ and I really appreciate your review, I never thought that I would receive one like that cause… that's exactly what I say when I reaally reeeally like a fic ^^; I think I read yours… hmm… I'm not sure I'll go and check; anyway I hope you enjoy this chap as the last one.

juzlovnsora: yeah your boy was there lol. I hope that you're still alive because the update is here, and I hope you like this chap.

Misau: pois é k o caderno é como se fosse um esboço, ja este chap tb ta diferente, bem... espero k este tb teja fixe vamos la ver ^^

FFOzma: e pronto aki ta o paneleiro lol. Sim cuca eu amo-te ;* lololol essa ideia do lança xamas n é má lol. Bem espero k tb gostes deste k ja tem acçao lol.

I'm already writing the next chap with some difficulties… writer's block ^^; don't worry I'll think of something. Now please go to that little box down there and select "Submit review" please your opinions are all welcome! See you in the next chap!

Submit 

Review 

Please

|

|

\ | /

\/


	4. Memories and confusions

A/N: It seems that you hated the last chap… I just received one review! ;__; come on I'd like at least two… maybe tree reviews in each chap ;__; please submit reviews even if you're going to say "I hate you and your fanfic!" Well… on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_ Finding you_**

Chapter 4: **_Memories and confusion_****_s_**

Once again… all dark… lost in the shadows… falling. I slowly open my eyes and see a little child with red hair, she was about 7 year old.

"Mommy can we go play?" asks the little girl to a beautiful women, with red hair as well and red eyes.

"Of course dear, let's go."

That voice… that soft voice that warmed my heart the instant I listened it. I knew it for sure… it was my mother's voice that left me years ago. The memories of my childhood days were flashing on my mind, though they were all blurry images, and unknown voices and faces. My past that was forgotten… was now being revealed… with joyful… and painful memories.

"Kairi look out!!" my mother grabs me, avoiding an attack and runs to the ship nearby, delivering me to the man inside it.

"Mommy!! Please come with me!!"

"I can't dear! Please run away in this ship, they mustn't find you!"

"I don't care! Please!"

"Please Leon take care of her, she mustn't be found! Get away from here immediately!"

"Yes, my queen!" he grabs me and I struggle in his arms, kicking and biting him.

"Let me go! I want my mommy! NO!" the ship starts flying, and slowly closes its huge door. From the small windows I watch my mother waving at me, with a smile on her face, but it didn't last too long… when she was attacked by a small black creature. "NO! GET BACK! MOMMY IS HURT!!"

"We can't do anything about it princess! We must get away from here!"

"NO! GET BACK! PLEASE… please…" I give up, letting the tears roll down my face and letting the pain consume my heart. I cried during the flight… silent tears that flew down my face because of my mother's death that could be avoided if we returned… but we didn't.

"So how is it going Cloud?" The man that grabbed me asked to the one that was driving

"Better then we expected… just a few heartless ships, nothing more."

"Good…"

"So… how is the princess doing?"

"Bad… she hasn't stop crying since she got here."

"Poor girl… losing her mother at her age…"

"Yeah… hey… what's that over there?"

"That's the paradise men: Destiny Islands. Our world is the only one that knows of its existence."

"Not that… up there." He said pointing to a small object that was heading on our direction.

"OH SHIT!! IT'S METEORS!

"This can't be good…" And from the windows it could only be seen meteors falling, and one of them collided with the ship.

"WE'VE BEEN HIT!!" The blond man shouted.

"Damn…" The brown headed man complained. He came in my direction and grabbed me. "You must get away from here princess!"

"No! Leave me alone! I wanna die!!" He ignored all my efforts to leave his gripe, and placed me in a small ship.

"HEY CLOUD! YOU SAID THAT THE WORLD IS ONLY KNOWN TO US RIGHT?!"

"YEAH! WHY DO YOU ASK?"

"Perfect… princess we need to leave you now…"

"Leave me alone…" I mumbled to him, ignoring his presence.

"As you wish." He got away from me and closed the entry of the ship. I could see him smiling from the other side of the window that covered me.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!?"

"To a place where I hope you find the happiness that will replace the grieve that your living now."

"Grieve? What's that?" He kept his smiled and my ship slowly went down, flying to the space. The ship flew in the world's direction… I was amazed watching the meteors falling with me in the same direction. Suddenly, a small meteor crashed against my ship, making it fall faster. I scream hysterical inside the small spacecraft, frightened… until the ship collided with the world.

I manage to get out of the ship, and watch my surroundings. I was in some beach, in a peaceful night with the meteors falling, and fading away. Behind me is my broken spacecraft… I stare at it as see a small flame in the back… and without a forewarning the ship explodes, turning into ashes while I fell in the floor unconscious.

~~*~~

I wake up exalted in a dark unfamiliar room, sitting in the bed. I feel my body in pain because of my abrupt move, so I slowly lay down. I watch what surrounds me, but I can't see anything. _"It's so dark in here"_ I thought.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I whispered to the dark… I've never felt so lonely… laying in this bed, inside this dark room, with silence filling it… it seemed that it was only me, alone in the world. The doorknob interrupts my thoughts, and I see Leon slowly opening the door and as he opens it, my eyes start burning with the immense light. He sees that the light is bothering me so he entered and closed the door.

"Hi…"

"Hey…" I whisper to him… I'm too weak to let out any sound from my mouth.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah… a little… what happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asks surprised.

"No…"

"Hmm… we'll talk about that later, now you need to rest." He turns his back on me ready to leave the room, but I stop him.

"No, wait. I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Why… why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about my mother?" I ask him with tears threatening to fall.

"Hmm… I was expecting you'd ask that. I heard you mumbling on your sleep…" He pauses for a moment, and answers my question. "I couldn't tell you anything."

"Why?"

"You were happier before you knew that weren't you?" I didn't answer him… what was the difference I was already in pain.

"Tell me… you'd rather live with those memories or live without them?" And again… I didn't answer him. He turns his back and walks to the door and I whisper.

"With…" he stares apprehensive at me and says.

"You need your rest. I'll be leaving now." And he left the room. I still remember the dream… my mother being attacked by the heartless… ripping her chest so that he could get the heart… and eat it. Silent tears roll down my face with these painful memories haunting my mind. _"No… I have to be strong… I have to save him"_ I wipe the tears from my face, and shake away those memories. I just want to remember those peaceful days that I lived on Destiny Islands.

~~*~~

Flashback

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh… what…"

"Phew… you're alive." Said the man that was on his knees, beside me. I sat and asked him.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Destiny Islands. What's your name little girl"

"I… I don't remember…" I feel his hand reaching my necklace and he says.

"Hmm… it says something here… it's… Kairi. Is that your name? Kairi?"

"Yeah I think so…"

"Well… we have to take care of you. Come with me to my place, you have to take out those dirty clothes isn't that right?"

I stared to the man in front of… he seemed trustworthy so I went with him.

End of flashback

~~*~~

Flashback

I was seating at the table with the mayor, the man who found me on the beach and took me in.

"So how are you doing Kairi?" He asks me with as smile in his face

"Oh… I'm fine thank you." I answer shyly. I slowly grab my fork and start eating. While I'm eating I notice that the mayor is staring at me.

"Hmm… what's wrong?" I ask him with a small blush in my face.

"Oh nothing. I'm just curious about where you were before you got here…"

"Why?"

"Well… it's not to hard to notice that you're full of formalities… the way you answer me is not the way normal kids would answer. I think you were someone very important before… you know, like a princess or something." My blush deepened at his answer. How could I be a princess? "Anyway… you didn't get out of this place since you got here, why don't you go outside to meet some kids? It would be good for you." Yeah… maybe it would. I finished my breakfast and turned to the mayor.

"Humm… would you excuse me?"

"Yes, yes you can leave the table."

"Thank you."

"See? This was what I was saying. If you were a normal kid, you would eat his breakfast like an animal, and run away to the door to go out and play!" he said while he mimicked a little kid doing all that and I giggled. "Anyway… it's better let you go out to make some friends, right?" I nodded with a huge smile on my face and asked.

"So… can I go?"

"Yes, of course!"

I ran to the door and opened it. I could see the beautiful sea, the kids playing on the beach happily. I smile to the little paradise in front of me, and walk along the beach, and see a small group of kids, entering in their small boats. I get closer to hear what they're talking about. One of them notices me and gives me a huge cheesy smile… I avoid eyes contact looking to somewhere else, with a noticeable blush in my face. He walks in my direction, and I turn around, trying to get away from there _"Why am I so embarrassed?"_ I ask my self.

"Hey! Wait up!" he says holding my arm. The blush was now with the color of my hair… anyone could notice it from distance.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face is all red."

"Oh… no, I'm fine thank you."

"Hmm… you're sure?" He says with his face very close to mine

"Huh… yeah." He steps away and reaches out his hand and says.

"I'm Sora! And you are?"

"I'm Kairi."

"Nice to meet ya Kairi! So… why were you running from me?"

"I… huh… my apologies…" 

"Apologies? What the heck is that?" So the mayor was right. It wasn't all the children that had the same attitude as me.

"I mean, I'm sorry about that. I was embarrassed…"

"Embarrassed? Of what?" Geez he was curious

"I… I don't know."

"Ah don't worry about that… so you're the girl that arrived in the night of the meteor shower right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Cooool! So where do you come from?"

"I don't know… I don't remember anything since I got here."

"Hmmm… don't worry some day you'll remember, and you'll tell me right?

"Ok!"

"So, do you want to meet my friends?" he says pointing to the small group near the boats

"Sure I do!

End of flashback

~~*~~

Memories… chasing my mind… those peaceful days at Destiny Islands that I shall never forget… specially him. My thoughts are interrupted when a girl entered the room… Yuffie.

"Heya Kairi… feeling better?"

"Yeah… a little…"

"You said exactly the same to Squall." From outside it could be heard someone complaining. "It's Leon!"

"Whatever…" she walked to my bed and sat. "So… how did you get here Kairi?"

"Good question…"

"You don't know?!"

"I don't have a clue…"

"What do you mean, you don't have a clue?!"

"I was dreaming and then puff… Hello Tarvess Town! It's the truth!"

"… that's weird ya know? Anyway… what was your dream about?" "_It was about traitors"_ That's what I wanted to say… but I didn't.

"You have nothing to do about it…"

"Harshy are we?"

"It's none of your business, ok?"

"Geez! Are you always like this when you wake up?" She got up and walked to the door and said.

"Ya know? You should get up to eat something; you've been sleeping for three days now."

"Three days?"

"Huh huh. Come on, get that lazy butt out of the bed." And with that she went out. I sit on the bed and my body still hurts… what happened to me to feel like this? "_They know something I'm sure about it… and soon I'll find out."_ I try to stand and walk very slowly to the door… I see a mirror and walk to it. I watch myself in the mirror and see my bandaged body… what a mess. I get to the door and opened it. The light is extremely strong for me to support so I quickly close it. From the other side it could be heard Yuffie's worried voice.

"Kairi, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine… could you turn off the light?"

"You can come out now!" I got out of the room and saw Leon, Aerith and the blond man sitting at the table, and Yuffie staring worriedly at me, with a lantern in her hand. "Come on sit down." She took me pushing my arm and sat me in the chair.

"Wanna eat something?" Asked Aerith that was sitting in front of me.

"No, thank you…" Silence filled the room. They were hiding something for me and wanted to show what it was… they just didn't know how. _"They don't want to show you anything! They just want to get rid of you! Like they did to him!"_ That's right… why didn't I think of that.

"Hmm… Kairi, we want to ask you something." Said Leon

"Well then… what do you need to ask me?" I said with my voice trembling with anger. They exchanged looks and then their eyes laid on mine.

"You probably wanna know what happened to you for being three days in bed, don't you? You… don't remember anything do you?"

"No, and I'd like to know."

"Could you tell us what you remember?"

"Hmm… I was hearing Yuffie's speech… and then she went to the spacecraft."

"And after that…?"

"After that the ship was flying and you made that glorious mistake, which was to break the world barrier." All of them adverted their gaze from mine… at least they felt guilt for that. "I tried to stop it, but who would hear me?"

"Wait a minute… you already knew what was going to happen?" Asked the blond man. Now they got me… if I told them, everything would be ruined. But Leon made the favor to answer.

"It's possible… she's the princess of heart after all... and remember the keyblade."

"The Keyblade?" I asked. The blondie's face was turned to Leon with the look:_ "Way to go genius!"_ Leon cleared his throat, and continued.

"Before that… could you tell us more of what you remember?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"So that I know from where should I start."

"Well… the last thing I remember is the heartless coming out of the floor, and one of them attacked me… that's all I can remember." Leon closed his eyes, reflecting in what he was about to say. He opens his eyes and fixed them on mine.

"After that… the keyblade appeared."

"The keyblade!?" I was surprised… but who was the one holding it?

"Yep… the keyblade choose you as its master."

"No way…"

"Yes way… when we got to the ground we attacked the heartless around us, but there was something wrong… the heartless were acting strange… all of them had this urge to go on the same direction, so we followed them… and what did we find? You fighting the heartless… I never saw anyone killing the heartless the way you were… it seemed that you were enjoying yourself."

How could this be possible… me? Enjoying that? How? It didn't make any sense.

"We continued to fight the heartless, and then you made the strongest attack I that I only saw once… and destroyed all the heartless around. That was when you noticed we were there… you walked on our direction… like you were ready to attack… we really didn't know what was happening until… we saw the dark blood… that meant that you were poisoned… you were attacked by an heartless right?"

"Yeah…"

"And after that you don't remember a thing, right?"

"Yes…"

"That was the moment when you got poisoned… it's a new breed of heartless… they are similar to the others but that poison is extremely dangerous… now what was interesting was the effect of the poison."

"What do you mean 'interesting'? I was a killing machine out there!"

"The heartless' poison is supposed to turn people on their side… instead of killing, it transforms a person into a heartless. But you did the unexpected to them… and saved us… it was like… you were in someone's protection… and I believe I know who." It couldn't be… or could it? I didn't know… I was so confused.

"You don't have the slightest idea do you? You above us all should know… it was Sora's…" At first I couldn't believe in what they were saying… how was that possible? Sora was in a torture room right now how could he possibly save me, or protect me anyway?! 

_"Our hearts are connected."_

It was him… he did it.

"Kairi… are you ok?" Asked Aerith interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh… yeah, I'm fine. But Leon that means…"

"That means that Sora is the one that got the strongest effects of the poison. This poison is an effective way for people to give in to the heartless power… through pain. First you feel your skin and flesh burning where the heartless attacked you, then it spreads through your body and to your heart… and there it will consume you." 

I let silent tears roll down my face... he was suffering, and now because of me he was suffering more. I bring my hands to my face… feeling guilt for what happened… blaming myself for his torment.

"Wait…" I raise my head and stare to them. "How do you know it is his keyblade? Wasn't there at least two keyblades?"

"Yes that's right… but… we had Sora's keyblade."

I knew it… they had something to with the kidnap… they had to! How could they have the keyblade? I stand up abruptly hitting with my hands on the table, making the chair were I was sitting fall on the floor, and with anger and aguish on my face along with tears.

"How could you… how could you do this to him!"

"Kairi please listen to us…" said Yuffie placing her hands on my shoulders. I quickly shoved them off and continued to blame them… blame them for everything.

"After all the help he gave you! After he gave you the possibility of polluting the air with your breath, risking his own life! How could you let him being taken by some strangers, AND TURN YOUR BACK AT HIM!!?" The room went silent… no one answered to my accusations… until Leon broke it.

"So… you already know about that."

"Why do you think I'm here?! You think I'm on vacations or what?! Do you think I'm busy to destroy the world barriers _to __ let our wings spread and fly away from here_?!" I said while I stared at Yuffie. I could see she was hurt with my words… but I didn't care anymore… they were the ones hurting me and Sora first. Suddenly I heard a chair falling on the floor and watch Leon looking at me angered as well.

"Did you really though that? That our objective was only to get away from here?!"

"Hey Leon… come on calm down." Said Cloud while he got in front of him.

"You think… I WASTED SIX YEARS OF MY LIFE, SO THAT I COULD GIVE FREEDOM TO THOSE SELFISH BASTARDS?!!"

"WHAT ELSE COULD BE?! NOWADAYS ANYONE DOES ANYTHING FOR MUNNY!"

"WHAT!? WHY YOU…"

"Enough of this!" said a woman as she entered the dark room. "Just what the hell is going on here?! Geez I could hear you a mile away from here!" she turned on the light and I quickly sheltered my eyes. I could hear her walking on my direction. "And why are you covering your face?"

"She was attacked by a heartless." Answered Yuffie, turning the light off.

"Oh so you're the one that wiped out all the heartless three days ago." I take my hands of my face and see a woman, of my altitude, with black hair and grey eyes, and her cloths were all black 

"Yes that's me… and you are?"

"I'm Raven, nice to meet you." She said extending her hand to me.

"I'm Kairi." I said while I shacked her hand.

"Soooo… what were you screaming about?" I glared at Leon, that was glaring at me as well and I answered. "Nothing important."

"Yeah right…" Mumbled Leon.

"Did you say something Leon?" Raven asked.

"No… but I want to say…" he turned his face to me and said "Our purpose on that operation was to get out of here and—" 

"And what?!"

"… and to find Sora. We knew he was taken by some Ansem followers, we even tried to fight them… but Sora was the only one that could defeat them…" Now I was confused… he told me that they left him, right? I pick up the chair that was on the floor and sat.

"Could you please tell me what happened?" Cloud let him go and he picked up the chair as well, and sat.

~~*~~

Flashback

(Leon's pov)

BUUMM

"What was that noise?" Asked Yuffie, that was with me in the second district.

"Hmm… I'm going to check it out. Go and warn Aerith and Cloud."

"Ok." She said and ran to the small house at the third district.

I went to the door of the first district and stopped for a while to hear what was happening in the other side of the door. _"Well… it could be one of Sora's experiments with the gummy ship; after all… he already destroyed two."_ But then it's confirmed that it wasn't any experiment, it could be heard screams and swords clashing. I quickly entered in the first district and the first thing I saw was a fire ball in my way.

"LEON, WATCH OUT!" I heard Sora screaming and I quickly dodged the attack. After that I saw Donald and Goofy on the floor, lying unconscious. I grabbed my sword and charged at those man covered in cloaks… but my help was in vain. They were to strong for me to support them, and I quickly went to the ground. I see Sora still fighting them, basically kicking their ass, but one of them grabbed me and pointed his sword to my neck.

"Key bearer!" Sora turned his gaze to me and quickly put his keyblade down.

"If you want your friend to live, surrender at once!" His keyblade disappeared and he raised his arms. The man ran in his direction and grabbed his arms, putting them behind his back. The man that was holding me didn't release me until the others didn't finish their work punching and kicking Sora. 

After they finished beating Sora. They took him to their ship… blood was dripping from his nose and mouth… he was half dead half alive and still… he released himself from their grip, and summoned the keyblade. The man that was grabbing me quickly let me go so that he would stop Sora. He tossed me his keyblade and shouted.

"LEON KEEP IT! I'M SURE IT WILL BE USEFUL TO YOU! NOW RUN!"

I saw a man walking in my direction, but I quickly ran from him and heard the others shouting.

"Leave him! There's no time to get the keyblade! Come on let's go!" they ran to the ship and I hid myself in the dark alley near the Item shop. I saw the gummy ship flying and firing against the barrier, breaking through it.

I stared at the keyblade at my hand, but I didn't dare to use it… I was afraid that it would disappear and return to Sora. I walked to Donald's and Goofy's body and see if they were still alive. I check their pulse and it was a faint one. I took them to the small house so that they would be healed by Aerith.

End of Flashback

~~*~~

"Since then Donald and Goofy blame themselves for what happened to Sora, and returned to Disney castle to find where they took Sora." Everyone was silent, waiting for my reaction.

I was so confused… I didn't know what to think anymore, I didn't know what to say anymore or to do. 

"I'm sorry… huh I'm… I'm going to take a walk…" I quickly ran of that room and went outside to get some fresh air. My eyes start burning with the small light of the moon but I don't care… I ran to the Alleyway and went to the cave under Merlin's house. I sat down and hugged my knees… that place that held that sweet memory. That was the last place that I meet him before he went to Kingdom Hearts… I still remember my words though they were seven years ago.

~~*~~

Flashback

"Take this." I said as I gave him my lucky charm. "It's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me!" He stared at it for a while and smiled.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

My stare to him softened and I said.

"Never forget. Wherever you go I'm always with you."

End of Flashback

~~*~~

How I missed those times… those moments that I'll always cherish… those moments with him, that will never leave my heart. I stayed in that place for a couple of hours… reflecting on what should I do.

Should I trust them, or not? Were they telling the truth? I didn't know anymore… actually I had no choice. I could go with them to find him, or stay at Tarvess Town and find a way to get out of there, all by myself. _"I'll give them a chance… yeah maybe."_

I stand up and went to the stairs that led to Merlin's house, heading to the small house where the others were. When I get there the light is on and again I cover my eyes, protecting them from the light, until someone turned off the light. I see Leon sitting at the table, with glass of water in his hands and the lantern on the table. He stares at me and it can be seen… he's still mad at me. I stare at the ground, ashamed of what I said to him before.

"Where are the others?" I ask him still staring at the floor.

"They went to bed… I stayed here waiting for you."

"Oh… thanks for waiting…" he stood up and walked to the door and locked it.

"You might be wondering why your eyes are too sensible to the light."

"Yeah you're right."

"It's a secondary effect of the heartless poison. But don't worry, in one day or two you'll be alright."

"Oh…"

"Well… I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He turns his back and walks to the door that belonged to his room, but I stopped him.

"Leon?"

"Yes?" he said turning his head to me.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you before…" he stayed quiet for a while and turned his head to the door.

"I accept your apologies." And he entered to his room. I took a deep breath, relieved… I never though that he would forgive me for what I said. I smiled and went to bed… where I could rest for this exhausting day.

A/N: An extremely looooong chap. I know there are some people that like big chaps, and I like it too. This one was difficult to write so it's normal that it sucks. But please review, I really need your reviews they are vital to me! I need your opinions!

** juzlovnsora: ** Well… once again thank you for your review… this time you were the only one that reviewed and I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chap as well. It has your boy in it lol.

Well then… any kind of reviews are welcomed, I just want to correct my mistakes with your opinions, and if you have any idea for this fic, I'll accept it as well and might use it! Please if you read R-E-V-I-E-W!! 


	5. Questions

A/N: Yay! Reviews! I must admit it the last chap was confusing. My mistake was reading from my point of view and not from the readers. I'm terribly sorry about that. Though I need to know what you didn't understand from the last chap, there are somethings that are not to understand... they are to understand later. Well anyway... THANK YOU SO MUCK FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! :D I asked at least three reviews and they came, thank you very much! ^^ now the fifth chap!

Diclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Finding you**

****

Chapter 5: **_Questions_**

We stayed in Tarvess Town for a week, trying to find the reasons of the heartless attack, and the reason why the barriers are down, since 6 years ago they weren't. The kidnapers had destroyed the barrier and after that, Donald and Goofy passed through it easily.

We were all sitting around the table, thinking about what happened the day the heartless attacked. I saw Leon with his arms crossed and his eyes closed… if anyone that didn't know him and saw him like that, would tell that he was sleeping. Cloud was in the same position as Leon. Yuffie was with her arms on the table resting her head in them and Aerith was with her hand on her chin. Raven seemed the only one that didn't worry about the situation, with her arms behind her head staring at the ceiling. Bored of everything she broke the silence.

"Stop thinking or I'll die intoxicated with the smoke coming out of your heads."

"Maybe you could do us a favour and keep the comments to yourself and think about it too. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. But before that we need and explanation of what happened a week ago." Answered Leon.

"Geez ok… you're not in your days are you?"

"He's never in his days Raven." I answered and Leon glared at me. Raven giggled and asked.

"Ok then, what are you thinking about?" Leon slapped his hand on his head and murmured "I can't believe it…"

"Hey come on Leon I was joking. Well… I think I know the reason…" everyone stared at her surprised with the speed of her conclusion. "Well… Kairi is a princess of heart right?"

"Yeah."

"And somehow she gained the power to use the keyblade… that means that she isn't just a simple princess of heart."

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuffie with a confused look on her face.

"I mean that Kairi isn't like we always thought… she might have more power inside her… more then the one she used in the other day against the heartless. And of course the heartless are extremely afraid of the keyblade, but… they'll be more frightened if there's someone too powerful… and can use the keyblade."

"But the heartless disappeared years ago."

"Well Aerith, they didn't disappear they were locked in Kingdom Hearts, and someone has released them. But of course the one who did it will never control the heartless, so that explains why they attacked… they attacked Tarvess Town because Kairi was here… because the keyblade was here and they wanted to protect themselves."

"But this is Sora's keyblade." I told her.

"If we hadn't Sora's keyblade you would get another one. But with his keyblade you gained his protection and he told Leon that the keyblade would be useful, so he already knew that Kairi would come here… now, how did he know? I don't have a clue."

"Raven I would like to ask you something…" Leon said while he uncrossed his arms and layed them on the table. "We've been thinking for hours and now you're giving a possibility of what could have happened… for how long have you concluded this?"

"Since you talked about it. Why?" he pause for a while clenching his fists.

"We want to know what happened, we've been hours in this room thinking, and you knew that since the beginning… I think I'm gonna kill you!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down! Geez you're definitely not in your days."

I wasn't listening to them… my head was far away from there… I could only think of him. Every day that passed I always thought how he was. Definitely not well since those men took him. But why… why him?

"Kairi? Earth to Kairi! HEY KAIRI!" I heard Raven screaming.

"Huh… what?!"

"Yuffie told us you had a dream before you got here."

"Oh… right."

"Well… do you want to tell us?"

Should I? I didn't know if I should tell them or just keep it to myself… I was still confused…

"Huh… no, it's not important."

"Hmm… are you sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh… yeah." She stared at me suspiciously, but didn't ask anything about it.

"Well… we have to go to headquarters." Leon said while he stood up.

"Headquarters?" I asked

"Yeah, where we built the gummy ship. We have to see what damages we've done to the barrier."

We went out to headquarters, and when we reached the First District every person that was there, went silent. Everyone was staring at us, some were scared, and others were angered. We all went through the district in silence, with every person staring at us, and whispering to each other. When we finally reached the exit, we could hear from the other side of the door everyone talking loudly.

"Wow… they were furious." Commented Yuffie.

"Well it's normal since we destroyed half of the city trying to kill the heartless." Raven replied.

We walked for a while, until we reached a huge old building. Everything seemed old. The windows were broken, there was trash everywhere, but the door was the only thing that seemed new. It was a metal door, with a small keyhole. Leon entered the key and a small screen appeared. He pronounced the password to the screen and the door slowly opened.

We walked in and passed through a dark corridor. When we finally reached the end, Leon opened a door and there it was… I've never seen something of that size. The gummy ship was there, with man working on it, repairing the damages that were made the last time. We went down and entered in the control room. There were computers everywhere, but no one was working on them.

"Well Kairi… this room is where we analyse everything. The barriers, the worlds around us, and the ship." I looked amazed to the amount of technology inside the small room. Radars, huge screens, buttons everywhere. _"Just where did they get all this stuff?"_

"Hey Leon, what's the barrier's status?" Cloud asked while he watched some screens

"Wait a sec, the computers are good, but not that good."

"Maybe the one that's using them isn't doing it right." Said Cloud with a smirk in his face and Leon quickly glared at Cloud.

"Ok I have to agree with Kairi and Raven; you're definitely not in your days." The screen gave a sign when Leon was about to attack Cloud.

"The barriers… they're down."

"Wow… that's weird." Raven answered.

"Well… we did attack the weakest point of the barrier." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, but our weapons weren't that strong… were they?"

"Really Raven… or I am terribly annoying today, or you are terribly stupid. You were the one that fired against the barrier!"

"You really can't take a joke can you Leon?"

Even though the times weren't the best ones… they could always bring a small smile to my face with their small argues. Raven was the one that always led them to do that, she's the kind of person that seems dumb and lazy, but at the right times she would always be serious and hear everything that there was to hear, and help in everything that she could help. We can't judge a book by its cover, right?

I've been talking to her since I got here… well basically she's the one that at night comes to my room to talk with me, even if pretend I'm sleeping she wakes me up just for a little conversation. She's that kind of person that we feel we can tell anything about us, and lately she's the one that's been hearing me of my days at Destiny Islands, what happened in Kingdom Hearts… except him. Well a little bit. It was obvious that everyone knew my feeling for him, but I wouldn't just admit it in front of them… I don't think that someday I'll be able to admit it in front of him… I hope that day comes soon… that would mean that he was alright and this nightmare had reach its end.

"Hey Kairi, let's go to the ship."

"What are you going to do?"

"To check the weapons, come on."

I followed her to the ship, and everywhere we passed there was always someone that would call her or wave at her, and she always answered them cheerfully. When we finally reached the space ship entrance, the huge door opened and we entered.

"Huh… Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you going to check the weapons?"

"Well… since we destroyed the barrier, we should be leaving today and the weapons must be checked so that nothing goes wrong this time."

"Wrong this time? Didn't the weapons work in the other day?"

"No, there was 1/3 of the weapons that didn't work."

"What?!"

"Why are you so surprised?" 

"You're saying that 1/3 of the weapons weren't used, and still the barrier was destroyed by the ones that worked? If the others worked you could easily destroy a world or something!"

"Yeah, something like that." She answered naturally. We reached the control room and it was just like the other one I've been before. Full of computers and everything they needed. Raven goes to the controls and enters some operation, and then she asks me.

"Hmm… would you mind to stay here a little bit? I need to check something on the engine room."

"Ok."

"And I'll probably need your help, but you don't need to get out of here." She led me to the weapons control and explained what I had to do. "I just need you to fire. Press this little red button and fire. Any questions?"

"Yes… but Raven? Are you trying to destroy this world or something?"

"Oh no, don't worry about that. The weapons are aiming to that huge hole down there, and there is our strongest defence system that we use in this ship too. You don't need to worry; the only thing that this can do is destroy the defence system, that is very, and mean very hard to destroy."

"Ok…" I definitely didn't feel comfortable with this. Using a weapon of such power was dangerous, especially to me. The last time I tried to aim a book, it ended up on Sora's head… he was about 5 meters away from the table were the book should have landed. _"I just hope that I don't do anything wrong to change the weapons direction."_ My thoughts were interrupted by Raven's voice.

"Hey Kairi! Ready to fire?"

"Huh… yeah I'm ready!" _"Now_ _which button was it? I think is the red one… is it the small or the big one?"_

"Ok then, press the little red button." Thank God she remembered it to me or I'd do something wrong… I was about to press the big one. I pressed the small button and suddenly the ship seems to be working. The spacecraft slowly trembles and without a warning, the ship fired giving a great impulse making me fall from the chair.

"Alright! Everything is working!" I stand up and wait for Raven. She finally gets there and we walk out of the ship.

"Hey Raven? What would happen if I pressed the big red button?"

"Well… I don't know I never tested it. Probably you would destroy this world." I remained silent until we got to the room where the others were. Everyone was working, with papers on their hands, and analysing things on the computer. Then Leon stood up from his chair and said.

"Well… I think we're ready to leave."

"Finally!" Raven exclaimed. "And when?"

"We have to go tomorrow. The ship still has some damages."

"Oh man… and I thought that we would be leaving today."

"Well… I'm tired of working. Let's just get out of here."

We all got out of headquarters and went to Tarvess Town. Again everyone that was on the streets stared at us, but anyone in the group didn't seem to mind. We finally got to the house and since everyone was tired, we all ate some sandwiches and went to bed.

Just like the other nights, I couldn't sleep… my thoughts were far away from Tarvess Town… my thoughts always led to him and no one else. I always wondered… where could he be right now? Or is he doing fine? Well… he would never be fine, since he was taken by those men. I get up from my bed and walk to the window to watch the sky. _"The moon… is so beautiful tonight."_ It was full moon and the sky had some clouds, and around the moon, some of them were gathering. I didn't hear someone slowly entering the room; I was more concentrated on my thoughts. When I feel someone grabbing my arms I quickly shove them of and the person turns on the light.

"Wow… you need to calm down Kairi."

"Raven! Don't do that it scares the hell out of me!"

"Sorry about that." She sat in my bed, and I leaned against the window staring to the stars. We remained silent for a while, but Raven didn't waste time breaking it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm… let me guess. Sora?"

"Yeah…"

"It's not hard to guess is it? When will you admit that you like him?"

"Listen. He's just a great friend of mine, he means a lot to me. Just like Riku." Raven froze when she heard the name, witch was weird.

"Raven?" She stared startled at me and asked.

"You… you know Riku?"

"Yes he's my best friend… you know him?!"

"Huh… goodnight Kairi I'm going to bed." She walks to the door and gets out of the room. I chase her and finally grab her arm.

"Wait Raven. You know him?" her look became serious and answered.

"You have nothing to do about it." She shoved her arm and went to her room. _"She knows him… but from where? He's locked in Kingdom Hearts."_ I went to the room and thought, how was it possible for Raven to know him. I never asked anything about her past… and he belonged to it. I had to ask her and the sooner the better.

A/N: How about this one? Liked it? Yeah a little short I know. I hope that this chap isn't confusing too, because I only write at night, even when I'm extremely sleepy… that's bad isn't it? Oh well, it's just because I want to hear your opinion. So do this for me: review. Just a simple comment will do, I don't ask more.

** juzlovnsora:** Once again thank you for your review, and please tell me what you didn't understand from the last chap. I hope you managed to use bolds an italics lol

** Mint: **Hey! E eu a pensar k tava sozinha no mundo lol j/k. Thank you for your review I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chap too ^^

** Misau:** Lol a maior parte do ppl n percebeu e tu gostas-te bue do chap. Anyway tks pelo review.

**someone other then no one: ** Well... I hope you'r not dead. Thank you so much for the review, I know that the last chap was confusing, you weren't the only one saying that ^^ but please tell me what you didn't understand for the same reason that I told to juzlovnsora


	6. Hidden Past

A/N: ;__; just one review… come on, I really need reviews to know what you think! I'm begging you. Well… I won't bother you anymore, on with the fic

Diclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

** Finding you**

****

Chapter 6: **_Hidden Past_**

The next day, Raven avoided me all the time. Every time I got a chance to talk to her she always had something to do, or heard someone call her. It was definitely getting on my nerves.

They were all packing their stuff, except me. I didn't have too much to take anyway, but actually I needed some cloths. Yuffie did me a favour and went shopping with me before we left Traverse Town, and I got the chance to ask her about Raven.

"Say Yuffie. How did you guys meet Raven?"

"Well… it was hard for her to get our trust."

"What do you mean?"

"She came in the same day when Sora was taken away, and she never made contact with any people except with us. Of course, we always wondered why she had such need to talk to us." "_That's interesting…"_ I thought.

"She was always asking if she could join us, but of course if we had our suspicions we couldn't just let her in."

"Do you know anything about her? Like, where she's from?"

"No. She always kept her past inside. Every time we asked her anything about it, she would never tell us anything. She would close herself in her little world and ignore us."

"That's strange…" _"From where she could know Riku? It was like… impossible. If he was still locked, how could she reach him?"_

"Hey Kairi, are you ok?"

"Huh… yeah, I'm fine."

"Hmm… what were you thinking about? Let me guess… Sora?"

"No, actually I was thinking about Riku…"

"Oh the cute one with silver hair, right?" I giggled with Yuffie's comment, by mentioning that Riku was 'cute'.

"Yeah that one."

"You know what's funny? There were rumours that there was a silver haired man around. They started sometime after Donald and Goofy left. When Raven heard of it, she was like… scared or something."

"Hmm really?"

"Yeah, when she went out with us, she would always look around. She always said that she was reassuring if we weren't being chased by some crazy old man. Since that was years ago, I think she just forgot about it." _"A silver haired man? Nah couldn't be, could it? Sora said that he was locked at Kingdom Hearts." _But then again… there were traitors and now I didn't know what to think. _"Damn! I'm soooo confused!"_

We came back to the house where everyone was waiting. When we entered everyone was glaring at us except Raven… when I looked at her, she quickly turned her gaze to the floor.

"Come on! Let's hurry up and get away from here before anyone become suspicious." Leon said while he grabbed his small suitcase.

"That will be hard if Aerith takes all these luggage." Raven replied pointing to a great amount of suitcases. There were about… 20? 

"Oh damn… Aerith you're not taking everything, we can come back here later." Leon said pointing to the suitcases.

"Oh come on! This is just half of my wardrobe!"

"What's the difference, you always wear pink!"

"But…" she stared at Leon and then to the luggage. She was probably wondering if she would take the entire luggage and go on fearful trip, or leave most of them there and go on a safe trip. She continued to exchange looks between Leon and the luggage, but his patience was reaching its end.

"Well Aerith… we don't have all the time!"

"Huh… ok alright, I'll take half of them, ok?"

"No, it's not ok. You should take at least two."

"Just two!?" Cloud was getting tired of their discussion, so he joined them.

"Come on let's end this. Aerith listen to me… you can't take the entire luggage dear."

"But…"

"I know you'd like to take all of them, but that's impossible. Let's make a deal: the first thing we'll do when we get there will be shopping ok?" Cloud said, not enjoying too much his idea. Leon was holding back his laugh because he knew that shopping was the kind of stuff that Cloud wouldn't do, even for himself. Aerith quickly grabbed two suitcases with a huge smile on her face and walked to the door.

"Didn't you say that there wasn't enough time, Leon? What are you waiting for, let's go." It's so easy to Cloud convince Aerith, isn't it?

"Finally…" Leon mumbled for him self. We all followed him to headquarters, everyone with a suitcase in their hands, avoiding all the gazes that followed us. We reached it and the first thing we did, was to put the luggage inside, and everyone picked their bed where we would sleep during the trip. I quickly placed my bag in the nearest bed, so that I'd follow Raven that was in the weapon's controls. I reached the control room, and found her staring at the screens around her. I knew she knew I was there, so I waited for a reaction.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"You know perfectly what I want."

"Oh yeah. You want Sora, right?" A blush appeared in my face, and Raven smiled of my reaction. "I knew it. You just don't admit it… you're too stubborn, aren't you?"

"I am _ not_ stubborn! I w-want him… I-I want him-"

"Yeah, I know that already!" she interrupted me, letting escape a small laugh.

"It's not that! I w-want him t-to be with me, _as a friend_, a-and with everything fine!"

"Yeah, right. Come on Kairi, you're twenty one years old! I'm totally sure you want _ that_."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Oh come on! You know perfectly what I'm talking about! You're not the innocent girl seven years ago!"

"I know I want that, but-" _"What did I just say?!"_ My blush deepened with my affirmation, and Raven was on the floor, laughing so hard, that she would explode any minute. Between the laugher she was still able to talk.

"See?! You finally admitted it! AHAHAH!"

"Just shut up!" She just laughed louder then before, rolling on the floor.

"What's all this damn fuss about?!" Said a blond man, with a cigarette in his mouth. I recognized him: it was Cid. Raven stood up and waved to him.

"Hey gramps! How are ya?"

"Hey, I'm not gramps! Got it?!"

"Yeah I got it gramps." Raven answered teasing him.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YA?!"

"Geez ok Cid! What do ya want from here?" He took a deep breath to calm down and replied.

"I'm here to take the weapon's status."

"Great! I just finished them." She went to the chair where she was sat before and pressed a button to print the document. When she finished her job, she walked to Cid, and handed him the reports.

"Thanks kiddo. I'm going." He walked out of the ship, but Raven was determined to piss him off. She went to the ship's loudspeaker and said.

"Yeah ya're welcome! See ya later gramps!" everyone in the facility laughed as he walked to the engine room. When he reached its door he stared at the cockpit and gave us the finger.

"Heeey, come on gramps! That's not very nice!" He glared at us, and entered the room, closing the door with more force than it was needed. Raven turned off the loudspeaker, and laughed again. I just stared at her, smiling and said.

"You're unsupportable."

"Oh come on Kairi! You're telling me that it wasn't fun? He's such a nice person when he's angry." She said with a sincere look on her face, but it quickly turned to a smile.

"Yeah. He's the education's reflection."

"Of course he is. Now… where were we?"

"Huh… I'm going to ask them how much time it's left for us to leave." Raven just smirked at my answer and replied.

"You're so bad at lying… go on. You're dismissed this time." I got out of the ship and went to the room where the others were. In the way, there were still people commenting what happened to Cid minutes ago. When I'm about to reach the door, Cid comes out of the room, extremely angered and inside it, it could be heard laugher. _"Poor Cid."_ I thought. And still, Raven teased him from the ship.

"Hey gramps! Where are ya going?" He glared at the cockpit and went to some radio that was attached to the wall.

"Fuck off Raven!" He said to the radio, that was actually a loudspeaker.

"Come on Cid! Ya don't need to get that mad." He glared to the ship and threw the radio against the wall breaking it. The engineer that was near the radio protected himself from the small parts that flied with the impact. He slapped with his hand on his forehead and went to the other radio that was some meters away from the broken one.

"Hey Raven. You must be more careful. It's the 20th this week."

"It's not my fault!" Raven protested with an innocent tone.

"You're the one teasing him."

"Oh alright. I'll try to be careful next time." She turned off the loudspeaker and the engineer turned the radio off. He walked to the broken one and began fixing it. I walked to the door and when I reached it, I heard them talking inside the room.

"You think we should tell Kairi?" Yuffie asks.

"Tell what?" Leon asks.

"You know… about him." She said pointing to the screen, but I couldn't see what was in it.

"I don't know… we'll tell her when we get there." _"What are they hiding?"_ I though. I walked in the room and everyone went silent.

"So… when are we going?" I ask pretending I didn't hear a thing.

"Oh… we're ready to depart now." Yuffie replied.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for the town to be completely empty, so that no one will notice us leaving." Cloud answered.

"Will that take too much time?"

"Just an hour or two."

"That much?" Cloud answered me with a node. Since they were all sat, I sat down as well. _"It's better not to ask anything… I hope that they'll tell me when we get there."_ There, where? I didn't know where we were going.

"Where are we going?"

"Disney Kingdom." Aerith answered.

"Disney Kingdom?" I asked surprised. I thought we were going to look for him.

"Yeah… we lost contact with them some time ago. They might know where Sora is now." Yuffie said.

"That would be nice…" I said letting out a sigh. Everyone smiled at my statement and reaction, and I asked.

"What?" Yuffie walked to me, and placed her arm around my shoulders.

"Our dear Kairi, sighing for her love to come back." I tried to hide the blush but it was impossible. Everyone had already noticed it and smiled wider than before. I rolled my eyes and stood up to walk out the room, but Yuffie stopped me.

"Oh come on Kairi, you're not leaving us now?"

"That's what I had in mind…" I was going to stay there but then I remembered. _"I forgot to ask about Riku! Damn! How can she change the subject like that?!"_ "And that is what I still have in mind. I got to ask something to Raven. I'll be right back." I quickly got out of the room and ran to the ship. In the way I heard Raven turning on the loudspeaker and said.

"Wow Kairi is on a rush!" I smiled at her and entered the gummy ship. When I finally reached the control room, I found Raven sitting in her chair, with her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling. She was deep in her thoughts by the way she stared to the ceiling, she was… with a worried look on her face and at the same time, she was sad… witch was unusual to her. I slowly got closer to her, so that she wouldn't notice me but…

"You make too much noise Kairi." I stopped and stared at her… she was totally different, she had her cheerful look again… how could she do that? "What were you trying to do?"

"I… I wasn't doing anything, why?" She raised an eyebrow but she didn't waste her time asking the same thing again. She stood up from her chair and walked to me.

"Sit in that chair, turned to the controls… I'm going to show you how to sneak properly." I stared at her raising an eyebrow but did what she told me to do. I sat down and stared to the controls around me, and concentrated myself on feeling her getting closer but… I heard nothing or feel anything… for me the room was completely empty until…

"BUUHH!!" 

"AAAHH!!" Raven appeared in front of me out of nowhere and I fell from the chair. I was on the floor watching Raven holding her belly laughing very hard. I pretended to me mad at her, but she just laughed more.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" She said between her laughs. I couldn't help but smile, though for me wasn't the time to have fun and forget about I wanted… I had to save him… because every time I cracked out a smile, he could be with his face twisted in pain and every time I laughed he could be screaming in agony…

"Hey Kairi… are you ok?" Raven asked in concern. I just gave her a sad smile and answered a simple 'yeah'. I stood up from the floor and walked to the room. I laid in my bed and closed my eyes… thinking about this week that I passed in Traverse Town… we just wasted a week waiting for the ships repair, while he could be dead already. _"Maybe the dream was just a huge lie… and there's no torture."_ But I didn't want it just to be a lie… his words marked me…

(Flashback)

_"__I waited so much time to have you in my arms again but unfortunately…"_

_ "Thank you… you're the only person that could give me back smile, a laugh… and hope."_

_ "I want you to know that you meant too much to me… even if we are torn apart… your presence will always be here in my heart… please just never forget that…"_

(End of Flashback)

They were mere words if someone heard him say this, but for me… it meant everything... it meant risking my life to rescue him. And I didn't want these words to be some lies… I wanted them to be real… I wanted hope.

I heard Raven entering the room and walking on my direction. She sat at the end of my bed, with her gaze fixed to the floor.

"Hey… are you feeling alright?"

"I just don't know anymore… everything is so mixed up…"

"What's mixed up?" she said staring at me. I didn't know what to say… should I tell her about my dream? After all she was the only one uninvolved in that. I trusted her enough to tell her… but how further can we trust a person? "If you don't want to tell me it's alright… tell me just when you're ready. Or if you don't want to talk about it, _at all_ it's alright with me."

"I know, is just…"

"Is just what?"

"You know I had this dream before I got here, don't you?"

"Yeah Yuffie told me about it… she said you really didn't like to touch that subject, so I never asked about it."

"Well… my dream was about Sora…" She stares at me surprised, and quickly changes her expression to something like 'Aah crazy girl!'

"Believe me it's not that…" I said with small smile on my face that vanished when I continued talking. "It's something… bad." she stared at me with a serious look, showing me that she was concerned about the subject.

"Tell me… what is it?"

"I was in some dark place, and I saw myself sleeping in the beach ending up being swallowed up by a wave."

"Well… that explains a small portion of how you got to Traverse Town."

"Yeah, but it's still too confusing. Anyway… after I saw that a voice talked to me, telling me not to worry about anything, until…"

"Until that voice talks about Sora?" I answer her with a nod. I get up from the bed and walk around the room, with Raven's gaze following me.

"After that Sora appeared… he told me he was taken by some Ansem followers, but he didn't know where… the strange thing was his version of what happened the day of the kidnap…" Raven raised an eyebrow, staring at me confused. "He told me that… no one helped him. He said that in the moment that he was taken… Donald and Goofy turned their back on him, without caring…"

"What?!" Raven asks surprised.

"That's what he told me… that was why I kept arguing with everyone... but what else could I do? I only had the information from my… my best friend against them, the ones I only met for a couple of days, but still…"

"You didn't know in whom you could trust."

"Yeah… and I still have my doubts… even though I decided to come with you, I still don't know if I could trust you… or him. It's all so confusing." We stayed quite for a while, reflecting about my strange dream.

"Did he say anything else?" She asked. My features were now pained… the moment I remembered when he told me he was being tortured.

"He told me… he was being tortured."

"What?!" I nod to her, with tears threatening to fall. I was so confused and at the same time, pained. I wanted to cry, and I did. Silent tears rolled down my face, though Raven didn't notice them… she was staring at the floor, deep in her thoughts… and I was thankful for that. I didn't want anyone to tell me not to cry, because that was I wanted… I wanted all this aguish to go away. I wipe the tears away from my face and take a deep trembling breath.

"That's why I want to get out of here as sooner as possible… I have to find him." I said with a trembling voice. Raven stared at me, and noticed I was crying, but didn't do anything to stop… her stare only became more understandable and softened, witch was unusual… she wasn't the kind of person that would be taken by her feelings, or anyone's feelings. I sat down in my bed, beside Raven with her gaze following me along the way. I took another deep breath, and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Kairi… I know you're confused and anguished, but if you really want to help him you have to get over that, right?" she says staring at me with a reassuring smile… a smile that meant that I could trust her. "And you have to get ready for what's coming, and it's not one of those beautiful dreams that you wish to sleep forever… it's one of those nightmares that you just want to awake up, to run away, to give up… and you know you mustn't. You know… I came in the same day Sora was kidnapped, and I saw everything… it was just like Leon said. Now you must judge this by my and Leon's word, with your dream. But don't think that the whole dream was false… I think the torture thing is true."

"How do you know that?"

"If they are Ansem followers, and the day they took Sora they beat him very hard… what else would they want but revenge?" She was right… and I didn't want the dream to be a lie… even if it had such painful memories, I didn't want to forget it. It was the last time I've been with him in seven years.

Suddenly, a great commotion is heard outside. Me and Raven exchange looks, and went to the cockpit to watch what was happening. When we get there we see everyone leaving the building, and Raven smiles.

"Finally we're getting out of here! Now it's just waiting for the workers to go to their little houses and we're leaving!"

"Yeah… finally." I said now a little relieved… I finally got this heavy burden out of my chest… I had someone whom I could fully trust.

"By the way Kairi. Do you know where we're going?"

"You don't know?" I asked surprised. She answers me by shaking her head negatively. 

"We're going to Disney Kingdom." Raven suddenly froze. Her eyes were open wide, she was completely shocked. "Huh… Raven?" I tried to get her attention but she didn't even budge. I wave my hand in front of her eyes and I finally get her attention. "Are you ok?"

"Huh… yeah I'm fine." She said turning to the way of the exit.

"Are you sure?" I ask while she gets to the door that would lead to the corridor that would end in ship's exit.

"Yeah don't worry. I have to ask something to Leon." And with that she walked out of the room. _"What's up with her? First was Riku now this… damn I forgot to ask it again!"_ I thought and slapped my forehead with my hand. I watched Raven walking quickly to the room below, and entered. _"I have to know what's happening here…"_ I walked out of the space ship and went to the room, but before I reached it I saw Raven walking out of it, and leaning against the closed door. I could see she wasn't feeling alright, she was… sad. I walked in her direction, and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Raven." She seemed surprised to see me there. She quickly put that usual smile that she always had and replied.

"Hey Kairi. What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on the ship?"

"Yes it is. But something got my eye…"

"Oh really? What was it?" She asks slightly confused.

"What's your problem with Disney Kingdom?" Her smile turned into a frown. She walked away from me, in the ship's direction, and I followed her. "Hey what's your problem?"

"It's not mine; it seems to be yours since your asking…"

"Oh come on Raven! Tell me what it is!" When she didn't answer me I became angered and stopped her, by getting in her way.

"If you don't want to get hurt, get out of the way." She threatened. And I was scared… her eyes were flashing in anger, I've never seen Raven like that… but I didn't get out of the way.

"Raven… you have to tell me. How do you know Riku?" She became more angered, but at the same time, I could see she was sad… "Please Raven… I need to know…" I pleaded, but she simply ignored and pushed me away, making me fall on my back. I watched her entering the ship, and the others walked out of the room. I stood up and waited for them. _"She knows something… damn! Why won't she tell me?!"_

"Hey Kairi! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the ship with Raven?" Yuffie asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Well… it seems that she's not in her days…"

"You're telling me! It seems that she doesn't want to go to Disney Castle."

"Yeah I noticed…"

"Well… we're going anyway, and the sooner the better." Leon said while we entered the ship. When we got to the cockpit Raven was sitting at her chair, maybe calmer then before, but she avoided staring at me.

"Hey Raven, ready to go?" Cloud asked.

"Always ready." She answered.

"Well then… let's get this working." I remember the first time I saw the cockpit; there was only three seats… where would the others sit? Suddently four seat rise from the ship's floor. I stare surprised at Leon and he said.

"Have a seat, or do you prefer to be standing during the trip." I gave him a sarcastic smile and sat down. I could see that above us, the town's floor was opening. I feel the ship trembling when the engines start working and it slowly flies. As the ship rises, I could see the stairs that lead to the platform below and to the control room, and soon I saw the floor. The ship continued flying slowly until I heard Leon.

"Ok, better hold yourselves, this is going to hurt." And it did… the ship flew very fast and I could feel my body leaning against to the chair. It seemed that my bones would break anytime, and I felt my stomach in my back. When we finally reached the outer space I felt all my body getting to its place. Everyone was rubbing their articulations, and frowning.

"Sorry guys. It had to be that way." Cloud answered while he set the coordinates of Disney Kingdom in the computer. "It's going to be a long trip so it's better for you guys to rest."

"Nah I'm going to stay a little bit." Leon said.

"Yeah, I'm staying to!" Yuffie said.

"I'm going to bed." Raven said while she got up.

"Hey Cloud? Where will we shop at Disney Kingdom?" Aerith said while she sat beside Cloud. It was only left me… and it was my chance to ask Raven.

"I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"G'night Kairi!" they said together.

When I entered the room I didn't see Raven on her bed. She was leaning against the wall, staring to the space through a small window. I got closer to her and she asked.

"What do you want now?" I wasn't sure if I should ask her or not, but I had to know.

"I wanted to ask-"

"You know curiosity killed the cat, don't you?"

"Yeah I know… but I'll still ask."

"You don't need to… I know what it will be…"

"If you know, what is your answer?" she didn't answer at first, but then she replied very coldly.

"It's none of your business… I'm going to bed." She walked to her bed and I followed her.

"Come on Raven? Why are you acting like this? Why are you so frightened to go to Disney Kingdom?" She didn't answer and turned her back at me. I was getting tired of this so I went to my bed as well, but she stopped me when she mumbled.

"Don't worry… you'll know soon."

"Know what?"

"Why I don't want to go there… I'm going to sleep, so if you excuse me." 

She turned around and closed her curtains. _"Well… finally we got some progress. I just hope to get there as soon as possible."_ I walked to my bed and dressed my new pyjamas that Yuffie bought me. I slipped into the bed and I wondered. _ "What will I know from her? I hope it's about Riku… and what were they hiding from me? They said that they'd tell me when we got there… I hope you're ok…"_ And once again, my thoughts drifted to him, and only to him. _"Why do we have to pass through all this? It's so unfair… couldn't we just be normal kids back then? Why us… why me… why Riku… why you?"_

I try to get these thoughts out of my head and try to get some sleep… but it's impossible. It will be one more night that I'll stay awake… thinking of you… Sora.

A/N: Well… I know that the _Hidden Past _is not revealed but it will be don't worry ^^ I'll try my best to update sooner I've been with a writer's block, but I managed to get through it. Now the reviews… I really need them… when someone likes your work what do you feel? Too damn Happy! When someone tells you that your work sucks, what do you feel? You feel bad but you'll work to get better then that. If they don't say anything about your work what will you feel? Like shit because if no one even comments your works, it means that they really suck, but I mean it: it sucks! I think I'm being a little harsh but that's what I feel, so please send me reviews, I beg you on my knees. Special thanks:

** Juzlovnsora: ** Once again thank you for your support. You're actually the only one that reviews this fic so I thank you, and remember all the opinions are welcome, if you want to say 'the fic sucks' don't worry I'll do my best to change what's wrong, all that matters are the opinions. Sorry about the confusing parts ^^ it seems I'm getting better at confusions. But I did that because I was tired of saying 'he asked' 'he said' 'he replied'. I thought that I repeated the same expression to much, well… I hope that this one is ok. I wait for your review. ^^

Well… you know all kind of reviews are welcome so please… do me that favour, I need the reviews so that I can continue my fic, I would like at least more then one review. 


	7. Disturbing dream

A/N: He-hey four reviews! I'M SOOO HAPPY!! Cheesy grin I just hope this chap has as much reviews as the last one! So please…? Do that favour for me. Before the chap, I wanna say sorry for what I said in the last chap… I think I was a little harsh and if I do that I probably end up without reviews. I wasn't on one of those days when nothing goes wrong… it was some family matters, not fully solved though… but I'll get over it! Now I won't bother you with my insignificant problems, on with the fic!

Diclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

** Finding you**

****

****

****

Chapter 7: **_Disturbing dream_**

I was walking in some dark corridor, witch was unknown to me. At the end, there was an old wooden door, like in the 17th century. I slowly got closer to it and touched… it felt so cold. Shivers go up and down my spine making me tremble. I felt that if I passed through that door… there would be something waiting for me… and it would be unpleasant. I got my hand out of the door so that the feeling would get away, but it wouldn't… that gloomy place wouldn't let it. I slowly opened the door and what I saw… was beyond my imagination.

There was a man… he seemed very week and was very thin. Currents were holding his fists and feet… they were made of some dark magic, that was glowing, and around them the skin seemed to be burned… more like darkened. He was totally covered in blood… in a mixture of a red and dark liquid. His cloths were ragged and full of blood… it could be seen that his chest was whipped, and the dark red liquid was dripping from the wounds.

Blood, blood and blood… that room smelled to it, but… who was that person? Someone witch I recognized the moment my eyes reached his face… he was unconscious but his eyes even closed seemed to show agony. His face was covered in sweat, blood and dirt… his hair was chocolate brown and spiky.

It was… him.

I open my mouth in astonishment, as tears roll down my face. I couldn't believe in this sight… this was all a lie right? This couldn't be happening… I walk on his direction and without a warning, his eyes open… those vivid blue eyes are shown, and I…

…wake up. I sat, breathing very hard with sweat covering my face along with tears. My heart was beating so hard that seemed to hurt. _"Calm down… it was just a dream…"_ or wasn't it? I just don't know what to think anymore… what to trust. I try to take those images out of my head, but they seemed so real… that wouldn't just leave me alone. Suddenly the closed curtain is opened, making me jump with the abrupt move. I saw Raven, with curiosity in her eyes.

"Hey… what did I miss?"

"What?" She rolled her eyes and questioned.

"What were you dreaming?"

"Uuh… nothing. Nothing to worry about." Her face quickly turned into a frown and said.

"Great… we're at Disney Kingdom, hurry up." She said and walked out of the empty room. I quickly got up from my bed and get some cloths. The dream still passed vividly in my mind… his eyes… they seemed so… unhappy… depressed… I've never seen such a painful stare.

I went to the bathroom to clean my face with cold water… maybe like that I would wake up. The cold water rolls in the washbowl, and I let it touch my warm hands making me shiver. My hands are full of water and a sudden flash turns it to blood… dark blood in my hands. I quickly get away from the wash-hand basin, placing my hand in my heart. _"What… was… that?"_ The images of Sora in that dungeon keep flashing on my mind. I try to clear them away, shaking my head but they won't let me. I get the courage to get near the water and thank God that flash didn't come. I washed my face with the cold water, making my eyes open with the cold. I get the towel and clean my face. I clean my forehead and my eyes and stop, with the towel covering my nose and mouth. I stare to the mirror in front of me, and another flash comes… his eyes replaced mine… I couldn't stand this anymore. I quickly cleaned my face and ran away from there. When I finally get out of the room, I close the door behind me making too much noise, witch implied everyone staring at me.

"Huh… good morning."

"Good morning Kairi!" Said Aerith happily.

"Finally you got out of bed! Come on, let's go." Leon said as he walked to the ship's exit. We all followed him to the exit, and when we got outside I see a huge castle surrounded by a wall. The front gates are huge as well, with blue frames. There were two guards near the gate, and they quickly got out of the way recognizing Leon.

"Welcome back sir." The one on the left said, but Leon didn't waste his time answering him. We walked through the gardens until we reached the castle's gate. There were four guards near the gate and again, they let us pass freely. We entered the castle and all I could say was 'wow'. The hall was huge and in its walls, had pictures of the ancient kings that once ruled Disney Kingdom. We continued to walk through a long corridor, but before we could reach its end someone with an incredible thin voice called Leon.

"Nice to see you again, Leon." Said King Mickey while he slowly walked to us. Leon bowed, and everyone did the same. "Now, now Leon. Let's end up with these formalities, and get to the subject." He stared at the group that was behind Leon and noticed I was there. "Oh… you brought princess Kairi with you."

"Yes. She came to Traverse Town a week ago."

"I see… well, let's go to the living room. We'll be much comfortable talking there." He led us to a huge room that had in the middle three huge sofas that each one would do to seat at least 15 people. In one of the corners was a fireplace that warmed the room. Pictures filled the walls, some scenery paintings and important persons of Disney world. Everyone entered the living room except the king that waited for me at the door.

"Nice to meet you princess." He said making a small bow.

"Nice to meet you too, King Mickey." I said as I did the same movement. There was a small pause before any of us would talk and he said.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"You did?"

"Yes. Sora wouldn't stop talking about you." He said with a small laugh and entered the room, leaving me surprised. The king sat in one of the sofas, and the rest of the group scattered to the ones left. I sat at the middle of one of the sofas, with Raven and Yuffie beside me.

"Well then… could you tell me what happened before we lost contact with Traverse Town… before Sora was taken?" I slightly shacked at his name. My dream still passed in my mind… the images were more and more vivid.

"Well… it seems that the barriers have a restoring process. Donald and Goofy got out of there because the barriers were still repairing. When we tried to get out, they were already up. Since the barrier was already destroyed, it created a stronger defence system that made impossible the contact with other worlds… that's what I think." Leon answered.

"Hmm… it could be a possibility." Mickey whispered. "What have you been doing in these six years?"

"Basically building the gummy ship."

"I see… how did Kairi appear in Traverse Town?"

"We don't know… it's all very strange. She said she was dreaming and then she woke up there. What's more odd about it, is the appearance of the Heartless and the Keyblade."

"Well… let's worry about that later. There are more important matters to discuss now." Mickey stood up with his hands behind his back, and walked to the sofa where I was sitting. "I have good news… and bad news."

_"It's always like that, huh? When there is a good new…a bad one has to come along."_ I thought, but soon it was replaced by one of those terrible images that chased me since I woke up this morning. The king closed his eyes, possibly thinking from where he should start. He slowly opened them and stared at… Raven?

"Well… the bad news are about Donald, Goofy… and Riku." Raven's eyes widened as mine did. We were both speechless, but I was too curious to know what happened.

"What's with them?" Mickey turned his gaze to me and said.

"You probably don't know what happened after I was rescued from Kingdom Hearts." I shock my head negatively. "Well… Sora Donald and Goofy came to Kingdom Hearts and took me and Riku out of there. We returned to Disney Castle, and Sora and Riku decided that they would leave to Destiny Islands. But before that, Sora said he needed to go to Traverse Town to ask some help from Cid make a gummy ship for him and Riku, and so, he went with Donald and Goofy." Mickey paused for a while giving me time to assimilate the information, and continued. "That was when Sora was taken by those men. After that Donald and Goofy came back and told us what had happened. When Riku heard about it, the first thing he did was to look for Sora."

"We didn't know Riku went of finding him." Leon said.

"How could we possibly tell? Our connections broke." Leon nodded and told the king to continue. "Well… Riku went on his quest, and I told Donald and Goofy to follow him. About a month later, we didn't have any news about them… two months passed, and still nothing… five months, we started looking. And after all that time trying to find them, which was about seven months, we found them... in The End of the World. We were able to save them, but since then… they were all in a deep coma…" Mickey went to his sofa and sat staring to all of us. "We found them badly wounded, and Riku is the one that shows more problems… his wounds show that there was some fight, we don't know for sure but when-"

"Where is he?!" Raven interrupted the king, standing up. Anger and sadness were vivid in her eyes. I could notice that she was holding back her tears.

"Raven, we are as concerned as you are, so please calm down." Raven closed her eyes, holding back her anger and sat down, letting the king continue.

"As I was saying, we'll confirm that when Riku awakes."

"What about the good news?" Aerith asked.

"Well… we know where Sora was taken."

"You do?!" I exclaimed standing up. "Where is he?!"

"You better calm down princess. It's not an easy task to get there." I sat on the sofa and heard attentively. "We searched for clues where we found Riku, and we got them… it seems that there is an hidden world… a myth that was forgotten all these years. A world that can only be found in darkness… _Inis._" Everyone seemed surprised to hear that name, except for me. I didn't know what was happening right now. I could see everyone uncomfortable at this name.

"So it is true…" Leon said breaking the silence.

"But Inis was just a myth right?" Aerith asked.

"Yes… but is seems that's not a myth anymore… it's real. I've seen it."

"But isn't that supposed to be where all the worlds were born?" Cloud asks.

"And it is. Inis is the place where everything began. Where the separation of the worlds took place."

"The separation?" Raven asked.

"Once all worlds were together, with nothing to divide them, until darkness was born in people's hearts. There was a great war between all the different races in the world, fighting for the light to keep it to them. This war had to end but no one was determined to give in so, the world was separated in different parts, keeping the human selfishness in each world, and prisoning it with the creation of the barriers, so that nobody could get out of their world…" I said in a whisper. That was what the voice told me in that dream. Why was I saying this? I had no control of my voice and everyone was staring at me, with a surprised look on their faces.

"That's right princess…" Mickey said, surprised as well.

"How did you know that?!" Raven asked, but I didn't answer. I was to busy thinking of what made me say that, and that made Raven more impatient then before. "Hey Kairi, I asked you a question."

"Raven… could you please calm down?" The king asks one more time and she leans to the sofa, crossing her arms and closing her eyes waiting for someone to talk. The king stood up, and walked in my direction and stopped in front of me.

"Princess… do you anything about that subject?" And words continued to form my mouth.

"…he followed the darkness… opening himself to it, and take out from the dark depths, the creatures that were made to destroy us all if that war didn't end: the Heartless.

The war started once again, but only one person could end it: the one who would hold the keyblade… the weapon of light that was created by the one that possesses the strongest heart and the seven princesses, and the light inside them gave the power to fight the darkness, and to prevent the worlds' destruction." I finally gained control of my speech and the king said.

"So, you know the prophecy… I assume you found out in the dream, right?" I answer him with a nod. Why was I saying this… why couldn't I control myself? "Hmm… interesting. Well… we have to get to work. Leon, go to Chip and Dale at the gummy ship garage and see what you need to had to your ship. Take everyone with you, except princess Kairi. We need to discuss some matters now." Everyone followed Leon except me. In the moment everyone left the room, Raven walked to the king.

"Where is he?!" she asked with a look that I've never seen in her face. She was pissed off alright.

"Raven… could you please wait? I first need to talk to the princess, and then I'll take you to him." She clenched her fist, and followed the others leaving me and the king in the room.

A/N: And here's chap 7. I actually liked to write this specialy the first part when Kairi awakes. I think that we're finally reaching to the climax of this story… I think lol. Well… special thanks:

** Juzlovnsora: ** And once again… thank you sooo much for your review… you're actually the only one that's making me writing it. It seems the fic sucks huh? Well… as you can see this chap is shorter than the other ones, I hope that this size is ok. Once again thank you for your support.

** Lil Angel-Gurl:** Yay a new reviewer! Thank you so much for your opinion I'm trying my best to give more description but I'm not to good at it and this chap has a looot of dialog but it had to be like this… I think the next one will have more ; oh well… I hope you review the next chap, your opinions are always welcome!

** Princess Jewel:** I keep on writing if you'll keep on reviewing! lol I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for your review.

** Misau: **Besta… so agr é k se manda opiniao?! Es mm besta! Lol xD ainda tenho k pensar numa cena comica pra esses dois. Ha de ser bonito ha de lol. Agr o riku e raven… n sei se vou fazer isso… ISTO É UMA COISA SERIA! (lol) bem espero k mandes um review se n na escola mato-te e dps n ha shot pra ninguem.lol

I have to thank my great friend **FFOzmA** for his great idea for this fic. It was an excellent idea indeed.

The next chap will be posted very soon. If I get enough reviews I'll update it fast so… review! The other chap… will take longer ; I have to make a model… I already made some small buildings but they are just some sketches, if anyone wants to see them go to the site at my bio. Thank you for reading and REVIEW PLEASE ;;


	8. My Past

A/N: More reviews! YAAYYY! I said that the update would be sooner didn't I? ; Sorry about that. Well chap 8 is here, I hope you enjoy reading it, as enjoyed writing it! And thank you so much for your reviews!!

Diclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Finding you

Chapter 8: _**My Past**_

"I suppose that Raven hasn't told you anything about Riku right?" I answered with a nod. "And you wonder as well, where she came from, right?"

"Yes."

"Well… me and Riku found her at Kingdom Hearts, witch was extremely odd to find someone in a place like that. She doesn't talk too much about her past, she does not trust in anyone share it. There is one person though…"

"Riku, right?"

"Yes… you've noticed, huh?" The king asked with a small smile in his face.

"Yeah… the moment I mentioned his name she simply closed herself."

"Right… she's always been like that. Even though she seems a nice person… we shouldn't trust her fully." Now I was surprised by the king's words. He saw the look on my face and continued. "I am sorry princess but… I suspect that she's from Inis."

"What would make you think that?"

"The fact that she came from Kingdom Hearts. That world is nothing but darkness, and Inis is darkness itself. Both worlds must have a connection, so that she'd be able to come to Kingdom Hearts. Now… with what purpose, I do not know." Finally when I thought I had someone I could trust…

"Well princess-"

"Please King Mickey… could you stop calling me princess?"

"I understand… but that's what you are Kairi. You are the princess of Hollow Bastion, you are the seventh princess of heart… you are one of the seven maidens chosen for an experiment twenty years ago."

"An experiment!? What kind of experiment?!"

I asked surprised. I've never heard of any experiment made all that time ago. I've never known anything from my past at all. I remembered my mother's face… my father's silhouette embracing me… those memories that came after my battle against the heartless. The king took out of his pocket a small book, which seemed to be diary.

"It's better to tell you from the beginning. Your mother had a pure heart, she was perfect in every ways... there were some who called her the Queen of Light…" He opened the small book and read. "'She was like a goddess that fell from heaven.'" He got his eyes away from the book and continued. "There was this man that instantly fell in love with her, witch was returned. Your father, a knight from Hollow Bastion married her. 'Nature took both of these beings in her sculptural hands and moulded its masterpiece' that was born twenty years ago. You were born from two perfect beings…" My heritage… something that I've never known for years. More fragments of my past were now being revealed. I wanted to know but… did I really want to know everything? I didn't know what to expect.

"Almost perfect. Your father was the wielder of the keyblade. Even though he had the weapon of light, a small portion of darkness was present in his heart, and you had it as well. Since your father didn't accept the fact that you weren't as perfect as your mother because of him, he did an experiment, but before he would risk your life, he selected six maidens to test it, and his experiment was a success… he took the darkness from your heart as he did to the other maidens. You became a perfect being like your mother, and his affect for you grew more each passing day. In that time the worlds were one and the war over light continued. Your father was sent to war, and was separated from you and your mother. This separation drove him to madness, and he wanted to end this war at all costs, so that you and your mother wouldn't suffer. He found the keyblade that unlocks peoples hearts, and went to the place where the heartless were kept during thousand years… the ones that were created to end the war were kept in a secret location… that place was Inis… since it was where all began, the place was big enough to support a great number of heartless. But in all that time the heartless reproduced and developed in very different forms." Inis… that hidden world where nothing exists except darkness. Where the heartless there? Where Sora was? How did my father end up in a place like that? So many questions chasing me… and none of them have an answer.

"Each world has darkness, and it is closed inside it… in the world's heart. Inis was no different, but inside it… the greatest threat was there. When your father opened the door the explosion was inevitable. The world was so full of heartless that in the moment he opened the door, the world exploded along with the heartless… and him." My father's death… why did he do that? He shouldn't… I couldn't believe how much love parents could have for their children. He killed himself because of me… my mother died because of me… _"The ones I love the most… are those who have died or suffered. And the worst of it… because of me. I only bring death and aguish to the ones around me."_ I've never felt so bad in my life… I felt responsible for everything that happened until now. I feel my heart twisting in pain and guilt… I feel the warm tears flowing down my face, but my expression is emotionless. I see the king's face filled with guilt… but I was the one responsible for everything.

"Princess… I ask your apologies. I didn't mean for you to cry. I wanted to tell you the truth, and I knew it would hurt your feelings… but I needed to tell you this."

"It's alright... you did the right thing…" He stood up and walked in my direction. Then, he sat next to me.

"Inis… was the world where our ancestors lived… when your father opened its door the world exploded and was separated in different parts. As you can see the prophecy was true… _keeping the human selfishness in each world._ That was what your father wanted but still… the war continued even though we were separated. But this war was different… it was against the heartless that were released. I'm impressed how some of them survived to the explosion. Then Ansem found them and made experiments with human and heartless."

"What did he do?" I asked wiping the tears away from my face.

"He did the same thing your father did. But instead of taking the darkness from people's hearts, he took the light… and the ones exposed to that turned into heartless."

I was amazed with everything that happened… my father… the heartless… Ansem… I'm so tired of this. All I wanted was to be in Destiny Islands, with my best friends… with the one I love… but fate has betrayed me. I was so naïve before… when I was young I always thought that we would always be together until the end of our days… I was so wrong. _"I'm the one responsible for all this… if I wasn't born my father wouldn't open the door… my mother wouldn't die rescuing me… Sora wouldn't be hurt by trying to return to me… it's all my fault."_

"Well Kairi… I won't torment you anymore with ancient tales from your past. I'll take you to Riku and you'll have time to think whatever you want." He said interrupting my thoughts. The king stood up, making a gesture to follow him

"Come. I'll take you to his room." We both left the living room and walked through the long corridors of Disney Castle.

"Riku is the only left to awake… Donald and Goofy woke up last week… but they are still a little shocked with everything." He said while we walked.

"Did they tell anything about the day they were attacked?"

"No… they don't remember anything relevant. They only remember finding Riku… let's hope he remembers something." Hope… I'm so close to lose it. Everything around me is tearing apart, very slowly and painfully. I don't know how longer I'll stand this. After a long walk, we finally stopped in one silver door; witch was isolated from all others.

"I'll leave you here princess. I must help Leon at the gummy garage. But before I go, I want you to have this…" he handed me the small book that he had moments later and said. "This was your father's diary… your free to read it if you want. I won't trouble you anymore… see you later princess." And he left me, in front of the silver door with the book in my hands. I stared at the door and it made me remind of Riku… his silver hair moving with the soft breeze of Destiny Islands. Totally deferent from the door in my dream… the door that lead me to my worst nightmare. I stare at the diary… a very old diary that held secrets of my past… I decided to leave the reading for later and entered in Riku's room.

A/N: And there's the end of chap 8. Chap 9 is on the way! I know too much dialog And now the special thanks:

Black-Rose72: Heey thank you so much!! I never thought that someone would actually like my fic lol. There's one fanfic of yours that is fantastic, I really like it… but you don't update for a while right? THAT'S CRIME! Anyway thank you so much for your review and hope you like this chap!

Misau: looooll o meu é 1001 vezes melhor… 4 megas, ké isso crl?!! Hmm ainda n sei se devo fazer isso da raven e do riku vou pensar no assunto.

Juzlovnsora: Wow... that's a big review lol. Well I said you were the one making me writing the fic because you were the only one reviewing it, and once again I thank you for that. Now about Raven and Riku… I'm not totally sure about what will happen to this two… well, wait and see When will you see him again? Don't know maybe later or maybe never lol. Inis is a cool name isn't it? It's Latin and it means origin, that's why I used the name. Thank you for remembering that thing about kingdom hearts, I forgot that small point. Thank you for waiting and for reviewing, I'm very grateful!

Lvkishugs: Heeey look who's reviewing my fic! Well I'm glad you like it! I like your fics as well, they're great! I hope you R&R this chap and like it of course! Thank you so much for your review.


	9. Awakening of the Silver Warrior

A/N: Just two reviews... well, it's better then nothing! Hmm... there are some simbols that aren't showed when i update so there are some stuff that might be confusing in the last chaps. I'm so mean to kairi lol. If she wasn't born all this stuff of the heartless wouldn't happen. Anyway... here's chap 9, i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Diclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Finding you

Chapter 9: _**Awakening of the Silver Warrior**_

I entered the room and saw Riku lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. The room was dark and had a window near the bed, which spread the light over Riku's form. My eyes travelled the room and settled down at an unknown silhouette that was hiding in the shadows.

"So… you've come to see him?" I recognized her voice immediately. It was Raven with the saddest look I've ever seen in her face. She wasn't staring at me, but at Riku's form, holding his hand with affection. _"I knew there was something..."_ I thought. I was curious about this new relation so I asked.

"Will you tell me now what happened exactly?" She turned her head down and closed her eyes, never leaving Riku's hand.

"I was on Kingdom Hearts, though I didn't know how I got there, and found him and the king… they were fighting heartless the whole time, and I helped them in everything I could. When Sora took us of there, I began to know Riku… he talked so much about that island of yours… he talked so much about you." She paused for a while and left his hand. She opened her eyes and turned her gaze to me. "Kairi this, Kairi that… he just wished to go back to Destiny Islands to see you. That's why the first time I saw you, I recognized who you were…"

--------

Flashback

(Raven's pov)

When I got out the ship, I realised all the heartless were gone… but how was that possible? Far from the ship, I could see Leon and the rest of the group waiting for the person that was coming on their direction. It was a women… holding the keyblade… ready to strike them. The closer she got the more I recognized her. _"Is it her? Nah couldn't be! Could it?"_ She raised the keyblade and stopped in a fighting stance. _"What the hell is she doing?!"_ But when I thought she was going to strike she fell on the floor and I quickly ran on her direction. Everyone was still standing in the same position, chocked with her reaction. I reached her and kneeled.

"Kairi are you alright?!" I asked not even bothering with my actions.

"Wha… what happened?" she mumbled, and I knew that soon she would be unconscious. I waved at Leon so that he would take her to somewhere safe… I had to tell this to Riku… and the sooner the better.

End of flashback

----------

(Kairi's pov)

I never thought that Riku would talk that much about me… after all I was his friend.

"Since the first day I met him, I had this feeling I could trust him. And I knew he trusted me… he trusted enough to tell me he loved you…" I stare at her surprised and my heart jumps with her last statement. I knew he liked me, but that much? That thought never occurred me. Raven was staring at me, slightly surprised and said.

"I can't believe you didn't notice…. Why do you think he was always competing with Sora?! To win a trophy?"

"No I… I just never thought that…" I sit in the chair beside her, still surprised with everything…

"Well… you know now." She turned her gaze to him as I did. He was just as thin as Sora… he had some scars in his arms and face… and again I ask… why us? _"Why is everything happening to me? First my father, then my mother, then Sora and now him?! I'm so tired of this! I'm so tired to see everyone suffering! WHY?"_ I feel my eyes burning... I feel my heart twisting in pain… with terrible images like this, how could my weakened heart survive? I want to cry with anger… I want to cry with pain... I want to give up… I can't stand this anymore. I could feel Raven's gaze upon me, but I didn't dare to open my eyes… because if I did it, tears would come out of them.

"Kairi, are you ok?" she asks with concern in her voice. I can't hold back my tears, and they slowly take shape in my eyes, flowing freely in my face.

"What do you think?" I asked her, maybe a little harsh then it would be needed.

"Definitely not…" she says turning once again her gaze to Riku. I clean my tears of my face, trying to clear my mind of this thoughts but it was hard… too hard to forget since Riku was in front of me… since my dream was still haunting me. I stare at Raven, and see her eyes glimmering, holding back tears.

"What about you?" I ask. She remains silent for a while and then turns her gaze to the floor.

"I… don't know…" she said with sadness evading her features. I knew there was this _special_ relation between her and Riku… and I wanted to know.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing… I'm fine." And with that she stood up and walked in the door's direction, but I stopped her.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" she remained turned to the door and answered coldly.

"There's nothing to tell." And with her final answer she left the room. I stare at Riku and hold his hand. _"It's so cold…"_I thought. It was so cold that seemed like I was holding a hand of a dead person. His chest moved slowly with the weak breaths that he made… they were the only signs of life. I wonder… how must it feel like being in some bed for five years? I can't imagine when he wakes up… no wonder Donald and Goofy were shocked. I turn my gaze to the window beside me, and stare to the beautiful gardens of Disney Kingdom, but my hand won't let his… I squeezed his hand and whispered.

"Come on Riku… you can make it, I know you can…" I stare at him again and of course my words didn't change anything. "Please… I need you…" I said while I squeezed his hand harder and leaned forehead to it. "I can't fight this alone… I need your help… please?" And of course… no answer came in my request, and I cried… I cried for him… for Sora… for everyone that I made suffer. I try to keep my torment inside but it's so much that I can't hold it… I let my feelings take over and scream.

"DAMN IT! WHY IT HAD TO BE US?! WHY YOU?? WHY DID I EVEN BORN?!" My screams are echoing the room, but no one comes to hear them… and I'm glad for that. I cry harder and slide down from the chair where I was sitting, falling on my knees, never leaving his hand.

"Why…? I can't stand this anymore…" While I'm too lost in my own torment I didn't feel Riku's hand slightly moving. I didn't see Riku's eyes opening very slowly, and laying on my form.

"Kairi…" My eyes widened as his voice ringed in my ears, and my heartbeat stopped. I slowly raise my head and met his gaze… those aquamarine eyes that I haven't seen in seven years, and his beautiful smile forming in his perfect features.

"Hey Kairi…" I couldn't hold my happiness the moment he let out those words out of his lips. I quickly embraced him, maybe with more force then it was needed and cried… tears of happiness.

"Thank God you're ok!" I said between my sobs, unable to control my emotions, my heart jumped with happiness like a little child that received the best present ever… for so many years I've never felt so happy. Finally I had my best friend beside me… and he brought hope, witch I almost had lost.

"I'm glad you're ok too…" he said in a murmur, caressing my long hair, embracing me as well. Those minutes in his arms seemed like everlasting hours… I was so happy that I wished the time would stop there. But of course I was asking the impossible, and we broke our embrace.

His eyes were closed and his beautiful smile was marked in his face… I could feel he was happy as I was. Finally during this torturing week, I found someone that could give me back a smile… a true smile, even if it was a little smile… it was full of meanings.

"Kairi… could you turn the lights off?" I close the window's curtain and said.

"The only light here is from the window…"

"It is?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah..." We remained silent for a while and there was only a small light coming from the window. The curtains wouldn't totally block the light. I still could see his face, and his eyes opening slowly. He stares at me and says.

"You've changed…" He paused for a while and finished his sentence. "… A lot." I could only smile at his statement. _"No wonder I've changed… it has been seven years."_

"I'm not the only one…"

"You're right…" he turned his gaze to the ceiling and asked. "For how long I've been sleeping?" I pause for a while, not sure if I would answer his question. But sooner or later he would know.

"Five years..." He sat in his bed, but his body answered him with pain. "Hey calm down… you don't think you can recover your strength in seconds, do you?"

"Five years?!" He asked ignoring my last question. "For five years! No… it's impossible. And Sora… we have to help him Kairi!" I place my hand in his mouth, impeding him to talk. I form a sad smile on my face and say.

"I know…" He stares at me surprised and I continue. "I know everything… they already told me." I sit back on my chair and turn my gaze to the floor, avoiding Riku's gaze… avoiding him to see my silent tears flowing down my face... but he knows what I feel. I sense his hand reaching my chin, and make me raise my face, causing me meet those beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Now, now… why is my little sis crying?" Memories… some of them could bring me a smile… some like this one.

"Nothing big bro…" And once again I embraced him. Once again a smile was plastered in my face… thanks to him. We broke our embrace and I sat back on my chair remaining silent. My thoughts drifted to Sora… it has been so long since I saw him… has he changed as much as Riku? I won't know until I meet him, but that day seems so far away… and at the same time so near... I have to reach it no matter what… with Riku beside me, I'll reach it.

"Hey Kairi… how did you get here?" He asked interrupting my thoughts. And I told him everything… except for the betrayal part, of course. We spent hours in that room, talking a seven year old conversation. Laughing, crying, smiling… happy.

"Say Riku… do you know anything before you were attacked." His calm features turned into a frown. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms remaining silent… thinking. I felt that I bothered him with something, so I quickly said. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright—"

"No it's not…" he said interrupting me. He locked his eyes with mine, giving me a warm smile and answered my question. "I have nothing to hide… you know I looked for Sora and ended up in this bed, right?" I answered him with a positive nod. "Well… when I found the ship that carried him, they instantly attacked, though they didn't attack me… they charged Donald and Goofy. After that, it was my turn to charge, and I entered the ship. I fought some of the guys inside and found Sora badly wounded and unarmed." After his statement, the flashes from my dream appeared making me slightly tremble without Riku noticing it. "And then they blackmailed me, threatening to kill Sora and I was simply beaten up and threw of the ship… after that I don't remember a thing."

"Is that… all you know?" I asked in hope that I could get some information that wasn't my beloved's suffer.

"I'm sorry Kairi… that's all I know." And my head fell in disappointment… I wish to find more then this… I wish to end this. "Hey sis…? We'll find him, don't worry." He said with a reassuring smile on his face… my big brother's smile. Suddenly he lay down on the bed, and had that expression like 'Oh I remember'. I raised an eyebrow at his reaction and asked.

"What are you thinking of?" He stopped staring at the ceiling and stared at me, hesitating in his answer.

"Eer… have you met someone named Raven?" he asked with an unconcerned look on his face, that only made me smile. _"Now where getting somewhere…"_ I thought

"Hmm… Raven… yeah I know her. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering nothing more." He answered quickly while shaking his hands.

"Yeah right… I got my eyes on you guys." His features turned into a 'try to be confused' and a small blush appeared.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Hey… I know you, so don't you dare to hide anything from me ok? You said you had nothing to hide…" He paused before answering and gave me a 'give in' smile. "Ah… I knew it!" And his blush only grew more.

"Anyway… you know where she is?" he asked

"She was here but you were sleeping… I'll call if I see her ok?" I said with a smile plastered on my face, which was returned.

"Ok… but be sure to tell her I'm waiting."

"You're waiting for what? Ooh naughty Riku…" I said while I walked to the door. When I turned around I could see he was hiding his blush but with no avail.

"It's not _that_."

"Did I say it was about _that_? Well… at least you admit it." I said letting out a laugh and left Riku in his embarrassment. I knew when it came to feelings, Riku would always give in even though he doesn't seem the talkative type… and feelings type. "Don't worry, I'll tell right after I find her." And with that I left the room, and ran through the long corridors of Disney Castle.

A/N: How about it? Good? Awful...? it's awful isn't it? I understand. This writer's block is killing me! It seems that I write one sentence in one hour! It's irritating… oh well, special thanks:

Juzlovnsora: It took so much talent? Well I admit it, it was hard to write it, but I'm not talented at writing… I'm talented for music alright. I can play that music that appears in the menu where Sora is at the beach… the one that says new game and load game. It's easy to play though… anyway this has nothing to do with the fic. This review is longer then the other one but I think you can do bigger. And you already know my opinion on Tortured love, that fic is simply perfect . I'd like to write more fics but I'm really out of ideas. I was thinking of writing a one shot but it seems my inspiration has disappeared... but don't worry I'll look for it. Thank you so much for your review and support and if you have any ideas for this or another fic, they're all welcome.

Lvkshugs: No they don't I like them. And you wouldn't like the chap because it sucks as this one… I think. Well… thank you so much for your review and send more, they're the reasons why I write.


	10. Exploring

A/N: Heeyy!! I'm back!(unfortunaly) Thank you soooo much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me... and I wanna know opinions and ideas please. Criticism is welcome as well. I won't bother you anymore, on with the fic.

Diclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Finding you

Chapter 10: _**Exploring**_

I ran through the corridors of Disney Castle, looking for Raven to give her the good news. I ran as fast as I could in those huge passageways, until I bumped into someone and lost my balance. I fell on my back, hitting with my head on the floor. As I scratch my head because of the pain someone complains.

"Hey! Watch where you step!" She screamed with her voice echoing through the corridors, but then her voice softened. "Oh… in a rush, are we Kairi?" I lift my head and saw Raven in front of me, extending her hand to help me up. I accepted her help and stood up and I breathed very hard for the running.

"I knew… there was something…" I said trying to catch my breath

"Huh… what are you talking about?" She asked with a confused look in her face.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about." I said happily and annoyed at the same time. She was always running from the subject.

"No, I don't." She said harshly and annoyed.

"Aw come on! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" I insisted. I could see she was a little mad but as soon as my last words left my mouth, her expression became even more annoyed. "You know perfectly that I'm talking about Riku."

"You just can't keep your nose out of that subject can you?" I answered with a negative nod with a grin in my face. She sighs and turned her back at me, walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked

"Somewhere far away from you."

"Come on, I need to tell you something." She continued to walk and ignored me. I stopped following her and said. "Riku's awake…" And she froze the moment I let out those words. I smiled as she turned around and said with an unconcerned look on her face.

"He is?"

"Yes… are you going to see him?" I asked cheerfully.

"Hmm… yes… maybe later." And she turned around walking away. _"Why is she always like this? Urgh! Irritating!"_ I thought slightly annoyed. My frown turned into a smirk when I said.

"You know… when I talked to him, he asked for you." And she hesitated again, and remained in the same place. "Well… are you going or not?" She didn't make any move and I knew she was considering her answer, so I decided to give her a little push. "He asked me to tell you that he was awake, and wanted to see you…" She turned around with a defeated smile in her face, though she didn't notice I saw her and I was smiling at her reaction. _"Yep… she likes him alright."_ I knew my thoughts seemed childish but it was the truth. When she noticed the look on my face, she cleared her throat and her expression changed to her normal self.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." I answered quickly. She walked on my direction and when she reached me she whispered to my ear.

"Open your mouth, and you'll die." I let out a small giggle with her last statement and said.

"Don't worry, I won't." And after that, she left me alone in the passageway. I sat on the cold floor, resting for my long run until I found Raven and smiled. _"Ah ah… I knew it was something like this… she's so stubborn sometimes… maybe always. Well… at least she has someone."_ And with that thought my smile turned into a frown. I couldn't think of him because every time I did, that dream would always invade my mind. But who else could I thought of? _"Don't worry… I'll find you."_ And with this last thought, I stood up and walked away. _"Well… since everything here is new to me, why not explore a little?" _I thought trying to ignore those deadly flashes of Sora.

I walked through the long white corridors with blue doors which reminded me of his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that every time I stare at them I'd melt like butter in an oven. God… how I love him… it seems that I'm so near to get him, but at the same time so distant. I couldn't help but let tears flow freely down my face… as it always had been. Every time I thought of him I would cry… why do you bring me so much torment? How can a simple person change the other's life completely? Amazing how everyone depends on everyone.

As I continue to walk I noticed a dark corridor, completely isolated from the light. As curious as I always was, had to see what was beyond that dark corridor. I look around me to see if there's someone watching, but I find the passageway completely empty. I took and deep breathe and entered the corridor. Just after the darkness covered me, I felt cold… and slightly frightened. "How could such a dark place could be in this Castle?" I said out loud. I continued to walk and reached the corridor's end and it seemed… familiar. There was a black old door made of wood. It seemed very old… like it was from the 17th century.

I wasn't sure of what I should do… it was way too familiar and I didn't want to see what lied beyond that door, but at the same time I wanted to enter… to seek what was behind that door… would it be… him?

A/N: Small chap I know but I had no choice: / this writer's block is really getting me… god I have blocks even when I'm answering reviews! I know it's stupid but I just don't know what to say! I'll try to update faster but it will be hard… on with the special thanks:

Juzlovnsora: Well actually I'm really happy that you review my fic! You're known by your SK fics, and a vast imagination. And I'm glad you're making a sequel to Torture Love I'm looking forward to it! I already got an idea from a friend of mine (FFOzmA thank you!!) he's the one! Lol. I hope your strep test wasn't that yuckky lol I'm glad that my fic cheered you even if it was only a little. Thank you so much for your reviews since the first chap, I'm really grateful that such a great writer like you is reading this.

Lvkishugs: Hey you reviewed again!! Yay! (I know I sound crazy but I'm not the only one lol) I'm glad you liked it! I think you already managed to do italics and bolds didn't you? To get bolds and italics I use FrontPage it there is another way could you tell me? And you'll be R&R always? Oohh thanks;; thank you for everything!

Daniela Ponce: Kairi on action lol. I'm glad you liked it, and she's kinda the new keyblade master lol. I have my plans for her ::grins evilly:: anyway thank you so much for your review!

Slayergaer: lol you read my bio… I think you're the first one lol. I think the best thing I wrote until now was my description on my bio… its sooo… realistic! Lol, anyway I think your fic is cool too I don't know why people don't read it. Oh well what can we do? It took me too much time to receive my reviews too. Anyway, thank you so much for liking this fic and for reviewing!

Misau:eh pa és mm xata lol acreditas k em 15 perguntas acertei 6 e TIVE SUF!? Incrivel!!lol tens k ter calma eu vou tentar inserir isso... isto ta sp no pov ta kairi por isso... caga nisso tento na mm

Finally! I never got so much reviews in one chap. I sooo happy! ::grins:: well next chap will be late because of my writer's block but I won't leave you with anything. I'm writing a sk oneshot, so I hope you read it! And please keep reviewing they brighten my day as my math test that I've received… in 15 questions I answered 6 and I got a positive grade… unbelievable. Anyway thank you for your reviews and keep reviewing!!


	11. Beyhond the door

A/N: I'm baaaack!! Lol. I'm back to torment you with my fic. Geez I didn't touch this in a month. Well, now I'm in vacations YAY! And that means more updates right? Then it has to mean as well more REVIEWS! Right? So do me a favour and read this. After that click the little box that says submit review and voila!! Write you comment and submit it! On with the fic!

Diclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

Chapter 11: ** _Beyhond the door_**

****

I place my hand in the doorknob and feel the extreme cold, running through my arm, reaching my heart. I take a few steps back, with my hand over my chest, feeling the coldness swimming in my heart. I take a few deep breaths, calming myself, and walk to the door again. I lay my hand on the knob and feel the same thing. I turn the knob and the door opens, and inside… it could only be seen blackness.

I slowly enter the huge black room, and the door closes behind me. I quickly run in its direction and lean myself to it. What was unexpected was me falling on the floor. _"The door… vanished?"_ I feel myself being lead by panic, with my hand placed on my chest, feeling the quick heartbeat. _"Calm down… you'll get out of here eventually…"_ But my thoughts didn't change anything to my feelings.

As I walk through the darkness, I found the most unexpected thing… a beautiful white fountain. What was weird about it, was the fact that it wasn't water flowing, dancing in the air… it was a mixture of colours, like a rainbow. I had no words to describe it… it was so beautiful. The bottom of the fountain was round, and in the middle there was a column, supporting a small plate. From there, the coloured liquid flowed in the air, falling on the bottom of the fountain. Then I noticed… on the top of the fountain, above the water, was a staff.

The staff was white as well, with a beautiful ancient design, and writings since its bottom, until it reached two spirals, witch intertwined with each other. I step forward to watch the beauty of such scenery, and place my hand on the fountain, and without a forewarning, the liquid flows fiercely in the air. Startled with such rush moves, I step back and see a heart formed in the air, changing to different colours, until it turned black. I stared confused to this phenomenon, trying to find a meaning to all of this, when a blinding light replaces the darkness. I look away because of the strong light. The floor starts to tremble under me, while I have my eyes closed. A sudden move is felt and I lose my balance, falling on the floor, and then… everything stopped.

I slowly open my eyes, and see the staff right in front of me. I admire its beauty and hold it. I feel its power running through my veins… just like the first time I held the keyblade. While I was staring at the staff, I didn't notice the mass of blackness that surrounded me… yellow eyes laid on my form… the antennas moving fiercely. I look at my left and watch a heartless jumping and I quickly dodge the attack. Then I realized… there was a battalion of heartless, ready to strike. I take my hand off the staff, and call the keyblade, but…

"AAH! Where's the keyblade??!!" I scream in a frantic way, with no defence for such force, then… I stared at the staff, and hold it with both my hands… I feel the energy evading my heart, and then… the battle began. I give the first strike and take down four heartless at the time. I stared to the staff and thought _"Wow… this is way to powerful!"_

But there… I didn't have time to think, I only had time to act. So I fought just like the last time, feeling the energy flowing to my arms, giving me strength to fight. I attacked with no mercy, killing every heartless in front of me… letting out my anger for all the torment they caused me and everyone else. But with so many heartless at the time, this powerful weapon wasn't enough… then one of them finally caught me. I feel the sharp pain of the heartless claw against my shoulder, and I scream with agony. The warm blood was running down my arm, and dripping on the floor. I held my arm, hoping that the pain would go away, but it was no use… and I didn't have time for this, if I wanted to survive. I hold the staff once again, and swing it with all my force, taking down a few heartless.

The pain in my shoulder increases with each movement I do, but it doesn't stop me… I want my revenge… these creatures were the ones that took him from me…

"AARGGHH!!!" I screamed while attacked, forgetting everything… not paying attention to the heartless behind me. Only the ones in front of me mattered, I just wanted to take them down. And I did it. I swinged the staff with all my strength, taking down every heartless until… on of them pressed its claws deeply in my back. I screamed even louder then before, with agony passing through my veins. I stare at the ground and see small drips of dark blood... the heartless' poison.

I feel the pain going slowly through my veins, torturing me, reaching to my heart. My vision slowly becomes blurry… I can't hear so well. While my body was trying to fight this force, and fight against the heartless, my mind was battling as well. Voices were chasing me…

Give in…

Give in…

Give in…

Maybe I should… I should open my heart to darkness… at least the pain would go away… I hoped. At least I would die and then it would be the end… I wouldn't be bearing this awful burdon… I didn't want to save anyone… I wanted to save myself… I'm selfish… I'm only saving him because of me… nothing else… I'm so selfish… what am I doing in this world?

You're selfish

You're selfish

You're selfish

Yes… I am. I can't stand this pain anymore… there's nothing here to give me a meaning… nothing. _Give in…_ Yes, I will… there's nothing… who am I? Where am I? _Give in! _My body… I can't control it. Those black things… they're eating me alive… aren't they? What was their name? I don't know… I don't know anymore… I don't care anymore for that woman that's surrounded by black little things… she's falling on her knees now… I can't do nothing about… no there's nothing. All I feel is pain… nothing else… I want to die… I want it to stop… please… stop those flashes of that poor tortured men… leave him alone… stop it… please… they're so vivid… _GIVE IN!_

What's happening? Where's the pain I felt just like a moment ago? I don't understand… oh no… the heartless. Where are my wounds? Am I completely healed?

"KAIRI!" This voice… I know it… but, whom? "KAIRI! Please fight it!! I'm here for you! Please resist it!!"

"S-Sora?" I ask in disbelieve, with all my senses returning to me.

"I know you can do this!! You just have to listen me carefully!" he screamed, even though his voice seemed so tired… so much pain was held behind that voice.

"Ok!" I answered looking around, with hope that I would find him there… but I could only see heartless.

"Your staff is extremely powerful! You have to use it wisely! Try to use some magic!"

"Yeah I know! But how!?" I asked while heartless attacked me, and I blocked their attacks.

"You have to focus! Concentrate only on fire, image you have a ball of fire in front of you!" and I did as it was told, even though the heartless attacked even more, making for me harder to focus on magic. Then, a barrier surrounded me and the heartless didn't pass through it. "Try now!" And I focused only on fire. That was the only thing I had in my mind. Then I felt it… the staff was getting warmer and warmer, and it was time to do the spell.

"FIRE!" A huge fireball flew in front of me, taking down a great mass of heartless "Wow…" I blubbered out.

"Wow, that was good Kairi!" he said surprised, but not as more as I was. I continued to do magic spells, not only fire, but blizzards and thunders. But the heartless seemed to multiply each time I attacked. They seemed even more, and my strength was running out… I was getting tired… too tired… "Kairi, you mustn't give up! Please!"

"But… I'm so tired." I said as I tried to escape from the heartless attacks.

"You have to get through this!"

"But how? How am I supposed to kill an army of heartless all by myself?"

"You're not alone Kairi… not anymore. I here now…" Then, a ghost figure of Sora appeared right next to me… my tired eyes widened as I watched him becoming more solid… more real. His shape was terrible. His skin was full of dirt and blood… he was wearing black cloths, and they were all raged. His face had matured along these years, and so had his body. But he looked so… miserable. It made me so sad to see him like this… so sad, that tears slowly formed in my eyes.

"Sora…?" I asked trembling, as he turned his gaze to me, softening.

"Kairi… I'll finish this for you… don't worry." He joined his hands and neared them to his face, like he was praying. Then the heartless drew their attention to him, and fully charged him. But a barrier protected him from the heartless attack. Wind slowly gained form and Sora was surrounded by it. The wind was becoming stronger, and it swirled around him, making the locks of his hair moving back and forth.

Then the unexpected happened… the keyblade returned to me. Then Sora glanced at me, and turned the palm of his hand to me laying his gaze on the keyblade. Then, it disappeared from my hands, and went to his. He raised his keyblade, and small ball of light appeared in its tip, witch quickly grew. The heartless were more persistent in their attacks and the barrier was weakening, so I had only one thing to do…

"This time… I'll fight." and I waved my staff and attacked the heartless, doing magic spells, hitting them with my new weapon. Sora noticed that I was attacking the heartless, and he was with a worried look on his face, losing his concentration. "Don't worry about me! Just do it!" he nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating all his energy on the keyblade and then… everything went white. It seemed that everything went in slow motion…. A blinding light invaded that darkened place, and a wave of energy took all the heartless down. Soon all our enemies disappeared and Sora slowly fell on his knees, as I ran to him, and held him before he could end up with his face on the floor.

"Sora! Sora look at me!" I said as I softly slapped his pale face. He didn't answer me and my hope was running out… _"He's not dead… is he? No… he can't be…"_ I stared to his face, and no signs of life were showed… the once dry tears, show up again in my face… my mouth is half open, and my body doesn't react… I didn't believe it… I didn't want to believe… I held him closer to me, clenching my theeth with this pain, witch was worse then the heartless' poison consuming my heart... resting his head on my shoulder, calling for him.

"Please Sora wake up… please… don't do this to me… don't go away… please…"

"But I'm here…" My eyes widened the moment I heard his voice reaching my ears. I slowly turn my gaze to him and see him… smiling. He was smiling with his eyes half open. He was alive. I raise my hand to caress his face, to see if it's real… and I felt his warmth, running through my fingers. His smile became wider and asked. "Missed me?"

"Yeah a little…" I said with a giggle. But I didn't conform myself with that word 'little' "You can't imagine how much…"

"You said it…" He said as he locked his gaze with mine. He still had that special sparkle that only I could see… his eyes held the same joy, and at the same time, they shown wisdom. "What are you doing here?" I stared confused at him, wondering if he still remembered the dream. His face held the same confusion as mine, and I asked him.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" he asked even more confused. _"So it's true… the dream… it's all a lie."_

"I'm here to help you…" Then we hadn't too much time to talk, his form was slowly fading away as his face showed agony, and he twisted in pain.

"Kairi! You have to… get out of here! ARGH! TAKE THE KEYBLADE!!" And I… couldn't do anything as he disappeared in front of me… I could only cry, until he disappeared completely, and I was left alone in that dark place, with the keyblade in front of me. I held it in my hands and it was warm… I felt his warmth in the keyblade.

Then I the door appeared, and the fountain appeared as well, but now, water was flowing instead of the coloured liquid. I slowly stand up, and walk to the door taking the keyblade with me… too slowly… tired of all this fight. My hand reaches the doorknob, and I open it. Then without a warning, two unknown faces appear in front of me, scaring the hell out of me.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Who are you!?" they both asked, but when they saw the keyblade in my hand they quickly backed away. I assumed they were Disney guards by their vests and armours. Then at the end of the dark corridor, I heard someone calling for me. And then, Riku and Raven appeared at the end of the corridor, and their eyes widened as they stared at me. I was only able to take two steps forward and then… I fell to the ground… crying and tired… sick of this unfair world… all I wanted was to die then. I felt someone picking me up and he asked.

"Just what the hell happened to you?! What where you doing in there?!" He asked… Riku asked.

"He's right! Oh come on! Let's take her to the infirmary!" I was so tired… I couldn't say anything at the moment… I just felt so sad. What was that all about? I didn't have a clue… why would a place like that exist in Disney Kingdom? So many questions… and no answers. What about him… how did he get there? And the dream… is it really all a lie? Why was he so hurt… why did I find so much suffer in his eyes? Why was he suffering? He doesn't deserve… after all the things he did… he didn't deserve this… and again I ask… why him… why me… why us?

A/N: Sooo what's going to happen next? I'm not even sure myself lol. We'll see how my imagination will be working in this week ne? Today I'm in a good mod so I won't say that this sucks, I'm going to say… WE'RE IN THE FINAL OF EURO 2004 YAAAAY o/ 'jumps with joy' I was sooo happy to see Portugal winning!! God, the game against England almost killed me! I just went to the streets and screamed WE WON WE WON!! There was a drunken old man that hugged me LOL ok enough of football games. Special thanks:

Misau: Bem… ja ha mto tempo k n agarrava nisto lol. Pois é a Raven é akela base lol. Ainda n tenho a certeza se isso vai acontecer entre eles os dois, pelo menos agr n vai. Bem... tks pelo review, espero k este chap n esteja mto mal.

Gssff: Wow an exited reviewer lol. God, when I first saw your review I thought it was a flame or something!! Now let's see who the BAKA is! You have to review this if you don't want to be one!! Thanks a lot for your review! It was short but full of meanings! Thanks.

Juzlovnsora: Well the usual isn't it? Thanks again for the review. And I seriously write so well? Aww thanks!!! I'm glad you like it! I know some parts don't really flow, but it's because of my writers block!! I think… well I'll try to change that, and I think that in this chap there are some parts like that as well. I'm glad you didn't do those extremely long reviews because I really like your fics!! Keep up the good work, and thank you so much for the review!

Danny Pounce: I'm sooo happy that you like my fics that much!!! 'Dances with joy' lol I know I'm crazy! But you even told your sister what happened in this fic lol I'm really glad that you appreciate my work! Now these bad waves passed after this month, and the Euro 2004's games are really getting me! Lol sometimes I'm so stress up with this. Oh well, I'd like to read some stories of yours, could you tell me the names so I can read? I'd really like to read them! I'm always up for a good story! Well, again thank you for your support, your last review really made me feel better, believe it! Thank you so much for your review!

Lvkishugs: lol sometimes it's not the way your write that counts, it's the imagination and the originality of the fic. But I like the way you write and I must say you really improved a lot. And yes you guessed it is Sora, but I think you were imagining it in a diferent way lol. Thank you again for your review, they are always welcome!

Golden Heart: Yeah I know I have that little problem… you know, I'm an extremely lazy person and I have the tendency to post the fic right away, and just read it very quickly and some things pass me. I think this chap has it as well, but I'm too sleepy to check it lol. Instantly hooked, lol I never heard that expression lol. Well… I always try my best to express the characters feelings, so that the reader knows exactly what the person feels. Anyway the first chap was written when a wave of inspiration came to me, and I used that wave to start writing fics and music. I just love to write music, but I only have three, and one of them I don't like it too much. But above all this is to grab my guitar and play them… I just love guitars!! Lolol. Well, this has nothing to do with my thanks. I'm glad you accepted my suggestion and I'm glad you like my fic! Tell your sister to read it as well, and of course review. Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it!

Uff finished!!

I'm sooo glad I received 8 reviews!! Yaaayy!!! Well, what will happen in the next chap? I hope that it will be something you like. Well, just click the little box down there and submit you review. I'd really appreciate if you guys do that, after a month without reviews! Come on; tell me your opinions, good and bad, just write something there! At least it means you read this… oh well thank so much for the reviews! I'm really grateful.


	12. Calm after the storm

A/N: Hello dearest readers!! Well... I'm sorry for the delay of the update, but at least it didn't take one month! I've been two weeks at my grandmother's village, a very beautiful place I must say. If you want to see some photos just go to the site at deviantart that is in my bio. Well, I won't bother you anymore, I just want to say one thing... Read and after that give me an opinion, submit your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 12: **_Calm after the storm_**

_ "What happened...? Where am I...?"_

I thought while I slowly opened my eyes, and find myself in a bed, inside a white room. A curtain surrounded my bed, like in they use in hospitals, and at my side, there was a window. I could hear the birds singing happily outside… why did I feel so miserable, when natured showed all her glory? It was so beautiful outside… the sun kissed Disney Kingdom in such a kind way. The lake received the sun's reflection, and the gardens around made it all even more beautiful. A bridge crossed the lake… a perfect place for two lovers to be standing watching the sunset, with the threes encircling the lake.

"Oh you're awake!" At first… I was a little scared when I noticed that a duck was talking to me, but then I remembered that I was in Disney Castle, where this is possible. "I am Daisy. Nice to meet you princess."

"Likewise…"

"You've been sleeping for two days now… and your friend there never left your nightstand." It was then I noticed Riku sleeping peacefully, leaned to my bed with his arms crossed, resting his head in his arms. I smiled at this sight… taking his slow breaths while he slept… he really looked like an angel. "Well… I'm going to notice the king that you are awake. Now, if you excuse me, I'm leaving." I nodded to her, and she left the room.

_"Poor Riku… he's been here the whole time."_ I slightly shove him, trying to wake him up. He wakes up extremely exalted, standing up abruptly, getting away from the bed, with the chair falling behind him. I just laughed at his reaction while he watched very confused his surroundings, until his gaze crossed with mine. He finaly came to himself and quickly walked in my direction, with a worried look in his face.

"Kairi! Are you ok? You really scared me when you came out of that door!" But I couldn't answer him since I was still laughing. He seemed like a lunatic when he woke up. He stares at me confused and asked. "What…?"

"You should have seen yourself."

"See what?"

"The way you woke up. You know, I wasn't going to eat you." I said between my giggles, as he frowned.

"Yeah you scared me now too."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He smiled at me and said.

"But you really scared me… when you got out of that place you know…" He said picking up the chair and sitting on it. After that he stared at me with a serious look and asked. "What happened in there?" My smile was quickly replaced by sadness… what happened in there? The staff… the heartless… Sora…

"I'm not even sure myself…" We remained silent for a while… pondering in what to ask and what to answer. It was then I broke the silence. "There's only one thing that I'm sure… you remember that dream I told you about? It was all a lie…" he stared at me surprised and said.

"You know… I had my suspicions about that dream. I mean, why would Sora ask your help when he could ask to anyone else?"

"You're right… but there's one thing I didn't tell you back then. In the dream… Sora said that everyone betrayed him… he said that in the day he was kidnapped, he was taken in front of Donald and Goofy and none of them did anything to stop it." Riku was with an extremely confused look on his face, and silence filled the room again… a very uncomfortable silence.

"But… that's impossible. Donald and Goofy would never do that. Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"I didn't want you to worry about that… Gosh, I'm so stupid!" I said looking down, remembering the dream.

"No you're not, you just—"

"No! I am! I'm stupid enough because I didn't notice he was still with his old cloths and with fourteen years old… and I still believed in that dream." It was the truth… now that I remember the dream… he was with same height as mine, but with that fourteen year old face… God, I felt so stupid…

"How do you know for sure that the dream wasn't real?"

"Because I've seen him again…"

"You saw him again!?" he asked surprised.

"Yes… he was wearing some black cloths… he was extremely wounded and weak… I even thought that he died when he saved me."

"Saved you? Whoa wait a minute! Tell me what happened since the beginning." I sighed turning my gaze to him, and told what happened. Since the first time I saw the staff, until the fight began. Then that power that Sora used that killed all the heartless.

"Then I asked him if he didn't remember the dream… he asked witch dream I was talking about. Then I realized that it was a lie… suddenly he twisted in pain and told me to get out of here… and take the keyblade with me." Riku remained silent while I ended my speech. He was with his arms crossed and eyes closed, probably thinking…

"You know… this is extremely weird… if Sora wasn't in the dream, why did you dream it? What's the purpose of that dream?" he had a point… and I had no clue as well. What was the mean of all that? Why did I find him? It's so confusing… nothing makes sense. "You know… I don't think we're talking about revenge here…" I stare at him slightly confused by the meaning of his words. "I think there's something big out there… and there's a piece of the puzzle that's missing, to let it happen. And Sora probably knows about this… that can be a reason why he left so quickly the last time you saw him. We have to extra careful now Kairi… specially you." I was so confused… and hurt. So many things at the time… how long will I stand this? I feel so… so weak.

"Hey Kairi… where did you left the staff?" That was a good question… where was it? Then without a forewarning, the staff was summoned and appeared right next to me.

"That was weird…" I said.

"You summoned it without asking uh?"

"Yeah, something like that." I handed him the staff, and he watched it very concentrated. He tried to read the scribbling since the bottom of the staff, until it reached the spirals, and the writings faded at that point.

"It seems… that these are ancient writings. There are only two persons that can read this: one of them was Ansem, and the other is-"

"And who?" I asked. He hesitated in his answer but he ended up telling.

"… and Sora." Now I stared surprised at him. How could Sora read that? I didn't consider him an idiot but if there were only two persons that could read that… "If you're wondering how he knows, don't ask me 'cause I don't have a clue."

"Oh…"

"I think it's something that he has since he was born… since he destined to be a keyblade master. Even though I can wield a keyblade I can't read this… maybe because of the incident during Kingdom Hearts, who knows…" As he mentioned these last words, his features became saddened and filled with guilt.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

"Huh… Nothing…"

"You still blame yourself by what happened, don't you." He turned his gaze to me and stared back to the floor. "You shouldn't…"

"How…? I didn't understand back then… and I still don't understand… how you and Sora… how can you forgive me after what I did?" He stared at me, with guilt evading his features, and I stared back at him… with a small smile on my face. I lean my hand to his face and answered.

"Because that's what friends are for… they do mistakes and we forgive them. He understood why you did that… maybe more then anyone. He knew what you were doing was wrong, but it wasn't your intention to hurt us right?" He nodded to me, with is gaze turned to the floor and I continued. "Then Ansem took over you, and there was nothing you could do about it… he was too powerful for you to fight him… you couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"You can't blame yourself by what happened in the past… because it already happened and there's nothing to do to change it. And I wouldn't bear to see you like that. In a time like this, we need each other… and I need you, and you can't imagine how much. When you awake… I never felt so happy in seven years…" He raised his head and crossed his gaze with mine, surprised by my last words. "You were really a light at the end of the tunnel. You came on the right time… you came in the time I was about to give up, and let Sora go, let you go, and die far away where my pain would end… but you brought the light among the darkness, and gave me hope." We remained silent for a while, until Riku broke the silence.

"Well… I'm glad I helped. And I will always be here to help you in everything."

"I'm glad you will… because I can't go through this alone."

"I think no one can, Kairi."

"Yeah… well, King Mickey can wield the keyblade and he doesn't read this, does he?" he answered me with a negative nod and we remained silent inside the white room, thinking our intimate thoughts. Funny… I never thought I'd say that… 'Don't blame yourself by what happened in the past.' And that's… exactly what I do… I blame myself by what happened in the past… my past. I stared at the window and watched the splendour of the sun fading in the horizon… it reminded me so much of Destiny Islands… the sunsets we shared. I reminded me… of him.

"Memories?" Riku asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah… it reminds me of the sunsets we shared in Destiny Islands."

"Yes it does. But it misses something, right?" Yes… he missed right there between us…

"Yeah… a lot."

"You know… he's changed a lot… he was different the last time I saw him."

"Different?"

"Yes… I still spend an year with him, here at Disney Castle… he was more independent… more wise… he wasn't that childish, but still had that trade mark grin, his upbeat attitude and never lost his hope… to return to Destiny Islands… yes he definitely changed… but I think his feelings remained the same." He said smiling to his old memories with his friend, with a dreamy expression.

"I remember how excited he was when he talked about our trip to Destiny Islands. He said he had to buy you some presents, from each world he found… and the first one had to be Traverse Town…" I smiled as silent tears slid down my face… he seemed to be happy then… he had nothing to worry about, just like me… but still something had to come and separate us again… something had to come and spoil us again… he didn't deserve any of this… I think no human being deserved this.

"Hey… don't cry Kai…" I lock my gaze with his, and I cry even harder… he was in pain as well… and all of this because of whom? I could only blame me… because I was born… if I hadn't been born, my father would have lived the rest of his life, right next my mother… happily. "You really do love him, don't you?" Riku asked with a smile plastered in his face while I answered him with a nod… and my sobs were becoming uncontrollable.

Riku's stare softened and he slowly raised his arms to embrace me. I instantly jumped to his arms, crying uncontrollably while he held me close to him, and whispered comforting words.

"He needs you Kairi… just as you need him. You have to be strong now. I know it's difficult but you have to be."

"I just want to die… I don't want to bear this anymore…" I said between my sobs.

"But you have to… and I'll be here to bear it with you." We broke our embrace and he stared at me, still with his warm smile in his face. "We will get through this." It's so good to have him here… he brought me the hope I almost lost, and again… he was here to support me, he was here to clean my tears and to give me strength.

"Am I interrupting something?" A feminine voice asked behind the curtains that pushed the curtains aside. Behind her was revealed a table and next to it was a door that led to the corridors.

"You know it's rude to hear the others conversations, Raven?" Riku asked as I cleaned my tears away.

"Who told you I was hearing your conversation?"

"Then why did you ask if you were interrupting something? You could only know if Kairi wasn't alone by peaking or hearing, right?" Raven remained silent, trying to get an excuse, but she soon gave in.

"Man, you're boring Riku." She said while she sat down in the chair next to him. "So, what did she answer to you?"

"Answer what?" he asked.

"You know! 'You really love him, don't you?'" She said mimicking his voice. He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Hey…"

"That's none of your business." He answered her in a playful way. She crossed her arms, leaning to the chair, and frowned.

"I'd be more concerned if I didn't know the answer."

"Hey guys!"

"If you already knew, why are you asking?"

"Just to make sure!" She replied.

"Huh… Hello?" But none of them answered my callings. Now they were staring at each other, like two lovers that were mad and now reconciled, and had their gazes locked with each other. Riku was with his playful smile staring at her, a she was still frowning, with her eyes slightly opened in his direction. I decided not to bother their romantic moment, and slowly walk out of my bed, but as soon as I made noise with my feet touching the floor, Riku quickly came to my side of the bed and helped me.

"What was your idea?! You know you're still weak!"

"I'm weak but I can walk. And my idea was to get some water, without interrupting such a romantic moment." Riku blushed madly as Raven fumed, and I smirked.

"Huh… well, huh… if you wanted water, you could have just asked." Riku said trying to drop the subject.

"Yes I tried to ask. But you were so concentrated on her that you didn't hear me calling you. Since you were so focused on each other, I tried to walk by myself." I said widening my grin, while Riku blushed more. Raven was blushing and glaring at me, ready to strike me

"Ok, you didn't die back then, you'll die now!" She said standing up, with the most angered look on her face, with her fists in the air, ready to struggle me. But Riku quickly held her hands, impeding her to do anything at all. But I was determined to embarrass her just like she did to me before.

"So much love…"

"Alright! That's it!" She tried to get away from Riku's grip, but he was too strong to let her go. "AAH! Let me go Riku!!" She screamed pushing him away from her, until she punched him in the nose, making him free her covering his face with his hands, sitting on the floor. Then her attention drew to his moans, and quickly walked to him. I could just smile at those two, as I walked in their direction and Raven tried to take his hands of his face. When she finally made it, blood was all around his nose.

"Damn!! You really hit me hard Raven!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too!" She said with a concerned look on her face. She went to the table nearby and there were some bottles. She grabbed one of them and took out a compress. She walked to him and kneeled cleaning his face with the compress. "If you only got out of the way, this wouldn't happen to you!"

"Yeah, but the damage would be worse! Ouch! Careful with that!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying." When she finished cleaning his face, she asked me for some healing items and I would give them one by one. Riku just moved and moaned in pain whenever she touched his nose.

"Damn! This hurts!"

"Geez Riku! You really turned soft!! Can't you be quiet for a minute?!" Just after she said that, he quickly stopped and his features became serious.

"I'm not, I repeat, I am not turning soft."

"Yes you are." She said putting a bandage in his nose.

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Aww come on Riku! You've been five years in a bed, what do you expect? To be iron men?" I said interrupting their little discussion. He tried to get an excuse, but he didn't get one. He sighed and said.

"Maybe you're right…"

"It's not maybe, she is right." Raven said supporting me.

"But it still hurts…" he said taking his hand to his bandaged nose, with the sweetest look he ever did that made me chuckle. "Now what?"

"You just looked so cute…" I answered making him frown and Raven smiled.

"Well, let's clean this up." She said picking up the bloody bandages. I placed the items in their places, and helped Riku standing up. Then the first person I saw when I woke up, opened the door and stared surprised at us.

"What happened here?!"

"Oh don't worry Daisy, everything is alright now." Raven said moving her hands in the air, walking in Daisy's direction.

"Something you did, I assume… Tell me Raven, when will you grow up?"

"Why? Don't you think I'm tall enough?" Raven asked with the most innocent look one her face as Daisy brought her hand to her forehead, and me and Riku held the laugher.

"Raven, Raven, Raven… you'll never change. Anyway, I didn't come here to this. I came here to warn you all that the king wants to meet everyone at the living room. I think he has a plan…"

"He has!?" I asked exited by the news.

"As I said, I think he has… he didn't tell me anything about it, but that's my suspicion. Well, hurry up. Don't keep the king waiting."

"Lets go then!" Raven exclaimed, following Daisy to the exit of the room. When she got out of the room I turn to Riku and he said.

"If you're wondering how Raven has this kind of conversation with Daisy, I'll tell you. Whenever Raven messed up, or was caught doing something, Daisy would be the one getting her or she would be the one covering the mess she did. As you can see, she caught Raven again."

"You know it's interesting… each person that she knows, she seems to show a totally different personality, don't you think?" I asked as we closed the infirmary's door, and walked in the corridors of Disney Castle.

"Yeah. She acts different talking to you, talking to Daisy, talking to Cid-"

"And talking to you she's completely different, if you know what I mean." I said smirking while he frowned.

"Yes I know what you mean, but that's not what she feels I'm sure about it. Anyway… in the end she's always the same." We walked silently, watching our surroundings. We reached a balcony and we saw the oranges and yellow colours that the sun left behind, that was already hidden in the horizon… I just wished that Sora would be here to watch this… and some day he will…

We finally reached the room, and before we entered Riku turned to me and said.

"Ready to go?" I stared at him surprised by his meaningless question.

"Why do ask that?"

"If King Mickey has a plan… are you ready to fulfil that?" Now I knew why he questioned that… was I truly ready? Or would I be afraid and not fulfil what was asked?

"I am…" I said determined. I had to… I had no choice if I wanted to have him back… I will do everything, the possible and the impossible, to have him back safe and sound.

"Ok then… lets go." He opened the door, and everyone was sitting, waiting for us. The three sofas were displaced the same way I first entered the room. The fireplace was burning, warming the room.

"Welcome back princess." The king greeted. "Have a seat." And we both sat, in the same sofa where Raven was sitting alone. And there… we waited for what we were called for.

A/N: Sooo… how's that? Good? Bad? Select one of them and write what you want! And if you want a soon update, you must review right after you read this, because the next chap is already written and I'm about to finish the other, and I'm writing another oneshot, but I'll torture you just a little more, lol. Of course some of you must be thinking: "Thank God, she didn't put two chaps in one time! I've never read such stupidity in my whole life!" maybe most of you… ok I admit, all of you. Oh well… special thanks:

** Juzlovnsora:** Hello there! Confusing again… yes it is, now that I read it again, I confirmed. It's this problem I have: describing things. I think I'm terrible in that small point, that is important for the reader to understand what's happening… what can I say? I am a terrible writer even though many people say that I'm good, including you. And finally you updated that fic!! But you're with a writer's block again uh? Anyway I loved your last chap, it was great! I'm glad you highly recommend but I don't know what that does as well, lol. Thank you so much for your review, once again lol.

** Fantasy-forever127:** Small review... but extremely positive review! I'm glad you like it! And here's the update that you asked, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your review!!

** Dark Angel: ** Wow… that's best of the best reviews that I could ever receive… I never, ever thought that someone would like my fic that much! "I want to change my name because that's my real name and its lame" Well, you're good at rhyming, so why anyone would think that you suck and hate the story at the same time? Lol well, I highly doubt that. I never read something yours except for your reviews, so I can't really tell if you're good or not, and I'd love to know! That's the last thing you have to feel: afraid. If you're afraid all the time then no one will ever know how well you write, and you'll never know what other's think. You should post something here, and you said in one of your reviews that people said that you had good writing skills, so why are you so afraid? You should believe in what they say! If you need some help, you can always e-mail me and I'll try to help you in anything you want. I don't know anyone that doesn't get at least one writer's block, its normal and the readers must be patient and wait for the update. You're a patient reader, you waited one month for my update, and your support was always there! And you know how much I thank you for that. And whenever you have a writer's block I'll wait patiently for your update and review it!

You know, if you were wondering my age you could have just read my bio, lol. I'm 17 years old, and my b-day is 10th of June, 1987 and thank God I'm a girl lol. I'm not an exp writer at all, this fic is the first thing I actually decided to take in a serious way, because I never wrote anything at all! It was a wave of inspiration that came over me and I decided to write a fanfic lol. And this fic really changed my grades! Lolol. In English my grades were between 11 to 13 and at the end of the school my grades were between 16 to 19, in a scale 0-20. Big difference uh? And in Portuguese my grades sometimes were negative and by the end of the year they were 16. And yes I am Portuguese and proud of it! Lol.

I want to ask you something… are you absolutely sure that I'm number one? Because I always thought it was impossible and now it's hard to believe it… I never thought that someone would like it that much… well what can a writer, say to a comment like this? I'm wordless… The only thing I can say is thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! I'm sooo glad that you like this that much! Thank you so much for you support and reviews, you know they are always welcome and answered! Thank you so much!! (Wow this is a big answer lol THANK YOU!!)

** Lvkishugs:** I'm glad you liked!! And yes Sora's gone but how long? Who knows? Lol. Sad guy with beard… that's a new one lol. Well I sorry you waited two weeks, but the update is here! I hope you like it!! Thank you so much for your review!!

** Misau:** Ya n dizia mto mas tinha k acrescentar akeles enigmas pra dar pica ao fic lol. Gostas te de ler mas axo k ficou um bocado confuso... bem ke k se pode fazer? A tua resposta seria: Riky and Raven together yay! Lol. Bem tks pelo review, espero k tb deixes comment neste.

** Michelle:** Yay! A new reviewer!! "But if that dream that Kairi had was a lie and Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith didn't leave him behind then what caused Kairi to have that dream in the first place?" Who knows? Maybe we'll find out soon, the only thing you have to do is to read to clear things up lol. I'm reaaaally glad that you like my fic! And here's the update you asked for, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Thank you so much for your review!

A/N: Wow, this took and hour to answer! After all it was 8 reviews. I only noticed the other day… 48 reviews…;-; I never thought that I'd receive so many! I'm so happy!!! Thank you all so much! All of you deserve an award because you are so patient to read such a bad fic. Lol. I'm really glad that everyone appreciates my work! And now, if you a quick update then send a quick review! The next chap is already written so hurry up! I'll update when I receive 5 reviews… ok at least five the min is 3. Thank all of you for your support and reviews!! See you in the next update!


	13. Unexpected visitor

A/N: FINALLY the update!! Yep it took a long time and many author's alert but it's here!! I've been playing KH again and it seems I've done a small mistake... but I'll cover it! Anyway... I know some people waited for this update, so I won't bother you anymore!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 13: **_Unexpected visitor_**

"I'm glad you are all here now." The king said while he stared to all of us with a smile on his face, until his gaze reached Riku. He stared at him surprised and asked. "Hmm… what happened?"

"Long story." Riku said staring at Raven by the corner of his eye. She quickly put an innocent look on her face, and asked.

"What?!" Everyone smiled at both of them, but King Mickey interrupted a possible discussion between those two.

"Well... all of you might be wondering the reason of the presence of that place, here in Disney Castle... the room of the Holy Staff." Everyone stared confused except for me and Riku. "Princess could you show them what I'm talking about?"

I nodded to him and stood up. I raised my arm and called the staff, and she appeared in my raised hand with a flash of light. Everyone stared astonished to the staff, the King walked to me and asked extending his hand.

"May I?" I nodded and handed him the staff, sitting down. He examined it carefully, with his hand gliding from end to end. Then he stared to all of us and said. "This staff was made along with the keyblade… both weapons together bring a massive power of destruction, so the best thing anyone could do was to separate them… because if both weapons fell in the wrong hands… probably we wouldn't be talking now." I noticed that everyone exchanged looks, but I was only paying attention to the King's words.

"We did found the keyblade but the staff was nowhere to be found. So we kept on living with nothing to worry about until… the worlds were separated." He gave me back the staff that instantly vanished, and sat in his own sofa. "We all thought that both weapons were brought together and destroyed Inis separating it to different parts, but soon we were proved wrong. Later we found the wielder of the Holy Staff… and it's very interesting because it belonged… to your mother, princess."

"My mother?" I asked surprised. My mother… she held this weapon seventeen years ago. And I… I remember it. When the heartless first appeared… I was there. She fought them… then that huge attack came, and she didn't have it… and she died.

"Yes… the so called Queen of Light. She had powers beyond our imagination and the funny thing is… we were trying to separate those weapons… when they were together all along… your father… the wielder of the keyblade, and your mother the wielder of the holy staff." Everyone stared surprised at me and King Mickey. I could hear them murmuring but it didn't matter to me… all I wanted to know was the truth.

"Go on…" I said.

"Well then… I found the wielder of the Holy Staff and I made a deal with her. Since the keyblade was lost, I wanted to keep the staff, so that it could be safe to all of us… because we never knew who would be the next wielder of the keyblade. She agreed with me and the staff came to Disney Castle where it would be safe, and I placed it in that room.

After that the heartless attacks to Disney Kingdom were more persistent so we created a barrier around that room, so that the power of the staff wouldn't be felt by them… just like the keyblade, the staff's power attracts the heartless."

"So… that's why they came again, right?"

"Exactly… you opened the door and they instantly felt the power… and it wasn't only the staff… you drawn them as well." I stared at him surprised and asked in disbelief.

"Me? But why me?"

"Because a hidden power sleeps within you… since your feet touched this land, a small group of heartless appeared… they are chasing you princess. You must be careful now… because your heart is pure… there's no darkness in its walls…" Yes… my father's experiment… the heartless consume the light. "You'll need more training fight before we leave…" Finally they made a decision! I was so tired of being dragged to these places… he must be saved.

"So… we're finally leaving, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but you must be prepared… it won't be easy and we don't know what our enemies want."

"But we need to rescue him! And the sooner the better!" I exclaimed standing up.

"Yes, I know that. But if the keyblade master is in such bad shape… who will fight?" The King said in a severe tone with a serious look in his face, making me back away. "Princess… you are the only one with same power level as Sora… we depend on your power." I could feel everyone's gaze laid upon me, waiting for my reaction, while I sat down pondering… how could I have such power? Is it… because of my mother? And why was she called the Queen of Light? "Now princess… can we trust that power to you? Will you be prepared to face whatever happens if we go to Inis?"

_ "Will I? My fighting skills aren't the best… and my heart is not the strongest one too. But… I have to… or I won't be able to live anymore… I can't live without him…"_

"I will… I have to." The King stares at me apprehensive, but it soon turns to a relieved smile. He stands up, and brings his hands together saying. "Well… We are leaving in one week."

"In one week?!" I exclaimed. The King stared surprised to me and asked.

"Is there a problem? Do you think it a short time to train?"

"No! I think it's too long!"

"Now, now princess… you need prep time."

"It's better for you to warn everyone that we are leaving in two days…" everyone stared surprised at me, but I only waited for the King's answer.

"You think you can make it in two days?"

"Whoa, wait a minute!! Think twice Kairi… this isn't going to be easy." Riku said holding my shoulders. I neared my face to his and whispered.

"Riku… you know more then anyone how sick I feel about this… I can't wait one more week… neither you nor Sora. I want to end this at once… I don't have time to think twice… will you help me?" I turned my head to the floor waiting for Riku's disapproval… he was always against things not well prepared. Then I feel his sigh beating my features and answered.

"You're as crazy as Sora… I'll help." I smiled to myself as I felt Riku's hands leaving my shoulders. "Ok… lets do it" he said to the king and he nodded in approval.

"Everyone get ready! We're leaving in two days!" The King said while everyone left the room, and he waited at the door.

"Hey Kairi, are you coming?" Riku asked.

"No… I want to have a little word with the King…" He stared at me surprised until Raven called him and he left the room, leaving me and the King behind.

"Is there something you want ask me princess?" he said walking to his own sofa.

"Yes… you knew my mother before, didn't you?" He sat down with a sigh and said.

"I was afraid you'd ask that… yes I knew her. Wonderful person I must say…"

"Well… I'd like to ask you… why was she called the Queen of Light?" He stared at me with his arms crossed, and answered.

"She wasn't like other human beings… she was special… she was always mysterious and there were a lot of people that didn't trust her because of that. Sincerely, I think the only reason they called her that, was because she was the queen of Hollow Bastion, and because of her amazing powers." He closed his eyes and stood up, and walked to the doorway. "If you want to know more, why don't you read your father's diary?" and with that he left the room.

I sat on the sofa and sigh… what a day… I'm glad we're leaving… I hope we find him soon… real soon. I can't stand that dream anymore… I don't want to see him almost dead with blood all over his body… I want to see him smile like he did at Destiny Islands. I'll do everything just to watch his smile… even if it's the last thing I do. _ "Well… I've train to do!"_

I stood up and walked away from the room. Just after I entered the room… in this balcony could be seen the sun hidden behind the horizon… now it was replaced by the beautiful shining stars, miles away from that world.

"It's a nice evening, isn't it, princess?" my eyes widened the moment I heard that voice… I knew it, but… whose voice was it? I heard it a long time ago… and it warmed my heart the moment I heard it. I turn around and find a man, covered with a cloak and I quickly back away. He chuckled at my reaction stepping forward, and I quickly summoned the staff. "Now, now… I'm not here to harm you princess…"

"Who are you?!" I asked… I was scared… I don't know why I felt so comfortable with someone that seemed to be an enemy, and that made me scared.

"My dear… princess. For a long time I awaited for this moment, and hoped… that you'd recognize me." This voice… I knew it… but who was it? This voice felt so… warm. I lowered my weapon and asked.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes… you do. But I understand… it's been seventeen years after all. No wonder you don't even recognize my voice…" He pulled the cloak to his back, revealing his features. He had black hair, and its length was in his shoulders. His eyes were blue… I knew those eyes… that face was familiar…

"Yes… I know you but… who are you?" I asked. He chuckled again and walked in my direction, with his hand reaching my face, but I stepped back in a fighting stance. He quickly backed away, with his arms raised in the air.

"I see… you really don't know me. Well… I'm glad to see you…" he locked his gaze with mine and let his final words. "You're as beautiful as your mother…" and then he vanished, and left me alone in the corridor confused. Who was he? How did he know my mother?

"Kairi are you alright?" Riku came form behind making me jump. "Whoa, calm down… Kairi?" My gaze was still looking to the place where that person vanished, and my head was full of unanswered questions. "Kairi? Are you alright?"

My gaze left that place and turned to Riku. He was concerned looking at me and asked. "What were you doing with the staff?"

"Oh, huh… nothing." I said while the staff disappeared.

"What happened? Why are you like that?" He said placing his hands on my shoulders, staring at me while I stared to his chest.

"I'll… I'll talk to you later ok?" I said staring at him. He stared hesitant at me but didn't pressure me. He left my shoulders and said.

"Ok… remember, we have a lot of training tomorrow. Come on, I'll take you to your room." We walked silently through the passage ways, watching the guards making their rounds around the castle. I was still thinking about that… who was that man? What did he want from me? This is all so weird. These questions haunted me until Riku talked.

"We're here…" He opened the door revealing and enormous room, with a huge bed in the middle. "My room is right here, see?" he said pointing to the silver door. I stepped inside and turned on the lights, exploring the huge room, while Riku stood at the door. "It's big, huh?"

"Big? This is enormous!" He chuckled and said.

"Yeah that's why I prefer mine, its smaller then yours." I walked to the bed and sat in the fluffy mattress. Then I sighed and laid in the bed, as I felt Riku nearing. Then he stood up in front of me and asked. "So… are you going to talk to me or not?"

"I'll… talk to you tomorrow ok? I've to clear up some things." He nodded to me and walked away, leaving the room. And there I was, pondering alone once again… who was he? I stood up and watched my surroundings, finding my luggage. I walked to them and changed to my pyjamas… it was then I noticed my father's diary lying on the floor. _"Hmm… might have dropped it."_

I held the small diary and placed it in my nightstand. I laid in my bed, still thinking about that man… why did he seem so familiar to me? I was so confused… how did he know me?

All these questions led me to an uneasy sleep… and my eyes closed very slowly… until I fell asleep.

A/N: Taraaam! End of chap 13! What do you think of it? It's been a long time after all… anyway, I hope you enjoy it! And I want REVIEWS!!! Please ;---; I really, really, really want opinions!

Before I leave, I want to thank everyone that waited for this update!

** Lvkishugs, Juzlovnsora, Misau, Michelle, Emerald31, LiL aZn DrEaMeR, starsun99, Dark angel and Rikku Wallace**

Now the ones that reviewed my last alert:

** Lvkishugs:** Eh eh yeah I'm a weird person believe it. The trip went ok and I liked it, it was fun. Well… I never though I could be a role model lol. Well… I really don't know what to say eh eh… I think I can only say thank you and thank you one thousand times! I hope you like this chap! Thank you for the review!

** Michelle:** Well, I'm glad you liked it! And I finally have the pc, and you wanna know something funny? It's broken again! It was a small piece that was broken, and now it was sooo fragile that it broke instantly! Now, I'm going to take it to the right place. Anyway, thank you for reviewing every chap until now, thank you sooo much!

**Misau:** lol mas é a vdd eu odeio akilo... kase k ficas com o cu espalmado so de tar 8 horas sentada. enfim uma bela merda lol. O meu pc ta de volta mas vai ter k voltar outra vez, pk mais uma vez partiu-se, alias fez curto-circuito pk a ponta de borracha do fio derreteu lol. bem ou menos fiz o update deste chap k ja tava escrito a k tempos. Espero k esteja fixe, thanks!

Well… my pc is back but I'll have to send it again…it's broken once again. But at least I updated the moment I received my computer! Well, thanks to all of you that followed me until now! THANK YOU!


	14. Dear diary

A/N: I'm baaaack! With an update! Weeeee!! (Forget it I'm crazy lol) Anyway, did you wait too much? I hope not. So here's chap 14! I won't bother you anymore. Read and pleeease review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 14: **_Dear diary_**

****

I wake up, exalted in my bed... for the fifth time this night, with the same nightmare chasing me every night… why do you chase me like that? You always come after me inside that dungeon, dying… alone and in pain. I'm so tired of this… I'm so sick of this. It seems the more I get near you the more you haunt me… but why?

I watch my surroundings, with my fingers running through my hair and laid my gaze in the watch in my nightstand. _"4am… it's still early. But I can't sleep anymore… or it will be the same again."_ I stood up, and walked to the balcony nearby, locking my gaze on the stars above me… it was so beautiful…

_ "It's a nice evening, isn't it, princess?"_

Indeed… it is. But… who was that man? I had so many things in mind and now he came to torment me… I'm so tired of being confused, so tired of being left with unanswered questions, I'm tired of everything!! I just want to keep my mind out of this… or I'll simply explode!

It was then I noticed… my father's diary, in my nightstand. I walk to my nightstand and sit in the bed. I grab the diary, and glide my hand in its cover… the only memory left from my past. I slowly opened it, and the first words appeared.

_ "My name is Seeth and I'm twenty years old… I don't know what has got in my mind to write a diary, specially at my age… maybe it's because I like to open myself to someone that won't laugh at my feelings, or someone I could trust, so that I could share my problems, or to blubber out something, so I decided to write my feelings in this small notebook._

_ I am a knight of Hollow Bastion… rather an important knight since I'm the wielder of the legendary Keyblade. The person I respect the most in this kingdom, is my King, because I know he gives me his trust freely… it trusts me as his son. But I'm far from that… I had my own father and loved him and respected him more then my King._

_ Now that I'm talking about him… I met his daughter a few days ago… such a beautiful human being. She was like a goddess that fell from heaven, to torment me every night since I met her… that beautiful smile she flashed to me, it haunts me every night, making my heart twist in an anxious way… how I'd love to see her smile once again._

_ But of course… what does a mere knight of Hollow Bastion have against all the princes, of every kingdom of Inis? None… She is the princess of Hollow Bastion, and every princess is destined to marry a prince…and I'm no prince… I am a warrior, the wielder of the Keyblade."_

I smiled at my father's words…. He really fell for my mother, and he reminded so much of me. Always wondering about his love, as I am wondering about Sora. And yes… what chances can I have with Sora? I always wondered like this… even though I don't know his feelings toward me, I can only hope. I flipped a few pages further and read.

_ "I think I never felt so happy in my whole life… I actually married to the one I love… my dear wife, princess of Hollow Bastion. I never thought that I would marry her… I never thought that she would love me the way she does. How I love to feel her warm body in the cold nights, melting my heart only with her presence… I have to consider myself the luckiest man in Inis._

_ And there's more… there's a baby on the way to this world. She will give me the one thing I wished the most… to have a family."_

A family… that didn't last to long. With only four years old I was separated from my mother and before that, from my father. I wish as most as him to have this family that was lost twenty years ago. I turned a few pages further, until I noticed something written in big letters.

_ "FINALLY MY DREAM AS COME TRUE!_ _My baby has come to this world, to fill my heart with happiness! She is so beautiful! She is more than I could ever dream… when I first laid my eyes on her, I instantly fell in love with her. She is so pretty… _

_ My beloved wife… and me. Nature took both of these beings in her sculptural hands and moulded its masterpiece, my daughter… Kairi._

_ Nice name, isn't it? I wanted to give her the mother's name but Kira didn't want it, so we decided to name her Kairi, because they are similar... I can't help but think how happy I am… I love them both with all my heart, body and soul… nothing around me matters, only them."_

Wow… he really cared for us. How I wished to remember this… my father's love. But fate is cruel and falls on us… my poor father didn't know what would happen next… our separation. I skipped some pages and read again.

_ "Since I found darkness in daughter's heart, I never stopped. After years of research, and nights with no sleep, I found a way to take the darkness of my precious daughter's heart… now, she'll be as perfect as her mother… but I'm afraid… even though it worked in the other princesses, I'm afraid to hurt Kairi. But I have to do this… I wouldn't live peacefully knowing that my daughter's heart wasn't pure._

_ Today I'm going to do it… even though Kira doesn't know about this… she'd never let me do this to Kairi… she's always saying that I'm over protective but… that's how I am. And every time Kairi gets hurt, I simply run to her like crazy and my wife laughs at me… yes sometimes it's funny the way I act, but I'm happy like this. Still… I have to take that from my daughter. The war is more violent each passing day, and I'm afraid that our kingdom will join this war… if it joins… it will be my end. I can't live without them… I simply can't."_

Yes… just as I can't live without him. A world without you is a world filled with darkness. I stare again to the stars glistening in the sky… he could be in one of them. I focus again in my father's diary, a flip some pages until… I found one that had… tears? It seems that tears flowed in that page, and every letter seemed to be draw by a trembling hand.

_ "I never though that my nightmare would come true… after all these years of happiness, the war knocked at my door. I know my love for my family seems exaggerated, but… what I feel about them is unique. They are my sources of life, and if I leave them… I can not live._

_ I can't stand my beloved's stare… every time she looks into my eyes, she quickly avoid them holding back her sadness… my poor innocent Kairi, simply smiles at me, not knowing the meaning of the word 'war'… she keeps smiling at me, like life is always a happy fairy tale. Nowadays that's what makes me forget where I'm going. Her smile… her eyes shining with joy… that's what makes me smile. My wife's embraces… everything that Kira gives me… makes me smile, even though I may never see her again… nor my daughter… they make these days less painful. In a week I'm leaving to war, and I cannot help but cry every time I remember I'm going to leave them. I want to make this week unforgettable… I'll live this small amount of time with all my heart… and when I leave… I'm going to kiss my wife and embrace her really tight… and my daughter I'll do the same thing… embrace her, and whisper to her hear saying I love her… for eternity."_

As I was reading, a small tear flows down the diary's page, where my father's tears had flow. It seems that everyone has to carry a burden… I think my father carried the highest burden of all of us… even me. I guess I'm everyone's burden… my birth only led my father to madness… my existence led my mother's death in order to save me… my silly promises led Sora to a five year old torture… what else? I just wish to be the same innocent girl that didn't know the meaning of the word 'war'. Sometimes… I really want to throw my self from a window… since my presence only leads to death and pain. There's a balcony right there… should I…? I said I'd rescue him but… I think I'll only bring more pain!

I pull the diary away and burry my face in my bed, letting my tears dry in the soft sheets… alone in my own misery, witch I created. I clench my fists because of the pain that consumes my body. Does a human being deserve such torment? I don't know anymore… but I want to end it… to end it for sure. I role over my bed, and watch the ceiling above me, with the tears flowing freely down my face. I straighten up, sitting on my bed and I stare at the balcony… should I? Should I end my life and finish the torment I created?

_ "Princess… you are the only one with same power level as Sora… we depend on your power."_

That's what the king said… but I'm sure I'm not needed. If they join forces, they can save Sora from his torment and let him live peacefully… surrounded by everyone that loves him… they can save everyone from every world right? Yes… they can… I'm not needed. The only thing I wanted him to know was that I love him… with all my heart. But I can't… I want to end his torment, and this is the best way to do it. Riku will tell him… yes he will.

And with these last thoughts, I made my way to the balcony and laid my hands in the cold stone that surrounded the balcony. I stare down… the fall will be long, but the moment I hit the floor, I won't feel anything. One of my tears falls down the high balcony… I didn't see it reaching the bottom… what did it matter? I was going to die anyway. Just as I leaned to the hedge of the balcony, and closed my eyes… letting my last tears flow down my features… and to torment me before my death, I see him once again… in that awful nightmare. I had to end it now... everything.

When I'm finally ready to give my last impulse… someone grabs me, taking me away from death. The figure held me close to it, even though I didn't know who's holding, I let myself lost in those arms. We soon lose our balance and fall on the floor.

"Geez Kairi!! What were you doing!?" No… I really didn't want Riku to see me like this.

"I was just getting some air… nothing more…" I said between my sobs. He simply tightened his grip and whispered to my ears.

"Come on Kairi… let's go inside." He helped me up, and slowly took me inside. We sat in my undone bed, and he remained with his arms around me, while I laid my head in his chest, listening his quick heart beat. "Why were you doing that…?" he asked me calmly.

"I… don't know." I told him. I really didn't want him to know my silly reasons for what happened, even though I knew he would insist to know. "Why… did you come to my room?"

"You really didn't look good last night… what happened to you?" He tries to reach my face, but I quickly turn away. The silent tears continued to roll down my face, drying in his shirt. "Kairi? Come on… tell me."

"I'm s-sorry." I blubbered out, letting myself be controlled by my emotions. I tightened my grip and cried… I kept say sorry, while Riku was still trying to find what happened to me, but I only kept apologizing and crying.

"It's ok Kairi… I'm here now…" He said, trying to comfort me, but… it was no use. I was so lost in my own misery that no one could help me… I feel this big burden in my back. I'm so tired… I'm so sick of everything… I just want to spite on the word 'life'… it's so meaningless. God… I'm insane!

(Raven's pov)

I stand at the room's door, watching everything that happened… and still, I can't believe that she actually tried to kill herself… that silly women… that poor women. That diary she read has something… for sure. Why is she in such pain? She can be boring sometimes but… she doesn't deserve. I never thought that I could be taken by the other's emotions… but she was in such pain that anyone would be taken by her feelings… even me. I just want to go there and comfort her but… nah Riku's already there for her. He can handle it.

And I stand her, watching Kairi sobbing, crying in Riku's embrace… like a lost child, unprotected from everything, until sleep gets over her, and she rests in peace.

A/N: Soooo… what do you think? I really think that this one sucked… completely! I don't know there's something about it… oh well. You tell me what's wrong and what's good! I need to know.

Oh and I'd like to ask to **all** of you something… I'm really a repetitive writer, ain't I? I feel that I'm always saying the same thing over and over again… tell me how I can change that because all my attempts to change it, turned into failure… on with the special thanks:

**LiL aZn DrEaMeR:** I'm Soooo glad you're here!! Yep and the update finally came lol. Who's the mystery person… ok, ok I'll tell you… it's Santa Claus!!! Lolol forget it I'm crazy lol. I can't tell you, you have to read and find out!! Thank you so much for being here and for your review!

**Juzlovnsora:** Here you are! I understand, after all a forum can give a lot of work. And you didn't miss anything only authoress' alerts lol. Well… the next chap is here! I hope you enjoy as much as you enjoyed the last one, or even more! Thank you for your review!!

**Lvkishugs:** You loved it? Wow, thanks! I'm really glad you liked it that much! I can't do those little guys… every time I update they're never there! Oh well… thank you so much for your comment!

**Michelle:** HEY!! Who's the man? Hmmmmmm… let me think… who is he? Ooooh I remember! But don't tell anyone… it's Santa Claus!!! Lolol I'm crazy I know… you'll have to find out for yourself! Read the next chaps and find out! Now I'll say in the same way you say to me… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Misau:** Lol, as cenas com a Kairi e a Raven vem no chap seguinte. É mais com os três elas e o Riku lol. Dps ves. Em relaçao ao gajo tu ja sabes lol. So spoilers! Bem... thks pelo review!

Yay five reviews!!! And now I have 70 reviews... ;----; THANKS ALL OF YOU!!! Thanks to everyone that's reading this!! And please if you read review!! Break the record!!! Lol see you in the next update! REVIEW!!!


	15. Training:day one

A/N: Well… so much for breaking the record lol. Well at least there were two reviews… a friend of mine said she didn't receive my update's alert… I hope that you received it, and receive this one as well. Well, on with the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 15: **_Training: day one._**

The next morning I woke up in my bed like I was supposed to… I sit down and rub my eyes. I watch my surroundings and find Riku, sleeping by my bed. What was he doing here?

I rest my forehead in my hands and close my eyes, trying to remember what happened last night.

_"Geez Kairi!! What were you doing!?"_

So… that really happened. I stared at Riku again and I didn't know… if I should be mad at him, or if I should be thankful to him. I really was determined to end my life, I had nothing to stop me… only him. I lay once again in my bed, sighing and stared at the ceiling.

I'm so confused now… what really happened to me? Why did I try to kill myself? Last night everything seemed so clear… the reason to end my life? What was it?

_"I guess I'm everyone's burden… my birth only led my father to madness… my existence led my mother's death in order to save me… my silly promises led Sora to a five year old torture… what else?"_

Sora… what was I thinking? Can you tell me? Of course you can't… your trapped. And I said I would save you… what a liar. I smile at the irony of my last thought, and stare to Riku again. I think I should be thankful to him… right? He really has been there for me… and this is how I thank him…

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. I sit again and I see someone opening it slowly, and Raven peeks. I smile to her actions and she asks.

"Hmm… can I come in?"

"Yeah… come in." she slowly closes the door behind her, and walks to my bed. She then stared at Riku sleeping in his chair and smiled one of those rare smiles of her.

"I told him to go to bed." She said staring at me. "But he really wanted to wait till you woke up." She walked to his direction and slowly shoved him. He didn't wake up, so she shoved him a little more.

"No… I wanna sleep…" He mumbled. Raven just stared at him, raising an eyebrow and leaned whispering to his ear.

"It's time to wake up." Riku just nuzzled into his arms a little more and replied.

"But I wanna sleep…" She frowned at his last answer, and with that, she stood up, leaned closer to his ear and…

"WAKE UP, YOUR ROOM IS ON FIRE!!!" Even I got scared with her scream. Riku fell on the floor, taking the chair with him while Raven laughed at the top of her lungs. I could only laugh as well to the situation. Riku was glaring at her while he put his chair in place and sat, catching up his breath.

"Geez Riku! The only thing that was left to say was: Mommy… just more 5 minutes." Raven said between her laugher. I stared at him and he was still frowning, but it soon turned into a smile.

"Next time you do that… please don't scream, ok?"

"Hmm… I'll consider that." And with that, she sat in my bed. Riku yawned and stared at me.

"How are you feeling today?" I leaned to the pillows behind me, and closed my eyes.

"I don't know… What about you?"

"Oh you know how annoying can be an alarm clock." He said staring at Raven.

"If it's annoying I'll put it louder, just for you." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"No thank you, that's not needed." He said quickly raising his hands and waving them at her.

"Oh I think it is. Since your alarm clock is so annoying and it takes time to wake you up, the best medicine is to put it louder. You'll wake up faster."

"No, I think its ok like this."

"Oh come on Riku! Let me scream at you ears every morning." She said in a playfully way.

"What?!"

"Geez, you two love each other." Suddenly Raven's smirk disappeared, turning to a glare while Riku simply stared at me, with a small blush appearing in his face.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Who me? Oh nothing, nothing." I said innocently. Her glare softened and Riku sighed. There was an odd silence between us until Riku broke it.

"Well… we have a lot of training to do, right?" He asked staring at me. "Are we ready Kairi?" At this point they were both staring at me, waiting for my answer…

Was I ready for this? After what happened? I don't know… I don't know if I can do this anymore. But it seems I have no choice… if I want to save him, I have to support everything, but am I strong enough for that? I just hope that I have strength until the last second of this nightmare. I stared back at him, and answered.

"I'm ready…" They stared at me slightly surprised. Maybe they thought that I gave up after what happened… and I almost did.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. I turn my gaze to her, and with a determined smile I replied.

"I'm sure." With that she stood up, and stared at Riku. "Come on. We'll wait for you outside." She walked to the door, but Riku remained there.

"You know… we can wait Kairi…"

"Yes, we can… but Sora can't." I said turning my gaze to him. "And I'll help him… I won't go down this time… believe me." He stared at me uncertain, but he nodded in approval. He stood up and followed Raven, but before he left I stopped him. "Riku…"

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"Thank you…" he smiled and nodded leaving the room. I stared at the balcony that yesterday could lead me to the worst mistake of my life and smiled to the sun that was rising on the horizon. I stood up, and arranged myself and the faster the better. When I was finally done, I walked out of the room, and they were waiting for me.

"Ready?" Raven asked smiling.

"More then ever." And with that, we went through the white corridors of Disney Castle.

"So… where's the training?" I asked.

"Outside, we have enough space there and enemies too." Raven replied.

"Enemies?"

"What did the king say? That since you got here, the heartless appeared." Riku said.

"Oh…" We walked in silence until we reached the outside. When we got out, there was a huge garden with green grass, surrounded by a forest. We walked through the immense garden until we were far away from the castle.

"So… is it big enough?" Riku asked.

"Big… this is enormous!" Riku chuckled at my answer while I walked in circles, admiring the nature's beauty.

"Well, lets get to work! First things first… Kairi, show me your fighting skills." Raven said while she took her sword. I was surprised by the beauty of that sword, even though it was completely black. It was a long, straight bladed weapon with a rather plain, undecorated grip.

"Hey Kairi… don't droll…" I frowned at her and she chuckled. "It's a bastard sword… very hard to handle with just one hand." She stabbed the floor with the sword and leaned to it. "Now… drew you weapon." And I did as it was told. I called the holy staff and it came to my hands. The pure white shined because of the sun, while Raven's sword seemed to hide in the shadows. She grabbed her sword with her hands, and stopped in a fighting stance. I did the same as her, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Are you going to stand there? Come on, attack!"

And I did. I ran in her direction, while she remained in the same position. When I was about to hit her, she vanished and appeared in my back. I was out of guard and she pushed me, making me fall.

"We have a loooot of work." She said smirking. I stared at Riku, and he was sat in a rock, watching our battle. He smiled at me and made a move with his hand, telling me to stand up. And I did as it was told. I stood up and stared at her, waiting for her attack in a fighting stance.

"My turn…" She said and then she ran in my direction, with her sword raised in the air. When she was about to hit me, I protected myself with the staff, blocking her attack. I almost lost my balance with the strength of her attack, and our faces were close. "Good block…" She said smirking. "But not enough." She pushed me again and I fell to the floor again. She was defiantly getting on my nerves, so I stood up and attacked. She blocked all my attacks, every single one, and the more she blocked, the more frustrated I'd get. Every block she would push me and most of the time I'd fall… it was really irritating, especially when she do everything to piss me off.

"Come on! Is that your best?!" One attack blocked…

"You really are a princess!" And another attack blocked…

"Do you need some rest?" And another…

"Do you need some help to get up?" and another… I was really getting tired. She extended her hand to help me up, but I refused. Instead, I quickly stood up and stroked. Once again she blocked but with some difficulty. "Now we're getting somewhere…" she whispered, and I smirked. I jumped backwards and stood in a fighting stance, waiting…

She striked and the moment she was about to hit, I dodged the attack and pushed her, making her fall.

"Heey… you did it! Just like I said hit in the right moment." She said standing up. I noticed Riku smiling at the situation and Raven stared at him by the corner of her eye, and quickly stared with a serious look at us. "Now… there's no pushing… just strikes."

"A-are you sure?!" I asked surprised. I mean… she has a sword, I only have a staff!

"Don't worry… I won't hit you." I stood again in a fighting stance, and waited for her first move… we remained in the same position for a several seconds, until she attacked. She ran in my direction and when she was right in front of me, ready to strike, she disappeared into thin air. Then I feel something hard hitting my head, making me fall on my knees. "Too slow!" She exclaimed helping me up.

I rubbed my head where she hit me, and it was really hurting.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Though it still hurts.

"Good… get ready for some more." She said walking away. She stood in her fighting stance and now… I'd fight for real, and show everything I had. She ran in my direction with a loud cry, and I screamed…

"FIRE!" I giant fireball went on her direction. Everyone was surprised by magic spell, but she managed to avoid it.

"BLIZZAGA!" The fire melted the huge ice block, turning it into water. She stared at me baffled. "You didn't tell me you knew magic!"

"Well… you did tell me to show my fighting skills." She frowned at me and replied.

"But you should have warned me!"

"You know Kairi, she's right. She really could have been hurt now." Riku said standing up. "Where did you learn that?"

"Sora teached me…"

"Teached you? When?!" Raven asked in disbelief.

"When I got the staff…" I said sitting down, resting a little because of the battle. Raven did the same along with Riku.

"Well… that was a powerful magic spell… even though you made the weakest one." Raven said, now calmer. "The blizzaga didn't stand a chance against it." She said staring at Riku. He smiled at us, even though we didn't know why.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Kairi… we need to unleash that power of yours… that's the hidden power you have inside you." He said in an exited way.

"It seems that Riku's got some candies…" Raven joked, making Riku frown. "Are you already ticked off? Geez, it's only a joke!" They remained silent for a while, till she broke the silence. "Anyway, we need to worry about her defence. If for some reason she can't use magic, she'll be doomed." Riku stared to the sight in front of him, and so we did. The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable, I was little tired and Raven was probably too, and Riku was thinking… as usual.

"You know… I could eat something." I said.

"Good idea! Let's attack the breakfast." Raven said standing up and guarded her sword. Riku stood up as well, and I followed him. We walked through the long garden in silence, admiring the beauty of the green fields. When we reached the hall, the king was there talking to his guards. When he saw us, he sent the guard away and walked to us.

"So… you began your training early?"

"If she wants to go in two days, we'll have to use all the time we have." Raven said.

"You're right… are you going to have breakfast now?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Good! I'll accompany you." The king said exited. He led the way to the salon, and all I could see was luxury. The room was round, except for a part where there was a table with plates. Around the table the walls were made of glass, and from there we could see the gardens of Disney Kingdom. In the middle of the round room there was an enormous table with every kind of food: exotic fruit, bread, cheese, pancakes, eggs, bacon, jam, juices… lots and lots of stuff. Everyone served themselves with everything they liked. We all sat at the main table and ate.

"So… how's the training?" The King asked.

"Well… we have a lot of work. As I said before, we really have to use all the time we have." Raven replied.

"Yes… but it seems that Kairi already knows some tricks." Riku said and the king stared at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes… she almost burned Raven." The king stared surprised at Raven. He never heard of someone that almost hit Raven. Riku was smiling in a teasing way, staring at Raven. She stared back at him with her narrowed eyes and said.

"I didn't know she knew magic."

"Oh… here we go again." The king whispered turning his interest to his food, while I watched them amused.

"Yes you're right, but you admitted that your spell wasn't enough." Riku said pointing his fork at her.

"Yes it wasn't because… it was a sudden spell and it didn't come out so well." She said controlling her temper, by buttering her bread very hard.

"Yeah right… that's why you ended up on the floor."

"I did that to show her the right moment to strike." She said staring at him, with the knife in one hand and the bread on another.

"Yeah right… and I'm the one turning soft." He said staring to his food again.

"What?!" She replied indignant.

"I said 'turning soft'."

"Geez, you two love each other." The king slightly chuckled at my comment, while I turned my gaze to the food. I could feel Raven's glare upon me, and Riku simply continued to eat. Raven took a deep breath and continued to eat as well. When we all finally ate, we went to the fields again. The king accompanied us to the exit door and left us. We went to the same place we were before, and I was the one leading the way. Raven was probably behind me walking with Riku. I stared to the blue sky and without a forewarning, I feel the cold metal of a sword near my neck.

"Never let your guard down." Raven said to my ear. "Especially before the things you said." I giggled to her last statement and said.

"What's the problem of telling the truth?" She took the blade away from my neck and asked.

"What truth?!"

"You like him!" I whispered to her.

"What!?" She said loud enough catching Riku's attention.

"You like him." I said in my normal tone.

"Oh really? Who told you that?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You did! 'Tell anyone and I'll kill you.' What did you mean by that?" I asked staring at her. She looked forward looking for an excuse.

"I said that because… if you told someone I was going to see Riku, they would get the wrong picture! The picture you have!"

"Oh really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, really!" she exclaimed to my face.

"Hmm… are you hiding something?" Raven froze the moment Riku let out those words right behind us. I turned to him with a wide smile on my face.

"Nah, Raven just doesn't-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Raven's hand covered my mouth.

"I was just telling Kairi that she should let her guard down… just that." She said with a smile on her face. She turned to me and glared, taking her hand off my face. "Right, Kairi?"

"Yeah, right, whatever." I said in unconcerned tone. We arrived to the previous spot, and Raven drew her sword again.

"Ready to lose?" She asked smirking.

"No… but I'm ready to kick your ass!" I said calling the staff. I held the staff with determination and stared at her, trying to read her mind, but it was impossible. Her eyes showed nothing… her expression was emotionless, it was impossible to read. Not even a smirk came to her face.

Then, without a warning she attacked. It was so quick that I only felt myself falling and the she was in top of me with her sword near my neck.

"One hint: never try to guess your adversary's attack by his eyes… it's very easy to hide." She stood up and helped me up. She walked to the same spot she was before and continued. "You know Kairi… your really need a lot of training… and I'm being serious."

"She's right Kairi… seven years ago things were really easy." Riku said approaching us. "Are you sure you just want two days of training?" I stared at the floor and thought. He was right… things aren't easy. But I really need to hurry… Sora is suffering somewhere out there, and he needs us.

"Riku… you understand that I really need these two days…"

"Yeah I know but… you're not prepared." I turned my gaze to him and smiled.

"I'll be prepared… if you two help me, I'll be prepared." He stared at me, and then exchanged looks with Raven. I stared to both of them, waiting for a reaction. But something unexpected came… Raven's sword came on my way, but with difficulty I blocked.

"I almost got you!" She said playfully. "But not prepared… not at all." She said seriously.

"If I'm not… let's work on that." I said smirking.

"Ok…" she said taking the sword away. "Let's work on that."

For the rest of the morning, they taught mostly the defensive part. They teached me how to block every kind of attacks, at least the more dangerous. It was a hard train, but it had to be like that. After all, I don't have much tricks, I mean… I've trained in Destiny Islands a little, with a stick but that was nothing. At least compared to this.

We trained until lunch time and we went for a break. We went to the salon again, but now everyone accompanied us: Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith.

"Where the hell have you been? We didn't see you at breakfast!" Raven said. They were all waiting at the salon's door, probably waiting for us.

"We didn't wake up that early." Leon said calmly.

"What a lazy ass." She mumbled passing by him, confirming that he would hear her.

"I heard that!"

"I know." She replied smirking, and Leon simply fumed. "So… where have you been?"

"We went shopping!" Aerith replied happily, while Yuffie did the same. Raven stared at Yuffie's happiness and then stared at Leon.

"All of you?" I asked.

"Yep…" Cloud said in a boring way. Raven contained her laugher and I simply smiled at the two couples. Raven did try to contain her laugher but not for long. She let out some laughs turning her back at them and then stared at them.

"Please… tell me you took a picture!" Aerith quickly searched inside her small bag while Leon and Cloud sighed.

"Here!" Aerith handed her the photo and Raven stared at it. She examined a few seconds the picture, trying to put a serious look on her face that didn't last to long. She chucked a little and then showed it to me.

And there they were, the girls were in the middle smiling madly while Cloud hid his mouth behind his cape, and Leon did the fakest smile I could her see him do. I giggled at the moment as well, while the boys stared at the ground ashamed. I passed it to Riku and he chuckled as well.

"I never though that you were able to do this…" Raven said smirking to Leon. He walked to Riku and took the picture out of his hands and said to her.

"It's just a 'harmless' picture."

"Wait until I make up a story for it." Raven replied entering the salon. Leon sighed and followed her, along with everyone else.

We all sat at the table and fed our growling stomachs. The food was simply great, and of course luxury was something that never left the table. The plats were mostly made of gold, the cutlery was made of pure silver and flutes seemed crystal. We finished our meal and went to the gardens again. We had no time for rest so we went directly to the place we were before. This time everyone came with us except the King. Everyone sat in the gardens, admiring the beauty while me, Raven and Riku were more concentrated in the training.

"Well… I hope that the bunch of lazy people over there doesn't get your attention." Raven said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We heard that!" Leon replied. She simply smirked and continued talking to me.

"Anyway… this time I want you to attack me… for real." I stared at her in disbelief and asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep… Riku will cure me along the way, don't worry. But I won't take it easy for you… I won't attack but I'll be sure you don't touch me." With that, we went to our positions and our battle began.

I ran in her direction, with the staff in the air ready to hit her with full force. And again she disappeared into thing air. The problem this time was… she was nowhere to be found. I stared at my surroundings and found nothing… Riku was smirking at me and I could only stare at him confused. Then, someone pushes me and I fall on the floor.

"I though that they wouldn't take your attention away." She said behind me. I stared at her and she gave me her hand. I gave her my hand but instead of using it to get up, I pulled her to the floor making her fall beside me. She stared at me surprised and I could only smirk at her.

"Never let your guard down." I said sitting.

"I'm the one teaching!" She said sitting up as well pointing a finger at me, and smiling. We stood up and stopped in a fighting stance. I waited for a while, thinking of a way to at least touch her. I just had to be fast enough…

She disappeared again, and I looked for her founding nothing. I concentrated to feel her moves but it was extremely hard. Then, I felt her on my left. I saw her coming with her sword at me and I blocked the attack. I pushed her weapon away and attacked without ceasing. She blocked every attack with ease, but I didn't let that turn me down. I continued with my attacks, faster and faster, and now she had more trouble blocking them. She held her sword with both hands, and then she attacked. And it was extremely hard for me. I was always losing my balance, but I never fell on the floor. She brought her sword down and then in a matter of seconds she would bring it up, and then to left and right. That lasted until I fell on the floor, but she continued to attack and I continued to block even though I was on the floor. She brought her sword up, to strike me with full force, but I dodged the attack rolling on the floor, giving me time to stand up. She took the sword out of the floor and stared at me.

"Say… we're improving a lot." She said smiling. I leaned to my staff resting those few seconds while she spook to me. "But still not enough. If you don't hit me, we'll stay up night till you do it." That was a looong time. I held the staff again, determined.

"Can I use magic?"

"Use whatever you want." She replied to me. "One advice: if your not fast using magic, don't use it… because I won't give you time for it." And with those last words the new battle began. We stared at each other with our emotionless expressions, concentrated… waiting for the slightest move. Riku stared at us with interest, probably wondering who would be the first attacking. Then, the moment my gaze left Raven to lay on Riku's form, I felt her moving. In a matter of seconds she was in front of me, with her sword in the air. I had time to block but I lost my balance during the process. I fell on the floor and she disappeared again. I quickly stood up and stared at my surroundings… I could feel her moving around me, trying to get me out of guard, but I wouldn't let it happen. She attacked again but now I blocked with ease, and counter attacked. I tried to hit her with every move I knew, but she'd always block. What she didn't know was that I was doing two things at the same time…

"FIRE!!" I screamed making a giant fire ball fly from my empty hand. It was too quick for Raven to dodge, so she got it all on her. I was worried because of the huge smoke ball that appeared, and I couldn't know if she was alright or not. I heard Riku casting a cure spell, and I waited for her with my weapon down. Then, out of the smoke ball her shape appeared, quickly transforming to herself. She was smirking and she attacked me with the sword's cuff but I dodged in time. When I looked for her, she was right in front of me again so I jumped backwards giving me time to block the next attack. She was now hitting with more force, and the more I blocked the more force she'd use.

By now Riku wasn't alone watching the battle. Everyone joined him watching our battle. But there was something strange about her… why was she striking with more force? And with more persistence? She didn't even worried if she would hit me with the sword… she was charging with full force.

"Raven?!" Riku called, but she didn't even look at him. She continued with her strong attacks, and some of them would make me fall. But I had no choice but to defend myself. I didn't have time to breathe I just had to block or dodge.

"There's something wrong with her…" I heard Leon. She was simply out of control! I had no choice but hit her… really hard so she'd wake up from her trance. But it was really hard… she was way too strong and quick. Then the unexpected happened… I jumped backwards while she swingged her sword, and in one of her swings, she passed with the tip of sword on my belly making a small wound.

"Raven! Are you out of your mind?!" Riku said approaching her. But she didn't notice him at all, she walked to my direction. Riku tried to stop her, but what he saw in front of him was Raven's elbow hitting him. Everyone walked to him, seeing if he was alright, but they didn't notice me with one of my arms holding my wound while the other holding the staff. She walked to me and stroked making me held the staff with both hands, in order to block her attack. She continued to strike even though it was visible the blood on my shirt. If she continued I had no choice but to attack as well. When I finally got the chance to hit her, I smacked her face with the staff… maybe with to much force. She was with her face turned to the other way, and then she turned to me with anger flashing on her eyes… but something was different about them… they weren't that clear grey anymore… that were completely black…

She let out a cry and with her sword in the air she attacked me. She kept slashing and swinging until she finally made a good wound on my arm, making for me impossible to hold the staff. I fell to the floor with the pain consuming my arm with my hand covering the wound. A lot of blood came out of it, while she smiled watching at me, with a bit of blood coming out of her mouth. She was with her sword in the air, and I stared at everyone that wasn't in reach to stop her… I only had one thing to do.

"THUNDER!!" I screamed. And from the skies a huge lightning bolt hit her. She fell on the floor with the power of the magic spell and she didn't stand up. I stared to her froze form, and though she was probably unconscious. But my thoughts were wrong… she slowly sat up and stared at me… with the same blackened eyes. When she was about to stand up, Leon and Riku held her. Leon took her sword while Riku held both arms behind her back. Raven's hair covered her face, while she looked down and then… an evil laugh is heard. Riku stared confused at her while she laughed. She raised her head and stared at me again.

"See you soon…" and with those last words, she closed her eyes and fell unconscious on Riku's chest. By now, Yuffie and Aerith were by my side watching my wounds.

"She's way too pale… she'll pass out soon." I heard Aerith say, even though I didn't pay to much attention. I could only hear Raven's words repeating on my head, while I stared at her unconscious on Riku's arms, and then I closed my eyes… and passed out.

A/N: Uff… finished!! Well, I think I'm not very good describing battles, so this chap might be a little confusing. I hope I receive more reviews this time **please review!!!** I need opinions… and please answer the question I made you in the last chap… on with the special thanks:

** Michelle:** Lol yeah I'm crazy lol. And I won't forget who, but I won't tell you either lol. Well, I hope you like this chap as you liked the others!! Thank you so much for your comment!!!

** Misau:** LOL ja tava a adivinhar k ias dizer isso. N te perdo-o por teres demorado tanto a ler lol. Bem... coitado do rapaz teve 5 anos na tortura e ainda keres festa lolol. Mudei uns planos em relaçao a isso mas n totalmente, if you know what i mean lolol. Bem... espero k este tb esteja fixe, mais enigmas lol. Obg pelo review!

Well... I'll beg you now… **please review!!!! I need your opinions!!! Good or bad, I need them!**


	16. Turbulent relation

** A/N:** Finally the update uh? I'm sorry about this I really am! But there was no other choice. Here it is a Christmas gift! Lol there will be more before Christmas but you deserve it. To make up the lost time I wrote a huge chap for you, how about that? I hope you like it because I worked hard on this one. I won't bother anymore here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 16: **_Turbulent relation_**

I woke up in the same room of the other day… the infirmary room. I slowly open my eyes and see Riku staring at me. He smiled at me and said.

"Why do you always end up here?"

"Don't ask me…" I replied smiling at his question. I watched my surroundings and I saw Raven sleeping in the bed beside me. I sat up and stared at her… why did that happened?

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Well… you really did a strong magic spell…" Riku said. I stared at him surprised. "You really are gifted in magic, you know?" I turned my gaze to Raven's form… she was sleeping peacefully, with the last sun rays hitting on her face.

"What do you think… about what happened?" I asked staring at him. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, leaning to the wall nearby.

"I don't know… but it wasn't her for sure…"

"Did you see her eyes?" he stared at me surprised and answered with a negative nod. "Her eyes were completely black… it seemed that she was possessed by something."

"Hmm…" he returned to same position with his eyes closed. "I don't like this… I don't like this at all." And I could only agree with him… there's something about her… something she hides from us.

"Riku…"

"Yes?"

"Have you asked her something she refused to answer?"

"I don't remember… why you ask that?" he asked staring at me confused.

"Have you ever asked any kind of personal question? Like, where's she from?" he adverted his gaze to the floor and thought. "I think there's something she hides from us…"

"I don't think Raven would do that." He said turning his gaze to me, standing up.

"Why not?" I said turning my gaze to him.

"I… don't know. Because I think she wouldn't do that to us."

"Again I ask: why not? Why wouldn't she hide something from us?"

"Because…" He blocked without giving any reason of the contrary and then finished his sentence. "It's her!" he finished slightly frustrated walking around my bed.

"You know, that's not enough." I replied harshly. I knew he was trying to protect her but I did have a point. "I know it's hard to believe it, but it can be a possibility." He stopped walking and took his hand to his chin, considering my opinion.

"I just hope you're wrong…" he replied finally agreeing with me. He kept deep in thought while I remembered the last words Raven said before she passed out. "See you soon…" I said in a whisper. Riku heard me and stared at me with a quizzical look. "That was what she said, right?"

"Yeah… I remember." He turned his gaze to the floor and asked. "Why did she say that?"

"One more unanswered question…" I said sighing. I really was tired of being in bed and watching Riku walking in circles. He stared at me confused and asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know… somewhere." And with that, I left the room and went to the gardens, in the same place we trained. When I reached there, I sat in the rock Riku had sit the last time I fought with Raven, and there I thought. What would lead her to that? She wasn't the kind of person of losing control… she sure has temper and her pride could never lead her to a killing spree right?

I stare to the long landscape and I see the forest's limit. I stood up and went there… and when I approached I heard some weird sounds, but I continued. The more I neared the more I'd recognize as battling sounds so, I walked faster. I ran and I could hear screams and magic spells, and when I finally got there… I found Donald and Goofy fighting the heartless.

"Kairi?" Goofy said confused. Distracted from the battle scene, a heartless jumped on him but Donald took care of him before he could make anything.

"You big palooka!!! Didn't you see it?!" Goofy frowned at him and replied.

"No, but I saw Kairi." Then Donald saw me as well, and he instantly hid his mad expression. I smiled at them and waved.

"Hey!"

"Hey Kairi!!" Donald replied happily walking to me. "How are you doing? What happened to you!?" he asked when he saw my bandaged arm.

"Oh nothing really." I said scratching my head. They stared at me surprised and then they seemed a little… unhappy. "What is it?"

"It's just… you just looked like Sora right now…" Donald said with his head down. They were both looking down and I felt guilt… again. I kneeled and with a faint smile on my face I said.

"Sora once told me something… you guys said some rules to him: Our ship only runs happy faces! No frowning, no sad faces…" They both stared at me surprised and I continued. "We're going to save him… don't worry." They stared at each other and smiled. I stood up and stared at the trees that surrounded the forest. The threes were beautiful but I felt coldness… it seemed a very cold forest were people wouldn't dare to enter.

"The heartless come out of it every time, it's the only place they have to hide here." Donald said staring as well.

"Say Kairi, how long have you been here?" Goofy asked.

"Three days. And I'll leave tomorrow."

"Already? I thought you were going to train."

"I already trained today… and the little accident occurred." I said point at my arm. Donald let out an irritated sigh and asked.

"Let me guess… Raven?" I stared at him surprised and replied.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I know because I never thought that someone would surpass Sora making so much trouble. It could only be her!" I giggled at his impatient comment and we walked around the forest's boundary. "Well… I guess we're going tomorrow as well Goofy."

"You're coming too?" I asked.

"Yeah! We wouldn't leave our pal behind! Ayuck!" Goofy replied cheerfully. We continued to walk, while they talked about their adventures with Sora, and time… passed by…

(3rd pov)

He stared down at the window, watching his best friend walking with Donald and Goofy around the forest. He then turned his gaze to his new friend, lying in her bed, slowly letting out some breathes. He couldn't stop staring at her, he just hoped that any second she would wake up… but she didn't. He stared outside again, and saw Kairi walking back to the castle safely along with Donald and Goofy. He stood up from his chair and walked through the room impatient, thinking about what Kairi told him before.

_ "I think there's something she hides from us…"_

Could she really do that? He didn't think so… he never thought of the possibility of her lying about anything at all. But above all this… he was worried. He was sick worried about her. He never thought that someone would beat her, specially make her unconscious… she was a really strong fighter, but above all that… a women.

He walked to her side and stared to her pale face… he never saw her with such a calm expression. Every time she talked to him she would be smiling or she would be frowning at him, but never peaceful. He smiled at his thoughts, while he stared at the sun hiding behind the horizon.

(1st pov)

I slowly opened the door, and saw Riku smiling… I entered without making noise and interrupted him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he stared startled at me and replied.

"Nothing important…" he turned his gaze to the form in front of him, and stared at her with a concerned look. I walked to him smiling and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine… don't worry." He stared at me and then stared back at her. I saw by his face that he could help but worry about her. "Come on… the King called us for dinner."

"But… if she wakes up?" he asked staring at me.

"Don't worry about that… I think she won't be able to stand up if she's really that bad…" he stared at her again, and sighing he closed his eyes.

"But… I'm not hungry." Just after he said that, a loud noise comes out of his belly and I smiled at him.

"Oh really?" he massaged his stomach and replied.

"Yeah… I'll wait until she wakes up, and if I'm hungry I'll go get something." I sighed at him, and I knew I had no choice… when he wanted to be stubborn, he'd be stubborn. I walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll get you something…" and with that I left to room.

(3rd pov)

He stared at the closed door, where his friend had just left in seconds. He mentally thanked her for getting some food for him. He turned his gaze to Raven again, laying on her bed in her deep slumber, with her beautiful loosen black hair. He still didn't believe in what Kairi purposed… it was way too absurd for him. He met Raven 6 years ago, and she was the first person that gave him confidence the first moment he saw her… how could she be hiding something for such long time? From him? Didn't she trust him as he trusted her?

He sighed at his questions and smiled looking at the starry sky… there were so many nights he shared with her, going up the towers of Disney Castle and watch the sky… some nights they wouldn't talk at all… the just stared at the stars. And other nights the stares would only accompany them with their long conversations. He missed those times… after 5 long years. Each one of those nights were unforgettable… and he wished to spend another night like before… staring to the starry sky. He turned his gaze once again to the sleeping figure and his smile slightly vanished…

He couldn't stand watching her like that… the once child that lived in that women's body was now trapped… behind those closed eyes. He knew she wanted to come out but her eyes wouldn't let her. He placed his hand on her hand and it was completely cold… he got scared. He neared his ear to her nose and mouth and for his relief she was still alive… he leaned to his chair sighing with relief and closed his eyes. How could such a week magic spell take her down like this? He was extremely surprised by Kairi's power… he couldn't imagine if someday she would use them fully teached… that would be hell for her enemies. He opened his eyes again and couldn't help but stare at her. He supported the weight of his body on his elbows witch were leaning against his knees. He examined her with his full attention watching her body slowly moving up and down according to her breathes.

Kairi was right about one thing… he didn't know where she was from… he never asked her. He met her at Kingdom Hearts and that was the only thing he knew… he still remembered that day so well… it was unforgettable…

(Flashback)

He would fight them… until his last breathe. Inside that hell called Kingdom Hearts, darkness was the only thing present, save for him and the mouse that accompanied him. They both fought heartless without ceasing. They would always fight on turns so that each one had some time to rest… but there were times… that it had to be both of them fighting, or they'd die.

One day when he fought those cold-blooded creatures, he was extremely weak… he couldn't stand the weight of his body on his feet. So he fought on his knees, and he was constantly attacked… he knew there was nothing he could do… he felt something strange flowing on his veins… then that feeling turned into pain, and unceasing pain that consumed his body. He knew if he gave up, he would turn into a heartless… but did he really want to resist it? It would end after that…

"Riku! Get a hold on yourself and fight!" The King screamed weakly. He was extremely weak and wounded just as Riku, but the mouse still fought. Then Riku didn't stand the weight of his body, and he fell with his face hitting hard on the floor, and he felt his mind leaving… he felt extremely sleepy and then… a girl's cry is heard… for such a long time he hadn't hear a feminine voice. Seconds after the heartless seemed to be nowhere… the place was empty.

"Are you alright your majesty?" she asked to the King. But he had already passed out, so she walked to Riku. She kneeled by him and turned him around.

"Are you… alright?" She asked with her eyes widening. She locked her gaze with his and she didn't know why… there was something on those eyes that made her stare at them without seizing.

"Do I look alright to you?" he asked interrupting her thoughts. She quickly came out of her trance and helped him up.

"Yeah a little bit." She replied while she helped him. "Here… drink this." She said opening a small potion. He drank the green liquid, and the bitter taste flowing to his throat, instantly making him feel better.

"Damn… why does it have to taste like that?" he said pulling the bottle away.

"I see we have a sissy here." She replied laying him down.

"What did you say?!" He said sitting up on his own. She smiled at him and helped once again.

"You need your rest… it's no time for argues." He accepted her help and laid down. He quickly felt sleepy, but he wanted to know the stranger's identity.

"Wait… who are you?" he asked while she walked to the King. She stopped and stared at him, and replied.

"I'm Raven… nice to meet you."

"Riku here…" He said hoarsely. And with those last words… he fell into a deep sleep… he haven't slept for ages.

(End of Flashback)

He remembered it like it was yesterday… his life changed since that moment. From that day on, his life changed for better, until the day Sora was taken… from there everything collapsed. He decided right away that is mission was to save him, but he couldn't tell her… she would go right after him. But she left even before Sora was taken… He still remembered the day she left, even though it was 5 years ago.

(Flashback)

"Raven! Where do you think you're going?!" he asked walking behind her. She walked with some speed to the harbour, where the gummy ships were.

"You have nothing to do about it." She replied to him. That only made him fume at her, and walk faster.

"I do have something to do about it… I know I do!" she simply closed her eyes, and ignored him. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I did! I did that because…" he couldn't find an excuse for what he did… it was his heart taking over.

"It's no use to run after me… I already made up my mind." That only made him feel more frustrated while he sighed. So he only had one thing to do…

"But you have to tell me what's in your mind." He said while he held her by her shoulders, and leaned her to the nearest wall with his body pressing against her. She was with her head down, avoiding his gaze. She really didn't want to admit it… she knew it wasn't meant to be. "I know I have something to do about this… but I know there's something more… please Raven."

"Riku… just let me go…" She said still with her gaze on his chest. He was making things so hard for her… she just wanted to pull him away but at the same time… she wanted to feel him nearer and nearer. "Don't make things harder…" She said above a whisper.

"What did you say?" He asked trying to look at her, but she remained with her head down.

"I said nothing! Now, let me go." She replied controlling her temper.

"No…"

"I'm warning you…" He knew what she was capable of… she'd do anything to get things out of her way, but he still remained.

"I won't leave until I know." She finally turned her gaze to him and he saw her angered look. He knew she would do something but what? He just hoped it wasn't what she did before.

"I won't repeat… if don't leave, you're going to get it." She said with her face very close to his, even though they didn't notice. He stared at both exits of the corridor, and then stared back at her.

"You're not leaving because I kissed you?!" he asked in a whisper. She looked at him with anger flashing on her eyes and replied.

"You conceited bastard!!" She screamed at his face. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and looked away.

"I know, I know everything you want to call me…" He remained silent while Raven's muffled sounds continued. "You know? Forget what I said, and tell me… why are you going to Traverse Town? Sora will come back soon, so why the rush?" She gave up of calling him whatever she wanted and answered.

"Ok… I'll tell you. I have this bad feeling that… something is going to happen. And it's not here… it's in Traverse Town." He stared confused at her, and asked.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm going there!" She said a bit uneasy. She was hiding something, but after all… he never thought that Raven would lie, right?

"Let me go with you then!"

"No!"

"Why not?!" He insisted.

"You have to stay here! You mustn't leave the castle." She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't follow me… please." She held concern in her eyes while she talked to him. She knew what was going to happen, and if he knew… something would happen to him. "Please… no matter what happens, stay here… no matter what."

He looked down, and thought… what could possibly happen? She would never tell him, he knew that. He took his weight off her, but she remained leaned against the wall.

"I'll stay here… don't worry." She looked to the floor as well, and remained silent. "But… I'm sorry for what I did yesterday…" Her concerned look turned into a frown and she left. He held her arm, stopping her and she remained with her back turned at him. "Come on Raven… you're still mad at me?" She turned to him and replied loud enough.

"Don't you think that it was reason enough?! Kissing me like that?!"

"It's called 'having feelings'! Do you at least know what that is?!" He said letting his temper take over. Those words hit hard on Raven, so she slapped him hard across the cheek.

"And you know I can do worse then that! You'll never understand what I'm going through!" Great… she simply said the words she had been hiding through the whole year, since she met him. He stared confused at her with his hand covering his bruised cheek.

"What do you mean by that?" She turned around and walked again, ignoring his last question. He remained in the same place, still assimilating her last words. "Whoa wait a minute!" He said walking to her. He held her arm again, and turned her to him. He tried to look at her but she remained with her head down. "Raven?"

"Let me go…" She said hiding her teary eyes. All she wanted now was his embrace… but she couldn't have it. In the end, she couldn't have him…

"Raven? Tell me…" He said concerned trying to look into her eyes. She held back her tears and replied with her trembling voice.

"Don't… just let me go…" The frustrated Riku couldn't stand it anymore. He held her face with both hands, and made her look at him. She closed her eyes hiding her teary eyes, and his stare softened the moment he saw her.

"Come on Raven… tell me what's really going on?" She did everything to hide her tears and feelings and answered.

"Nothing's going on… I really need to go now…" She shoved his arms and walked away, but he held one of her arms again. She turned her back at him again, and waited for his next action.

"Raven… let me go with you."

"I'm sorry… I can't take you with me…" She shoved his hand again, but this time he didn't stop her. Instead, he followed her to the harbour, and when they got there, she entered one of the gummy ships and he walked in with her. The gummy was small, enough for two people, the engines weren't best thing in the world, but it was something. The door where they entered was linked to the control room. She sat on the front seat and Riku leaned against the nearest wall. She noticed he was there so she asked in her usual way.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm coming, rather you like it or not." He said determined. She stood up fuming and walked to him. She grabbed him by his collarbone and said.

"Guess what? You're leaving, rather you like it or not." He smiled closing his eyes, and chuckled. "What's so funny?!" Raven asked annoyed.

"You look so funny when you're mad." He said opening his eyes, staring at her. She avoided his gaze, and let off his collarbone… he was always like this, he'd do anything to change the subject. But this time she could let herself go on his talk…

"Just get out of here…" She said pointing at the exit door. He stared at the door and then stared back at her.

"No."

"I said, get out!"

"I won't."

"I'm warning you…" She said still adverting his gaze, controlling her temper.

"Or else?" He asked in a playful way. She finally stared at him annoyed and pulled him by his arm, taking him outside. He kept smiling at her actions, and they stopped she stared at him.

"Listen… I don't have time for this. You stay here and _don't_ follow me, is that clear?"

"No it isn't… something's wrong and for some reason, and you won't tell me anything. I won't leave until you satisfy my curiosity." He said seriously, looking at her.

"I'll satisfy your curiosity later! Ok?!" she asked annoyed.

"No, it's not ok. I'll keep bugging you unt—" But he couldn't finish his sentence… Raven caught him by surprise… on his lips. She held him close, with her hand puling him by the back of his neck. She really didn't realize what she was doing… he just looked so adorable some times. When she realized what she was doing, she backed away. She placed her hand on her lips, and mumbled.

"Shit…" She stared at him, and he looked so… funny. He was with his eyes closed, with his mouth slightly opened. She couldn't help but chuckle at him, and still he remained in the same position. She took advantage of the situation and left. She ran to the gummy ship and closed the door. He only noticed when the gummy's engines worked. He slowly opened his eyes, and watched Raven smiling on the cop pit.

"Damn it! Raven come back here!!" He screamed running to the ship's door. He banged the door with his fists and continued. "Stop the damn gummy!" But she continued pulling it up and smiling. "RAVEN!"

"Don't dare to follow me..." She said to the loudspeaker. "And don't worry, I'll come back."

"Raven!! Stop it!" The ship slowly rose in the air, but Riku was still able to hold on to it.

"Leave the ship alone Riku!" She said worried.

"I don't care, I'm coming with you!"

"Geez you can be stubborn sometimes! Let it off!"

"I won't!"

"I'm sorry about this!" He couldn't stand the weight of his body balancing according to the moves that the ship made. He fell on the floor and Raven pulled the ship up. The huge door with Disney's emblem opened, and she stared down at him, smiling. 'Good bye.' She said moving her lips. And with that, she left him alone on Disney's harbour, wondering…

(End of flashback)

He still remembered the seventeen year old Raven, smiling on the ship… and the kiss… that was really unexpected, even today he doesn't fully believe that she did that. Especially because he did the same thing the day before and resulted in a kick on his 'family jewels'…

He smiled at his memory and opened his eyes to stare at her. She breathed calmly, like nothing happened to her… he couldn't help but repeating on his mind how beautiful she was. He actually never thought that someone would replace the crush he had on his best friend… specially someone like Raven, and 5 years passed and his feelings remained the same. He held her hand once again, and it was still cold as before… it made him feel sad… Raven was always such a welcoming person, and her cold hand made him feel the contrary.

He caressed her hand like he was touching something extremely fragile. He didn't care for her rough hands for using the sword more then it was usual, he simply glided his fingers from her fist to the tip of her fingers. He touched her hands like just like someone who'd be holding a small piece of silk, and with his eyes half open, he turned his gaze to her sleeping features. It some how reminded him when he woke up from his coma, Raven came to visit him…

(Flashback)

He couldn't wait to see her… he just hoped Kairi would find her soon, so he could talk to her… how would it be? After all 5 years passed… that's way too much time!

His wish of seeing her turned into fear… he didn't know what to expect from that silver door. He remembered the last time they were together, things didn't go that well…

Thinking of the devil… someone knocks. The door slowly opened and Raven peeked. She was so different… her face matured so much since the last time he saw her. He was staring at her in an unbelieving way, and she smiled at him… the same smile she gave him before she left. She opened the door and closed it behind her, leaning against it.

"Hey…" She whispered. Riku couldn't believe that it was her in front of him… she was way too perfect to be her. How things can change in five years… change so much. His gaze followed her while she walked and sat in the chair beside his bed, with her gaze turned to the floor. Finally he was able to say something.

"You look… good." He said choosing carefully his words. Those words made her stare at him surprised.

"You look awful…" She said smiling.

"Oh…" Riku mumbled disappointed. Raven let out a chuckle and said.

"I'm joking with you! For someone that has been sleeping for five years, you're not too bad." He smiled at her, forgetting that small point… most of the times she'd be joking. "Didn't I tell you to stay here… no matter what…?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I warned you to stay here! See where you ended up!" She said waving her arms and pointing at him.

"But I had to something! I couldn't be here doing nothing!"

"Ok, alright! It's done, it's done." They remained silent while Raven massaged her temples. Even thought he could be stubborn like hell, she couldn't help to worry.

"So… Where have you been?" Riku asked curious.

"I've been stuck in Traverse Town for 5 years… very interesting. You can't imagine how it is to support Leon." Riku let out a small laugh at her statement and she replied in defence. "I mean it!! He can be a pain in the ass sometimes…"

"Maybe because you really get his nerves." Riku said arching an eyebrow.

"Who? Me?" She asked innocently pointing at herself. Riku simply chuckled at her actions, and she gave up. "Ok maybe a little."

"A little?" He asked raising his eyebrow. She stared at him by the corner of her eyes and replied.

"Yeah, a little… more." They remained in silence and then broke when Riku laughed and Raven smiled. "It's funny to see him mad…"

"I can't even imagine how he suffered with you." Riku said smiling.

"I'm not that bad." She said with a small glare and smiling at the same time. "At least you didn't complain." Riku smiled and dropped the subject, he knew it would lead to those long silly argues. But those small argues was what always brought them together.

"Can I ask you something?" Riku asked unsure. Raven stared at him confused by such question.

"Yes?"

"Hmm… well…" How would he ask her? He didn't know how she would react after 5 years. "Uh… how do I put this…?"

"Please? Go directly to the subject." She said smiling at his actions. He took a deep breath and asked unsure.

"Hmm… you're still mad at me?" He asked just like he asked her 5 years ago. Raven stared at him surprised… she actually never thought that he would touch that subject.

"Uh… well… that was five years ago Riku…" She said a bit unsure about her answer.

"So, that means…?" He said staring at her with hope on his eyes. She couldn't resist that…

"It means, it's in the past…" Riku smiled triumphal and Raven finished her sentence. "… But we'll make sure it won't happen again." She said pointing at him. When he heard her last words his smile turned into a serious expression. He looked at her by the corner of his eye, and asked.

"Another question… why did you do that when you left?" She leaned to the chair with a confused look on her face.

"Did what?" She asked putting her arms behind her neck. He raised an eyebrow and said.

"You know exactly what I mean." She stared at the ceiling thinking and answered.

"Why did I take off without you?" Riku took a deep breath and asked.

"Why… did you kiss me?" Raven stared at him with a blank expression that quickly turned to a confused expression.

"What?!" Riku stared at her surprised by her reaction. He knew she was trying to deny it but he continued.

"You kissed me!" She stared even more confused and replied.

"No I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!" She said between a giggle. Riku stared at her again confused by her reaction.

"You did! I remember it!" She stared at him confused and smiling at the same time and replied.

"You dreamed it for sure. I mean… why would I?"

"I don't know! ... I mean… who knows what's in your mind!?" she chuckled at him and answered.

"I know perfectly what's in my mind and it's not that." Riku frowned at her and seeing his discontent she said. "You know… you've been sleeping for a while now, and who knows if you dreamed that?" Riku stared at her in disbelieve and replied with his temper raising.

"I know exactly what I saw and felt! So don't tell me it's just a dream!" Raven raised her arms surprised by his reaction, and answered.

"Ok, ok… I didn't mean to get on your nerves. But still… it's not true so, drop the subject." It was definitely a good idea, Riku thought. Raven knew what she did 5 years ago… but she couldn't admit it… her destiny wouldn't allow it. Riku stared at the ceiling while Raven stared at the floor. Both remained in silence deep in thought.

Riku was so sure about it… he knew it, he was so sure. But why wouldn't she admit it? Just like him? He didn't know… and probably he would never know. Why was he bothering with this? He should just move on… she wouldn't want anything with him. Maybe she was right… maybe he just dreamed it.

"Sorry…" he said in a whisper. He rolled over, and turned his back at her. She stared at his back and he continued. "Sorry… for talking to you like that…"

"You don-"

"No, I do. I shouldn't have talked to you like that… you could perfectly be right." She heard the disappointment in his words, and felt guilt… but it was something she couldn't change… in the end it would be worse. But she wanted so badly to change it…

"I was wrong…" She said above a whisper, not noticing she said it. Riku turned at her again suspicious and asked.

"What did you say?" Raven stared at him surprised.

"Did I say it out loud?" Riku stared confused at her a nodded. She scratched the back of her head slightly embarrassed and replied. "Ooooh, I said nothing!" he tried to sit up on his bed, and leaned against the pillows on his back.

"I heard you say it… I know-"

"I said nothing." She said trying to defend herself. Riku struggled with the pain of his body, and tried to get off his bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Raven said instantly getting up when he lost his balance. She held him, while he rested his head on her shoulder. It has been so long they've been this close… that they remained static in that position. Raven closed her eyes savouring the moment that couldn't last too long, feeling his scent. He was about encircled his arms around her but she pushed him back to his bed, and he sat. She held his shoulders afraid that he'd lose his balance, and he stared at her. She instantly felt drawn to his stare… she stared back to the beautiful aquamarine eyes, lost it them… she wished so much to remain lost in his warm stare but, she turned her head down and closed her eyes.

"Stop doing this to me…" She said to herself and again she didn't notice she said it.

"You did it again…" Riku said softly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You said it out loud…" Once again she felt embarrassed and her hands left his shoulders.

"Well… I tend to do that sometimes." She said with an embarrassed chuckle. Riku stared at her like he was analysing her eyes, trying to read them and said.

"Why don't you admit it?" She turned pale the moment he asked that. He couldn't be more direct to the subject and she knew if she answered what he was talking about, they would end up arguing. They remained silent while Raven tried to answer him, but she found no answer… she needed to get away.

"You know, I need to see something out there I-"

"Don't change the subject…" Riku said interrupting her. He tried to stand up again, but this time he gained his balance with no help. "If you don't want to answer it, just say it…" And with that he took small steps, walking by himself while Raven stared worried at him, walking behind him afraid that he'd lose his balance,

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk… wanna come?" He asked smiling at her. She nodded at him and accompanied him, giving her arm to help him walk. They walked silently through the corridors. Raven stared at his infirmary gown and chuckled. He stared at her confused and asked.

"What?"

"You really must feel very comfortable in that gown…" He stared at his vests and frowned.

"I forgot this small point before I left the room…" Raven giggled at his statement and they continued walking in silence, until they heard two voices at the end of a dark corridor.

"Who are you!?" They stared to the end of the corridor and saw Kairi... she was completely devastated with the keyblade on her hand. She stared at them with tears streaming down her face and fell on the floor crying. One of the soldiers picked Kairi up and took her to them. Riku quickly asked.

"Just what the hell happened to you?! What where you doing in there?!"

"He's right! Oh come on! Let's take her to the infirmary!" And with that, they went with the guard and took her to the infirmary.

(End of Flashback)

After that day… things changed. She avoided him the whole time, and it seemed things weren't the same anymore. After all five years passed and he didn't notice. He still didn't believe that he dreamt that… he couldn't.

He stared at her sleeping form hoping she'd wake up any second but she remained in her froze form. The poor Riku was getting frustrated with the long wait and his growling stomach, so he stood up and went to the window. He stared at the glowing stars above him and didn't pay attention to Raven's frozen body… it would only bring chills up his spine watching her like that.

He remembered when he was in Destiny Islands, he'd stare at the stares wondering what was behind the dark sky, the worlds that waited for him… now he stares at the stars wishing to return to his home… meet his old friends… embrace his parents… taste the salty waters on his lips… feel the sand on his feet… so many things. The moment he left his home he lost protection and he ended up in Kingdom Hearts… what a fate. But it seemed all things… weren't that bad.

** A/N:** End of chapter 16! Soooo… what do you think? After a long time without writing? I hope it's good… and I hope that everyone that reads this will review! ** Please I asked no reviews in the last alert but now I want them!!** I'd really appreciate to read your opinions! A 6 thousand words chap has a lot of things to say lol. It's bigger then my one shot. Now I noticed… **100 **REVIEWS!!! HURRAYYY!!!! Ok never mind lol.

Special thanks:

****

** LiL aZn DrEaMeR: ** Here you are again lol. Yeah I'm so tired of waiting for that game! At least I have chain of memories to hold on… but I'm already finishing the game lol. I hope you like this chap and please review with your opinion! Thank you!

** Rainisky:** Another new reviewer! Weee! Lol never mind that. I've been trying to read your fic but I don't have too much time, I'm sorry. I just spend a few minutes in the pc nowadays. I'm glad you like my fanfic and I hope you review again. Thanks for the review!

** Kairi:** Hey! You've been busy sending me reviews huh? I guess you really like my fic lol. It made me very happy to have someone reviewing me the whole time, I'm really thankful. There was this one day I was about to give up on the fic because of all probs that the computer brought and in that day I received your review saying: PLEASE UPDATE SOON! That really made me think twice lol. Now your questions: I don't know if I'll make Sora's pov, I'm not sure but if I do, you'll have to wait a little until that happens lol. I live in Europe and I'm already playing chain of memories. Thanks to your info I asked my friend to give me a gba emulator and the game, now I'm almost finished with that. If I like Sora or Riku better? I'm not sure really. They are very different characters but I think I like them in the same way. What about you? I hope you answer me in your next review! Thanks for the support until now I really appreciate it!!

** Michelle:** Actually I didn't know the release dates, and thank you for the info! I don't have to much time to be on computers lately... but I come here once in a while to read the reviews lol. You don't need to thank me, the truth must be said and I said it. You're an excellent reviewer and you've been here since you first reviewed, I'm the one supposed to thank you! Thank you so much for everything!

** A/N:** I'm finished answering the reviews. I don't know when the next update will be I just hope it will be soon. I have a work to do during this two weeks and it will take a lot of time. I'll try to update before Christmas, to give you a little gift lol. **If you read please review!!!**


	17. Hidden past revealed?

** A/N:** MEERRRRYY CHRISTMAS!!! Here's another Christmas gift to my reviewers! I hope you like this one, I loved to write it! On with the fic!! By the way, I recommend you to remember things of the 6th chapter, just by the name of both chaps you'll understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 17: **_Hidden past… revealed?_**

Lost on his own thoughts, Raven slowly opens her eyes. She stares at the blurry ceiling that slowly takes form and recognized the white infirmary's ceiling. What was she doing there, with her body hurting everywhere? She stared confused at her surroundings, until her gaze laid in someone's form. Her blurry vision slowly gained form and she recognized the person she wanted to see the most. She admired him watching the dark sky, with a genuine smile on his features. She tried to call him but no sound came from her mouth, so she waved her arm hoping to get his attention.

"Riku…" She called in a small whisper. He instantly stared at her and ran to her bed.

"You're awake!" He said holding her cold hand with his warm hands. Feeling his warmth her expression turned to a sweet smile that calmed him down. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" He sighed relieved remembering the same words they spoke when they first met.

"Yeah… a little bit." He said squeezing her hand in his. "I was really worried…"

"I'll sleep forever when I die…" She said in a whisper. He turned his gaze to her hand that was between his hands. To her surprise he caressed her hand with his thumbs, slowly and relaxing.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Raven?" He called out locking his gaze with her. "Are you hiding something?" he asked not believing his question. She stared confused by the abrupt change of subject and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You… don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Your fight with Kairi."

"I remember that… but after that magic spell… I don't remember a thing." Riku left her hand and leaned against the chair, thinking.

"Interesting…"

"What's interesting?" She asked slightly annoyed. "What's the point with all these questions?"

"The point is… after the magic spell, something happened." Her expression was apprehensive, waiting for his explanation. "After that you kept fighting Kairi."

"I kept fighting?"

"Yes… but the way you fought was different. There was something different about you… you attacked her constantly with more and more force. I tried to call you but… what I got was a punch on the nose." She stared kept staring surprised and confused at him and whispered.

"Sorry for that…"

"After the punch you made some wounds on Kairi and she stopped you…" The more he talked the more she realized what happened, and now she had no other way but to explain what happened. "After her magic spell you said 'see you soon' and passed out with Kairi." She couldn't believe in what was said… what she tried to hide for years, was now revealed. She sat up, placing her hands in both sides, turning her head to the ceiling. Riku stood up and walked to the window staring outside. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

There was the dreadful question. She closed her eyes burring her head in the pillows feeling Riku's gaze upon her. She didn't know what to do… tell the truth or run away. Both seemed such bad ways to solve everything…

"Raven?" She brought her hands to her knees and stared at them. She heard Riku's steps nearing her and he sat on her bed. He tried to read her expression but there were so many emotions going through her that he could realize what was happening. "Everyone's wondering what happened to you."

"Riku…" She said unable to finish her sentence. He noticed she was uneasy so he gave her his hands, and covered her cold hands with his. She closed her eyes feeling his warmth through his hands, knowing that soon wouldn't be such welcoming warmth. She felt his hands squeezing her hands, trying to give all the support he could.

"Raven… at least tell me." She took some deep breaths, controlling her emotions and opened her eyes, laying her gaze on his. This time she had no lies upon her sleeves… she was completely exposed. What she tried to hide for years had to be revealed.

"You never wondered… why I found you in Kingdom Hearts."

"I never put to much thought on that."

"Finding you wasn't a mere coincidence… it was an objective."

"Witch was?"

"This is the hardest part… what I truly am." She took another deep breath, and she was about to do the biggest mistake in her whole life… for a second running away seemed such a good idea. "I'm… I'm a…"

"Hey… you're always the one telling to go straight to the subject. You can tell me." He said smiling at her. If it was that easy… just spit out everything. But this wasn't that easy…

"Ok… it won't make any difference say it now or later… I'm a heartless." Riku's smile soon vanished replaced by a pale and surprised face. His voice left his throat… it suddenly dried. He slowly stood up turning his back at her, and walked to the window.

"You're kidding, right?" breathed out, not believing what she said. Raven sighed turning her gaze to the ceiling replying.

"I wish I was…" he leaned his head and both hands to the window, closing his eyes, assimilating her last words.

"As I was saying… I am a heartless. I belong to special breed that was created to gather the seven princesses of heart…"

"Wait…" He said above a whisper. She didn't hear him, so she continued.

"And to kill them…"

"Raven…" He called more audible making her turn her gaze to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She turned her gazer once again to her knees.

"Did I have another choice but to hide? I couldn't tell you…" He straightened up and slowly went to his chair and sat.

"How… how is it possible? I mean… you don't look like…" A small smile escaped from her lips and she simply replied.

"Ansem…" Riku stared confused at her, not understanding the meaning of that name in everything. "Long ago, Ansem made experiments with heartless and various people. Many died in his hands but seven survived. I'm one of those seven that were created to destroy the light… the keyblade master can't do too much without the princesses of heart. He needs their light to guide and give him strength. So seven heartless were created to kill the seven princesses of heart. I was his last experiment therefore I had to kill the last princess of heart… Kairi.

When I first met you, my intentions were these: find and kill. You would be the best way to get her, after all you were her best friend. But after that… things changed." She finished with a small smile that was hardly noticeable. He couldn't believe in everything he heard… how was it possible? Raven… a heartless… she was cold and distant sometimes but… a heartless? "My wills changed… I didn't want to fight for darkness… but for light. I don't know why the change… but it changed me for better." She turned her gaze to him, and saw his confused and hurt face. She felt incapable… incapable to help him in whatever was needed.

"Raven… you have to be wrong…"

"But I'm not. You asked the truth I gave you the truth. I know that now… you must feel betrayed. After all I am a traitor… my destiny is to destroy when I with the ones that are saving and building. Doesn't make too much sense does it?" She smiled at the irony of her statement. He buried his head on the soft sheets of the infirmary bed, with confusion evading his mind. Raven watching him like that sat on the other side of the bed and turned her back at him.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you hide this from everyone… from me?!" She faced him and replied with impatience.

"What would you do if I told you: I'm a fucking heartless and I'm here to kill your best friend?! No, better! The girl you had a crush on!"

"That's not the point! I thought you trusted me! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You'd be the last person I'd say this! Is it that hard to understand?!" Both stopped their discussion knowing it would lead nowhere. Both let out a frustrated sigh not knowing what to say, not knowing how to react. "I'm sorry if it's hard to accept. But it is the truth. I had to live with it for 23 years, now you bear with it too." She stood up ignoring the pain going through her body and picked up her sword. She leaned the weight of her body on it, hoping the pain would go away so she could leave as soon as she could.

"You know… I've been in your place too." She turned her confused gaze to him, and saw him in a praying position staring at his hands. "Seven years ago I ended up in Kingdom Hearts because I betrayed my own friends and gave in to the darkness… I even fought Sora…"

"Let me guess… Kairi?" She pointed out.

"Yeah…" Riku said with a small smile. They both remained silent, unable to bring up a totally different subject. Riku still wondered if such a thing was possible. Raven battled in whether to stay or leave Disney Castle as soon as possible. It seemed there wasn't another option to her… she if she stayed she'd be eaten alive.

She slowly gave a few steps feeling the pain take over her legs, using her sword as a support to walk. Riku stared at her confused, and stood up to help her. She quickly raised her arm, signing him to stop.

"It's still too different… you had your choice, I had none. I have to live with this for the rest of my life… by myself. So if you excuse me, I'm leaving… please explain to the others, and say sorry to Kairi for me." She slowly walked to the door and opened. When she was about to step out side Riku asked.

"Where are you going?" She turned her gaze to him, trying to make vivid that image in her head, so she could never forget…

"I dunno… but it was nice too meet you." And with a small smile she left and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door with a small tear escaping from her eye. She quickly cleaned the small tear and walked away. "Crying for such a thing… geez, I'm the one turning soft." She mumbled to herself, walking away and running away from her past.

Inside the room Riku still remained sit in his chair, confused and hurt by everything… he didn't know what to feel anymore. Betrayed? A little… maybe a lot. How could she hide something like that from everyone? Especially from him? Didn't he have the right to know? Wasn't he true to his feelings? He didn't know what he did wrong…

_"What am I thinking? She left and I'm still here doing what?!"_ that thought hit in his mind like a rock. He ran to the door and opened it, hoping to find her there, but she wasn't. There was only one place she'd be… the harbour. He ran like crazy afraid to lose the one thing that somehow gave meaning to his existence. He jumped all the stairs, he bumped every Disney soldier doing their night round not even bothering to look back. And then… in the very same corridor 5 years ago, when she was about to leave to Traverse Town, he found her. He was surprised she got so far in such short amount of time with her condition, still using her sword as a support and leaning against the walls.

"Raven!" he called out running in her direction. She turned around and stared surprised at him. He leaned against the wall catching his breath. "I n-need… to t-talk… to you." She stared at him amused waiting for him, while he sat on the floor.

"Do you know something called elevators? They avoid that a lot."

"I f-forgot… about that." She leaned her back against the wall, and sat beside him waiting for him.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked with no enthusiasm on her voice. He took a deep breath and stared at her. She was with her head down hugging her knees.

"I want to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Stay here with me… please." She let out a small chuckle and replied.

"It could only be that, right?" he nodded with a small smile in reply. "I'm sorry… but I can't. I made up my mind."

"But I-- we all need you!"

"I highly doubt that." She gathered forces to stand up, but the pain was still excruciating. All her efforts were in vain and she sat again. "Damn! What magic spell did she use?"

"Thunder…"

"No wonder my body is all wrecked." She tried once again to stand up, using her sword as a backup, and after all her efforts she stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going? I won't give up that easily…"

"Neither will I. See you around." She slowly walked away using the wall as a support, giving small steps with too much effort. He stood up and grabbed her free arm, stopping her.

"You have no reasons to leave and you have no conditions to leave too."

"No, I am sorry but I do have reasons enough." She said turning around slightly annoyed. "And the conditions don't matter to me. So if you excuse me I'd like you to let me go so I can leave."

"I won't."

"You will." She pulled of her hand, and walked away again. Riku continued followed her, trying to change her mind.

"Come on Raven! What are you so afraid of?"

"You should know why."

"No I shouldn't!" He replied stepping in front of her, getting in her way. Raven's patience was running out with Riku's persistence. "Is there such a big reason for you to leave?"

"Yes! Because in the first thing they'll do when I tell them, is throwing me to the fire!" She almost screamed to his face.

"So, you're running away?"

"I'm not!" She lied walking away.

"You know running away won't change a thing… at least you know that, I know you do." And he couldn't be more right, witch made her patience to break. He grabbed her hand and made her turn at him. She quickly turned her gaze to the floor, avoiding his stare.

"Listen… I made up my mind and I'm leaving for your own good. So let off my hand before-"

"Before what? I won't change my mind either! And this will make no good to me either! It will only change things to worse!" she raised her head and glared at him, pulling her arm away from him.

"Believe me when I'm telling that I'm leaving for your own good. And at least once leave me alone!" Those words came out like poison. Riku never heard her talking like that, but still… his will was stronger then anything.

"I'll never leave until I have what I want. So you'll just have to bear with me." He said while he followed her. Both remained in silence walking through the corridor and then Raven stopped. He stopped in front of her waiting.

"Riku… you're not coming. You'll stay here."

"Your right… and you're staying with me." He said pushing her arm, and dragging her through the corridor to the opposite side of the harbour. Even with all the efforts she made to get ride of his grip, she was being dragged. With her body like that she couldn't do too much.

"Come on Riku, cut this out! I don't need to bear with things like this!" he stopped never loosening his grip, and faced her.

"If you don't want to bear with this… just stay here!" she pulled him away again, and walked in the harbour's direction. "Raven... why are you running when there's no reason to run?"

"I have my own reasons."

"So that means your still hiding something?" She stopped, and stared at him by the corner of her eye and replied.

"No, I simply told you what you need to know." And she continued to walk. Again Riku followed her and grabbed her arm stopping her while she remained with her back turned at him.

"Raven… don't go…" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry… but believe me when I say I'm leaving for your own good…"

"But you know things will only be worse… you know it." When she heard him saying this for the second time… she couldn't help but to feel that way too. She knew she needed him… but at the same time she had depend only on herself. "I don't see you as a heartless… I see you as a human being… maybe more then that." Why did he have to make things worse? She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she felt him getting nearer, until he placed both hands on her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at one of his hands. She slowly raised her hand and placed over his, squeezing it softly.

"You've really been there for me… but there's nothing you can do now." She was about to leave again but his grip pulled her close to him. She could feel his soft breath hitting her neck, bringing shivers up her spine.

"There are still a lot of things I can do… and one of them is make you stay." She smiled and turned around. His hands fell on both sides while she locked her gaze with his.

"You won't give up, will you?" He gave her a soft smile and nodded. She turned her gaze to his hands, and held them. She brought them together between them and said. "I'm confused… all your talking made me confused and now… I don't know what to do."

"Then… you need an advice." Her smile widened at his question while she remained with her head down, and his hands squeezed hers.

"Maybe…"

"Then I'll give you one… stay here… please." That was no advice… but a request. Would she give in? She didn't know it herself… but she surely didn't know what to do. Impatiently waiting for her reply, her tried to watch her features but with no avail. One of his hands left hers, and placed it on her chin making her raise her face. For the first time he saw her face unhappy… confused. He didn't know what else to say, he just felt drawn by her stare, that slowly changed... has he neared, her clear grey eyes seemed more welcoming. He just wanted to stare at her eyes closer and closer, until their faces were inches away… any sudden movement would lead to what Raven was avoiding all the time. Her head screamed but her heart wasn't listening… and so she slowly moved forward, never breaking eye contact. When she felt his lips slightly brush his, her head screamed louder making her pull her face away. She leaned her head to his shoulder thinking of the worst mistake she was about to do.

Riku let out a small sigh and remained in the same position, confused… why did she always avoid it, when he felt that all she wanted was that? He didn't know… maybe there's something left to tell.

"Whatever it is that stops you… don't let it take you away from me." He whispered to her ear. She simply smiled and surprised him by giving him a warm embrace. Stunned by her reaction he didn't waste time encircling his arms around her.

"Thank you… someday you'll understand." She whispered tightening her grip around him that didn't last too long. She slowly broke their embrace, and remained with her stare locked with the floor. She raised her head with a true smile on her face and stared at him. "You know… I hate this infirmary smell, don't you?" he let out a small chuckle by the sudden change of subject, and agreed with her nodding. "If you don't mind, I'm going to have a bath. See you around." And with that, she walked to the opposite side of the harbour making him sigh in relief… he finally convinced her. He turned around watching her walk slowly through the corridor, still feeling all the pain in her bones, using the wall as a support.

"Would you mind some company?" She turned her face with a small smile and replied.

"I definitely would." She kept walking and the she said in a low tune. "But I certainly wouldn't mind yours"

"Did you say something?" He asked. He wasn't certain of what she really said… nah it was impossible for her to say something like that.

"I said good night."

"Good night then…" Yep he was wrong. But only she knew he was right… like always. She disappeared at the end of the corridor, while he remained in the same position, relieved… but at the same time very confused. It seems that women are really hard to understand. He could never be sure what were her true feelings… even if she was a heartless, she had feelings… something they simply didn't have.

He slowly walked out of that corridor and went to his room. He was tired… this day was extremely exhausting, especially when he had to wait hours for Raven to wake up with his stomach growling with hunger. Every step he gave he seemed more tired then the other one. When he finally reached the last stairs, he sighed and reached his room. When he was about to enter someone calls him.

"Hey!" Kairi called waving to him. "Raven woke up?" he gave her a soft smile and replied.

"Yeah, she went to her room now." She handed me something that was wrapped up.

"Here's something I fixed for you. You talked to her?" he opened and saw some sandwiches, the ones she sometimes made at the islands when they were kids.

"Wow… I missed these sandwiches." She gave him a warm smile, while he attacked the food.

"I know you did. So, you talked to her about what happened?" His appetite slowly faded when she asked the same thing again.

"Yes…"

"So… what did she say?" He still didn't want to believe it… it was so hard to believe it. Let out a sighed and told her the news.

"This will be… truly unexpected. The only explanation she gave me for what happened was that…" He stopped at the end of the sentence, unable to finish it.

"That…?"

"That's hard to believe but… she is a heartless." Kairi remained in silence, chocked with the unexpected. She moved her mouth but no sound came out of it. "It's the truth."

"But… but how? I mean… hiding something like that… and she doesn't even look like!"

"She was one of Ansem's experiments… there are more seven like her."

"Seven?! Like her?! What for?!"

"What else could be? Seven princesses of heart, seven heartless." Kairi remained with her jaw dropped, unable to believe like him.

"Then she attacked me because… I'm a princess of heart?"

"Yes… but it wasn't her intention. It seems that the heartless inside her awakened… she was about to leave, but I convinced her."

"Leave? Where?"

"She didn't know herself. I guess she wanted to run." Riku took another bite to his sandwich, while Kairi walked in circles. "You know… she needs our help now… more then ever. She'll have to face everyone tomorrow. After all you've been through the same with me. The only difference is that she really is a heartless…" Kairi leaned against the wall thinking… if that entire story could be true. It was so absurd… how could Raven be one of those creatures she despised the most? It was truly hard to believe.

"You know… I'm going to bed. After all that training and now this… it made me very tired." Kairi said getting away from the wall.

"Yeah… I did nothing but I'm tired like hell…" Riku said smiling. "Thanks for the food… and good night."

"Good night…" Kairi said while she walked away to her room, silently thinking. Riku entered his room and fell on his bed… it felt so good to be in bed after a long day like that. Soon, his eyes closed leading him to a sweet slumber.

** A/N:** End of chap 17!! I hope you like this fic… after all, it's all about my Oc… it was based on me so bear with it lol. I received more reviews then I expected, after more then one month without touching this. I was really glad!! This was a great Christmas gift. I'll answer to all of you right now… I'm sorry but I'm kinda on a hurry cause my family is downstairs waiting for midnight and I'm up here in my room updating this. Special thanks:

** Misau:** lololol o k a Raven ker isso tb eu sei… e bem.lolol enfim aki tou na vespra de natal a fazer um update a pressa nem seker reli isto. Espero k esteja fixe gostei bue de escrever este por acaso... enfim bom natal bitch lol. Thks pelo review.

** Kairi:** I finished the game this week lol. There will be a pleasant surprise after you finish the game lol. I like Sora a lot too lol. It depends, there are times I like Sora more then Riku especially when I'm writing the fic. It's really hard to tell witch one I like more. Yeah I know the last chap would be confusing but everyone has been waiting for this for so long that I wanted to post as soon as possible. You'll have to and see if there will be Sora's pov lol, just keep reading and you'll find out, I really don't like spoilers I guess you don't like them too lol. Lolol I know people would be disappointed, and it seems you really like this one lol. But I'm glad I didn't cause I love to read every single review, they brighten my day for sure! I hope you have a nice Christmas, and get lots of gifts but most of it health and happiness. Thank you and merry Christmas!!!

** Lvkishugs:** Heeeey it's been a long time huh? Lol I'm glad you're here! I'm extremely sorry for my lack of reviews to your fics but I really don't have much time to review. And I read that alert that you were going to have medical attention and all, and I was really sad that I didn't get news about everything… I'm really sorry but this last high school year is giving me a loooot of work lol. If those couple are going to be together… you'll never know lol. I'm the one deciding their fates!! Muahaha! Ok I'm not alright after all, its Christmas eave lol. Blowing kisses right? Don't worry when I have time, the first thing I'll do is hading it to my favs and alerts. Thank you and Merry Christmas!!!!

** Michelle:** Look who's here! I'm glad you really like my fic that much, I really am! It's worth take some time just to read reviews like yours! I'm glad I cheer you up, cause you surely cheer me up too. It seems that Riku found her secret and what a secret! Lol. Maybe in the next chap will see if the find Sora we never know lol. I hope you have a nice Christmas, full of happiness and all that stuff lol. Thank you and merry Christmas!!

** Hikari of Hearts:** I think I've seen this nickname around here… I just don't remember where lol. I'm glad I have a new reviewer here! Another Christmas gift for me lol. I'm glad you like Riku now lol, after all he's one of my favourite characters! You couldn't wait for the next but now here it is!! Have a nice Christmas and thanks for your review!!

** A/N:** Finished!!! I'm sorry for the rush of my answers lol. In 10min it will be midnight so I really have to hurry up!!!** I thank you all for your support and reviews!! Have a nice Christmas full of gifts but above that with health and happiness in each second that passes!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	18. Explanation

** A/N:** Hellooo everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I had a work to do; I had to do a presentation. Picasso's biography and art work… for too days I didn't come to my computer. I was tired of watching at the keyboard and the screen. It gave me soooo many work that I'll never forget! Oh well… it's my life what else can I say? I'm boring so I'll give you the 18th chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 18: **_Explanation_**

The next day in the morning, Riku found himself laid on his bed still with the same clothes he used the day before. He slowly stood up and stretched his arms yawning. He stared at his watch on the nightstand and it was still early, probably everyone was asleep. He changed his cloths and to the bathroom to have a nice morning bath.

When he walked out of his bathroom drying his air only with a towel around his waist covering, he went to his window. The sight in front of him was irreplaceable. The huge gardens glistened like crystals with the night's frost, with the new born sun rays kissing the kingdom. The shadows of the trees were huge and in one of them… he noticed someone… leaning against a tree. It was wearing huge cloak and in front of it was a sword stabbed on the floor. He immediately recognized Raven's long air and quickly dressed something. What was she doing up so early? Did she change her mind again? He just hoped not…

Dressing like he was someone extremely late for work, he ran of his room still dressing his shirt on the way. He ran again like a mad man, jumping stairs, going through all the shortcuts he knew. Every guard that saw Riku stared suspicious probably wondering why running so much at such early hour. But he didn't mind he just kept running until he reached the exit door, and saw Raven still in the same position. He walked in quicksteps until he reached her, catching his breath. He placed his hands on his knees, using them as support while Raven was with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I guess you forgot the elevators huh?" he raised his head and stared at her with a small frown making her giggle.

"Five years ago… there weren't… elevators… I'm used to this." He replied panting.

"You're not used to this after spending 5 years in bed… you should go lightly on that."

"I guess… you're right…" he said sitting down on a small rock.

"Do you always do that? Walking to the window topless? I had to bear with some girls' squeals coming from the village." He stared at her surprised by the small hint, hardly noticeable hint of… jealousy?

"You saw me?"

"It isn't too hard to watch from here no matter how tall the room is. Anyway… what are you doing here? Isn't it too early to be up?" he slowly stood, and placed his hands on his pockets replying.

"I came here to ask you the same thing…" She remained in silence while she stared at the sunrise in front of her. She still had her doubts… stay or run.

"I just… I've been thinking a lot." He leaned beside her and glanced at the sunrise as well.

"About what?"

"What do you think?" She asked with a small smile turning her gaze to him. He remained with his gaze locked with the horizon and asked.

"You're not thinking about leaving, are you?"

"I guess I am…" She said instantly turning her gaze to the floor with a sad smile on her face. The silver haired man sighed and replied with frustration.

"We've already been through this… why are you wondering again? You know I'll be here when you have to tell everyone." She smiled in appreciation and replied.

"I know you will… but that's not the problem…" he stared confused at her, wondering what else could tear them apart.

"What is it then?"

"It's been such a long time… since I almost transformed into a heartless."

"What do you mean?"

"It means something's wrong…" She said taking the weight of her body from the tree. "Something awakened… or maybe someone actually found a way to control the heartless. But how is that possible?" Riku remained in silence in the same position, thinking… "The heartless are impossible to control… and I can only transform into it if I let myself down… what could have caused me to turn into a heartless?"

"Raven…" Riku interrupted. "Could you… could you stop addressing yourself as heartless? It really doesn't sound right…"

"Yeah the truth sucks…" She said leaning again against the tree, right beside him. "But it's so confusing… I'm afraid that someone actually gained control… and if it's the truth… there's no way I'll stay here."

"There will always be a way." Riku replied smirking. "We don't know what caused that, so don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not jumping to conclusions. The fact is if somehow I transform into a heartless… and I mean fully transformed, there will be serious troubles. I can control my self before turning into a heartless but after that… it will probably take more then a month until I turn human again." Riku sighed closing his eyes… why did it have to be her? Above all people? "I'm just being cautious… not jumping to conclusions."

"What did I tell you yesterday… don't let it take you away…"

"I'm sorry… but I can't fulfil that… that's why I decided that I'd leave this morning."

"What?!"

"Yes. And I'm sorry but you can't do anything about it." She said in a cold way, walking away from him. He saw her form walking… getting away from him… losing. He followed her and just like the night before, he did everything to make her stay.

"Come on Raven it doesn't need to be this way."

"Believe me, it needs."

"And where do you think you're going?" She sighed, irritated with his persistence, hoping that he'd stop soon.

"Somewhere isolated from everything."

"Now human can live like that!" he exclaimed getting on her nerves. She suddenly stopped and faced him.

"But I'm no human!! I'm a heartless damn it! No matter how hard I try to forget that it always there!! I'm a damn heartless whether you like it or not!" She screamed, frustrated with everything, with all the hate she had on herself she screamed to his face. She calmed down and ended her speech. "And now, I'd appreciate if you stopped following me!" With those last words she turned her back at him.

He recoiled the moment she began… until the end. Surprised by Raven's 'explosion', he remained static in shock. But still after her scold he followed her. She heard his footsteps and cursed under her breath, with all the words she knew to describe him. But still… she couldn't help but forgive his stubbornness.

"Yelling at such early hour Raven… it really doesn't suit you." Right there, when she was about to reach the castle's entrance, was Kairi. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Raven wasn't in such a good mood, so she replied in the same cold way.

"Get lost!" and with that she kept walking in Kairi's direction. But she stopped when Kairi summoned the Holy Staff, and swing it against Raven. She jumped backwards avoiding Kairi's blow. "Are you insane!!? What the hell are you doing!?"

(1st pov)

"Do you think you're leaving after what you did to me?" Raven quickly turned her gaze to the floor, with guilt written on her features while Riku stared at me surprised. I walked in Raven's direction and took her sword from her waist, placing it on my shoulder and kept walking.

"Hey! Where are you taking that?" Raven asked following me.

"You said you'd help me with the training, and you'll fulfil that. After your help, if you want to be a coward and run away, do it with your own free will." Raven fumed and kept following me to the same spot we've been the day before.

"Do you know there's a big chance that the same thing happens?!"

"Yep." I replied calmly without even caring a bit. Raven stepped in front of me and screamed to my face.

"You can get killed!!!"

"You don't need to scream at my face I can hear you pretty well." And I kept walking while Raven remained in the same position, controlling her temper. She slowly turned around to keep following me but I stopped a few meters from her. "Now… take this." I said tossing the sword. Raven grabbed it and turned her gaze at my fighting position. I could see her eyes flashing with anger but that wouldn't stop me… hitting on Raven's pride was the easiest way to convince her… or at least I thought it was.

Raven let out a cry and raised her sword in the air, running in my direction. I waited for her, waiting for the right moment, until she disappeared. I turned around and found her behind me, and I quickly blocked her strike. I pushed her away from me, and she ran again in my direction, not even thinking in what she was doing. She tried to attack me but I easily stepped aside making her sword stab the floor with its weight. Raven pulled her sword but I placed my staff right in front of her eyes, making her stop.

"You're rusty…" I teased. Raven clenched her teeth and pulled the staff away from her, and with the other hand she swung the sword. I jumped in time to evade her attack, and landed perfectly on my feet. A smirk came to my lips while Raven's features remained the same. Raven quickly raised her sword in the air, and stroked me. I blocked her blow with difficulty and she took that chance to grab me by my collarbone.

"I said… you can get killed." Raven said fuming. I remained calm and replied.

"I already heard that… and it isn't something I haven't tried before. But I didn't need to because I need everyone's help… and you are essential. I need you to help me with fighting skills."

"And if the same thing happens?" Raven asked more calm.

"It won't happen…"

"How do you know that? Someone might be controlling the heartless…"

"If there's someone controlling the heartless… why wouldn't they take this chance? You're right in front of me, I have no way to defend myself." Raven stared at me, and thought. She pushed me away, turning her back at me unable to answer my question. "Have you ever wondered if it was instinct?"

"Instinct?" She asked confused.

"Yes… heartless instinct… after all, you're supposed to kill me."

"I don't know… it could be." She said while stabbed her sword on the floor. "All I know is… that I'm not safe anymore. I can't stay here no matter how many reasons you get."

"Damn it Raven! Why do you have to be stubborn?!" Riku interrupted with frustration.

"I should ask you the same! If the same thing happens what will you do?!"

"He'll do nothing." I said interrupting their argue. "You still have your own will Raven. You can fight back!"

"I can't fight it back!" She said turning to me. "If there's someone controlling… I can't fight back…" I sensed Raven's confusion in her voice. I could see that for her things really weren't that easy…

"Why can't you fight back?"

"Because once controlled… nothing can stop them." She sat on the floor low-spirited, not knowing what to do.

"Raven… you said it yourself, there's no way to control the heartless." I said kneeing beside her. "You said it was impossible."

"It is… the heartless have their own will, and I'm proof of it." Riku said surprising us. "Once I was like you Raven, believe it or not. And everything I did was by my own free will, if there's something I was ordered to do and didn't like it, no matter how much the power of darkness over me… I could always stop… I could always stop Ansem. And I don't believe that now someone controlled you… because if someone did, Kairi would definitely be dead."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused while Raven remained with her gaze locked with the floor.

"I know Raven's fighting skills… she didn't even use half of what she knows when she fought you."

"How am I going to explain everyone else… when I don't have the explanation?" She asked out of the blue. "They'll never understand…"

"There's only one way to know." Riku said with a small smile. He kneed be side her, locking his gaze with hers. "They're probably awake by now… let's go tell them." She gave him a disbelieving look and exclaimed.

"What?!" Riku stood up grabbing Raven's hand, and pulled her up. "You're insane you know that?"

"Yeah I know let's get going." Riku replied pulling her by her arm walking to the castle's entrance. I followed them and smiled… they were stubbornness against stubbornness.

Raven kept complaining, but Riku simply pretended he didn't listen. Just when we reached the breakfast room, Raven quickly closed her mouth. Everyone was at the door, even the King. Everyone's gaze landed on Raven and she instantly turned her gaze to the floor unable to react. Everyone exchanged looks and Leon stared at her confused. He was probably expecting her usual good morning.

"Good morning!" The King greeted interrupting the silence. "I'm glad you're already up Raven. It seems that princess Kairi got you yesterday."

"Yes… it seems…" She replied faintly. Silence filled the room again, with everyone even more confused by her reactions.

"Well… let's eat!" Everyone followed the King except for me and Raven. She sighed a little relieved now that all gazes were away from her.

"It won't hurt to tell them." She turned her gaze to me and replied in a sarcastic tone.

"No it won't. They'll just cut my head off."

"Come on, they won't do a thing." I said entering the room, and she followed me. We went to our sits, serving our breakfast in silence. I could feel Raven's tension, while she ate very slowly, not enjoying her meal.

"I'm going straight to the subject." The King said raising Raven's tension making her choke. He turned his gaze to Raven and continued. "Everyone is wondering what happened yesterday… we put our thoughts on that and no options came. Would you mind to explain us, Raven?" She remained in silence, gathering the courage to speak.

"Well... I don't remember a thing after Kairi's magic and… I will I put this…"

"How about going straight to the subject?" Leon replied in his rude way. Aerith gave him a small warning punch and Leon turned his gaze to her mumbling 'What?!'

"You're right Leon…" Raven said preventing their small discussion. "I should go straight to the subject. I know you won't understand, and it will be hard to believe… I may not seem, but I am… I am a heartless." Everyone stared baffled. Except for me, Riku and surprisingly, the King. He simply brought his hand to his chin and closed his eyes thinking. Leon and Cloud that held less confusion of the rest of the group. Aerith and Yuffie didn't want to believe that it was the truth. The silence was extremely uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do… I wanted them to understand her but… if it was hard for me to believe and accept it, I can't imagine for them. Riku was like me… not knowing what to say nor what to do… it seemed that Raven had to do it by herself.

"It seems that my suspicions are confirmed." The King said interrupting the silence. "You are a heartless after all." Raven gave him a small smile and replied.

"Nothing passes you by, your highness."

"You knew my suspicions?" The King asked slightly surprised, with a smile on his features.

"Of course I did." Everyone exchanged looks between Raven and King Mickey, confused by their small dialogue.

"Since when have you been hiding this?"

"Since the beginning. Since I joined you, until now."

"I see…" The King replied returning to his last position, thinking.

"I knew you weren't trustworthy since the beginning." Leon said rudely, only this time Aerith did nothing to stop him. She was still lost on her own thoughts. "What were you planning to do? Kill us? Or are you telling them everything we're doing? Or maybe you helped with that kidnap? Maybe you're the one that brought the heartless that day to Traverse Town!" Everyone waited for her answers, and of course she had no choice but to reply.

"I knew this would happen…" She controlled her temper taking a deep breath and continued. "But I'll answer each question. My plan was never to kill you, only to kill the princess of heart, Kairi. I've been banished for a looong time, so there's no way that I could send them any info. I could never, ever help those cowards taking Sora like that, and you know me too well to know I'd never do that! I was in Traverse Town that day so I could prevent that but unfortunately I didn't get there on time. And lastly, I could never bring the heartless to Traverse Town first: because I don't have such a distorted mind to send the heartless there, and second I could never control the heartless." After replying every question, Leon leaned back to his chair, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Raven on the other hand was extremely tense, probably upset with the unfair accusations. The uncomfortable silence came once again, especially for Raven. The three waited for everyone's reactions, some times me and Riku would exchange looks.

"Listen…" Riku interrupted the silence surprising everyone. "She has no fault in this. She was transformed to be like this." Raven slightly raised her hand and mumbled to him.

"I have to handle this alone… but thank you anyway…" Riku leaned back to his chair, with a heavy sigh.

"What does he mean 'transformed'?" Leon asked with confusion in his features.

"Ansem's experiments on people and heartless… I'm one of them." Everyone remained in their positions, silently thinking. Raven didn't know what else to say… everything was up to them. "I have no intentions to hurt anyone here… if you want, I'll leave." Riku let out a discontented sigh, but Raven ignored it. "I understand that you feel deceived so… the last call is yours."

No one knew what to say. Everyone expressions were unreadable. Except Yuffie's. We could easily see in her face her confusion. The king didn't even budge since his last statement in the whole conversation, neither did Cloud. Aerith was confused, but didn't show it as much as Yuffie. And like that we waited for their answers. No one was hungry to keep eating, at least I wasn't. I simply stared at my food like it wasn't there. All that silence made me uncomfortable as Raven's tension did.

No one made a move or let out a single word in a while. Someone had to make the first step… so I did the honours.

"I say, you should stay." Everyone stared surprised at me. "I don't see any reasons to make you leave. I think you have more reasons to stay then to leave."

"I agree with the princess." The King said right after me, with a smile plastered on his face. Riku didn't waste time giving his opinion.

"Of course I agree!" The decision was left to the Traverse Town group. From that group, Cloud seemed to be do one with more ease… he's been through the same thing as Riku. Therefore, he understood Raven.

"I don't thing Raven should leave… I mean, we've never seen her like that; it was the first time in many years. One mistake doesn't take away the help she gave us through these six years." Aerith said confident on herself. She gave a warm smile to Raven, and she smiled thankfully at Aerith. She then stared at Cloud wondering what he could be thinking. He probably shared the same opinion as Leon, but her thoughts were wrong.

"I agree with Kairi too." Everyone stared surprised at him. "I think Raven is completely harmless. She probably could give us some help since she's already been with contact with the enemy." He said in his cool way. His gaze crossed with Aerith's smile, making him smile a little too. Then, his gaze turned to the two last companions.

"I guess… I agree with them too." Yuffie said staring unease at Leon. He didn't even budge with his friends opinions, he simply remained with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"We would like to know your opinion, Leon." The King said interrupting his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes and laid his gaze on Raven.

"Even if I wanted, it would be me against everyone. She stays." Me and Riku sighed relieved. There was no reason to make her leave and I was thankful to everyone.

"Well Raven… I guess there's nothing to make you leave." Raven was staring surprised at her food. Not because it was a great meal of course, but surely she wasn't expecting to stay.

"I… I guess not." She said raising her head staring at the King.

"Then you'll have to explain those experiments Ansem made, now I'm curious." She exchanged her gaze with and Riku. We both gave her a small smile and she explained all the details, until the end of our meal.

** A/N:** You know… I didn't like this chap that much, but that's just me lol. I guess all of you heard about the incident in Asia, right? Well… I really would like to say or do something but… I'm wordless for what happened. I there are many writers here at fanfiction that are Asian, though I don't know them personally but… if I could anything to help I'd do. Portugal already gathered 3 millions and a half euros to Asia, and I'm amazed. I never though such a small country like ours and with the state of our economy would gather so much money. It's a small drop on the ocean but it's still a drop, it's still something. I'm just rambling here right? Lol. On with the special thanks:

** Kairi:** I'm so sorry for answering your questions now! I really wanted to update but I had so many things to do! Well… I couldn't help you too much with the game. That Riku gave me a loooot of work! I won with mere luck; I'm not an experienced player lol. In witch part are you? I finished the whole game, even reverse rebirth! I must say I loved it! It shows many things that we'll probably need to understand in KH2. As you can see the 1st pov came back lol. I'll just use the 3rd pov when it's needed, especially for Riku and Raven. And yes Raven is 23 years old, one year older then Riku and two years older then Sora and Kairi lol. I'm glad you liked the last chap, but I guess this one doesn't tell that much. If any questions to make and want a quick answer you can always e-mail me. You don't need to wait for the updates to receive the answers lol. Especially if you need any help with the game. Well, once again I thank you for sending reviews all the time! I really appreciate every single review I read, even if it has nothing to do with the fic, it means that people are waiting! Thanks for everything!

** Misau:** Atao bitch! Lol. Ja tas a pensar na ninhada kando ela ainda o manda o merda lol. Enfim, é a Raven. Inda bem k axas-te o outro chap fixe, mas axo k a tua opiniao neste vai ser: seeeeca descomunaaaaal lol. Bem... manda review e opiniao. Tks pelo review!

** Michelle:** Well, I actually finished chains of memories lol. I think the release in Europe will take a while and I don't have a game boy advance, so I got the emulator and the game and voila lol. If you need any help with the game you can always ask me! Your sister is so lucky! If I asked my parents a game boy advance they'd be like: "a game boy? You're seventeen year old, girl! And you still want to play games?!" well… yeah I want to play games! Lol. Well… here's the update you asked, and thank you so much for your reviews! They surely brighten my day!

** A/N:** Done answering reviews! I hope you review even if this chap sucks. Thank you for the reviews!!


	19. Training: day two

** A/N:** HI!!!!! I'm back to give you boredom with such a crappy fanfic! Lol. This chap is shorter then the last ones but I had to do like this. This chap was supposed to belong to the last chap, but I felt that I had to update faster lol. I've written this title in at least three chapters! Lol. Well I won't bother you anymore, read the crappy stuff down here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 19: **_Training: day two_**

"That… was unexpected." Raven said still not believing. After the breakfast we went to the Disney gardens to finish our train, with Raven walking between us. Me and Riku felt relieved, especially him. He worked so hard to make her stay, and all that conversation almost took her away.

"Do you think we'd let you go?" I replied cheerfully.

"Yeah! Kairi's right!" Riku said cheerful as well.

"Well, especially you Riku." I said forming a small smirk on my features. "You'd do anything, and I mean everything to make her stay." I could feel a small glare upon me, but nothing with a big danger. Riku simply glanced at us and quickening his steps, he replied.

"You bet I would." Me and Raven stopped when he let out those words. We both stared at each other and when a small smile was revealed in my face she quickly said.

"I didn't hear a thing!" With that she stepped forward, and I followed her.

"He screamed 'it' at your face right now!"

"Screamed 'it'? What do you mean?" She said trying to be confused. That made me fume. Riku was already far from us, he was reaching the stone he sat yesterday.

"Oh come on! You don't want him to write on his forehead 'I love you', do you?" Surprisingly… she didn't get mad as she used to. She actually thought about it, I was impressed! She remained thoughtful, with her hand on her chin while we walked.

"You know… that wouldn't be a bad idea. I could make fun of him all the time!" she said cheerfully.

"That's not the point…" I said with annoyance. This small conversation was strange… Raven was the one supposed to be frustrated or angry, not me. Maybe… last night… "By the way… Riku told me you had a small conversation with him last night." Now I could feel Raven a bit tense.

"So? What's the big matter with that?"

"You're acting strange today… did something happen?"

"Like what?" She asked trying to sound unconcerned.

"I don't know! I mean… you're the one who was with him last night. Was it just… conversation?" I asked with my smirk widening as she felt more uncomfortable with my questions.

"You know… that should be none of your business. And it will be."

"Ah! I knew something happened!" We finally reached to the same spot. Riku was impatiently waiting for us, sat on his rock.

"What took you so long?!" Raven stared at her surroundings ignoring his questions and said.

"Let's move to that giant tree over there."

"Isn't that to close from the forest? What if the heartless come out?" He asked standing up.

"Well… Kairi will just have to deal with them." She said smirking. We followed her to the enormous tree and when we got there, Riku sat in the giant root, while I waited for their instructions.

"Today we'll work a little on magic, without the staff. You must defend yourself even without weapons." Raven walked to the tree and slide her hand along it. She gave a few steps back and turned her gaze to me.

"Since you the basics… We'll teach you the vitals. You'll need them more then any spell. First, you'll learn cure, then we'll spread to some good ones, still… I don't know if we have enough time for that…" She said placing her hand on her chin thinking.

"Well… that depends on me right? I just need to be a fast learner."

"You are a fast learner… but even learning fast there are too many spells to teach." Riku said.

"Let's not wait time on conversations then. Say Kairi… what do you have to think to cast a cure spell?" What could cast a good spell…?

"Good point…" Raven stared in disbelieve at my dumbfound look.

"You're a princess of heart and you don't know? You're supposed to know it better then anyone."

"Well… I didn't put too much thought about it!"

"Anyway… it's white magic so… everything pure."

"That I knew…" I said with a small frown.

"If you didn't know that, I'd say you have serious intelligence problems." She said forming a small smirk on her features. "Anyway… you must concentrate on this spell more then any other. Except for holy of course, but that's hard to handle, and mean really hard."

"Very few people knew how to do it. Nowadays no one can." Riku said standing up leaning against the tree.

"Why's that?"

"With worlds separate from each other, who would need magic?" He pointed out. It was true… the war ended 20 years ago or something. There was no need to fight in separate worlds.

"Well… that means I won't learn it even if I wanted."

"No, it's the opposite. You have huge chances to learn that spell; you just need more time to learn it. And maybe you can even do more the holy."

"More?!" I asked in disbelieve. I didn't have that much power, did I?

"With an extensive training… knowing every magic spell, including only… and spend all your lifetime on it, maybe you can." She said with her gaze locked with the tree. "Let's go on what matters… as I was saying, cure enquires concentration."

"Where should I begin with?"

"Hmm… I guess you just need a small incentive, that's all." Raven turned her back to me, and closed her eyes. Raising her arms she turned the palm of her hands to the tree. She mumbled some words, and the tree slowly darkened. Riku quickly walked away from the giant root that slowly turned rotten. Leafs and branches began to fall, and then she stopped it. She brought her arms down and turned her gaze to me.

"You could have warned me!" Riku said with a glare, witch Raven replied with a victorious smirk.

"What did you do?!" I asked ignoring their reactions, not knowing what to do.

"The tree is dying, save it!" She replied getting away. I got closer to the tree, and felt its life running out. I had to do something but how!? I focused only on the tree, trying to get everything to save it and I finally felt the spell coming out. I turned the palms of my hands to the tree and screamed as much as I felt the pain the tree was going through.

"CURE!" Suddenly, all the fallen branches rose, new leafs born as the branches became bigger. When I opened my eyes, I saw amazed the flowers blooming in the tree.

"Stop!" Raven cried. I turn my gaze to her, and I she returned with a disbelieving gaze. She walked to Riku, not losing our eye contact and asked him. "Did she do that…?"

"Yep… it seems we've got a white mage here." He said smirking, surprised as Raven was. "She doesn't even know what she did." Suddenly, I fell on my knees without a forewarning. They quickly walked to me, and helped me standing up.

"I said you to concentrate but not that much! You have to learn how to control your energy." They took me the new root that came out of the floor, and we sat there.

"What did I do to make the tree grow this much?"

"Well… it's the side effect that cure has." Raven replied. "That's why we don't use it that much. The healing process of wounds is so quick that our body develops. Cure is like… antibiotic. When you use it too many times, you begin to lose the effect that's supposed to make." I stared at the branches full of flowers, and gave them a small smile.

"What you did was develop the tree until spring." We remained in silence staring at the new tree. Now I felt life spreading out of it, it made me feel… happy. I didn't know why though… but I felt that I brought something back to life and that… just made me feel good.

"Well… we'll take a small break. Kairi needs a little rest."

"No. Let's keep up!" I said quickly standing up. Both of them stared oddly at me, not believing in my quick recover.

"What?"

"Kairi… give a small step." I did as Raven told, and I felt my body numb. The step I gave forward quickly came back making me sit between them. "That's what I thought…" She said with a small smirk.

--------------------------------------------------

For the whole morning and afternoon we've been training. We only had lunch break, and we fought against the heartless. I sat in the comfy chair that was in the huge balcony that belonged to my room, as thoughts swam in my mind. Finally tomorrow… we would leave this place. Finally that haunting dream would leave me… just one more night and I wouldn't stand the same torturing vision… at least I hoped.

I stood up, with my body hurting everywhere, tired with all that extensive train, and walked to the edge of the balcony. I felt the soft breeze beating on my face softly, slowly moving the locks of my hair. I felt… relieved. I don't know why I felt that way… why that small breeze brought a small smile to my face… all I knew was that warm feeling that I haven't felt for so long… relieve. The zephyr made me feel calm… maybe a zephyr of change. And I hoped it was a change for better…

Tomorrow… I hope I see him tomorrow. I'm sure it won't be pleasant but… I keep hoping to find him fine… even though everything until now showed the contrary. I still remembered that small trip between Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town… right after he saved me, and right after I saved him…

(Flashback)

"Are you alright?" I asked sitting at the engine room, with all the noise filling my mind, but that wasn't what was getting my attention… I was worried staring at him… I could feel he wasn't alright, and no matter how he tried to hard, it was impossible. He was sat beside me, leaning his head against his hand that was holding the keyblade, and with his free hand holding his chest breathing hard. He slowly opened his eyes and with a small smile, he turned his gaze to me.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." He said trying to comfort me, but that only made me worry more.

"Are you sure? I mean… the keyblade… you stabbed it in your heart." He let out a small chuckle and replied.

"I'm fine. Really!" I let out a long sighed, worried over him while he laughed about the subject. With my gaze turned to the floor, and I couldn't help to keep worried. Then I felt his hand covering mine. I instantly felt his warmness slowly going through my arm, while I turned my surprised gaze to him. "Kai… no need to worry. I'm fine." He said with his comforting smile, keeping his hand upon mine. When his gaze landed on our hands, he quickly turned his gaze to the floor, taking his hand away from mine. I giggled at the blush that slowly formed in his face, while he avoided my gaze making his keyblade vanish into thin air. "Anyway… we must be arriving to Traverse Town soon! I'm going to check it." And with that he left me, with his hand supporting the back of his head, he went to the cockpit. Even inside the engine room, with all that noise I could hear their conversation.

"Hey!" Donald began impatiently. "What happened in there?" He asked now curious.

"Gwarsh Sora, why are you all red?"

"I see things got steamy inside." Donald replied laughing right after.

"Nothing happened! And nothing's steamy!" Sora said demandingly, but that only made them laugh more.

"Yeah, right! Look at your face! You're even redder!"

"It's hot inside the machine room!"

"Was the machines that brought the heat, or was it someone else?" Donald asked, and the laughs surpassed Sora's complains. I laughed as well, wondering how embarrassed he was in that moment.

"Anyway… how much longer until we get to Traverse Town?" Sora asked impatient.

"A few minutes." Goofy replied.

"You still have some time to give her a quick kiss!" And again Sora tried to defend himself but with no avail. I heard his steps nearing, and when he entered he was so red that I let out a small giggle. He was fuming! I didn't say a word until he reached his sit.

"So… how much to Traverse Town?" I asked pretending I didn't hear their conversation.

"A few minutes…" he replied a little mad.

"So… where have you been while I didn't have an eye on you?" I asked joking. His frown slowly turned into a sweet smile, and he told me the adventures he went through… until he came to save me.

(End of Flashback)

I let out a small laugh remembering our small trip from Hollow Bastion to Traverse Town… it was so funny to see him embarrassed… he was so cute. I wonder if someday I'll see his smiles again… I can only hope.

I walked inside my room, closing the window behind me. I stared at my bed and it never seemed as welcoming as tonight. I slowly walked to my bed, and pulled the silky material, and sat. My body slowly sled down the covers, and I was in rest… staring at the white ceiling. I knew that even if I fell asleep… the same dream would come over and over again. But tonight, I needed a rest… no matter how many times I woke up. And with my eyes closed… I drift to a turbulent sleep…

** A/N:** Finally the train is finished!!! I was tired of this part really. I'm anxious to get to the next chap as you are lol. Believe me… maybe I'm more anxious then you, because even though it sucks, I really like this work lol. Well, I knew I wouldn't get many reviews from the last chap, but at least I received two! Now it's time to thank you!

Special thanks:

** Kairi:** Here you are again lol. I'm glad you liked the chap, even though I think it sucked. You probably ended the game now uh? I guess you won't need help with reverse rebirth lol. I sent a review answering you since I noticed that you read the reviews. Since I got no answer, I'll reply to you again. I asked a friend about the doors, and he said it was worth to spend cards opening those doors. You get new keyblades with more power. I guess you should follow his advice; he's a game maniac lol. I heard America sent helicopters, soldiers, donatives and lot of stuff. Of course America sends more help then any other countries lol. Bush… who doesn't know him lol. I know these last chaps weren't that interesting but I'll assure you that things will get interesting from the next chapter on! And who know how they'll find Sora, maybe you guessed… maybe you didn't lol. And yeah Picasso doesn't seem interesting, but he's not that bad lol. But if you ever present a work about someone never chose Picasso… his biography is waaay too extensive lol. I hope you review this chap as you reviewed the last ones! Once again thank you for your review!

** Michelle:** Heeeey! I'm glad you liked the last chap! I answered your question about Riku in a review. If you go to my reviews you find it there. I don't write it here cause it's kinda big. I don't have a game boy advance but that's ok with me, no need to be sorry lol. It's not the end of the world, at least I played the game. And there's no need to thank me, I'm the one that has to thank you. After all, you've been always here sending reviews, spending you time in this worthless fic writing a comment lol. Really I thank you, your reviews surely brighten my day! Again I thank you for your review!

** A/N:** Well… finished! It's funny; when I only received two reviews I'd feel gloomy lol. Now I don't. I guess the reviewers are great lol. Thanks both of you, thanks for your reviews! See you in the next update! And please keep reviewing, and the others that didn't review please do me that favour! Read and Review!


	20. On our way

** A/N:** Finally I finished this! I'm sorry but I had and authoress' block lol. It's been three weeks right? Something like that… well at least the update is here! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And when you finish reading this, your critique is always welcome! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 20: **_On our way_**

"Hey! Wake up Kai!"

"No… it's still early…"

"Come on Kai! I have somethin to show you!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw the seven year old Sora, with his eyes filled with excitement.

"Does it have to be now?" I mumbled.

"Hmmm… no. But I wanna show it to you! Please!" I stared at his pleading face, and gave in to his requests.

"Ok…" I mumbled making him jump with joy. I slowly stood up stretching and yawning while he waited impatiently.

"Come on! I want to show you the secret place me and Riku found!"

(End of dream)

"Come on! Wake up!"

"Sora…"

"Hell no! I'm not him!" I opened my eyes and found Raven smiling at me. She raised an eyebrow and asked. "What were you dreaming?" I slowly stood up yawning, stretching my arms, tired from the night with not much sleep.

"Nothing special…" I mumbled. It was the first time I dreamt something different… something that wasn't the same wrecked dream.

"Yeah right… nothing special. To make you moan like that."

"Raven!" I called glaring at her.

"I'm joking!" She quickly replied raising her arms in defence. "So… it's today we're leaving?"

"Of course it is." I replied standing up. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Dunno… you could give a second thought about this."

"There's no time to think twice." I said with my back turned at her, picking up my clothes.

"You know… these guys don't kid around."

"Neither do I…" I answered back, turning my gaze to her. "Listen, I won't change my mind… not now. I hope you didn't change your."

"No… I just wanted to check if everything was alright… if you choose the right thing." She said more at ease. "We're waiting at the harbour." She walked away to the door, and went outside. I quickly dressed up, and followed Raven to the harbour, where everyone was waiting. Riku was helping Leon packing stuff to the gummy ship. The ship didn't have the green words 'operation freedom', it was replace by the same blackness it had before.

"Leaving already, princess?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around and found King Mickey with his usual smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning your majesty." I greeted with a small bow. "And yes, we'll be leaving soon." The King chuckled and replied.

"Please stop with the formalities. I'm here to wish you good luck."

"And we're going to need it." Raven said smiling at the King. She turned her gaze to me and warned. "Everything's ready. Just jump in the ship and we'll leave." I nodded to her and she went to the gummy.

"We did everything to get everything ready for today. I hope nothing misses during your trip." Everything was ready… the only thing left was me inside the gummy ship.

"I don't know how to thank you…"

"Simply bring the keyblade master, that's all I ask." A small smile forms in my features and I replied.

"Don't worry… I will."

"I'm sure of that. Well then… I wish you a nice trip." The king said making a small bow, and I replied in the same way.

"Thank you." And with that, the king turned his back at me, and stared at the small control room. There was Chip and Dale that received the King's orders to get everything ready. I went to the ship, and everyone was sit waiting for me.

"We were going to leave you behind you know." Raven said joking. I sat behind her and apologized. Beside me was Riku, and beside him was Aerith. Cloud and Leon were at the ship's controls along with Donald and Goofy, while Raven and Yuffie were at the weapon's controls.

"Everything's ready! Open the gates!" Donald said to Chip and Dale. The gate that had the form of a mouse's head, slowly opened. The ship began to tremble, and I knew what would come after…

With a huge noise the ship quickly departed. I felt my bones being pushed against my seat, and I closed my eyes feeling the pain of the ship's impulse. Finally in outer space, the ship's slows down. Behind us remains the small dot Disney Kingdom. Everyone was complaining by the pressure felt in their bones, massing their articulations. I took off my seatbelt and stood up, stretching my arms. I went to the nearest window to stare at the stars, and the sight was… breathtaking. The space was so vast, stares were everywhere.

"How much time until we get there?" I asked still with my gaze locked with the stars.

"A few hours…" Cloud replied. "It depends in what we find in the way too."

"And I already found something…" Raven said staring at the screen in front of her. "A small group of heartless ships are coming on our way… sooner then I expected."

"Everyone return to your seats." Yuffie warned. And everyone did as it was told. A few minutes later, Raven was ready to the battle. She raised an eyebrow, confused by the small ships that were coming. They were tiny ships, with no weapons nor protections. Raven's eyes widened when she realized what they were.

"Shit!" She fired destroying all the ships in one strong blow. The impulse of the blow slowed down the ship, making a violent movement. Leon glared at her and asked.

"What's the big rush! I know you hate them but you could wait!"

"If I waited it could have been worse. They were kamikaze ships." She said relieved, leaning against her seat.

"Kamikaze?"

"Yes they have bombs inside and then bam! Is it hard to understand?" Leon didn't answer her question, and turned his gaze to the outside. I stared at Riku and saw by his face he wasn't that well.

"Are you alright?"

"I hate flying these things… they make me sick."

"Well… I'm sorry for dragging you here." I said with a small smile in my features.

"I'm going to the room… maybe if I lay a little it will make me feel better." He said taking off his seatbelt.

"I see we have a sissy here." Raven said. For my surprise Riku didn't answer back, he simply smiled and walked to the room. I stared at the door that Riku closed behind him, and stared at Raven not understanding what happened.

"Hmm… Raven?"

"Yes, Kairi."

"How did you do that? I mean… call him sissy and make him smile?" She chuckled leaning against her chair, turning her gaze to me.

"When I met him at Kingdom Heats, he was all beat up by the heartless and when I gave him a potion, he complained. My answer was the same I gave him now."

"Hmm… I guess that explains." I stood up and went to the same window I was before. I heard Raven's steps nearing, and she stopped beside me, leaning against the banister. "Where are we going… to Inis?"

"Yes… but to get there, we have to go to 'The End of the World'."

"To what?"

"The heartless' world… we have to get through there first and then, we have to find Inis."

"I see… will waste more time then I expected."

"Probably by the end of the day, we'll find him… but that's without counting with any kind of heartless attack." I sighed. How much longer did he have to wait? How longer did I have to wait…? "Hey, cheer up. Gloominess is a contagious disease; I don't want to get it." I smiled playfully and touched her with the tip of my finger. Her eyes widened turning her gaze to me. "I'm contaminated!"

Then she ran like crazy to the dormitory. I turned my back at the window, leaning against the banister, so that I could watch from there. Once she closed the door, she opened it and came out, leaning against the door. With her eyes closed, controlling her temper she screamed at the door.

"What's the big idea? Why are you changing clothes now?" I simply laughed while she stared at the door angered. Riku came out with a small smile on his face.

"Is it such a big deal?" She tried to hide the fact that it bothered her, and turn is back at him with no answer to give. He leaned closer to her ear and said loud enough for me to hear. "It isn't something you haven't seen before." I saw her eyebrow raising according with her temper.

"Geez and I thought I wouldn't do the same mistake twice." She said walking away. Riku chuckled staring at her figure sitting in front of the controls. I turned my gaze to the stares that we passed by and felt Riku leaning against the banister, beside me.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked with my gaze fixed on the outer space.

"Laid or up is the same thing… I'm not really in a mood to take a nap." He paused for a while and turned his gaze to me. "I can see by your face that some rest could do some good for you, uh?"

"Maybe…" I replied smiling.

"Is there something keeping your mind busy all night?" I took a deep breath and replied.

"All the time… dreams, nightmares, whatever. I simply can't sleep."

"Want to talk about that?"

"Well… it's nothing to worry about. After all… we're going to get him back, right?" I said turning my gaze to him.

"Yeah… we will bring him back. But some sleep would do some good for you. Why don't you go to the dormitory and take a nap?" He took his hands off the banister and stretched his arms. "After all, you need to be at your best if you want to get him back."

"Maybe you're right…"

"It's not maybe, I am right." He said smiling. I took off my weight from the banister, but my hands kept there, while my gaze followed the stars. "Go to sleep, it's going to be a looong trip." And I did like he told me. I gave on last glance to the stars, and entered the dormitory. I saw him sitting beside Raven, talking to her, and with that last glimpse I closed the door.

I went to the same bed I slept in our last trip, and laid down. I pushed the small curtain and closed my eyes, trying to get the rest I wished for such a long time… but it never came. The fear of seeing him again, wouldn't let me sleep… the haunting dream, lingering every time I closed my eyes… it seemed more vivid each time I dreamed it… each time I felt closer to him. I start to feel my body slowly turning numb, with tiredness evading. No matter the effort I make to remain awake, my eyes close.

_ An old wooden door…_

_ There would be something waiting for me…_

_ What I saw… was beyond my imagination…_

Flashes of my dream appear in my mind… small fragments, small visions. I try to keep awake but my eyes close once again. I want to keep them open… but my eyelids feel so heavy…

_ Currents were holding his fists and feet…_

_ His chest was whipped, and the dark red liquid was dripping from the wounds…_

**_ It was… him._**

**_ His eyes _**

****

**_ o p e n . . ._**

****

****

****

I sat up when his blue eyes flashed in my mind so vivid… it was so vivid that I was frightened. I try to calm myself down, taking deep breaths. I feel so tired… physically and mentally… my body needs some rest… my head needs some rest… my heart needs some rest. Every time I close my eyes and try to sleep, this torture haunts me… this is no different from the other nights… I should be used to this… but I'm not.

I lay once again, my eyes fixed on the low ceiling. I feel the warm tears flowing down my face but I don't care… I won't care for that anymore. My eyelids are so heavy, and the same thing happens… over and over again.

For the whole trip, I was laid in that bed, hoping to get a peaceful sleep… but it never came. No matter how many times I closed my eyes, I'd always see the same thing, more and more vivid.

Without a forewarning, the ship trembles violently. I hold myself to the mattress to keep my balance. The tremble becomes lighter and I took the opportunity to get off of bed. I walked to the control room, and saw everyone sat. Raven and Yuffie were busy along with Leon and Cloud. I quickly walked to my seat, next to Riku and asked.

"What's happening!"

"We're arriving! The heartless attacks began!" Bam. Another violent push making me fall of my seat. Riku quickly helped me, pulling me up. I sat and secured myself.

"Hey Leon! Dodging would be nice!" Raven screamed.

"I'm trying damn it!" Leon replied in the same way.

"The defence system is going down!" Yuffie warned.

"Just a bit longer and we're there!" Leon replied, holding the controllers firmly. Sweat was going down his forehead as he tried his best to pilot the ship. "We have no choice! We have to warp!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Raven quickly answered back. "This shit is heavy as hell! You're going to crash it!" But he simply ignored her. He charged the warp mode, and the ship began to tremble. "What an idiot." Raven said slapping her forehead. Right after her comment, the ship gave a great impulse, and once again crashing our bones against our seats. For a few seconds the ship flew in great velocity until it stopped abruptly, almost crashing into the world we wanted to go. He pulled the ship up, avoiding the impact and finally it was over. And there it was right in front of us… at least I thought it was, The End of the World. "You want to kill us, or what!"

"Shut up! Let's land this thing and get on our way."

"Damn, I'll never fly with you again!" Raven replied massaging her neck. The warp was the worst thing that I've ever experienced. I felt the pain all over my body just for a few seconds in warp mode. The ship landed safely inside the world, and we all stood up, stretching our bones. Leon was the first getting outside, probably checking if the coast was clear, while the rest of us remained inside.

"Someone has to stay in the ship." Yuffie said standing up. Everyone stared at each other with an 'I don't want to stay' gaze. Slowly every gaze landed on Raven.

"Hell no, I'm not staying!" She quickly replied. "For two days I've been training Kairi for nothing?"

"So?" Riku asked in a playful way, witch made Raven fume.

"So? What do you mean so? You simply sat your lazy ass on the ground and did nothing!"

"You never asked for help."

"What! Now I need to ask your help?" Everyone stared at them, not believing in such a silly discussion. Donald was fuming staring at them, angry with them for having such a discussion at a time like this. I simply smiled at them.

"That's what people usually do. When they need help they ask for it." Riku replied in his calm way.

"Usually, decent people offer their help!" She retorted, pushing him

"Pleeease, if you stop your silly argue we'll stay here!" Donald screamed, annoyed with them. Riku smiled triumphal and walked outside. Raven exchanged gazes between him and Donald not understanding what happened. Of course Riku knew that someone would give in with such argue, and that someone would be Donald. Raven followed him and the rest of us followed her, leaving Donald and Goofy behind.

When I went outside, the view was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life. It seemed that the floor was a huge mirror, and huge rocks rose from the floor, and small treasure chest were dispersed along the way. That place felt cold… truly the heartless world. I stared at Raven, and saw her staring with anger with a mixture of pain at the sight before her. She noticed my gaze upon her and said.

"I don't miss this place a bit…"

"You've been here before?"

"More like, lived here." She said stepping forward. Every foot she took of the ground, small sparkling particles would fall. "Let's go. You better follow me or you'll bump into invisible walls." Leon stared at her raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and walked forward, not caring about what she said. He then bumped into an invisible wall, and fell on the floor and stared surprised at nothing. "You think I'm lying all the time? Gees, you're worthless." He stood up and stared at her trying to ignore her statement. We all followed her, carefully watching were to step.

"You're so mean." I said to Riku.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You really got poor Donald's nerves."

"If I wasn't mean, we'd still be there."

"Maybe…" And from there on, we didn't exchanged words. Once in a while we heard Yuffie mumbling every time we passed by a treasure chest. After avoiding many chests…

"Oh boy!" Yuffie screamed opening one of the chests. Raven ran in her direction while the rest of us watched a huge dark glow going in her direction.

"Damn Yuffie what do you thing you're doing?" Raven said revealing her sword. "Now that you're so curious, you'll come with me." The glow went bigger and both suddenly disappeared.

"What the… where are they!" Cloud said surprised.

"Heartless trap." Riku said surprising everyone. Everyone laid their gazes on him, waiting for an explanation. Suddenly, we heard a bump behind us. Raven was keeping her sword while Yuffie fell on the floor, panting.

"This is what you get for being too curious in a world like this." She said walking away from her. Yuffie remained with her eyes widened staring at the floor, while Aerith kneeled beside her, staring at her confused by her reaction. Raven passed by me still with her annoyed look, and walked further. "Let's keep going!"

And we all kept following her, silently walking. When we reached the end of the invisible path, Raven stopped staring up, like she was waiting for something. She closed her eyes silently thinking.

"What's wrong?" Riku whispered to her ear making her jump.

"It's the heartless… they're much stronger then I thought…" Raven said holding her arm. It was then Riku noticed a small wound in her arm.

"That's bad news…" He said placing his hand over her wound healing it. I neared them, so I could hear them clearer.

"Extremely bad… a heartless almost took Yuffie's heart, that's why this happened."

"That's why she's awfully quiet, uh?" I asked.

"Yeah… if we fight the next monster, we'll lose hours here." By now, everyone was beside us hearing attentively.

"What do you suggest then?" Leon asked. Raven didn't answer; she crossed her arms and closed her eyes thinking.

"How about splitting?" Cloud asked. "Me, Aerith, Leon and Yuffie could stay fighting the monster while the tree of you keep going." Raven opened her eyes, considering Cloud's idea.

"If you don't mind…"

"It's ok, we'll fight." Leon said turning his back. Leon offering Raven help was something extremely rare, so we all stared surprised at his reaction. "Go get him quick. After we finish this monster we'll go back to the ship." The four stepped forward and I giant dark ball fell in their direction. Instead of being swallowed up, a huge monster appeared.

"Behemoth as usual." Raven said. "Come on, let's hurry!" With those last words she ran to the light's direction and vanished. Riku followed right after. I still stared at them, battling the huge beast.

"Keep going, Kairi!" Aerith screamed.

"Good luck!" After wishing them my best regards, I did as Aerith told. After disappearing from the battlefield, I felt my body being taken somewhere I didn't know. Without a forewarning, I fell on the floor with Riku's and Raven's gaze upon me.

"What took you so long?" Raven asked offering help. "Let's keep going." I stared at what surrounded me. It seemed to be a huge cliff, with many paths to go, but none of them showed an exit. Then, Raven jumped the cliff without caring with its depth.

"Raven! Are you insane!" I screamed watching her falling.

"She's not crazy. She's using a shortcut." I stared at Riku confused, not understanding a thing.

"What are you talking about! She jumped from a damn cliff!"

"Stop whining and get your ass down here!" I heard Raven screaming. I stared down and saw nothing, it was pitch black.

"Come on, let's go!" Riku screamed jumping, pulling me down. His screams of joy were surpassed by my screams of panic. When we reached the bottom, our bodies slowed down and we landed perfectly on our feet. "This is the only thing worth of this world!"

"You idiot! You almost killed me with a heart attack!" I screamed to him while he remained in his calm self. Raven smiled at us, and kept walking. We walked to something that seemed like a fountain with a strong light that blinded our eyes. Raven jumped and exclaimed.

"Jump in!" And so we did. We went to a weirder place. Huge pillars rose from nothing. If we stared down, we'd find nothing but darkness. In each column, there was something like a huge sphere broken in the middle. Inside those sphere's there was a pillar as well, but it was different. It seemed to be made of magic, and all of them were a strong green.

"What is this place?" I asked baffled.

"Each pillar leads us to many worlds. There's one special pillar that will lead us to Inis." Raven answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. I simply remained speechless by the size of that place. We went column to column, by magic portals until we stopped in one that was different from all the other's we went through, it was white. "This is the one." We all stepped in, and ended up in a small corridor. The walls seemed damaged by darkness, and at the end of the small corridor was the heartless symbol. Right in the middle of the passageway, there was a small room, with a huge machine inside. "Well… welcome to my birth room."

My jaw dropped. How was it possible? Was this machine what created the heartless? Was it here that Ansem made his sick experiments? Raven stared sadly to environment around her. I could see by her stare how she regretted what she was. My attention adverted to a small metal plank, with something written. I took slow steps, nearing the plank and when I got there, I read.

_ "Ones born of heart and darkness, _

_ Devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds _

_ And bring desolation_

_ Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart._

_ All hearts to be one,_

_ One heart to encompass all._

_ Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts,_

_ The great darkness sealed within the great heart_

_ Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness_

_ For the heart of light, shall unleash the path_

_ Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door_

_ The door of darkness tied by two keys_

_ The door of darkness to seal the light_

_ None shall pass but shadows returning to the darkness_

_ Ones born of heart and darkness,_

_ Hunger for every heart_

_ Until the dark door opens."_

Right after reading that to myself, heartless appeared from the damaged walls. I've never seen heartless like that, with huge swords and so quick. I called the staff, and it shined inside the dark room. The only magic that would affect every heartless was thunder and so I did.

"Thundara!" I screamed and a huge lighting bolt appeared making many heartless disappear. Raven smiled surprised by the strength of the magic spell, but I didn't feel that good. Using an advanced spell did take some energy from me, but I kept casting. A few minutes after, the heartless were gone, and I leaned against the nearest wall, tired with sweat running down my features.

"Hey, are you ok?" Riku asked worried.

"You don't need to push yourself that much you know? Your body is way to week to support that." Raven said worried as well. "Sit down, rest a little."

"No… we have to keep going." I said weakly and Raven sighed.

"Riku, you better heal her." and he did as she told. I slowly felt the energy returning, to every muscle in my body. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" I said taking my weight away from the wall.

"You're sure you don't want to take a res-" Riku asked but I interrupted him.

"Noooo, let's keep going." Riku sighed at my stubbornness, and Raven led the way. We went to the heartless symbol that was in the corridor, and stopped there. Raven neared the symbol, and slowly placed her hands on it. She closed her eyes pressing her hands against the symbol that slowly faded. The small corridor was now a huge passageway. We kept walking until we reached a dark portal, with two gigantic gargoyles protecting it.

"Okaaay… if you want to go through, just go calmly and nothing will happen, understood?" Me and Riku nodded in approval. "If they move… run for your lives." That definitely wouldn't make me feel calm. We walked side by side, while I tried my best to calm myself. We took slow steps, staring at the portal avoiding any eye contact with each other and the gargoyles. When we were inches from the portal, the gargoyles' gaze laid upon us. And so, we ran for our lives, and entered the portal.

Again I felt my body stumbling through the darkness, until it stopped. I landed perfectly on my feet, and slowly opened my eyes. I recognized that place instantly… the last time I saw him, was here… Kingdom Hearts.

"Say Riku… you're ready to pay a visit to this place?" Raven asked. By Riku's face I could see he didn't enjoy the idea that much.

"But… wasn't it closed?" I asked confused.

"Sora had to open to take us out of there, and King Mickey was unconscious therefore the door couldn't be closed." Riku replied.

"But… the barriers remained, didn't they?"

"Yes… everything is in a constant development. When the door opened, the heartless easily broke the barriers. Now the barriers are much stronger." Raven said staring at the white door. "This ain't going to be easy Kairi."

"Nothing will ever be…"

"There will be many heartless waiting for us, especially because of the presence of the staff. What I suggest is run as fast as possible, and avoid any kind of battle."

"You really think that'll work?" Riku asked grinning.

"No, but its worth to try." Riku chuckled by the irony of her statement.

"Come on! There must be another way then this." Riku said pointing at the door.

"Hey don't like it more then you. I know you've been through hell being one year trapped inside it… but Sora is right at the other side of Kingdom Hearts." Riku turned his back at us, placing his hands on his hips and stared at the floor. Raven walked to him and talked to him. I could only feel sorry for him… Riku was never the kind of person giving up on something, he really went through a lot. And I complained staying alone in Destiny Islands, while both Riku and Sora were going through a lot more… I felt stupid… I was nothing.

Riku turned his gaze to the door, and I could see by his face that he was determined to go through that place again.

"Ok then… let's go." He grabbed the huge handle pulled it. Raven came right after helping him, and so did I. The door was slightly opened and it was enough for us to pass. We entered and I couldn't see a thing. Everything was dark, there wasn't any kind of light to guide us. We quickly closed the door, and when we were about to start running… we remained in the same spot baffled… that place was completely empty.

"What the…" Raven mumbled astonished.

"Where are all the heartless!" Riku asked in the same reaction. And of course we had no answer. We took slow steps, always trying to hear any noise out of normal, but we could only hear our footsteps echoing in that empty place. Huge dark pillars rose from the floor, inside was like in any other world: hills, valleys, cliffs, and strange structures, the only difference was the darkness. "This is way too strange…"

"No… things only make more sense." Raven said out of the blue, surprising us. "Why I transformed… why the heartless aren't here… it's clear. They _are_ being controlled." Riku sighed frustrated, confused as I was.

"But… how can they be controlled! It's impossible!"

"In a place like this… everything is possible. Let's hurry up before they return." And with that Raven quickened her steps while me and Riku followed behind. We ran to the heart of Kingdom Hearts, that inside was the only source of light. It was a fountain with crystal water, shining inside the darkened place. We all jumped in and ended up in a place that I expected to be dark or darker then Kingdom Hearts. But I was wrong…

It was a pure white city, it was so shiny in there that my eyes couldn't stand so much light after going through darkness. Small buildings were scattered through the immense world though, they seemed they weren't made by human, it resembled they simply appeared there. All of them seemed empty except one place… a huge castle, with grey walls and it somehow resembled Disney's castle.

"Welcome… to Inis." Raven said with no emotion in her voice. It certainly wasn't the first time she was there, so she wasn't astonished as I and Riku was.

"How… is this possible?" Riku asked baffled.

"Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you…" I replied with the same words my grandmother used. Raven smiled at my expression and replied.

"That's rather an optimist thing to say… in reality we're standing on heartless food." Me and Riku stared confused at her and waited for explanation. "They consume the light. Every time they take a heart away from someone, the light inside it comes here and the darkness remains. Of course they're can't to come in here, this is way too much light for them so every time they come in they die."

"What… what about you?" I asked hesitating.

"Me? I'm just like every human… the heartless inside me is just a killing machine. Here I simply have more tendency to transform into a heartless because their need is light." She said stepping forward, watching her surroundings. Her eyebrows narrowed as she stared into a specific place. "Be careful… we're being watched." She drew her sword along with Riku, while I summoned the staff.

We kept walking through the white city that was completely deserted, silently, not exchanging any kind of words. Raven kept staring everywhere, and every spot her gaze landed she became more and more puzzled. I didn't know what was happening… her gaze turned to spot from spot, and she was always aware. She then stopped stabbing her sword to the floor.

"Damn it! Why doesn't he attack?" She blubbered out. Me and Riku stared at her confused, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Raven… explanation, please?" Riku said staring at his surroundings.

"Did you see that guy jumping from place to place?"

"Yes I know it's weird, but why that question?" Jumping guy? I tried to see any kind of movement and in a small glimpse, in mere seconds I saw silhouette jumping to another side.

"We are their enemy! Wasn't it supposed for them to be protecting!" She pointed out. "They are planning something!" Riku remained thoughtful, while Raven tried to find him again. She kept looking and looking for him, but by her gaze it seemed she lost him. "He disappeared…" She placed her sword away and kept walking in the castle's direction mumbling. "I really don't like this… at all."

We silently walked through the huge world, and each step I got closer to that castle… I'd be more nervous. But at the same time, I felt comfortable walking in that pure white place… maybe because I'm a princess of heart, who knows? We walked and walked through the immense light until we reached the castle gates. We all remained confused by watching the gate completely open, with nothing and no one protecting it.

"Maybe it's a trap…" Riku mumbled.

"Way to go genius! Of course it is!" Raven replied impatiently drawing her sword. Riku did the same right after, and I summoned the staff. We walked inside, and the castle seemed empty. Crystal columns rose to the white ceiling, the hall had a circle form and the walls were clear grey. We walked vigilant, silently trying to hear any disturbance. We went to the huge door right at the other side of the huge hall, and opened it. For a few seconds I thought that someone was right at the other side of the door, but the silhouette disappeared. The three of us exchanged looks, and took a step forward, but nothing happened.

The room was huge passageway with numerous doors, pillars rose but they were the same clear grey the walls were. We walked silently until Raven stopped at one of the door. She turned her attention to us and whispered.

"He's probably at the dungeon, please be careful because it's all dark down there. Probably there will be someone or something waiting for us." We answered with a nod, while I tightened my grip to the staff. Raven slowly opened the door and nothing could be seen, only a set of steps. We went down the circle stairway, feeling the smell of moisture. The stair was so long that my feet hurt by walking always in the same direction. My anxiety rose in each step I gave, my heartbeat quickened as I knew something would happen… something that none of us would like.

Finally the long stairs ended and we ended up in a small corridor. Raven formed a flame in her hand and right next to her was a torch. She picked it up and the flame in her hand went to the tip of the torch. We followed her in that tight corridor until we reached a huge room. The room had three huge passageways, each one leading to somewhere. Suddenly the floor began to tremble, while we heard huge steps coming closer. From one of the entries, a huge dragon came. It had dark purple eyes, and the flames were the same purple. The dragon's gaze landed on us and he roared, while we felt the heat of his breath.

"Kairi! Go through that corridor and find him! You're not up to this!" She said pointing to one of the passageways. "Go! NOW!" And I did as she told me. I ran and didn't look back as I heard their cries battling the dragon. I ran through the dark corridor like I was running away from that dragon. My steps slowed down as I tried to catch my breath, and realized that I couldn't hear the dragon neither Riku nor Raven. I leaned against the wall a slide down sitting. _"Where am I?"_ I asked myself hugging my knees, leaning my head down. Suddenly I heard someone's painful scream. At first it seemed familiar but who would be? I raised my head and right in front of me is a real tight corridor. The passageway was completely dark, and I didn't know what lingered there. I pass through that small fend; squeezing myself to pass, and then the passage was larger. And I recognized it instantly…

At the end of the corridor, was an old wooden door, like in the 17th century… like in the dream I've been having every night. I took small steps slowly nearing the door. I reached it and I slowly got closer to it touching… it felt so cold. Just like in the dream shivers go up and down my spine making me tremble. The same feelings and thoughts went through my mind… I felt that if I passed through that door… there would be something waiting for me… something… or someone. I got my hand out of the door hoping that the feeling would get away, but it wouldn't… that gloomy place wouldn't let it. And then I battled… to open or not to open. Would I find the same I've been finding in my dreams? I didn't want to see that again… I couldn't stand watching the same thing… I couldn't stand to believe that… it was real.

I lean my forehead to the door, questioning… did I really want this? Did I really want to suffer and find the truth behind my dreams? What should I do? I didn't know any answer to all my questions.

I knew I only had one thing to do… gather the courage to open that door and face it… it was the only way to end my questions. And so I did. My hands leaned against the door, and I felt the door slowly opening. Then…

…

** A/N:** Ouch… cliff hanger! Lol. Yes this is the end of another chapter of Finding You! The worst Fic on earth hurray! Lol. Never mind that. So what did you think about this chap? I liked the cliff hanger right now lol. What's beyond that door? Another staff? (I highly doubt it lol) anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chap, I know it's a big one but this had to fit in one chap.

_ Special thanks:_

****

****

** Lvkishugs:** Hey you're here again! Lol. I'm glad you liked the last chap it wasn't the greatest thing in the world but it was something lol. Now in the next chap the unexpected will come, yes it will! Lol, I hope you're here to review again! Thanks for the review!

****

****

** Kairi:** Hey! By now you're probably finishing reverse rebirth, uh? Lol. You're as lazy as I am, I just opened one to see and after that I didn't bother to open the other doors lol. I really can't tell witch one I liked more. For one side I liked reverse rebirth because in the first game you don't get to know Riku that much, he only appears 5 or times in the whole game, and reverse rebirth came in hand for this fic lol. And chains of memories was cool too, everything along the game was unexpected witch is good in a game, so I think I like them in the same way lol. If Sora's dead or not it's something you'll find out soon eh eh. Skiping math class uh? Lol, lucky for you. Actually I'm not a math hater, but I don't love it either lol. I take math as challenge to my reasonableness, lol. Yeah I know I'm crazy. And yes Raven can do all that kind of dark magic, she spelled death. She can't do white magic cause she's a heartless. About my bio, I don't hate myself maybe physically but mentally I don't complain lol. I think that small text describes exactly what I am lol. I just have to bear what I am lol. Anyway, I'm glad you saw that stuff about the RPG, cause we'll release a demo soon! If you're interested to play, I'll tell you when the release comes! Once again I thank you for your reviews until now, it's good to know that someone actually like my work lol. Hope to hear about you soon! And thanks for your review!

****

****

** LiL aZn DrEaMeR:** Hi there! I'm glad you reviewed! And yes cure is strong mostly because of Kairi's power for white magic… well at least cure is strong in this fic lol. Once again I thank you for your review I'm really glad you did, even though you couldn't review the last chap, you came to another and wasted your time sending a review, I really appreciate it! Lol. Thanks for your comment!

** Misau:** Ela agarrou numa sniper e mandou um tiro a cada uma lol. Por isso é k ele n ouviu nd lol. Bem aki ta o chap esperado mas é mm fdd parar ali ne? Lol. Vamos la ver kando é k acabo o proximo. Tks pelo review!

** Michelle:** Heey, you were the last one to review but at least your review came! It's a drag when the computer is broken isn't it? You can't imagine how I suffer when my computer is broke, just to think I have the fic to write and the programs to make music are here… it's like having nothing to do. Isn't it interesting how much we depend on our computers uh? Lol. At least I have the guitar when I don't have the computer. I'm sorry but I can't give too much pointers to beat Marluxia. When I won against him was mere luck lol. I you have cloud cards use them when you're near him, cloud's card is the one that takes more damage. You went to the library uh? I'm glad you did, I always like to hear from you. Hope you review and once again I thank you for you reviews!

** A/N:** Finished answering! I got more reviews this time! I thanks to all of you! By the way I wanted to tell something. If for some reason I don't update for a long time I won't be sending authoress' alerts. I know most of my reviews are from alerts and I like to get the merit for my work and not for messages, even though I like to hear from all of you. If I don't update, go to my bio. I'll post the alerts there at the end of the page.

And one more thing. Me and my best pals are working on a RPG! I'd really like you to see how we're doing and we'll release a demo soon, so if you're interested go to my bio, the link is there! Hope to see you in the next update and pleeease read and review!


	21. The Rescue

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! Lol. Let's see if you'll like what I wrote after that small cliff hanger lol. I don't know… I think this chap will be confusing… no matter how many times I read I have that feeling: 'hmm… this doesn't sound good…' I asked a friend and she said it was good but still… well, I'll see by your reviews lol. Please after you read, pleeease review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 21: **_The rescue_**

_I lean my forehead to the door, questioning… did I really want this? Did I really want to suffer and find the truth behind my dreams? What should I do? I didn't know any answer to all my questions._

_I knew I only had one thing to do… gather the courage to open that door and face it… it was the only way to end my questions. And so I did. My hands leaned against the door, and I felt the door slowly opening. Then…_

What I saw… was beyond my imagination… was the nightmare. There was the human form… feet and fists held by dark currents… his chest whipped, dripping dark blood… the smell of blood blurred my senses and slowly I felt… my world collapsing.

I would never recognize that form until he raised his head and his eyes opened landing on mine. His painful stare pierced into mine, breaking me inside. I didn't know if he recognized me or not, and I couldn't move from the door entry. I felt the strength leaving my legs, making me fall on my knees, while his gaze followed me. Shock took over my body… I didn't know what to feel that moment… I couldn't read his eyes. It seemed he was frightened… but at the same time mad and feeling the pain all over his body… all mixture of emotions in one stare except… for happiness or any kind of optimistic feeling.

I didn't ear steps coming closer…I was too absorbed by the image in front of me… with silent tears flowing down my face. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't come out… I wanted to stand and take him out of there, but my strength wouldn't return… my nightmare… was true. Everything seemed… in slow motion.

"Hurry! They're here!" I heard someone screaming, but I didn't care. I couldn't take my eyes away from his azure eyes. "He's here! He's in…" The voice suddenly stopped as did the steps. "… here." He's eyes slowly closed and his face went down. The steps were heard again. I saw two forms running on his direction. I slowly felt my strength returning as I saw them taking the chains away. My blurry vision was now clearer as I recognized Riku and Raven taking him away from that wall. When I saw his body falling, I instantly stood up and ran… like there was no tomorrow. Riku and Raven were busy taking the chains, so I had to prevent his fall. I reached him on time, and his body collapsed with mine. I tried to keep my balance but I fell on my knees, as his body pressed into mine. He was so cold… I felt his blood on my skin and clothes but I didn't bother… I held him close to me, even though I knew he wouldn't feel the warmth of my body. And I cried… like I've never cried before. I cried screaming with agony, with all I felt until now, coming out. I stared at the wall above me… and there was his silhouette. Behind him the wall was clean, and around… only his blood, with the mixture of the heartless poison was there.

Riku and Raven remained static… they didn't know what to do. They didn't know if they should take him away from me, or let me be. Riku turned his back to us, not standing to watch his best friend like this. Raven simply closed her eyes, with sadness in her features. I knew we had to hurry… I felt his life running out… we had to take him out of there. When they noticed I was trying to get up, they instantly helped me. Riku took the form's weight off of me, and placed him on his back. I felt my senses returning to me, and Raven offered her help.

"Come on… we have to go." I gladly accepted her help, and stood up. Riku walked to the door, but the fence was way too small for him to pass. With all my feelings mixed up, I summoned the staff and a giant fire ball went to the fence's direction, making a huge whole enough to let them pass. We all ran as much as we could, we had to hurry… he could die in that small amount of time.

We finally came out of the darkened dungeon and my eyes were sensible to the castle's light. But we all continued to run, as blood stained the pure white floor. We came out of the castle and went to Kingdom Hearts. There a few heartless appeared, but me and Raven handled them. I didn't even bother what magic spell I used, I simply wasted every heartless in the way. When we were reaching the door, I stopped hearing Raven's steps. I stared back and she was holding her chest, hunching down. Riku stared back as well, and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Raven! What's wrong!" I asked worried walking to her.

"Go away…" She said, but her voice wasn't the same.

"What are you talking about! We have to go!" Riku said nearing as well. She raised her arm, telling us to stop.

"I told you to go away!" She said raising her head and then I noticed… her darkened eyes. "Leave while there's time! I'll catch you up later!" Riku noticed the same as well. Her skin slowly became dark as her eyes, and I stepped back. "What are you waiting for!" She exclaimed with a different voice.

"We can't leave you here!" Riku exclaimed.

"JUST GO AWAY DAMN IT!" And there was nothing we could do. Raven slowly transformed while I pushed Riku to the exit. We opened the huge door, and when we went out we closed it as fast as we could. We leaned against the door catching our breath. Riku leaned his forehead against the door, with his friend on his back. I saw him holding back his tears… something I've never seen before. He opened his eyes determined and stared at me.

"We have to hurry… we'll rest when we get to the gummy ship." And I agreed with him with a nod. We ran again to the same portal that lead us there. We went to the small corridor we've been before, and the heartless sign went to its place.

We ran through all the End of the World, without exchanging words, simply running, jumping from portal to portal. Once in a while heartless would appear but I would always take them out. We finally reached to the first place I've seen when I first got there. Leon and the others weren't there, they probably returned to the ship. I followed Riku through the invisible path, until we finally reached the ship.

The engines were on, and ship was ready to lift. We entered the ship and everyone was waiting for us. When their gazes landed on Riku… no one wanted to believe. Leon and Cloud walked to Riku and took the almost dead form off of his back, while Riku supported his arms on his knees, catching his breath, with darkened blood dripping from his shoulders. I leaned against the wall, and let my body slid down it. I hugged my knees, catching my breath… my feelings were so mixed up. I opened my eyes and saw them taking him inside the dormitories while Aerith neared me.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried. That question didn't need an answer, I simply waved my hand in response. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do. "We'll do our best to help him…" and with that she left. Donald and Goofy were still shocked with what they saw… they remained sat, showing their grief with their sad expressions. Yuffie watched us in distance and asked.

"Where's Raven?" Riku turned his gaze at her and answered.

"She was left behind…" He sat on his seat, and led his hand to his face. "She transformed…" Yuffie remained speechless, along with everyone else inside that room. Making all of us jump, Leon came to the door.

"Donald, Goofy! Get us out of here, quick!" and then he closed the door. I didn't want to go in there… I simply couldn't stand to watch him like that… it was way too much for me. I felt the ship slowly trembling and I lifted my head. I saw Donald and Goofy at the controls, busy trying to take us out of there. I didn't notice Yuffie entering the dormitory, but she came out with two towels. One she gave to Riku and the other she gave to me. After that she went to her place in the ship controls. Riku quickly cleaned himself, stood up and went to Raven's seat helping in whatever he could. I couldn't do a thing… everything seemed to go so fast but at the same time, so slowly…

It seemed time went too fast and his life depended on time… at the same time, time went slowly, with the all the mixture of feeling eating me. I placed the towel aside and took my hands to my head, and ran my fingers through my hair. I was so tired… and it seemed I still didn't believe in what was happening. Why I'm not inside that room…? I was always so worried about him and now… I'm running away… I don't want to see him. Raven was left behind too… when we need people the most, it's when they aren't here. I slowly stood up and went to the door where the others took him. I leaned against the door, trying to hear them. Few words were exchanged between them, only their moves where heard. I gave up on hearing whatever was happening in there, and turned my attention to the ones that were with me in the same room. In slow steps I went to my seat, and sat down. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the seat. I was so sleepy… but I couldn't sleep. Someone wouldn't let me… and that someone was him.

I felt someone sitting next to me and I opened my eyes. I turned my gaze to the figure beside me, and it couldn't be no other then Riku.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a whisper.

"How are _you_ feeling?" I asked, but no answer came from him. "That's exactly my answer." It seemed both of us were in the same boat… I was losing someone, and he was losing someone too. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"I don't know… she was always saying she'd leave… I don't know if she'll take this chance to get ride of us." He said with a faint smile. "It's quite possible that we'll never lay our eyes on her again."

"You think so?"

"Knowing her as I do… yeah, I think so." He said turning his gaze to me. I closed my eyes, sighed and thought… when things happen, they all come at the same time with the same intensity. Why does it always need to be like that? "Do you think he'll make it?" I thought about his question… and I didn't know the answer.

"I don't know… I think, I can only hope." And with that final statement we remained silent, busy in our own mixed up thoughts… organizing our feelings. The more I thought, the more my mind fell into reality. Until then I didn't realize I had someone dying… right behind me in that room. Everyone in there were doing their best to save him, while I was here doing nothing… only thinking about myself. I felt selfish for a moment… and Riku realized it. He placed his hand over mine, and as always he gave me his support.

"He'll be fine… I'm sure of it." I smiled at his statement and asked.

"How can you be so sure?" he let out a small chuckle and replied.

"I don't know…" and the silence between us returned, though his hand remained above mine. I hear a noise of an opening door, and stared back. Leon and Cloud finally came out of that room. Cloud didn't look at anyone in particular, he simply moved on and sat beside Donald near the controls, unable to exchange words with anyone. Leon walked in my direction and said.

"We did our best…" when those words reached my ears… I could only think about the worst. What did Leon mean? Was he dead? "If we don't get there in time… we'll lose him for sure." Those words didn't give me any comfort as the other's. "Aerith's waiting for you inside." And with that he left me, joining Cloud.

"You better don't keep Aerith waiting." Riku said. "Go on." And I did as it was told. I stood up, and approached the door. I slowly placed my hand on the doorknob and opened. There I saw Aerith, sat in a chair beside his bed, placing a cloth on his forehead with her tired and worried eyes watching over him. She noticed I entered the room and gave me a sweet smile.

"Come in, Kairi." I closed the door behind me and kneeled beside her. I didn't dare to take a look at his face… I was afraid. I remained with my head down, with my eyes fixed in my hands. "He gave us a lot of work… I hope in the end all our efforts weren't in vain." I remained in the same position, while Aerith stared at me confused. She then realized why I was acting strangely and said. "Hey… he's not like before, you can see him now."

I stared at her surprised while she smiled at me. I slowly turned my gaze to him, and all I saw was bandages everywhere. Only some locks of his spiky hair and his face could be seen, so he could breathe faintly. It was relieving watching him like this… sleeping peacefully in his bed. No worries, no pain… just a peaceful slumber. And then… I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Aerith smiled watching my reactions, but I never noticed. I heard her standing up, letting out a yawn. She gave a few steps and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to rest a little on the other side. If something happens I'm at the control room."

"Ok…" I answered in a whisper, sitting in the chair she left empty.

"I'm counting on you to watch over him." Aerith said closing the door, leaving me alone with him inside that room with my eyes were fixed on his features. I didn't realize until now how he was so different… in each time I found him I never noticed how he changed over years. My eyes slide down his features to his incredible thin body, with bloody bandages encircling it, especially on his torso… what have they done to him?

My hand slide down his bandaged arm, reaching his hand covered with bandages. I see his fingers giving small moves, signs that life still ran through that body. From the outside it seemed that there wasn't any problem but inside, a complex battle ran between life and death. He was never the kind of person giving up on something but after 5 long years inside that dungeon… anyone would consider giving up.

The thought of death going through my mind made me shiver, and my fingers intertwine with his. How I survived seven years? I don't know… but I could never survive a lifetime. My free hand goes through the spiky hair that isn't hidden under bandages, and a faint smile appeared in my features. I missed him for so long and now here I was waiting for him to wake up… how things can end up.

I lay my head right next to his, using my arm as a pillow. I stare at his peaceful features once more, watching every detail… watching every wound that soon would turn to scars… that would remember him of what he went through. Things that I hoped I could help healing along with time.

I close my eyes, and lean my head closer to his, whispering to his ear hoping that somewhere inside that broken body, he'd hear me.

"I love you… Sora."

**A/N:** Small chap I know, but I guess it had to end like this lol. I'm already writing the next chap so you now, the more reviews I receive the more I'll write lol. Like you gave a crap if I was writing or not, this sucks right? Lol. Now seriously, I need your opinion about this chap… like I said before it doesn't sound good to me so, some opinions would be welcome! Any kind of critiques are welcome, please criticize!

_Special Thanks:_

**Misau:** LOL Review hilariante! Seria mais um desenho pra pormos la no dev, na conta k havemos de criar. Ja pensei num nome... three happy perverts. Lol, n vale um cu. Agr a menina ta em madrid ne? Aproveite lol. E melhor leres desde o inicio e n da parte em k parei de escrever pk adicionei cenas. Cm vez... ta uma merda pegada, e akele final é mm lamechas, k falta de imaginaçao! Enfim... tks pelo review.

**Kairi:** Cliff hangers are such a drag, aren't they? Lol. You're lucky, no math for a whole week! More free time lol. Well, as you can see, Sora is half dead so you half right lol. I'm glad you're interested in our game, it's giving us a lot of work! I'll want your opinion about the music… I'm the composer lol. Once again I thank you for your review, ta ta! (Where did I read that? Lol)

**Celestialstar:** Yep, I really like them too. Lol. I really don't have such a good imagination so, it's kinda hard for me to create new stories. There's one I had a looong time ago, and now I really don't know if I should continue or not. Anyway, thanks for your review, and I hope you review again!

**Michelle:** Here you are again! Lol. Yep, Sora is behind the door! Let's see if he survives the next chapter:grins evilly: I'm mean to these characters ain't I? lol. You know, whenever you need help with anything, just ask I'm here to help, not just to write! Once again I thank you for your support and review!

**LiL aZn DrEaMeR:** You're not alone I'm a weirdo! Lol. No, it's not a fat guy, it is Sora lol. We're always wasting time right? But it's worthless to review this fic, that's a pure waste of time lol. Even so, I'm glad you review and once again I thank you for your review!

Please criticize! I don't know but I don't like this chap that much! Please review, send your opinions, talk bad about this fic, and write anything but please review! Every review is welcome! Thanks to everyone that reviewed now, and reviewed my last chaps!


	22. We arrived

**A/N:** Hellooo! I'm updating frequently, ain't I? It sounds unusual lol. In this four days break I worked a lot on the fic lol. About the last chap… I'm glad that you liked it because I thought that was a little confusing and all… but maybe that's just me lol. I won't bother you anymore with my ramblings, the only thing I ask is your review after you read this chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 22: **_We arrived_**

I woke up from my peaceful slumber with the environment around me trembling. I open my blurry eyes and recognize a shape in front of me that slowly gains form. Sora was there, still sleeping unaware of the violent shakes. I stood up with a small blanket falling from my shoulders. Probably Riku came in and did this favour. I went to the control room and noticed we were being attacked by a huge mass of heartless ships. I quickly walked to Riku, trying my best to keep my balance.

"What's happening?"

"Heartless came out of nowhere! We have to get away from here!" Yuffie exclaimed, busy trying to protect us.

"We're almost there! Just hold 'em a little more!" Donald screamed.

"The defence system was destroyed!" Riku exclaimed even more worried. After those words, the ship trembled even more. The attacks were more and more persistent. "Kairi! You better go to the dormitory!The landing will be dangerous, you have to protect him from any harm." Riku said not taking his eyes away from the controls in front of him. I did as he told. I ran to the dormitory, and Sora was at the edge of the small bed. I quickly ran to prevent his fall, and with all my efforts and carefully pushed him the middle of the bed.

Suddenly, the engines noise seized… and I felt the ship drifting by itself. With no warning, the ship made the most violent move I've ever felt during all our trips. From the inside, the ship began to disintegrate. I used my body to cover him from anything that fell from the broken ceiling, and felt various pieces of gummy blocks falling on my back. Another violent move is felt. The ship collided with the floor, and the impulse of the impact made me fall on the floor, as I felt the gummy hauling.

Then… everything stopped. I felt pain on my back as I made an effort to stand up. I stared at him and he was still giving his weak breaths, unaware of what happened. I heard someone trying to open the door, but it was impossible to open because a huge gummy block was holding it.

"Kairi! Are you ok!" I heard Riku asking on the other side, with worry in his voice.

"I'm alright! Everything's fine here!" I said trying to move the gummy away from the door. With all my efforts, I pulled the heavy gummy block away from the door. The block was still in the way of the door, but there was enough space for us to pass. Riku quickly entered, and walked to me, as I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath.

"Are you alright!" He asked worried, holding one of my hands.

"I already told you, I'm fine." I answered with a small smile. His hands left mine, while he headed to Sora, watching if everything was alright. "Where are we?"

"Luckily, in Disney Kingdom. We landed on the garden."

"That's why all that fuss, uh?"

"Yeah." He replied with a smile. "We're waiting for the stretcher." Right after he said that, they were already there. Leon and Cloud helped Riku carefully carrying him to the stretcher, and took him out of there. I took my weight off the wall, but my back hurt so much that I was unable to move. Riku noticed my features twisting with pain, and quickly helped me. "Yep, you're fine alright." He said joking. He took a look to my back and exclaimed. "How the hell did you do this!"

I stared at the wall where I leaned and saw some stains of blood.

"Well… you did say to protect him from any harm, didn't you?"

"I said that but, how about protecting yourself!" I remained silent, thinking of an answer.

"You know it's hard to make two things at the same time!" I said joking. Riku sighed and helped me walking, while I felt the pain going up my spine, making for me difficult to breathe. When we went outside, things were a complete mess. Disney soldiers running from place to place, the ship was completely destroyed, Yuffie was sat in the floor with bandages all over her left arm, while Aerith did her best to tie the bandages ignoring Yuffie's complains.

"We have another wounded here, Aerith!" Riku called out making Aerith turn her attention to us. She finished her business in Yuffie's arm, and examined my back. Riku helped me sitting on the floor, while Aerith placed her hands on my back trying to find if anything was broke.

"Hm… how did you do this?" She asked curious.

"How should I know? I just felt heavy things falling on my back."

"They were heavy… to break a rib. We have to take her to the infirmary, there isn't too much bandages here." She turned her back at us, and called Donald and Goofy. They quickly came to help in whatever was needed. "Could you please get another stretcher?" They nodded affirmatively and ran to the castle.

"It's not needed, I can walk you know."

"You can't walk. If that rib goes through your lung, we'll have serious problems." Aerith replied to me. I just had to wait while I watched the sight in front of me. Many people ran cleaning up the mess. Behind the ship there was no grass, only the brown soil. I was surprised that King Mickey wasn't around… probably busy with something.

"Damn… five years building that and now look at it…" Yuffie said staring at the ship. "I hope it was worth to lose all that time…"

"Gees, Yuffie! It certainly doesn't sound like you." Aerith replied with a smirk on her features.

"Well… I can't help to feel that way." She said adverting her gaze to the floor. Soon the stretcher was there, and with Riku's help I stood up and lay. I felt myself being carried through the gardens until we reached the infirmary. Again… the same white ceiling. Once inside, I began to hear painful moans filling the room. I saw some soldiers that were probably at the garden when the incident happened. They took me to a quite room, and placed me in a bed.

There was another bed inside that room, and the one on it couldn't be no other then Sora. Sleeping peacefully like nothing happened, with tubes all over him and a machine counting his weak heartbeats. A small smile formed in my features, with the sight in front of me. Besides me and Sora, Aerith and Riku were there too.

"Well Kairi… there isn't many things I can do to heal you. We'll have to let time heal your broken rib. Now try to turn to the other side." I did my best to turn, with pain evading my back making for me difficult to breathe. "Now… this will hurt. We'll have to put the rib at the right place… are you ready?" I took a deep painful breath and nodded as I stared at Sora's sleeping form. I felt her hand on my back and suddenly bam! Pain went through all my body like a lightning strike. "It's done! I know this hurts a lot, but it had to that way or it would be worse."

I went to my previous position and stared at the white ceiling, feeling the pain consuming me. Why of all things a broken rib!

"Now, you have to sit up… I'll help you out." Riku said. With his arms carefully on my back, he helped me up as I clenched my teeth with the pain I was feeling. Finally sat, I leaned against the pillows behind me, with my eyes closed. "If you need anything, I'm outside…" Riku whispered to my ear and then I heard his footsteps and a door closing.

"Come on… take that shirt off." Aerith said getting some bandages. She cleaned the dried blood that Sora left when he fell on me, and the one I gained with my own wounds. "You'll use bandages only for a week, I'm just doing this now because it hurts a lot, and because of the small wounds on your back." I raised my arms, as Aerith continued to do her job talking. "By the end of the week we'll take the bandages and the pain will return again. No matter how much it hurts you'll have to take deep breaths to prevent lung infections, and after about two months with lots of painkillers…" She tied a small knot on my back, and smiled proudly at her work. "You're completely healed."

"Are you a doctor, or something?" I asked with a confused smile.

"You could say I am. Leon and Cloud are always breaking something every time. Now, Sora… that's something I haven't seen in my whole life." She said while her worried gaze landed on him. "His bones are all broke… dehydrated over years, he's got burns and wounds everywhere, there are so many poisons in his blood samples that we can't tell witch one is one. I don't know how it was possible for him to survive…" Indeed… how was it possible? Only he knew. I sighed with concern staring at him… that wasn't a peaceful slumber for sure.

As my stare was locked in his form, while Aerith placed clean clothes on my bed. I turned my attention to the clothes in my lap, and dressed the shirt covering my bandaged body. I heard the door opening, and saw Leon on the other side.

"There's a bad one here, hurry up." Aerith didn't say a single word and left me in the room. With all my back aching, I laid down with huge effort taking the deep breathes Aerith told me to give. I feel my body's need of rest, as my eyelids turn more and more heavy. I slowly turn my head to the bed next to mine, and my gaze remains there… while I feel into another peaceful slumber that I've been pleading for so long…

Finally, we arrived…

**A/N:** Yay, the end of chapter 22! My predictions to this fanfic were 15, 16 chaps, and now they are… maybe 30? I don't know, I guess I care too much about small details that probably pass by everyone lol. Well… this chap is a bit short, I know… authoress' blocks are coming! Lol. That's why the last chap and this one are smaller. I won't expect many reviews on this chap cause it doesn't show that much information and there's nothing like 'wooooow, cooooool' lol.

_Special Thanks:_

**LiL aZn DrEaMeR:** We'll see if he dies or survive in the future! I'm the one who determines their destiny in this fic, so I can have the 100 bucks for me! Lol. I'm glad that you think this story is the 'KOLLIOUS WITH A CAPITAL K' even though I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds positive lolol. English is not my native language, so some expressions are unknown to me lol. Anyway… I thank you once again and I hope I thank you more in the future for your reviews! They brighten my day!

**Kairi:** You really think it was? It wasn't confusing? Maybe it's just me… lol. It had to have a cliff hanger, a good fic isn't a good fic if it hasn't cliff hangers! Even with cliff hangers, this fic sucks… lol. Talented in writing… not that much, but I think I'm talented for music! You know when you do something and it looks great to you, and you feel so proud of yourself? That's me and music! It's the only thing I feel I can do right, no matter how bad it sounds lolol. Straight A, uh? That's kinda hard, right? It's been a whiiiile since I had an A on something… hey, not everyone is a good student, right? Lol. Aahh, the mythic punchline! I don't have a punchline lol. I guess my punchline is: once again I thank you for your review! Lol.

**Michelle:** Well… you didn't find in this chap, but in the future you'll eventually find out lol. I think it's going to be a while until we find that out… I still didn't plan that part lol. Who's behind all of this…? I think it will be a surprise to everyone, and I hope it will be lol. Once again, I thank you over and over again, for your reviews and support!

Finished! I wasn't expecting many reviews on the last chap, I think it wasn't a good chap even though people say they liked it lol. One thing I was glad to read in the reviews was people asking about Raven… at least it means that my OC isn't that bad lol. Well… I won't expect many reviews on this chap as well, so… all can ask is for you to review even if you want to say something that doesn't concern anything about this fic lol. Please criticize!


	23. Disturbance

**A/N:** Heeeey! I'm back! After some weeks and all… I had loooot of works to do. This chapter will sound very confusing, especially at the end. I know that probably this will be kinda hard to read because it was so hard for me to write! Anyway, I won't bother anymore. Please if you read, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 23: **_Disturbance_**

Two long moths passed… during those to months I saw things I never thought to be possible. Here I am… at the infirmary room, with his form still sleeping in that bed. For two long months, there was no sign of Raven… she'll probably never come back, as Riku expected. He's been so unhappy since her absence… it sure something misses there.

During these eight weeks, I saw Sora suffering a silent pain… except at night, I could hear quite painful moans that no one heard. At least now he didn't have so many tubes as he had before… only the machine that counted his heartbeat and the serum were the only things he had. I don't know in witch time I was happier… before we got him or after. It sounds selfish, I know it does… but I'm not the only one that can't stand watch him like this. Like this one time…

(Flashback)

Two weeks after we arrived, I was still in the infirmary room, waiting for my rib to be healed. In my nightstand I can only see pills and pills, most of them painkillers. In a chair nearby was Aerith, sleeping peacefully… she said she wanted to be present when Sora woke up, so every night she'd be there. After that bandage was taken, pain overwhelmed my body. But I knew that was nothing compared to the one still sleeping in a bed a few meters beside me… he gave no signs of life since we arrived.

In the middle of the night, I wake up feeling the pain on my ribs. I did my best to stand up and slowly walk to the bathroom nearby. Feeling the pain in my back, I hunched down to drink some water from the faucet and strange sounds were heard inside the room. I slowly walked to the room, checking if it was Aerith waking up, but she was still sleeping peacefully until my gaze then landed on Sora. At first I thought he was waking up, and joy overwhelmed me. Finally he was back, I knew he'd make it! But… what could I say to him after seven long years? I didn't know, I just wanted to be by his side.

As I neared his bed I realized his movements weren't normal… all his body was moving fiercely, against his will. Behind me, Aerith woke up with his whooping cough, and all I saw was her figure running to his bed, holding his arms with all her strength.

"Kairi! Give me something to put on his mouth! Quickly!" I woke up from my trance with Aerith's pleading voice, and looked around trying to find something. Unused bandages were on his nightstand, and forgetting the pain, I walked in fast steps to his nightstand and grabbed the bandages. I gave them to her, and she quickly placed it on his mouth, muffling his painful moans. When I saw his face… I couldn't believe. His eyes were open, but his beautiful azure orbs weren't there… his head was moving fiercely while he frothed… it seemed an epileptic attack. "Get away from here!" Aerith screamed to my face, while adverted my gaze from him. "Go get someone!" I didn't do what she said… that image was on my head, and didn't let me move. All I could see was his body moving frenetically. "Kairi!" Still… I gave no reply, as silent and unexpected tears stroll down my face.

The sounds slowly ceased… but I remained there… staring into nothing, with tears forming in my eyes. I felt hands on my shoulders, but I didn't bother to see who was there. I heard no sound… I was static in the middle of the room.

"Kairi?" Aerith called in her tranquil tone. "It's alright… he stopped." My grieved gaze slowly crossed with her sympathetic smile, and… I cried more. Aerith pulled me to her embrace, understanding what I was going through… through hell. And I cried with Aerith whispering to my ears words of comfort… but none of them seemed to do any effect on me.

(End of Flashback)

Since that day… things became more and more complicated. The attacks were more and more persistent… it was probably some kind of poison that still made effect. Only in this last week, he gave no signs of epileptic attacks. At least that…

"Hey Kairi… you're still here?" I heard Riku behind me, startling me. I didn't even notice the door opening.

"Yeah… still here…" I said trying to break a smile… that never came. He pulled one chair that was near the wall and placed it beside me.

"How much longer will you stay here?" he said sitting down.

"I don't know…" I said with my eyes on the bed in front of me.

"You're not staying all night here, are you?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Who knows…?" We remained in silence, simply staring at the sleeping Sora.

"I already convinced Aerith to sleep in her room… now it's time to convince you."

"I'll go to bed… don't worry…"

"I don't fall on that one, you know?" He asked giving a soft thud with his elbow on my arm. I turned my gaze to his and answered.

"I don't care… I'll go to bed when I'm sleepy…" And then I adverted my gaze to Sora's features. I heard Riku's sigh while he stood up, placing his chair in the previous place.

"You won't budge from here so… I'm kinda tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Ok…" I said cupping my face with my hands, using the bed as my elbows support. I felt Riku's hand landing on my shoulder, softly squeezing it. I straightened up, and my arm slowly rose making my hand reach his. "Thank you for being here…" I felt him drawing closer, and felt a soft kiss on my cheek. "You're welcome…" He whispered to my ear and walked away. "Good night." He let out his last words and closed the door. Once again I was alone in that room…

During these two months, I didn't do too much. Once in a while I'd practice, to keep my mind busy of problems… but it wasn't that easy. My mind would always drift to him. I was so worried watching over him that I didn't bother to take care of myself. Riku was always the one trying to make me eat, but my appetite and hunger disappeared.

The more time passed by, the more I wanted to be by his side. Especially a month ago, before that incident… it was the worst day of my life.

(Flashback)

Just like every day, there I was by his bed, waiting as I always did. Aerith was in the other room, with the Disney doctors. For the last days, things were getting harder and harder. After all the attacks, his health went down and down. Each breath he gave seemed to be so hard for him that he could stop breathing anytime. The machine that counted his heartbeat, showed the weakness of each beat his heart gave. I was so scared… I was so scared to lose him.

The worst thing I've been through these days was watching him suffering… the epileptic attacks were there worst thing that someone could see. Even if you didn't know the person having it… that image would haunt you. So, he haunts me… I can't sleep too much at night because my thoughts always drift to him… to his torture.

Lost in my own thoughts, the body in front of me begins to tremble. I sighed knowing what was coming… another epileptic attack.

"Aerith!" She was the first person who came to my mind, and was the one that was here with me since the beginning. She appeared at the door, and noticed the same thing as I did. She quickly brought something to fill his mouth. The doctors came in as well and helped in everything they could. All of them held his arms, legs and head, trying to avoid brusque movements. While they were there doing their best, I cowardly adverted my gaze to the floor… this was way too much for me to stand.

Suddenly… everything seemed to stop, as the sound of his heartbeats, turned into a continuous acute sound. We all stared at the screen and there it was the flat line pattern… his heart… stopped.

My eyes widened as my body fell into chock, unable to move. My eyes didn't leave the pattern, and everything around me went in slow motion. Doctors ran to the other room as Aerith pulled the covers away from him, placing her hands on his chest pressing it, as other doctors were there in the room, placing a mask on his mouth to give him oxygen.

I couldn't hear any kind of sounds, even though everyone seemed to be screaming in panic inside that room. My gaze slowly drifted to his peaceful face… he left… he wasn't there anymore... he left. I felt strength leaving my legs, and I stumbled to the nearest chair, taking my hand to my opened mouth, unleashing tears from my eyes. This simply couldn't be happening… he promised… I promised… how…?

Suddenly, the doctors that left the room came in. They brought a small machine with them, even though I wasn't sure what it was. Slowly the sound reached my ears, but a very distant sound.

_"Hurry up!"_ I heard Aerith's distant voice, as the doctors ran to her place. She walked away from the bed, and let the doctors do their best. They took to small things from the machine and I realized they were defibrillator paddles. They neared the paddles to his chest and stared at the small machine. Then, they pressed it against his chest and screamed.

_"Clear!"_ And all I saw was his body taking a big jump, as well as the line in the monitor.

_"Time is running out! Another blow!"_ I heard Aerith exclaiming.

"_Clear!"_ Yet, another jolt… still, no reaction.

"_Anot_herone!" Aerith said, determined to save his life.

"Clear!"And another jolt… still, no reaction.

"Try again!"

"It's no use… he's gone…"One of them said disappointed and sad. Those words entered my ears and still… I didn't believe it… I didn't want to.

"Just do it again! There's still time!"Aerith screamed in panic, not believing as well. The doctors placed the paddles in its previous place and nodded negatively. "How can you give up on him when there's still time?" She screamed almost jumping on them, with repulsive tears coming from her eyes. And again sound left my ears, but the strength returned to my legs. My vision became blurry with the huge flow of tears that came. Cleaning my eyes I stood up and walked to him, not letting my gaze leave his face. I neared his bed, and hunched down nearing my face to his. I placed my hand over his cold one, and squeezed it, as my other hand went down his face.

"Don't leave me now…" I whispered as Aerith kept arguing with the doctors, pulling the machine near the bed. "I need you…" My grip around his hand strengthened, and more tears flowed down my face like rivers, landing on his features. I let my forehead leaning against his, and kept talking to the dead form in front of me. "Please… I know it's hard to go through all this… and the worst was left behind… just remember you're not alone… you're never alone… I'm always inside your heart, you just need to look for me… and you'll find…" More tears slid down my face, falling on his perfect features while behind me, the argue between Aerith and the doctors continued. "You'll find me there, I know you will… I can help you in this, so… please come back… as you once promised me." I opened my eyes and stared at his closed ones. Sound returned and I heard Aerith's cry.

"Kairi, no time to mourn! Move away!" Just right after, his eye's widened as well as mine. I jumped by his sudden reaction, as the machine's shrill alarm counted his fast heartbeat. He slowly closed his eyes, and his heartbeat slowed down to its previous way. I stared at the screen and thank goodness, it didn't stop. I stared at Aerith with her eyes widened staring at the screen, with the paddles on her hands, and the Disney doctors staring as well, holding her arms, and probably trying to stop her form using the defibrillator.

"Wha… wh-what happened just now?" Aerith exclaimed with a smile returning to her face, turning her gaze to me. I didn't bother to answer, I simply let out a relieved sigh, leaning my forehead against his and whispered.

"Thank you…"

(End of Flashback)

It was just like that… he died and returned… because of me? I honestly don't know…

Why did it have to end up like this…?

What he used to be… and now he's stuck on a bed… sleeping.

Everything was upside down…

I pull my chair closer to the bed, and rest my arms in his bed. I sighed knowing I had to wait for him… no matter how long. It's been a long since I left Destiny Islands… about two months and a half maybe… the innocence of knowing nothing feels so welcoming… why was I here? A wave took me and then what? It was strange… like… it was everything on purpose. There were so many coincidences…

I rest my head in my arms, drowning in my confused thoughts. For him, it's indifferent if I'm there or not… he's asleep, how could he know? I closed my eyes, letting out a long sighed, tired of long nights with an uneasy sleep. Only the sound of the beeping machine was heard, as I felt my eyelids getting heavier. My hand reaches out for his, and I intertwine my fingers around his… if only he was awake.

Just right after that thought, I hear the beeps quickening. I slowly raise my head, and stared confused at the pattern. Suddenly, I feel his hand leaving mine, while he fell on the floor on the other side of the bed. The pattern turns into a continuous line, as I hear his painful moans at the other side of the bed.

"Sora!" I called out worried, and shocked by the sudden outcome. I hear crawling movements, as I neared the other side. There he was in the floor, with some of his bandages turning from white to crimson, opening his wounds with sudden moves, trying to crawl. I knelt beside him but his arms flew in the air, and to avoid them I fell on my back.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed into the night, trying to stand up but his legs didn't have strength enough.

"Wait!" I called out but he would just do everything to keep me away from him. He moved his arms and legs with the small amount of strength he had, every time I neared him. I was so confused… where did he want to go…? Why didn't he want my help?

He kept crawling until he reached the nearest door that led to the outside. I knew he was trying to get out, so I had to hurry so he wouldn't leave. But before I could do anything, he held the wheelchair that was near the door, and threw it against me with his legs. I held in with ease, but when my gaze landed on the door, he wasn't there. When I reached the door, I heard a small click. When I tried to open it, I couldn't.

"Sora, open the door!" I exclaimed worried. I didn't understand a thing of that was happening, it was all so strange. I went to the other room and had numerous beds, and reached the other door that led outside. For my surprised, he was already at the end of the corridor, staring to every place, confused and lost. "Sora!"

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" But I couldn't… especially when those words came out between sobs. Suddenly, while he was crawling using all the strength he had, he screamed with agony holding one of his arms, and the scarlet blood appeared right in the place where his hand was. I took advantage of the situation and quickly neared him. The first thing I did was hold his arms around mine, and his legs around mine, making for him impossible to move.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as he tried to kick me, but he was so weak that I easily held him. He felt his vulnerability, but he kept struggling to get away from my grip. Why was he acting like this? Why was he crying so hard? I wasn't going to hurt him…

He kept battling against my grip, but slowly gave up as his strength left his body and his cries gained more volume.

"Please… leave me alone…" He said between his sobs. "_What did they do to you…_?" I thought as silent tears slid down my face, soaking his white shirt on his back. "Let me go…" He said making a small pause between his violent sobs. "I hate YOU!" And it only opened more the wound in my heart. I didn't know if he was aware of whom I was… I just hope he wasn't. I didn't want him to be.

And we remained there, as I held him closer to me leaning my face against his back, and he kept sobbing, losing the strength to cry or to let out any kind of words. I heard footsteps at the end of the corridor, and I saw Riku and Aerith coming, while Cloud remained at the end of the corridor. Finally they came to help me.

What happened?

**A/N:** Good question… what happened? Who knows…? Anyway… did you like it or not? I think it's the gloomiest chapter I wrote, I'm not sure. You can't believe how hard it was for me to write this! That's one reason why I took so long to update. I had all of this on my head, and when I had to write it down… wow, it's harder then I thought. I don't know why it was hard… Anyway, I'll expect critics from this one first: because I want them; and second: because it's not well written and confusing.

I was soooo surprised by the number of reviews… TEN reviews for such a crappy chapter! I'm impressed… OO

_Special thanks:_

**Kairi/Princess Kairi:** You sent lots of reviews lol. I was surprised when you said: "I, seriously, come home every day hoping that this fic is updated."… I have a stalker! Lolol jk! It's not seriously, right? It's joking! It's kinda hard to believe… Anyway, I'm glad you registered! You write soooo well that I feel so small when I read your fics! I really hope to see more work from you. I'd like to see your drawings too! Do you have a place at the internet where you place your drawings? I'd like to see them! When I read your bio, you said you didn't appreciate angst and drama fics and stuff, and your reading one full of that stuff? Specially this chapter lol. Here's my punchline once more! Thank you so much for your support and review, they mean a lot specially in those days when I'm cheerless! Thank you, over and over again!

**Misau:** sexo, sexo, sexo, so pensas nisso crl! Lol. "n ta tao lame cm dizes" n ta tao lame, mas ta lame! Ate tu admites! Lol. Bem... custou mas finalmente acabei este chap! Kando cheguei akela parte do gajo acordar, ja tinha td na cabeça e dps... o ké k escrevo crl? Fdd... Va, manda la o review! Lol

**Kingdomhearts88:** Oo you did? Wow... I never thought this fic would be able to do that! I'm glad you like it, I really am! Thanks for your review, I'm really grateful!

**Michelle:** Lol, yeah, probably the same would happen to me, especially after this chapter. I'm glad you reviewed once more, and I'm especially glad to have you here to review! Thanks so much for your support and review, they mean everything!

**Dj Cara:** Sora's pov…? I'm still thinking about that lol. I'm not sure if I should keep with the 1st pov and change to 3rd, or to create different povs… I'll do my best! My English is sufficient, that's what I think lol. But I'm glad you think it's good, because I have serious problems with grammar lol. Thank you for your review!

**The Funky Bubbly:** Grammar is such a drag lol. English is not my native language that's why I have so many problems when I write. I'm trying my best to avoid grammar mistakes and everything else like using "witch" and "which" lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it! I really am! Thanks for the review!

**LostShade:** Hey, thanks! I'm really glad you like this fic, it gives me so much work! You're hooked uh? Lol, if you are I hope you keep reviewing, I really do! I'll keep writing as long as everybody keeps reviewing! Lol. Here's you awaited chapter, and thank you for the review!

Seven reviewers, ten reviews… not bad uh? For me it's time to party! Lol. I thank everyone who reviewed until now, and keeps reviewing over and over again! I'm grateful to everyone! I know the answers were short, but I'm kinda tired lol.

By the way, I don't know for sure when will the next update will be, because in 21st of this month I'll go to my Finalist's trip! Yayy! I'm a high school finalist lol. I'll do my best to update soon, even though I have a lot of work to do. If I don't update, I'll post something on my bio as I've been doing lately.

If I don't update, I'll see you in some weeks! And once again, thanks to all of you for the support and opinions! I'm veeery grateful! And please if you read, **REVIEW!**


	24. Inside a troubled mind

** A/N:** I'm here to your misfortune lol. Well… I know the last chap was kinda freaky, and this chap will explain only a little! But only a little lol. Or maybe a lot. It seems this fic will never come to an end uh? Lol. I tried to write a big chap since I'm going on a trip, and I did my best! I'm going to be away for a week, I hope to see you after that! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

****

****

Chapter 24: **_Inside a troubled mind_**

(Sora's pov)

It's been such a long time since I actually slept… a long time since I felt something that wouldn't be agony… it was a peaceful rest that for five years I've been trying to get. I didn't want to wake up… I knew what was in hold… I didn't want to open my eyes… I didn't want to see what was coming. But soon I'd know by the increase of pain in my body, that they were there… and for another day, giving the worst thing the human being can get.

I slowly open my eyes and see the dark dungeon… the same as usual… the black walls that accompanied me for five long years. If only I was dead… I wouldn't bear the same thing everyday… her dead figure… my guilt. My source of life was lost, for ever…

For my relieve the place seemed empty, at least no one was there. I tried to move my chained arms and legs, but it was useless… I felt so weak… so worthless… so guilty. For my misfortune, I couldn't hide the guilt I felt… and they used it… the bastards used it to bring me down… and they will accomplish. She left… as I watched… and I did nothing.

My blurred gaze slowly drifted through the dark room, as I simply recognized some object's silhouettes. I try to bring a small amount of strength to my body, and finally I was able to move my arm. It was then I noticed… the chains… disappeared? I'm free? I turn my gaze to my free fist as another wave of relieve and hope overwhelmed me. I had to get out of there… I needed. I have to run away from this place no matter what. I stare at the other hand and see… it's chained… her dead form, was holding my hand… why do they keep showing her dead body to me? They killed her… what did I do to receive such afflict everyday? I don't want this anymore… I had to run.

She noticed me and raised her head, and I simply closed my eyes… I was so tired of seeing blood everywhere… I was exhausted of seeing the same thing over and over again. I pulled my hand away from her with the small amount of strength I had, and to my surprise I fell on the floor feeling the pain of the impact. The pain didn't matter… I had to leave. I began to crawl, feeling my wounds taking my strength away and it was then, I heard her voice.

"Sora!" I heard her footsteps nearing and I did my best to get away from there. I saw her feet right beside me, as she kneeled.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed waving my arms in the air, trying to get away from her lifeless hands. I heard her falling on her back, as I tried to stand up, but is was useless.

"Wait!" I heard her calling but I kept crawling to the nearest door. Every time she neared me, I kept her away, like someone running away from a terrible beast, trying to survive. As I neared the door, I saw something with huge wheels. It was perfect to keep her away from me. I held it and with the impulse of my numb legs, I threw it against her.

It was the perfect timing to grab the doorknob, take the key, and get out of that room. Once outside I closed the door, and locked it. I leaned against the door, catching my breath, feeling my body complaining by the sudden moves. But I had to run…

"Sora, open the door!" No… I won't.

I kept crawling as her peaceful smiles flashed in my mind… as her words ringed in my ears… as I took her life away… as tears strolled down my face… as her lifeless eyes pierced into mine, blaming me… as strength left my body… and I knew… I wouldn't escape.

"Sora!" No… not her again. How I wanted you to be real… how I wanted you to be alive… how I wanted to save you, when you needed… how I wanted to the impossible turn into a miracle.

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Those words came between uncontrollable sobs, as I stared to every place. I don't know this place, there's no way I can leave… I hear her footsteps nearing and I knew… I'd return to the same place again… chained against a wall.

As I tried to crawl, an excruciating pain pierces inside my arm, and I stopped. I just held my arm, trying to control the pain but it wasn't worth… the agony began once more. They took advantage of my weakness and moved her lifeless body against mine, with her legs and arms encircling me. They felt… so real… so warm… for a moment I thought it was her… I felt her there. But it wasn't her… I saw… she died… it wasn't her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed trying to get away from her grip, but it was useless. No matter how hard I tried… I felt weak… desperate… useless… guilty. I promised I'd return… and now I am running away from her. Why can't I go back in time…? Why did she have to die…? I want this to end… "Please… leave me alone…" I said weakly, hoping that her grip would leave me. But she didn't… I felt her leaning her face against my back, soaking it with her false tears. I couldn't stand more lies… I couldn't stand more death… I couldn't stand more blood… I couldn't stand the grief I was feeling… "Let me go…" I feel my strength leaving me, I can't move anymore… I feel my voice leaving me. Maybe if I told them… maybe if I said that they would leave me alone… "I hate YOU!"

It was then I felt her grip tightening a little… was she really there? How…? She was dead… wasn't she? I saw… I saw everything…

_Why does this feel so real!_ Why when I was the one that took her life away! It wasn't supposed to be like this…

I heard quick footsteps nearing… it probably were the cloaked men. The two silhouettes walked in my direction, and soon I realized it wasn't who I thought… for so long I haven't seen those two… Aerith and Riku… I was saved.

"Kairi are you alright!" No… she's dead. She died long ago, why are they asking this?

"Come on let's take him inside!" Inside? Where? I didn't want to go back… but I didn't have the strength to run… it left me once more. I heard more footsteps nearing as I felt my body being lifted. I stared to the ones that helped me and only saw Cloud and Riku, and there was no sign of Aerith. I was so tired… I just wanted to sleep once more… but why did she feel so real? Probably that question wouldn't let me sleep…

My blurry vision slowly became clearer as I stared at what surrounded me… it seemed so familiar… where was I?

"Where am I?" I asked with no strength in my voice or body. I felt my body landing on a soft bed as someone answered me.

"Disney Castle. Everything will be fine now…" Thank goodness… I was saved… finally, it ended. I hear the footsteps slowly leaving my side, and a distant voice asks.

"Is everything ok?" There was no reply. Only footsteps walking from place to place were heard. I was so tired… I just wanted to return to that peaceful slumber… I just wanted to sleep forever… run away from reality.

I hear distant whispers along with footsteps, slowly nearing me. I feel a piece of scarf cleaning the sweat that went down my face because all the effort I did to get away. I could only see the outlines inside the darkened room… was I really at Disney Castle?

That same question led me to panic, has I didn't recognize the silhouettes surrounded. Unable to move, unable to talk, unable to do anything at all… I panicked even more. With an enormous effort, I was able to let out silent whisper.

"Who are you…? Where am I…?" I said in a nervous murmur.

"It's alright Sora, just calm down."

"Where am I…!" I asked with more persistence.

"Unbend his arm…" Someone said ignoring my question, and that made me even more nervous.

"Where the hell am I!" I said as I slowly began to move.

"Stay still! You're alright now." I slowly recognized the feminine voice, which belonged to Aerith. I forgot she was there… "Just calm down, and stay still." I was more relieved now, and I did as she told me. "Riku, I won't need your help here but Kairi will."

Kairi…? What are they talking about? She wasn't here… was she?

_No, she couldn't…_

_ She left…_

"If you need some help, I'm outside." I hear the footsteps leaving the room, and closing the door. Only feeling the pain in my arm, I sensed Aerith doing her best to heal it.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked silently, and I replied with a tremendous effort.

"Tired…"

"Now you know that crawling around the halls isn't a good idea."

"I was running…" the silence after I said that, was the sign of Aerith's confusion.

"Running? Running away from someone?" Unfortunately… running from the one I loved… the one that left…

"Yes…"

"Who were you running from?" I wasn't able to answer that question… who would believe I was running away from someone that died? No one. Why do they keep muddling with my mind? It's unfair… "Sora?"

"She died…" I said above a whisper. "And it's all my fault…" once again tears slid down my face as I remembered her… our memories began to flash in my mind again… and I felt guilt once more. I felt Aerith finishing whatever she was doing and said.

"Things aren't as they seem… just try to get some rest…" What did she mean? What was she talking about? I didn't know… and I wasn't able to think as tiredness took me to another peaceful slumber.

(Kairi's pov)

I still didn't believe in it… he didn't know me… why? He should… what happened to him? _Why_ is this happening!

The frustrated thoughts swam inside my mind, driving me insane. Even though Riku was there by my side, there was nothing that he could say to stop my tears. I heard the infirmary's door opening and I quickly stood up, as I saw Aerith coming out, leaning against the closed door with her tired eyes closed. I quickly walked to her, with Riku right behind me and asked.

"Is he alright!" She opened her eyes, and with her usual sympathetic smile, she replied.

"He's alright… his arm broke again. All the efforts he did were crucial to his condition."

"Do you have any idea why he did all that?" Riku asked.

"Yes… I think… he believes that somehow Kairi died."

"What!" I asked in disbelieve. "But… how!"

"Who knows… maybe the ones that took him did that. They probably know how to enter in someone's mind."

"That's freaky..." Riku said leaning against the wall, worried with his best friend.

"I think they kept showing him Kairi to break him down… and they were successful." Aerith concluded. What was going to happen now…? I wanted to help him but… he didn't want my help. "We have to give him time to organize his mind. After that, we'll try to bring Kairi to the subject." My sad gaze turned to the floor and I thought… how long I'd be away from him once more? "We have to be patient, especially you Kairi."

"I know…" I replied with my gaze locked with the floor, as I cleaned my tears away. "Do you… do you have any idea when that time comes?"

"It only depends on him… it was hard for him to believe that you were dead… he'll have to go through the process of believing the contrary."

"But… wouldn't it be easier for him to believe that Kairi was alive and not dead?" Riku asked.

"Yes… but everything depends on how she died… he said he killed her himself…" My eyes widened when Aerith said that. How… how could he do that? "How he did… it's a complete mystery." Silence filled the corridor with Aerith's last words echoing. Cloud came out of the infirmary joining us.

"He's asleep…" Aerith sighed with relief and tiredness. "Will you have to stay here?" Aerith stared at him unsure, and replied in a sigh.

"I'm sorry Cloud…"

"It's alright… I'll go to bed then. You should go as well Kairi." I simply nodded but remained in the same place, with every question driving me mad.

"Good night then…" Aerith said giving Cloud a quick kiss, and entered the infirmary. Cloud left right after, leaving me and Riku alone in that corridor.

"Come on Kairi… let's go." He said placing one of his hands on my shoulder. I could I go to sleep after what happened? When I felt that I had to stay right by his side? "Kairi…?"

"I'm coming…" But I stayed in the same place. I felt my shoulders being dragged by Riku's arms, as he took me to my room. Once there, he opened my door and took me in.

"Try to get some sleep, ok?" My gaze landed on his while I nodded to him. He gave a last welcoming smile and said. "Good night."

The door closed, and there I was again in that huge room… by myself. I didn't bother to change my cloths, I slowly walked to my bed, laid down drying the unleashed tears in my sheets, and tried to sleep… but it was impossible.

** A/N:** End of chapter 24! It was hard to come out, but it's here now lol. It will probably sound a bit weird but I clarified lots of things from the previous chap. The pov you've been always asking for is here! Sora's pov lol. I hope I did a good job with it. Ok, I know, the chap sucks… as usual.

_ Special thanks:_

** Misau:** És mm xata… ves o k me obrigas-te a escrever, ves! Bitch... fiz umas mudanças a meio... o Sora é k a matou muahaha! I shall make them suffer! Lol. Agr uma semana no brasil... n ha pc pra ninguem… n ha fic pa ninguem… n ha ikuso pra ninguem lol. Enfim... hei de voltar pra te lixar a cabeça, n te preocupes lol.

** LiL aZn DrEaMeR:** Well... I never thought that this fic would go down to people's emotions. I was surprised when I read that you almost cried. I can't say I'm glad that I almost did that, but I can say I'm glad you enjoy reading this fic lol. I think this chap answered some of your questions, now about Raven… you'll see in the next chap! Once again, I thank you for the review!

** Princess Kairi:** Hi again! I'm glad to see you here once more! When I read your first review I thought: "Hmm… odd…" lol. But then the big one came lol. Getting yelled to go to bath it's one of those irritating thing isn't it? You're trying to do something and that background voice calls _Go to baaath!_ Lol. I'm looking forward to read those fics, even though I don't have much time to read them or send reviews lol. I wish you good luck for your exams! Mine will in June… the summer… it's horrible to make exams in summer time, especially with 35º lol. Once again, thanks for the review and support!

** The Funky Bubbly Gurlz:** Yes, a cliff hanger! I'm mean! I'm horrible! I'm whatever you want me to be! Lol. Don't worry, more cliff hangers will come in the future lol. Thanks for the small review, it meant everything!

** Michelle:** According to you the chap was freaky, it gave you creeps and creped you out. Lol. Yeah I know it was something odd, but some stuff is clearer now, right? Once again, I thank you for your presence here, for your reviews and everything else! Thank you!

** Suma Susaki:** A new reviewer uh? The more the merrier! Lol. You can't imagine how surprised I was when you said you told your friends about this fic, I'm really grateful! As you can see Sora actually remembered Kairi, his memories weren't the best though… anyway, I'm glad that you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it! Its reviews like yours that gives me the will to write more and more and more. Lol. Thank you so much for your review!

** Lost Shade:** lol, yeah I'll finish it lol. Grammar… yep that's the greatest problem of all! Since English isn't my native language, it's hard for me to see where the grammar and spelling mistakes are. I've been trying to avoid them, but it will take a long time until they disappear. Once again, thank you for the review!

** A/N:** Finished answering…I'm sorry for the short replies, but its 3 am and I'm kinda sleepy lol. Well… I have some things to say. I'm going to be away for a week… yes the finalist's trip is here, and tomorrow I'm going to fly in those things I hate the most… plains… I hate them. Lol. I'm going to Brazil for a week! I just hope that everything ends up well. Another thing… me and my friend **Misau** are working on a site… a Kingdom Hearts site, that will have a fanfic competition! We selected a few e-mails and sent, to the ones that didn't receive it and are interested here's the link

www. Geocities .com / khfanfiction /index.html

Anoooother thing! Again my friend **Misau** did a surprise. She has excellent drawing skills and she did a drawing for my fic… she's actually doing a couple of drawings lol. And I want all of you to see them! I'll show you the link of her most recent work:

www. Deviantart .com /view /16170402/

If the links don't appear here, they will be available in my bio! Well… I hope I see you in a week! Read and please review! And thank you for 152 reviews


	25. The endless night

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry! I'm so sorry for such a late update! I don't know how much time passed but I did a huge chapter to make up that time lol. Let's make a pause to those dark chaps, shall we? Lol. This one has some humour, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 25: **_The endless night_**

(3rd pov)

That was a strange night… he still didn't know how Sora could kill the one he loved… he never thought his best friend suffered so much. His thoughts wouldn't let him sleep… especially when they drifted to a special someone else…

"Raven…" He whispered to the white ceiling of his room. Riku spent hours always wondering… where was she? Was she alright? Was she… alive? He could never know. He sat on his bed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep and stared at his window. He neared it, and stared outside, recognizing the tree where Raven would always be. But the place was empty… Raven missed nearing against that tree. He sighed and picked up some cloths to wear, taking his sword with him to got out. He needed to get some air.

He walked outside, in slow steps going through all the stairs of Disney Castle to get outside. Once outside, he walked to the same tree he saw before, and leaned against it. Again the questions swam inside his mind while the sound of the flying leafs were his only company. He just kept there, leaned against that tree, thinking of the long month that passed. An entire month wondering where she was… was driving him insane. He thought of the possibility of leaving and finding her… but he knew that Kairi would need him, especially now.

He straightened up, and began walking in circles, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His eyes drifted from the hem of the forest to the full moon above him. The boredom of walking in the same direction was getting his nerves, and he decided to near the forest. He knew he could find a few heartless, especially at night but he needed to keep his mind busy with something. As he neared, the sound of heavy a slow footsteps coming closer got his attention. He silently neared, hiding kneeled behind some bushes, with his sword in his hands, and waited patiently. Something was pushing the bushes away trying to pass through the vegetation, and strangely, a human form reveals. He lowered his weapon, but the moonlight was hidden behind the clouds and he couldn't recognize the shape.

"Where the hell am I?" He heard the person's question. He tried to recognize the voice, but it was so low that he couldn't make the difference if it was male or female. After those words, the figure went back to the forest. Riku straightened up, with a confused look on his face, staring to the same place where the person left. The curiosity of finding who was that individual, made him walk inside the forest. Before he could give any steps, the silhouette suddenly comes out of the vegetation, with a long sword in hands, ready to strike.

"Who is there?" She screamed into the night, and Riku quickly recognized her voice.

"Raven!" It was finally her… she actually came back. After a long month with nights with no sleep, she was there right in front of him. He was so surprised that he didn't move, he simply smiled with an urgent need of holding her like there was no tomorrow.

"I asked you a question! Who are you!" She asked more aggressively, but he simply neared her, happy to know that she was fine. As he neared, she stepped back afraid of him. "Don't come any closer!" and he stopped, confused by her actions. The moonlight was revealed, as the clouds got away, and he saw her with shock all over his face.

Her hair covered one of her eyes, as she clenched her teeth. The colour of her eye went to the heartless bright yellow, to her clear grey eyes. Her clothes were all ragged, as blood and sweat rolled down her face and arms. Her face showed anger and agony, as the grip around her sword was getting weaker.

"Raven?" He called her name unsure.

"Why do I recognize you?" She said slowly lowering her weapon. "Why do I know you and I don't your name? Why were you here hiding behind those bushes trying to attack me?" With caution he got closer, knowing that Raven wasn't on herself. She raised her sword again and said. "I told you to stay were you are! Answer my questions!" He stopped throwing his sword to the floor, to show he was harmless. Her gaze quickly went to sword and returned to him, but she held her sword in air.

"It's Riku… don't you remember me?" he could see by her face that she was making an enormous effort to remember him. She slowly lowered her weapon, and stabbed it in the floor. She leaned her hands against the sword, with a confused look on her face, trying to remember him. "Who are you…?" She mumbled to herself. He tried to give another step but she was aware of him. "I told you to stay where you are… Riku… the name isn't new to me…" Then both eyebrows rose as she remembered who he was. Her gaze locked with his azure eyes, and there it remained. Her eyes stayed the clear grey as they used to be, while a relieved smile formed in her face. With her playful look, she asked. "Ooooh… you're the conceited bastard right?"

"Yes… I am." Riku said frowning. Relieve was clear on her features, as her numb legs couldn't support the weight of her body. Riku was able to prevent her fall, holding her tightly against him. And she didn't hold back… she replied in the same way he did… welcoming. She didn't have the strength to break the embrace, as tiredness took over her body. "What happened to you?" He whispered worried to her ear.

"I don't know…" She replied faintly. "I just need some rest… and a bath… urgently."

"Come on, I'll help you." Riku said, but as expected… she refused his help. When he broke their embrace, Raven placed her hands in his shoulders, keeping him away from her.

"There's no need to help me, I can do it myself." Trying to keep her balance in both feet, she used Riku's shoulders as a support. She gave a few weak steps, and soon she felt her balance leaving her. Riku watched amused as she sighed and said. "Okay… you win." She placed an arm around his shoulders and walked inside the castle. She was still having some trouble to move her legs, feeling the pain of her wounds taking over. Riku noticing that, pulled her legs up supporting her back with his free arm, and took her.

"Riku… put me down…" She said weakly getting no response. "Riku… I'm warning you…" Still he ignored her, looking forward to the castle's entry. "I said, put me down, damn it…"

"Or else?" He asked staring at her amused, knowing she wouldn't have reply to his question.

"Just put me down already…!"

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" He asked warmly, ignoring her pleas.

"No… I want you to put me down…"

"I'll take you to my room then."

"What! Why you… you…!" She was so tired that her words wouldn't come out, and he smiled amused at her attempts. For Raven's misfortune, someone was there besides them.

"Raven?" She heard Kairi's voice calling her.

"Great…" She breathed out. Riku was surprised to see her there as well, but with the recent night events, he knew it would be hard for Kairi to sleep.

"Couldn't sleep uh?"

"Yeah… I guess you won't be able to sleep as well, right?" She asked in a faint playful tone.

"What do you mean by that…!" Raven quickly asked.

"Nothing!" Kairi quickly replied. "Anyway… I'm going out for a quick walk…" She said giving slow steps to the doorway.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine… don't worry." She said walking outside.

"Hey Kairi…!" Raven called faintly, while Kairi turned her gaze at Raven. "Don't tell anyone I'm here…" Kairi stared at her confused exchanging her gaze between Raven and Riku. She nodded affirmatively, and went outside. Riku was confused as well, but he didn't say a thing until they reached his room. He finally answered her pleas, helping her to keep her balance on both feet. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I really need a quick bath…"

"Go ahead…" He replied warmly, helping her walking inside the bathroom. She leaned against the door, and stared at him by the corner of her eye.

"Thank you…" She said closing the door right after. He knew those words meant lot… the way she said them, showed the relieve she felt of seeing him, and he was aware of that. Knowing that she would take a while, he went to infirmary to get some medication and bandages to heal her wounds. He ran to the infirmary and found Sora and Aerith sleeping peacefully, to his relieve. He searched for everything he needed and went back to his room.

Raven was enjoying her late bath that she was expecting a long time ago. It's been one moth that she had time to relax… to be at ease… with nothing to worry about. She was so tired, and that bath was feeling so good, that she soon fell asleep inside the warm bathtub. Riku entered his room, and heard the water tickling inside his bathroom. He neared the door, and tried to hear any sign of Raven.

"Raven?" He called but no reply came. "Raven!" He called louder this time, and still no reply. He slightly opened the door, as the warm vapour came out. "Raven? Are you ok!"

"Uh, what?"

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah… I just fell asleep." She mumbled confused by the sudden interruption of her sleep.

"Try not to fall asleep again." She giggled at his statement and replied a tired 'yes'. Riku walked to his bed, and let his body fall freely. He fell on his bed, with his eyes closed. Finally he would spend a night with no worries… at least he hoped he would. He had so many questions to ask her… so many things he wanted to know, but she was so tired that she would possibly like to sleep. After a while, he heard Raven calling him.

"Uh… Riku?" He instantly got up and walked to the door.

"Yes?"

"Where's the towel?" He stared confused at the door and asked.

"Isn't one on the towel rail?"

"There's none here…" He went to his chest of drawers and took a towel form his last drawer. He went to the door and asked.

"Do you mind if I come in?" There was long silent pause, and he heard her exclaiming inside.

"Of course I do!" He sighed rolling his eyes and entered. He entered in the steamy bathroom, and saw Raven's head peeking, with her body behind the bathtub's curtain. "I said I do."

"You do let me in then." He replied with a smirk, while she frowned at his statement. He unfolded the towel and neared the bathtub. He held the towel for her, and turned his gaze away from her, to let her come out freely.

"I can wrap myself, thank you." She replied annoyed, but he remained in the same position, waiting for her. She sighed, and walked out of the bathtub, turning her back to him. She pulled the towel to warp it around her, but Riku's arms followed her. Once again… she was lost on his embrace in that awkward condition. She felt his strong arms warping around her, feeling him pulling her closer to him, and she closed her eyes… savouring the moment.

He pulled her closer feeling her form molding into his, sinking his face in the soft fabric. He could help but to feel drawn by her embrace… it was so rare to be like this… he was surprised that Raven didn't do a thing to stop him. He leaned his chin against her covered shoulder, and whispered to her ear.

"I missed you…" Only after he heard himself, he realized what he said. But to his surprise, he felt Raven's tension loosening, letting her weight land on him.

She didn't know what to feel at that moment… everything was so unexpected. She didn't mind to be like that, no matter how strange the situation was… she actually wanted… but she knew she couldn't. It was like those hopeless diets that when you see your favourite chocolate, and you know you can't eat it, because it will ruin everything you did until you saw it… it was frustrating… so frustrating. She couldn't feel repulsive as well… because she felt exactly the same… she missed him more in that month than in five years.

Both knowing the moment couldn't last too long, broke their sweet embrace. Both felt the warmth leaving the moment they're bodies lost contact, and after that, both remain silent not knowing what to do, static in the same position.

Raven didn't dare to face him… she knew something would happen… she knew she'd give in the moment her eyes crossed his. Riku knowing her too well didn't move. He knew for sure she wouldn't face him, he knew that she'd possibly reply in her usual way, but he didn't know what to do at the moment… to leave, or to simply speak the words he's been trying to say… even though they seemed not to reach her heart.

Not knowing, both thought the same… what to do? Raven knew she had to do something… speak something, but she didn't want to be offensive… she couldn't feel offended no matter how much she wanted. But she didn't want to she him how please she was by hearing those words. She made all efforts to get a playful tone in her tired voice and with a genuine smile on her face, she said.

"Get out of here…" Even knowing she did all her efforts trying not to hurt him again, she hoped he didn't misunderstand what she meant with her words. She didn't want to hurt him like she always used too… but she couldn't help it as well. To her relieve, Riku let out a small laughter, and slowly left the bathroom. Once she heard the door closing, she let out a long relieved sigh. It was then she remembered something…

Outside, Riku leaned against the door, letting out a sigh… it seemed every time he was with her, he'd be more and more confused about her feelings. He knew that she didn't despise him… but did she feel something different from normal for him? Some times he was so sure… other times he was so sure of the contrary.

"Uh… Riku? Do you have any clothes?" She cursed to herself so much not remembering that small but important element. From the other side of the door, a smirk was plastered on Riku's face, as he replied.

"I did the laundry this afternoon… the clothes aren't dry." He heard quick footsteps nearing the door and suddenly, the door burst open with violence, revealing a desperate Raven, with only a towel to hide her nudity.

"What!" She asked almost screaming, with her eyes widened, while Riku stood baffled in front of her, staring at her not knowing what to do. He simply stared at her, admiring her no matter how awkward the situation was. "Hey! Stop staring at me like a damn perverted and say something!"

"Uh… what?" He asked not paying to much attention at what she said. She simply frowned and replied.

"You're useless…" Knowing how to counter back he said with a playful frown.

"If I'm useless to you, it means I can't get you any clothes."

"No, it means you'll get me some clothes, or I'll… I'll…" She tried her best to pick the worst death sentence, but in her condition, she couldn't.

"What? You'll strangle me with your towel and reveal your body to the perverted?" She did her best to control her temper, taking deep breaths to help. In her condition she knew she was in disadvantage, and there was nothing she could do… and that was making a real number on her pride.

"When I get some clothes… I'll get you for sure…" Riku laughed at her statement walking one of his drawers saying.

"So, it would be better for me to stay still and do nothing… I'm the link to take you out of that towel..." He made a pause between his sentence, and leaned his shoulder to the nearest wall, trying to make the sexiest look he could and said. "If you know what I mean…" She opened her mouth surprised by his commentary, trying her best to control her temper, knowing she was too tired to retaliate.

"Just give me the damned clothes…" Riku chuckled at her statement and grabbed some clothes from his drawers and walked back to her.

"Before I give you the clothes… sit down." He said pointing at his bed. Raven stared at him suspiciously, not knowing what could come from him and remained in the same place.

"What for?"

"To heal your wounds."

"I don't need that, I need the clothes." She said trying to reach the clothes, but Riku wouldn't let her, stretching his arm making for her impossible to take them. "Give me that already."

"No, first, heal your wounds." She sighed defeated, knowing she had no option, and sat. She felt Riku's weight landing on the bed, right behind her. He examined her back, watching some scratches she had, and some of them were still hidden under the towel. "You have to show me your back."

"What for?"

"What do you think so? I'm not going to eat you!"

"Who knows?" She said in a whisper, letting the towel slide down her back. He noticed a deep gash on her back and said.

"And you didn't want to heal, uh? How did you do this?" he felt her tension rising after his question, and she didn't answer him. "Raven?"

"I don't know…" He stared confused at her bare back, healing carefully each wound.

"You don't know uh?"

"Yeah… it's possible that in my heartless form something happened…" He stopped when she said those words, remembering what she truly was and what she went through for a month. He kept doing his work and he didn't know what to say… that was always a fragile subject. Raven always tried to hide her weaknesses, and that was the one she hated the most.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked unsure.

"It's not a secret anymore, right?" She said between sad chuckles, staring at him by the corner of her eye. He nodded to her, and her gaze returned to her hands that rested on her lap. She never talked about herself to anyone… she was so used to keep her thoughts to herself that she didn't know where to begin.

"I don't know where to begin…"

"Can I begin then?" He asked knowing that was hard for her so talk about that subject. She replied him with a nod and he asked. "Where did you go after what happened?"

"I'm not sure… Kingdom Hearts was empty for some reason. After I transformed I was sent to another world… everything was so hazy that I don't remember what happened… everything is still very confusing… what I'm sure is that all heartless were there."

"All of them?" he asked surprised.

"Yes… they were destroying everything." She breathed out those words, feeling the weight of guilt in her heart as she slowly remembered the events of the last month. She felt his hands leaving her back, going to her arms and he asked.

"Raven? Is this… the heartless sign?" She stared at her shoulder and saw the mark of what she truly was. She nodded positively at him and he asked. "How did you get this?"

"It's Ansem's sign… every heartless he did, has that sign…"

"I see…" He said staring at the sign in her arm. It wasn't like the other heartless signs… this one seemed to be vanishing, while the other shined vividly in the heartless body. Maybe because she has it for a long time. Confused by her silence, he called her. "Raven? You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" She lied as she recalled everything she lived in that troubled month.

"You can pull your towel up now…" She slowly pulled her towel up, while she felt Riku's weight leaving the bed. He sat in front of her, staring carefully at her face. She watched his stare, with the care that she never thought she would see or feel. He began healing some wounds on her forehead, and asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" She stared once more at his aquamarine eyes, helping her, showing a deep care, moving carefully his hands. Why off all people… him? "You don't remember?" He asked crossing his gaze with hers. She blinked her eyes, trying to keep those thoughts away from her mind. He smiled at her reaction, and turned his attention to her forehead. "So?"

"Unfortunately… I do." She answered as her memories returned once more. He turned his gaze to her saddened face, letting his hand gently slid down her forehead to her chin. Slowly raising her head up to make her look at him.

"You really don't want to talk about this, right?" He asked knowing exactly her thoughts and feelings. She turned her gaze away from his, knowing he could read anything from her features. "If you don't to talk about it, just don't."

"Just give me the clothes…" She said answering his question.

"You don't have any deeper wounds, do you?" He asked handing her the medicine. "If you have, take care of them…" She nodded to him and went back to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh. She knew she didn't want to remember, but she had no other choice… she had to tell what happened, so that everyone would know what's happening. She stared the clothes he gave and frowned.

"Riku?"

"Yes?" She heard the reply at the other side of the door and said.

"Your boxers and a shirt?"

"Why? Do you want to wonder around all naked? It's okay for me…" She frowned even more at his statement, making her wanting to scream at his face, but she didn't.

"That wouldn't be okay for me for sure…" With her last reply, she dressed the only clothes she could wear. The clothes she had before were all raged and dirty, full of blood of innocent people. She stared at the medicine he gave her, and thought… why would someone like him care so much for her? A killing machine? It didn't make sense for her… it was confusing.

She did as he told her, healing her wounds, knowing that if she didn't do it he would scold her. After healing all her wounds, she cleaned the stained floor with the blood that slid down her body… regretting everything she was… everything she did… everything she felt. Even what she felt for him…

She walked out of the bathroom with her ragged clothes in her hands, seeing Riku laid on his bed with his eyes closed. He was probably tired as well. She placed her clothes in the trash basket, knowing they weren't worth getting cleaned or arranged. She slowly walked in his direction, sitting beside him, staring at his sleeping face. His slow breaths and calm expression made her feel… strangely calm… relieved. For the first time after her transformation… she smiled. No matter how heartless she was inside, how couldn't she smile to such a sweet sleeping face? She felt so drawn to such a peaceful expression, that she wanted to feel it… reaching his face with her hand. She wanted to touch his face… but she was too afraid… too afraid to want him even more. Even so, she kept going, and she touched the soft skin, making her fearful feel disappear, replaced by a warm sensation. She gently caressed his face, trying not to wake him from his peaceful slumber. So many thoughts ran through her mind in that moment… so many that she couldn't pick one to think about.

Riku still didn't understand why would she be doing that, but he didn't mind at all… he just kept there pretending he was asleep. He just wanted to see her face… was she smiling? Was she sad? He wanted to know so badly… but he'd get in trouble if he opened his eyes. So, he moved a little, like a warning to her, and her hand quickly left his face. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her smiling face.

"Sorry if I woke you up…" She said getting up.

"It's alright…" He replied in a sleepy voice. He watched her walking to the window, staring outside with the same expression on her face.

"Don't you want to sleep?" She asked with her gaze turned to the moonlight.

"I do but… I still have some questions…" He said sitting. She turned her gaze to the bed, walking on its direction, and sat beside him. He stared at her waiting for her to talk.

"I need to tell you something… about this month that passed." She said with her smile vanishing in her features.

"Go ahead…"

"I saw many things… the heartless are being controlled, now I'm sure about it." He stared confused at her and asked.

"How's that possible?"

"Easy… imagine a little boy. His mom says that if he behaves like a good boy, he'll get a chocolate bar… what will he do?" She asked staring at him.

"He'll have a good behaviour…"

"And he'll get the chocolate… it's exactly the same with the heartless. You want some candies? Go to this world and destroy it, that's what happens…" she said sadly. "It's how low I can get…" Riku stared at her saddened stare locked with the floor, and placed his hand over hers. She turned her slightly surprised gaze to his hand, but did nothing… she simply sighed and remained with her gaze locked with the floor.

"You can always refuse… you're not controlled…"

"That's easy to say…" She said with a slight smile to his conclusion. "I can refuse… but the heartless inside me is always aware of everything…"

"Hmm… I see." He said staring at the ground as well.

"You'll have to go there and see it… they are planning something big…" She said out of the blue. "The heartless weren't in Kingdom Hearts because they wanted us to enter… the guy that was wondering with us in Inis, was there to make sure we reached the castle and get Sora out of there… they wanted us to do everything, and we did."

"Why would they want that?" He asked confused.

"That's a good question…" She said making a small pause. "What I'm sure about is that all of you will have to do something. You'll have to go to Inis and—"

"Wait a minute…" He said interrupting her. "Why are you saying 'you', instead of 'we'?" She sighed and didn't reply to his question. He already knew why. "You're not leaving again are you!"

"Why not?"

"Why not! Because you won't! I won't let you." She turned her angered gaze at him and asked.

"Says who!" He was so tired of the same thing, over and over again, that he replied in the same way she did.

"Says me! And you'll be with us, helping us until the end!" She let out a hot tempered sigh, turning her gaze to the floor.

"I'm leaving because I need to leave."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible!" He said standing up.

"It's so impossible that I'll leave right now!" She exclaimed standing up, staring at him. He turned his furious gaze at her, surprising her, and walked to his door. With his back turned at her, he locked it and kept the key with him. He turned her gaze to her, and saw her with an unbelieving look.

"I can't believe you! Open that damned door right now!" She said pointing at the door. He walked to her, nearing his face to hers and said.

"No… only when you say with your eyes in mine that you hate me... and I don't want to spend another month like this last one…" She stared at him in the same furious way. She tried to get the words to say, turning her back at him, but they wouldn't come out. With a deep sigh, she said convinced.

"I hate you!"

"It's convincing, but you'll have to say it staring at me." He said knowing that she wanted to leave to avoid him. She sighed furious and walked to the window.

"If I'm not leaving from that door, I'll leave from somewhere else!" She said opening the window. She jumped to the windowsill, and stared down. She stared down, but her face quickly turned to another way. Riku stared at her confused.

"You have vertigos?" She didn't reply to his answer, while she tried to look down. Riku didn't wait for a late reply and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny!" She asked staring at him, with her back turned at him, holding tightly to the sides of the window.

"You, of all people! I can't believe it!" Riku never imagined that weakness in Raven. It was hilarious watching her holding tightly to both sides of the window, with her trembling legs, with his shirt and boxers… it was something he never imagined. "Come on, get out of there." He said between his chuckles.

"No! I'm leaving!"

"Raven… don't make me go there." He said in a playful tone. She tried to stare down, but it was impossible. She felt so dizzy every time she stared down. Why did he always have to win? She didn't want him to win again, it was too much for her pride. "Raaaaaven…" _"I won't give in, I won't give in, I won't give in…"_ She thought with her eyes closed. It was then she felt her legs being pushed inside, letting out a scared shriek. She landed sat on his bed, taking deep breaths, scared of such a quick moment. She saw him closing the window, and turned his gaze at her with a playful smile.

"Were you trying to kill me?" She exclaimed still shocked. He chuckled and replied.

"You wouldn't get out of the same spot if I remained still, so I did what was best." She clenched her teeth, annoyed with him.

"Fine! Have it the hard way! I won't stay, and I'm sure of that!" Riku chuckled and replied.

"Good, I won't let you out either." And they kept with their gazes away from each other, not letting out any kind of disturbance. No one talked, no one moved… no one wanted to give in.

Raven was impatient and annoyed sitting on his bed, with her gaze on the locked door. She was so irritated, he was the only one that could hit hard on her pride. She didn't want to give in once more, and besides that, she couldn't stay because she had unfinished business. He could be so irritating sometimes. She just wanted to sigh, but that would show him how annoyed she was. She had it in her mind and it wouldn't come out… she would _not_ give in.

He simply remained calm, leaning against the windowsill, with a smile on his face observing her. She could be stubborn, but he could be worse then her. He didn't want her to leave again… he didn't want to spend another month thinking about where she was, or if she was alive… it was too unbearable. He noticed she was doing her best to stay still, trying not to show any sign of impatient, but he knew how ticked off she was.

No matter how much she wanted to win this time... she was way too tired to keep going. One month of a troubled sleep really got her energies. Her eyelids began to betray her, as they became heavier and heavier. Riku noticed Raven's sleeping face, and asked.

"Sleepy, uh?" She didn't move her gaze away from the door, she simply tried her best to stop blinking, but it was impossible. "Raven… go to sleep."

"No… I won't give in this time…" She said in a sleepy voice, as he walked away from the window and sat beside her, placing his hand in one of her shoulders.

"You're way too tired, stay here… at least this night." She stared suspiciously at him, and said.

"Yeah, right, only this night… tomorrow morning the door will be locked."

"Well… I already told you the magic words to open that door…" She let out a long frustrated sigh… again… she gave in.

"Okay… I give up…" She said laying down on his bed. Riku smiled triumphal at her, as she tried to keep her gaze away from his. "You're way too stubborn…"

"I'm glad I am…" He replied standing up. He took the key from his pocked and said. "I'm going to trust in your words…" He placed the key on the keyhole, and opened the door. "Let's see if I can trust you on this." He went to the futon at the corner of his room, and laid there.

"Do whatever you want…" Both remained silent, waiting for their sleep. Raven kept thinking how he could convince her so easily… she really had to work on that. Why didn't he believe that she'd be leaving for his own good? She didn't understand him… and she never would.

"Raven?" She heard him calling her.

"Yes…" She said in a sleepy voice.

"You still don't want to talk about that, uh?" That question hit like ice landing on her stomach. "If you don't it's alright… there's time." She sat again on his bed, leaning against the head of the bed.

"There's time but… sooner or later, I'll have to say… right?" Riku sat up as well, staring at her tired face. Maybe he brought up the subject at a bad timing. "And I still don't know how to explain this…" He stood up, and walked to his bed, sitting beside her. Holding her hand on his, he gave her a sympathetic look. She stared at his welcoming eyes, but quickly adverted her gaze.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The heartless… destroyed an entire world… and I had part on this massacre…" Riku was surprised by her words, but he didn't dare to interrupt her. "They destroyed… they killed… as I did. I had no control over myself and I couldn't do nothing… but watch." She talked with some difficulty. It seemed that all of the sudden her mouth went dry, that her vocabulary left her, but even so, she continued. "I watched everything… and did nothing. Like this one family… they had tree child…" it was then she felt the hot liquid flowing down her features. She took her hand to her face, and some of the tears fell on her hand. She stared surprised at them… was she really a heartless? Was she really indifferent to her human feelings? She didn't know anymore. Riku's grip tightened more around her hand as he saw her crying. He felt useless… he felt he couldn't do a thing. Little did he know how much his support meant for her.

"Raven…?"

"You know…" She said in a low tune. "Some times… I feel so disgusted with myself." She said trying to hold back her tears, but they already ran freely down her face. She remembered herself, with all the heartless around her, using her own hands… to kill. Riku tried to look at her, but she kept her face away, avoiding his piercing gaze that always melted her heart. She didn't want to see his face… after what she remembered, she didn't want to see anything at all.

"Raven… look at me…" He gently asked her, but she kept with her gaze down avoiding his. "Raven… I'm here…" Those words were like magic. The moment those words left his mouth, Raven encircled her arms around his waist, leaning her face against his chest, crying… and crying. She never felt so vulnerable in her whole life… she didn't know how to fight the human feelings that she gained in seven years. She was a heartless before… why couldn't she feel indifferent to a dead family, like she felt before? Because she gained feelings? She didn't know… for the first time on her life, she felt the guilt of taking someone else's life.

He was stunned by her sudden reaction. He didn't know for sure what was in her mind, but he did what she possibly needed… he pulled her closer to him, encircling his arms protectively around her form, caressing her back. "Raven…?"

"I hate myself… so much…"

"Raven… don't say that…" He said trying to give her all his support. She straightened up, and stared at his concerned eyes.

"Tell me… if you killed three children with all the heartless cruelty, in front of their own mother… seeing the meaning of her life disappear right in front of her… what would you do? Specially after she asked me to kill her as well… and I didn't have mercy enough to do her that favour… tell me Riku… how worse can it get? How low can I get? Shouldn't I hate myself?" Riku stared at her, not knowing what to say, too shocked by her experience. He opened his mouth to say something, but words wouldn't come out. "Unfortunately… that's what I am, and I can do nothing to change it…"

"You're right… you can't change it no matter how much you want…" He said, not sure what to say after. He just had to be strong for her… to let her know that she had someone else to carry the burden with her. "No matter how you want, you can't control the heartless inside you… but look at you… you're feeling right now… do the heartless feel?" She adverted his gaze from his, knowing he was right. But still… she couldn't stand herself… no matter how caring his words were. "Raven… look at me." She closed her eyes, raising her head up. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, she saw him smiling at her… after what she said. She stared confused at him, not knowing his intention, but she heard carefully his words. "Do you think… that I would fall in love… with a heartless? I wouldn't… I fell in love with the human inside you, that's much greater than that creature… tell me Raven… how high can you get?"

She didn't reply to his question… she simply remained stunned staring at him… surprised by his words. She didn't know what to answer… she didn't understand a thing… she only felt drawn to him… drawn to his caring stare, drawn by what he was… he was the human inside her… he was the one who gave her feelings.

She couldn't think anymore… she was so tired that she wondered how she was still awake. Once more… she encircled her arms around him, leaning her face to his chest, but this time… she didn't cry… she simply wanted to feel… to feel his warmth for one night… she wanted to sleep in his arms, and the next day wake up there… sure that he'd there for her in the next day.

He welcomed her in his embrace, pulling her closer to him, giving her the warmth she needed. He felt her slowly falling asleep in his arms for the first time… it seemed that for the first time she accepted him… she accepted her human form… she accepted what she truly was.

**A/N:** End of chapter 25! Yay, it sucked! Lol. Looots of Raven and Riku right? Yeah I know, I think my OC is kinda boring and all, but I'm doing my best here! Lol. Anyway… again I'm sorry for taking so long. I feel like I didn't have Easter vacations, even though I spent a week in Brazil lol. Yes, it was an extremely tiring week, believe me! A senior's trip can be extremely tiring. Lol. The writer's block didn't help as well, I didn't touch this for a whole week because of that. Lol. Anyway, I want to thank everyone that reviewed me, and specially the ones that reviewed more than one time telling to hurry up with the update, to all of you, a huge thanks!

_Special thanks:_

**Suma Susaki:** You're here again! Thank you once more for being here, and your comment. And I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I really do! I'll try to do a fast update next time! And I hope you'll be here to review as well. Once again, thank you so much for your review!

**The Funky Bubbly Gurlz:** Well… if you were waiting for so long for the last update… I can't imagine how long you waited for this one, lol. I'm extremely sorry if I made you wait again! I'll try to update faster next time! Thank you so much for your review!

**Michelle:** Heeeey! Thanks for your review once more! I'm glad that you liked the last chap, I know that there was lot of people waiting for Sora's pov, lol. About your question, Sora does think that Kairi's dead because of him, because he actually killed her. Now, how did he do it? We'll see in the future. Lol. Once again, thanks for your review and support, they mean everything to me!

**Misau:** Bem… tu ja les te metade disto lol. Ou mais. Enfim... kerias Riku/Raven e aki tens. So n se comem, mas tao la perto lolol. Bem, tks mais uma vez pelo review!

**Princess Kairi:** I'm glad you passed you examsJ. I knew you would like the last chap, especially after many requests of Sora's pov. There will more in the future don't worry lol. You know what happened to Sora? … Please don't tell anyone! Lol. Forget that, I'm crazy. Tell me your theory about what happened to Sora, I'd like to read. And please, keep send long reviews, I always like to ear from you.

Now, you second review lol. Yeah I know I took a looong time to update, I'm so sorry for that. Sickness season is the worst, uh? I was sick during my senior's trip; an otitis is the worst thing that happened to me there. And the mosquito bites! My arm was like Popeye's arm with such a big mosquito bite! Apart from that, the senior's trip in Brazil was great! We were lucky that just rained in one day. Yes, I played FF-2, but it gives a hell of a work to get the perfect ending lol. It's a sad story, but it has the perfect ending. But to get it… that another thing lol. So Goofy is accompanying you, uh? Don't worry then, the update's here! And I'll try to update faster next time, I'll really try! Once again, thank you for your long reviews, I always like to read them! Thank you so much for your reviews and support, they mean everything to me!

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa:** I'm glad that you liked it! I really am! Thank you so much for your review!

Finished with the special thanks! Well, as I already said, I'll try my best to update faster! I do want to finish this fic, I really do! Lol. I don't know if I write more after this one, but this one will get its end. And don't worry, it's near lol. Thanks to all of you for your reviews and support!

**_P.S.: Don't forget about the drawing and the contest! The links are in my bio, go there and leave a comment in the drawing and participate in the KH contest!_**


	26. The dark bird flies free

** A/N:** Yeah, I know… another late update and once again, I'm sorry! In about three weeks I'll have my finals, and really don't feel prepared for them… even though I'm sure I won't get to college because of my grades, I'll have to finish college. So, I think that the next update will take longer then this one, and for that I'm sorry. I have a hunch that you won't like this chap… because you're all expecting SK right? Lol… wait until next chapter then lol. I won't bother anymore, read and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

Chapter 26: **_The dark bird flies free_**

(3rd pov)

The sun rays entered the room, laying on every object inside. Riku was already awake, staring at the sleeping Raven. He wasn't able to sleep too much… he still had in mind the events of the night before. After what he knew… he felt he had to protect her from every harm… in that night he understood the meaning of those words five years ago.

_"You'll never understand what I'm going through!"_

And she was right… he didn't know a thing. Now that he knew more about her, he just needed to know the rest. He knew that there was still something missing, and sooner or later he would know. But for now, he wouldn't ask her anything, she needed a break.

He stared outside, watching the birds flying freely around the forest's edge, smiling at the sight, and he didn't notice Raven's eyes slowly opening. She couldn't move her numb body that finally had some rest after that long month. She recalled the events of the night before, as her eyes stared to every place, recognizing the room.

_"Raven… I'm here…"_

His words whispered inside her mind, as she felt his scent and the warmth of his body. She couldn't complain about that… he was always there for her, and that morning he was there as she wished… how many times she refused him? Many… maybe too many…

_"I fell in love with the human inside you, that's much greater than that creature… tell me Raven… how high can you get?"_

Those words were the ones that surprised her the most, but at the same time, very confusing. Those were the most unexpected words that she could hear from him. She still didn't understand… why of all people, him? Why did he have to be the one to feel exactly the same for her? She would never understand… feelings never have explanations.

She slowly rose her head, so she could stare at him. To her surprise he was already awake, with a smile plastered on his face, staring outside. She didn't bother him, she simply stared at him, admiring his genuine smile, his aquamarine eyes locked with the sunrise outside. She felt so calm… at peace. How can a simple stare change so many things inside? It was then his gaze slowly left the scenery and landed on her. His smile widened as he saw her sleepy eyes staring at him.´

"Good morning…" he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. She was surprised by the warmth she felt just by feeling his lips on her skin… she didn't know how was it possible to feel like that with such simple gesture. "How are you feeling?"

"Strange…" She whispered not really knowing what to answer. He let out a small chuckle and asked.

"How come?"

"I don't know… different…" She thought of a clearer answer, but it was impossible to rationalize her feelings. "You want to get up, right?"

"No… I'm fine…" She was glad he didn't want to get up. She was feeling way too good to get up as well. It was the first time that she thought differently… the night before changed many things… specially her will. It was the first time that she actually thought… how about giving a chance? A chance to both of them. Why not? Maybe, it won't be that bad… not for her… not for him.

It was something very hard to choose… the past, the present, or the future. Both future and past wanted to deny her feelings, but the present… that was a complete different story. It was way to hard to hold back her feelings.

No matter how good it felt to be in his arms, she decided to straighten up, sitting at the bed's edge. She felt his hand holding her arm and he asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Stretch my arms, why?" The grip around her arm loosened a little, making her giggle at his reaction. "You thought I was going to leave, uh?" He gave her a warm welcoming smile and replied.

"Maybe…"

"Come on… you said you'd trust me on this." She said standing up. She let out a soft yawn, while she stretched her arms.

"You're going to stay… right?" He asked now more serious about his question. Raven didn't reply… she had a lot to think about.

"I'll answer you that later…" She walked in the window's direction, while Riku's gaze followed her confused. What did she mean by 'later'? She opened the window, feeling the morning air entering the room. She closed her eyes savouring the morning zephyr, while Riku remained in bed, staring at her hair flying with the soft breeze. When he tried to move, a piercing pain on his back stopped him. He remained static, doing his best to move, closing his eyes with force as the pain went up and down his spine. Raven's gaze left the scenery outside, and landed on his stiff form. She stared confused at him, nearing in slow steps.

"Riku…? You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" He asked calmly. "My back… hurts like hell…" Raven smiled at him and sat on the bed again.

"I guess we'll have to do something about that, uh?" Riku stared at her with a pale face, not knowing what to expect from her. "Now, turn around."

"No, thank you!" He quickly said with a smile on his face. "This will pass, don't worry." She frowned at him and said.

"Believe me, it won't hurt."

"I know it will! I'll wait as long as necessary!" He said in a fearful way.

"Yeah, right. Turn around." She said trying to push him to the other side.

"Argh! Stop it!" He exclaimed feeling the pain on his back. She instantly stopped, with an impatient expression on her face. "You want to kill me, or what!"

"Aw, come on! A pain in your back won't kill you for sure!"

"Could you be careful then!"

"Yeah, yeah…" She replied moving her hand in an uninterested way. He tried to move by himself but he couldn't do a thing, the pain on his back wouldn't let him. Raven, impatiently waiting for him, sighed with her arms crossed. She stared at him by the corner of her eye, and an evil smirk formed on her face.

"I'll give you a hand…" Right after he heard her words, he only felt a huge pain on his back, and his face buried on his pillow. He let out a muffled scream of pain, while Raven caressed his head in a playful way. "I'm sorry! Did it hurt too much?" He turned his face to her side, clenching his teeth, feeling the extreme pain on his back. She smiled at him and said. "I'm sorry, but it had to be that way. Quick, and efficient."

"Quick and efficient, my ass!" He exclaimed angered, with his face all red. She bent down, nearing her face to his, and with a wide smile she said.

"You know something called 'payback'?

"No way…" He said with his eyes widened, knowing that what his back was expecting… wasn't something good.

"Yes way… I'll be sure to avoid baths here. Now… let's see your back." With her last statement, she straightened up, while he buried his face on his pillow, regretting everything he did to get her nerves the night before. Trying to prevent a bigger pain on his back, he turned his face to her side and said.

"Come on Raven… I was joking with you…"

"Yeah, I know. You're always joking, Riku." She said softly laying her hand on his back.

"Please… just let me stay still. I know it will pass…"

"Noooo, you're not going to stay all day on your bed like a lazy ass that you are."

"Please… I'm sorry…" He said begging. She bend down one more, staring confused at him.

"Aw, come on! This won't hurt a bit."

"No… I've been through this before… and I'm sure it wasn't pleasant… at all." She frowned, rolling her eyes impatient and said.

"You're such a sissy sometimes." She let out a long sigh, and with a comprehensive smile she said. "Now, trust me on this, it won't hurt." He stared at her, and her eyes almost transmitted security, that quickly vanished the moment he remembered his last experiences.

"No… just leave me be." She sighed with frustration, straightening up. She closed her eyes thinking of a way to convince him.

"Listen… I assure you that it won't—"

"No, I know it will be worse." He said persistent, but her patient reached the end.

"Oh shut up! You look like a girl whinnying on her bed!" She said annoyed. "I don't know why am I even bothering to talk to you, it's useless!" Riku held her arm before she could do something and said.

"Don't touch it!" She pulled her arm away form him, trying not to hurt him with the impulse. She kneeled on the bed, and gently placed her hands on his back, and felt his tension rising up.

"Just relax… it will be worse if you're tense."

"That's easy to say…"

"And easy to do." He felt her fingers softly pressing on his back, going up and down his spine, relaxing him with a soft massage, not feeling any pain at the moment. "If you're feeling something out of normal, tell me."

"Does sleepy counts…?" He said in a low tune.

"I was talking about ache." She said between a giggle.

"Oh… nothing until now…" her hands slowly drifted to his shoulders, going passing by his neck, touching in every relaxing point. She returned to his spine once more, softly drifting her fingers up and down.

"You really slept in a bad position, uh?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled, feeling sleepy with the soft massage.

"I'm sorry for that then…"

"Yeah… ok…" He said not paying too much attention. She noticed he was almost falling asleep and took advantage of that moment. She made a sudden move, pressing her fingers with force on his spine. His bones made an huge crack, waking him up.

"Hey, good morning." She said trying to see his face. He turned around with a confused look on his face, noticing that he was free from the back ache. He stared at her even more confused and asked.

"How… how did you do it?" He said between a yawn.

"I just needed a natural analgesic, and the work is done." She replied smiling. "I think that people need to be relaxed when they need this." He stared at her surprised with his hands on his back, while she stood up.

"Well… I guess I have to thank you."

"You took longer then I thought." He frowned at her statement, and said.

"Here's someone trying to be nice, and here's the reply I get… how nice of you…"

"Sympathy is my highest quality." She said with a wide smile. He smiled at her in the same way, letting out a small chuckle.

"I agree." He stood up, stretching his arms, letting out a yawn, glad to stretch his back with no pain to accompany him. She walked to the opened window, and stared outside once more. She just couldn't feel tired of seeing such a sight… it reminded her that the world isn't just made of grief… it always had something else. Riku followed her, and saw the scenery behind her. Another cold breeze entered the room, making her shiver. Riku felt the urge to protect her from the cold breeze, but he hesitated… he still wasn't sure how further he could go. Just when he decided to go further, she stepped forward and closed the window. His arms went to its place and he looked down disappointed with himself. Why was he still hesitating? "Well… I'm hungry. How about breakfast?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Nah… I'll pass…" She replied still turned to the window.

"Why's that?" He asked confused.

"I still don't want them to know that I'm here… You know the answer I'll give you later?"

"You're not leaving, are you?" He asked worried nearing her.

"As I said, I'll answer you later. I have a lot to think about." Riku sighed afraid of her decision. If she left, she'd possibly sneak out. Once more, he raised his arms to hold her shoulders, but it quickly went back to its place. "Don't worry… I'll wait for you to tell you my decision…"

"I really hope so… I don't want you to sneak out." He said in a playful tone. She smiled at his words, but remained quiet. "I'll bring you something to eat…" he said as he walked to the door's entry. He opened the door and stared at her, still turned to the window. He closed the door and left her inside. She sighed the moment he closed the door, knowing that it would be a looong day…

He walked alone through the corridors, always thinking about the same… what if she leaves? How would it be? She couldn't… she couldn't do that to him again. Just the thought of being away from her again… it was unbearable… specially after what he said to her the night before.

"Good morning." Was she indifferent to what he said? He could be more straight… why didn't she reply to him. "Good morning, Riku!" he didn't notice that someone was calling him. He woke up from his daydream, and saw Kairi with a confused look on her face. He smiled at her and replied in the same way.

"Good morning, Kairi." She neared him and walked beside him.

"So… had a long night?" She asked in a faint playful tone. He simply smiled and replied.

"It was a long night, but it was nothing that you're imagining." She giggled at his statement, and asked.

"So… did she play hard to get?"

"It's not only that… it's a lot of things. She still wants to keep secret that she's here."

"And why's that?"

"Because she's thinking if she should stay or not."

"Hm… I see." She now understood why he didn't reply at her first call… it seemed he had a lot in mind, just like her. Another night with no sleep… someday she'd drive insane with all these troubles. They reached the breakfast place, and everyone was there except for Aerith, that possibly was still taking care of Sora. Both went to their seats, as everyone else was already eating. Right after they sat, King Mickey arrived the room. It was the first time in a month that King Mickey showed up.

"Good morning to everyone." He greeted smiling to everyone. "I must apologize for my absence. I had matters to solve in outside world."

"Out there? Where have you been?" Riku asked serving his breakfast.

"When you left to Inis, we saw a very interesting thing. A huge concentration of heartless in one world…" everyone stared at the King confused, but no one interfered. "I heard that when you reached Kingdom Hearts, the place was completely empty, am I right?"

"Yes…" Kairi replied.

"And Raven transformed when you were about to leave, is it true?"

"It's true…" Riku replied with a hint of sadness in his tone, but hearing the King attentive. The King closed his eves, thinking to himself, and the said.

"It seems that our enemies are aware of what we're doing… if the heartless weren't in Kingdom Hearts, they wanted you to enter safely… which is odd." Riku and Kairi were the only ones that were aware of that… but still it was strange. What did they want? Why did they let them enter? To save their worst enemy. "Someone is planning something… I've been trying to find what and still… I found no answers. Maybe when Raven comes back, she'll have some answers." Riku and Kairi exchanged gazes between themselves. He nodded negatively at Kairi knowing exactly her question… did Raven know something?

"So… this means that we'll have to return to that place, right?" Yuffie asked, not pleasant with her question.

"Yes… we'll have to search our answers there."

"What about the world that was destroyed?" Leon asked. The King's expression quickly turned to a serious one as he let out a sigh.

"No one survived…" The King made a pause between his statement, and after another sigh, he continued. "You can't imagine how sad I feel to bring you this news…" Everyone stared at the King confused, not knowing what to expect. "I'm afraid… that we won't be able to meet Cid again…" Everyone inside the room turned pale the moment the King said that name.

"You mean… Traverse Town was destroyed?" Leon asked not wanting to believe.

"I'm sorry…" The King replied not knowing what else to say. Everyone in that table lost their appetite. Yuffie tried to hold back her tears, but her teary eyes couldn't deny her feelings. She couldn't stand being there anymore, and ran outside, letting her tears flow down her face freely. The rest remained chocked staring at the plates filled with unwanted food, still trying to believe. "I'm sorry I took your appetite… you're all dismissed."

Everyone left the table, relieved by the King's order, not knowing for sure where to go. Only Riku had one thing in mind… he had to ask Raven… he had a lot to ask. He went to the kitchen to get some food for her, and then left to his room as fast as he could. He had to know as soon as possible… he had to talk to her about Cid. When he arrived his room, he knocked at his door to let her know he was going to enter. He entered the room, and she wasn't there.

"Raven!" He called panicked. She was hidden behind the window curtains and in an annoyed tone, she said.

"Don't do that… I thought it was someone else." Relieved to see her there, he neared her handing the food.

"Here… I brought you something."

"Thank you." She said accepting the food, but she didn't eat.

"I have to ask you something…"

"Go ahead…" She said sitting in the large windowsill.

"You still don't remember where you were after you left Kingdom Hearts, do you?"

"No…" She replied sadly.

"I know…" She stared at him surprised, wondering where he found the answer. "King Mickey told us… but I want to know something first. Do you recall someone escaping that world?" She stared at her hands, which were resting on her lap, and thought. She tried to recall the events of that month, but nothing came to her mind.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember… but, what was that place?" Riku stared at her sadly, not knowing how to answer her question. He just had to go straight to the subject.

"It was… it was Traverse Town…" Her eyes widened, not wanting to believe his words. Was it true? It couldn't be Traverse Town… it just couldn't.

"It's impossible… what about Cid?" Riku couldn't stare nor reply to her. He didn't know what to say, or to think. He met Cid once, but he wasn't with him for 5 years like she did. "I can't believe it…" She breathed out, as he stared at her. She was with her gaze on her hands, with teary eyes. He neared her, placing his hands on her shoulders to give her all the support he could. She rose her arm, and placed her and over his, squeezing it tightly. Riku couldn't stand to watch her like that again, and he held his arms around her form… and once more, she accepted his embrace. Why did it have to be her? To be the one to hold such burden? Now she'd be always wondering… was she the one who murdered her friend? How could she know? That question would drive her insane. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled to his chest.

He didn't reply… he knew that there weren't words enough to help her. He simply tightened his grip around her, to let her know he'd be there for everything. He felt his shirt soaking with her tears and the same will he felt that morning, raised even more. He caressed her black hair, letting his hand slid down to her face, caressing her soft cheek. Her grip around him straightened as well… she didn't want to lose him like she lost one of her friends… she wouldn't bear it. His arms returned to her back, and they remained in each other embrace, until her tears dried.

She slowly pushed him away, but his arms remained in the same place. She rose her head and stared at his saddened eyes. Once more she felt guilt… lowering her head, she knew it was something she couldn't help but feel blame for everything that happened. He placed his hands on her chin to make her look at him, and with the smile he only kept for her, he said.

"You still need time to think, right?" She stared slightly surprised with his expression, and replied a faint 'yes'. "You still want to be alone? I can stay here if you want…" she stared at his chest, with a small smile on her face and replied.

"No… the all need you now… for now, I just need myself."

"For now, uh?" He asked playfully, taking his arms away from her as her smile widened. "Okay then… I'll be back to bring you lunch. Try to eat something…" He said as he left the room.

"I'll try… and thank you…" He stared at her again, but she was already facing the window. He walked outside and closed the door, leaning against it. How long did he have to wait? He had to keep his mind busy with something, at least for a while. He took his weight of off the door, and decided to go to the infirmary room to see how Aerith was handling. He quickly arrived the place, and walked in and saw Aerith, Cloud and of course, Sora. She was cleaning her teary eyes with the back of her hand while Cloud stared at the floor, and Sora remained staring at ceiling, emotionless.

"Good morning, Aerith." She stared at him surprised to see him there so early.

"Good morning…" She replied sadly.

"I guess you heard the news, uh?" He asked turning his gaze from Aerith to Cloud. She replied to him with a nod, trying to hold back her tears. "How's Sora doing?" He asked changing the subject.

"Physically, he's slowly recovering, but mentally… I don't know." She replied sadly. "He just keeps staring at the ceiling, like he's in a vegetative state. No matter how much I talk to him… he doesn't answer. I don't know how to help him…" Riku neared the bed and stared at his friend's emotionless face. He stared at his blank gaze, waving his hand in front of him, and his friend wouldn't react.

"He's still in chock, uh?" He asked turning his gaze to Aerith and she replied him with a nod. "Maybe because he saw Kairi…" The mention of her name made his emotionless gaze land on Riku. He tried to read the empty stare, and saw the grieve in it… he really believed that Kairi was dead. But at least, he was still there… lost inside that tortured body.

Sora stared back at his friend hearing that name… the mention of that name was more then the torture he lived for five years. He recognized Riku, but he didn't speak to him… he didn't want to speak to anyone… he just wanted to be alone… he just wanted to be with the one he lost.

"This will take a long time…" Riku said reading what was left of Sora's soul. He knew his recovery wouldn't be quick, specially believing that Kairi was dead.

"You think so?" Cloud asked.

"I'm sure… we have to let him recover physically and then… I'll deal with the rest." Riku replied turning his back right after, walking to the doorway. He was fed up of that place… the infirmary room was such a familiar place that he just wanted to get away from it. "See you later…" He said walking outside.

Once again, he went to the enormous Disney gardens, taking a deep breath feeling the pure air entering his lungs. The morning was welcoming, only a few clouds accompanied the azure sky, as the zephyr gently blew caressing the soft grass. He noticed someone sitting at the forest's edge. Raising an eyebrow, he decided to satisfy his curiosity and find who was there. Has he neared, he recognized Kairi's shape and once there, he saw her hugging her knees, with the Holy staff on the floor in front of her, as she vaguely stared at it.

"Don't you think that so many things… are happening at the same time?" Kairi asked sensing his friend. Riku sat beside her, and stared at the pure white staff as well.

"Yes…" he said in a sigh. "Just way too many…" Kairi turned her gaze to him, and asked.

"Did you talk to Raven?"

"Yes… she knew nothing about it…"

"I see… she went through a lot as well, uh?"

"I think so… she's still too perturbed to talk clearly about it…" his gaze went to the forest, as Kairi stared at the staff again. "I went to the infirmary…" Kairi's gaze quickly turned her gaze to her friend and asked.

"How's he doing?" Riku let out another sigh and replied.

"Not too well…" Her saddened stare changed once more to the staff. "It seems that when I look at his eyes… he isn't there… it's an empty shell…" He heard her friends saddened sigh, holding back her tears. He placed his arm over her shoulders, and said. "We'll have to be strong for him… he's been through a lot more then we all have been…"

"I know… but…"

"But what?" He asked as she hesitated to reply.

"But why does he say that he killed me… he'd never do that… I know he wouldn't." She said with frustration.

"We both know he wouldn't… there must be something that only he knows… and that will take a long time for us to find out." The tears that she was trying to hold back were now flowing freely down her face, as she stared raged to the staff.

"Why does he have to be the Keyblade Master and me the Wielder of the Holy Staff? If only this didn't exist… none of this would happen." Riku didn't know what to reply his friend… everyone had to deal with their problems… too many problems.

"But it happened… we can't hold ourselves to the words 'what if'. It's like a phrase I heard… 'We're always running… the cowards run backwards, and the brave run forwards'. We have to run forwards no matter how much we want to run backwards." Kairi sighed sadly, cleaning her tears with the back of her hand.

"I talked to King Mickey… he said that they can enter peoples minds… is it true?" Riku remembered his stay in Kingdom Hearts and replied.

"It's true… they can even change peoples feelings if they take control of our minds. But don't worry… they somehow managed to enter Sora's mind, but his feelings are the same." Kairi stared surprised at Riku, and asked.

"How would you know that?" He smiled and replied.

"Come on… I thought you still knew Sora." She stared at the ground and thought. How could he be the same if he was so different? She didn't even recognize him. "Believe me… his feelings are exactly the same." Kairi somehow felt relieved by her friend's words… it comforted her. She took another sigh, but in relieve. She held her staff, using it as a support to stand up and stared at the forest.

"Do you mind to train with me a little?" She asked with her back turned at him. He smiled and replied.

"I don't… I'm going to get my sword. I need to keep my mind busy as well." And with that he ran to his room to get his sword, and for the whole day, he fought with Kairi, watching her improvement proudly. When she wanted something… it just had to be done… just like her twin soul.

The day was reaching its end… the moonlight lightened every single tree, as the soft breeze took some leafs to nowhere. Riku was laid on the roofs of the castle… like he used to do five years ago and he always had company then. This time he was alone staring at the full moon, wondering about a special someone.

He met her four times that day, and in those four times, she never gave him an answer. It was driving him insane… what did she have to think to last all day? Was it that much?

He straightened up, letting out a frustrated sigh and stared at the gardens below him. He was tired of waiting for her decision… he just wanted to go to his room and ask her everything but… he knew he couldn't. Pressure was what she didn't need at the time. So, he stood up and in slow steps, he left the roof and went to his room.

He walked like he had all time in the world, slowly drifting through the corridors, stopping here and there staring at a painting. He felt impatient… how he wanted to run to his room, and at the same time… how he wanted to get away from it. He couldn't take no for an answer… if she left, he didn't know what else to do. He just have to be brave enough to face the truth… and let her go if she wanted… he knew that was what expected for him if she wanted to leave.

He arrived his room, sooner than he wanted… but now that he was there he had to enter. He placed his hand on the door handle, and stared at it for a few seconds. Taking a deep sigh, he turned it opening the door. Once opened he saw her sat on his bed, hugging her knees staring at her feet, only with the moonlight that entered inside the room to accompany her. Her gaze turned to the door the moment she heard it opening. They remained staring at each other for a few seconds, until he broke the silence.

"Good evening…" Raven smiled at him, knowing what the silence meant. Both didn't know what to say… both didn't know where to begin.

"Likewise…" He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So… you thought a lot today, uh?" He asked not sure of what else to say. She freed her knees and crossed her legs, placing her arms at her sides as a support.

"I did… and I finally made a decision." His stomach turned and turned inside him the moment she said those words… it would be now. She stood up, and once again went to the window. She stared at the moon, while Riku analysed the moonlight kissing her soft skin, as the reflexes of the blue light shined on her black hair. He neared her, not standing the distance between them, while she felt him coming closer and closer.

"Are you going to tell me… or I'll still have to wait?" He asked murmuring to her ear, while she felt his breath kissing her skin, trying to control the unwanted shivers. She sat in the windowsill, hugging her knees and turned her gaze at him.

"I had lots of things in mind… the risks that I'll take if I stay here."

"Besides the risk of transformation?"

"Yes…" She replied sadly. "There's something that you should know…" Those words… that was the missing link.

"What is it?" He gently asked, leaning against the wall.

"Before I met you… I was a heartless… not the creature, but even in human form… I was a heartless the way I saw things… but I always had this 'regret' of being what I am." She took a long deep breathe, gathering the courage to tell him what she wanted, while she turned her gaze to her hands… it would be hard for him, but he had to know.

"Keep going…" Riku said sensing her hesitation.

"The seven heartless chosen… lived together. None of us remembered our past, none of us knew where we were from, and we were between 7 and 10 years old. I was the only one that regretted what I was. Everyone except me… and another one." Riku now stared at her attentively as she kept talking. "He was different from everyone else… he was someone that I could actually talk. He was just like every eight year old child that wanted to play, just like me. We just wanted our youth back… and so only me and him were the ones that actually had some human feelings. We had a long friendly relation, we were very close to each other. When I was fourteen my friendship feelings changed… as did his." Riku's eyes widened by her new revelations… there was someone before him. He took a dry gulp, feeling nervous and afraid of what could come from her… what if her feelings aware still stuck with that 'someone'? He felt the silence between them and broke it.

"What happened?" He asked trying to sound normal, but with no avail.

"We had… a special relation. In that time… I never felt so happy in my whole life… it seemed that the heartless world was away from us." He watched her smiling, daydreaming of the old days she had and that 'special' relation that wasn't that pleasant for him… at all. "Every feeling was new to me… everything he did, even though it was the same, always seemed different, it was always a different impact… it was then that I didn't regret what I was… I lived with the heartless inside me, but it was different… I had someone to be by my side a bear the same burden." She stared at him to see his expression, but he was with his back leaned against the wall, making for her impossible to see his face. She took a deep sigh, and kept going. "It lasted a year… it was until he was called to a mission. When he came back… everything changed. He wasn't the same person I met before… he was like the other heartless… he didn't regret… he was proud of what he was." Riku stared at her by the corner of his eye, watching her saddened expression. "I still hoped that he'd return to the caring person I met first… to the one that wanted to run away from that prison and take me with him… how innocent we were before." She said with a saddened smile.

"And after that?" He asked trying to hide the jealousy on his voice.

"He was a violent person… after he came back he demanded everything… and naïve as I was at that time… I did everything for him… no matter how brute he was with me. As time passed, I began to feel lonely as I felt in the beginning… he was more and more distant from me. I even tried to talk to him but it was useless… he'd always be cold, he'd always be aggressive the way he talked and the way he wanted me." She felt her eyes becoming teary, but she closed them to keep the tears, and opened once more, staring outside. "It was then I decided… I had to be on my own. And when I did that… the major consequences came. He kept watching me like a sick person… he was more and more obsessive when he noticed that I didn't need him anymore. I knew he wouldn't give up… but I had to go forward and forget everything. Until one day, he stopped me and used all his malice to make me regret my decision." Riku's gaze turned to her, and saw her teary eyes. He felt the rage inside him boiling, wondering what the bastard done to her. But at the same time, he felt jealous… he's been trying to show her his feelings for years… and still she didn't want him… still she pushed him away. "He did everything to hurt me physically and mentally… he tried to change me, teaching me to be like him, he treated me like garbage, he beat me up, he even abused me-"

"What!" Riku asked bursting all the anger he was feeling at the moment. Raven wasn't surprised… she knew that he'd possibly react like that. "If I lay may hands on that son of a bitch…" He said in a whisper.

"Let me finish… and don't interrupt." She said in an indifferent tone, surprising him. She had to finish first, and then she'd talk the things that mattered. "No matter how much force he used… I never regretted my decision, and that pissed him even more. And all that time… I became the heartless person you met first. Before he could do anything to change, it was my time to go on a mission… it was then I met you, and everything… went upside down." The moment she spoke those words, he felt calmer while he heard her attentively. "I felt that you needed to know this…"

"And I'm glad you did… things seem to get clearer…" He quickly replied, still with a hint of rage on his voice.

"You know… you don't need to feel like that… it happened long ago."

"I know…" He replied in a lone tune. "But you didn't deserve any of that… you never deserved." There was a pause between his statements, as he breathed angrily. "If only… if only I met you before."

"The 'if only' won't solve it… it already happened."

"I know… damn, if some day I see that asshole…"

"You already saw him…" He stared at her surprised, and asked.

"When?"

"In Inis… you remember that guy jumping from place to place? That was him… that's why I was so uneasy that day. I was afraid that he'd use you or Kairi to settle what wasn't finished years ago. I was afraid that he'd use you to get his revenge…"

"I'd kill him before he could even reach you or Kairi…"

"Believe me… you wouldn't." She said in a serious tone. He took his weight away from the wall, walking to his chest of drawers. He stared briefly at it, and with all his rage he clenched his fist, and landed his hand with all his force on it. Raven jumped with the sound of his punch, and stared at him confused. "What the hell was that for!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just a bit… jumpy."

"You know, the poor furniture doesn't need to suffer because of you… I already told you, you don't need to be like that."

"You know, it's kinda hard to feel indifferent about this!" He said quickly nearing her.

"Just calm down, will you?" He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall. She took her feat off the windowsill and straightened up. She placed her hand on his shoulder, massaging it with a great urge to hold him on her arms. She knew it was something hard to assimilate, but she had to go through all that… by herself. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean any of this…" he felt the regret on her voice, and quickly left the wall and held her hands on his, leaning against her legs.

"Don't be sorry… I'm glad you told me this…" She stared at his hands, and felt even more drawn to him.

"Anyway… I still have to answer that question." She said with a small smile on her face. He almost forgot what he was truly waiting for, and with anxiety he asked.

"Well…?"

"The one thing that has been bothering me… is about you… and him." He stared at her confused, afraid of her conclusions. "Both of you… are so similar… specially your possessive way. You're as possessive as he was…"

"But I'm different!" Riku quickly replied defending himself. "You know I'd never hurt you, Raven! I simply couldn't! And since you told me what happened while you were away… and now this… I just feel I have to protect you from everything… I can't stand watching you like this!" She let out a sad chuckle and replied.

"Funny… he said exactly the same." Riku couldn't believe in what she was saying… it seemed she took all the defences he could to show her the differences. "It's amazing how you can be so similar… yet so different." He didn't pay too much attention to what she said, he was trying to find arguments to make her believe he was different.

"But Raven… we do have to take risks once in a while… right?" He asked sounding completely ridiculous, unsure of the outcome of his statement. Raven let out a giggle, feeling how tense and frightened he was. She took one of her hands away from his, and placed it on his cheek, slowly caressing it.

"Riku… don't you understand it?" No… he didn't want to understand… he just couldn't let her leave… especially after what she said. His urge to protect her grew even more… he just had to make her stay. He stared down trying to find the stupidest reason to make her stay, but found none.

"Raven, I…"

"Calm down…" She said between a giggle. "Look at me…" He slowly rose his head, and stared surprised at her smiling face. "Don't you understand? I'm willing to take the risk… for you, Riku…" The surprise on his face was even more visible, as Raven's grin widened.

"You are?" He asked unsure. She brought her hand to his, and squeezed it.

"I am…" He let out a loud relieved sigh, leaning his forehead to her shoulder… he was so afraid to lose her that he felt more tired then he already was. And for the first time, Raven was the one willing to place her arms around him, and press her body against his. He replied in the same way, wanting to hold her forever… wanting for that moment to freeze and remain there.

"I'm so… glad you changed your mind…" He whispered to her hear.

"So am I…" She replied in the same way, tightening her grip around him, leaning her back against the window. They remained in each other's arms, cherishing the moment, feeling the warmth of their bodies flowing through them. It was then Riku loosened his grip, and pulled his head way from her shoulder. He stared at her, pressing his forehead against hers, waiting for her to open her eyes.

She knew that if she opened her eyes… she'd give in to his piercing stare. And this time… she knew she wouldn't mind… no matter how much she'd regret in the future… that was still far away from them. She opened revealing an unique smile… the only one that's kept for one person… the only one that was only meant for him to see it. He smiled equally as he felt more and more drawn to her lips… but he was still hesitating.

Raven felt his hesitation, and decided herself to show the feelings she was hiding a long time ago… her face slowly neared his, as she felt his soft lips brushing hers, slowly pulling him closer. Right after, Riku pressed his lips against hers, feeling the kiss he was waiting for so long with all his heart.

Raven felt… unexplainable. She only knew she was enjoying it as much as he was, tasting his lips, only this time she actually was willing to share her feelings. Their actions became more and more heated as Raven pulled him closer to her, running her fingers trough his hair while he placed his hands on her hips, trying to pull her closer to him. The moment seemed so long and at the same time, things seemed to go in fast-forward… many and many thoughts passed through their minds, but they soon blew away like the zephyr that takes the leafs to a direction with no destiny.

The kiss that seemed endless halted the moment they needed to get some air. Both inhaled the oxygen with urge, leaning their foreheads against one another, with their eyes closed feeling the strong emotion flowing through their bodies. Raven was the first opening her eyes, and stared at his smiling expression. She smiled back at him even though he didn't see it. She took her hands away from his neck, cupping his face with her hands. His hands followed hers and placed them over her warm ones, as he opened his eyes to see her beautiful smile. It was so rare to see her smiling like that… so rare that he felt more and more drawn to her… so rare that his feelings would get stronger and stronger.

"I'm leaving…"

"What!" He asked widening his eyes, surprised by her statement. "You're not!"

"I'm—"

"No you're not!" He quickly said knowing that she'd insist.

"I'm joking!" She said quicker this time, giggling right after while he closed his eyes, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Don't do that… ever…"

"I couldn't resist it…" She said between her playful giggles, staring at his relieved face. She surprised him when she landed another kiss on his lips, while his hands left hers to slide down her body until it reached her waist once more. Riku was so involved in her sweet kiss that he just couldn't think anymore… his heart screamed louder as his hands slowly explored her form, letting them go freely up and down her body.

She didn't mind as she did the same to him… the more she found the more she wanted to find out. She felt his arms embracing her tightly against him, while she felt her body lifting up from the windowsill. She didn't mind… her head was miles and miles away from her body and soul. She was simply enjoying the moment as she felt him leading her to somewhere, until she softly landed on the bed sheets, losing the contact with his lips. He landed on top of her, not letting his weight fall on her supporting it placing his arms by her sides.

Both took deep breathes, recovering from the lack of air with their eyes closed. Both never felt a feeling so strong like in that moment… it seemed that falling in love was new to both. Riku slightly opened his eyes, and stared at her closed ones. He neared her, kissing her forehead, going down her cheek, until he kept giving her soft kisses down her neck, until he reached her uncovered shoulder for size of his shirt. It seemed that the Raven he didn't know… was revealing herself. The one she's been hiding for years, the one that he knew that existed and cared for… was now in her true form. It was then he felt the tip of her fingers on his chin, making him stare at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked whispering with a wide smile. He couldn't avoid the embarrassment that was shown by the small shade of red hardly noticeable on his cheeks, as a smile formed on his lips. She caressed his cheek as the soft melody of her low laughs melted his heart, and the unexplainable feelings went through him.

She couldn't explain what was that feeling as well… it was different from every feeling she felt until that day. Her heart was taking over and she didn't notice it going so fast. In that moment, the images her memories vanished as she lost herself in his stare… her worries disappeared as she felt his protective arms around her… the smell of the massacre she lived in a month faded as his scent drove her insane… all the screams were replaced by the soft melody of caring his voice… the bitter taste, was now the sweetest flavour of his lips… everything was upside down… her torment was being replaced by a strange happiness.

Riku took the weight of his body off her, and laid beside her still holding her protectively. She nuzzled in his embrace, searching for his welcoming warmth. Riku stared at her sleepy face, admiring her with no need to hide… it seemed was now free to express his feelings. He admired the way she breathed, the way her eyes were closed… for him, everything was perfect and unexplainable. Once more, he kissed her forehead, and decided to close his eyes, no matter how much he wanted them to be opened just to stare at her. He was tired… he needed to rest.

"Good night…" he whispered to her hear. She replied to him in a murmur, half sleeping and half awake.

"Good night…" and with her last words, he held her close to him and felt into a sweet sleep that he never had before…

** A/N:** Looooooong, right? Yeah, I know. I did this so you wouldn't bear with two more chaps with my boring OC lol. So… was I right about my hunch? I'm just so sure I am lol. Well… on with the thanks!

_ Special thanks:_

** The Funky Bubbly Gurlz:** I wrote more! I don't need to face death again do I? Lol. I know that you're expecting for SK, you'll just have to bear with more and more suspense x3. Thanks for your review, it really gave me a lot of will to keep writing like crazy. Once again, I thank you for your support.

** Princess Kairi:** Those last reviews made me finish this chapter lol. I'm really grateful for your reviews, at least I know that there's always someone waiting for my updates :3. I'm sorry it's not SK, but I promise you that the next chap will all about them! Lot's of things will happen :3. You'll just have to wait more lol. I didn't use your grandma's trick, but I know it works. One time, when I was still young and learning how to cook, I burned a bit of my finger and vinegar worked out as well lol. Once again, thanks for all the support and your reviews, I'm really grateful, believe me! I'm extremely sorry for not sending you reviews, it doesn't mean I don't read your fics! I try to read most of them, but it's hard to get time for them… anyway… I hope you review once more. Thank you very much!

** Suma Susaki:** your review was relieving… lol. I know that writing is supposed to be fun and not stressful, but I do hate to keep people waiting lol. I read your fanfic, even though I didn't review. I read the first chaps, until they won the contest. You write perfectly, and the story is really cool :3. I'm sorry I didn't review, but I always have that small problem… time! In these last 3 months I had no time for fanfiction but still I stole few minutes to write and few minutes to read. I was going to send you an e-mail but once again I didn't have time and I was always delaying: I'll send tomorrow, I'll send after I end this… and that over and over again lol. Once again I thank you for your reviews and specially your support. Thank you so much!

** Misau:** kantas vezes é k ja les te isto? Lol. So n leste o final ne? Ta giro mas ja sei k vais dizer k ela é mto timida! Lol. Akilo da porta foi um teste de fidelidade cm se faz hj em dia lolol. K estupidez... enfim... és a unica k gosta deste par portanto manda um review cm deve de ser! Lol. Tks pelo reivew!

** Michelle:** I was really needing a review like yours! I really feel that people hate Raven, and your review just made me feel way much better :3. I'm grateful to have you as a reviewer, and thank you so much for your review and support!

Finished! Soooo… now you know I'll take longer right? Unless I get a free afternoon to dedicate to this fic, which I highly doubt lol. The next chapter will be what you're all expecting, SK lol. I just had to write this chap to finish some details with my OC, and now let's go back to the main pairing. I'll try my best to update sooner then my predictions (That are between 1 to 2 months), it all depends. I've been having a huge writer's block as well let's hope that my finals give me inspiration… obviously, they won't lol. See you in the next update, and once again, thank you so much for waiting and reviewing!


	27. A Ship Arrives

**A/N:** I returned once more! And finally… SUMMER VACATIONS! xD. It's great having all time in the world! xD. Anyway… I updated in my bio but surely nobody read lol. Most of you know that English is not my native language so I tend to make confusion with the meaning of many words in English. For example, I thought that 'balcony' was the same meaning of 'counter'… for you must sound completely stupid, but in my language the word that means counter, is easily replaceable by balcony. Anyway… I though that final was the same thing as an exam. From what I heard, it isn't. lol. So… I finally finished my exams! xD. They're five, and all of them were strangely easy. Well… I'll leave the rest in the end of the fanfic! Read and please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 27: **_A Ship Arrives_**

Another torturing month... it's hard to wait. It seems an eternity since I last saw him... he was so scared... he was so... different. I spent hours and hours at the infirmary's door, waiting for news... but they were all the same. He simply remains staring at the ceiling, with no will to eat, with nothing... he's an empty shell.

This is worse then waiting seven years... way too much. I know that he is inside that room, I know he needs help... but I can't help him. I know he made improvements… his broken legs and arms only let him move in a wheel chair, but most of his broken body is healed. It's exhausting to be sat all day, waiting and waiting... I'm so tired of waiting... so tired.

Aerith once in a while meets me outside… I enjoy her company. She's always calm, and she always knows what to say, and what to answer to each question. She really is very supportive. Once in a while Riku and Raven come here to be with me, or to take me somewhere else. The rest of the group meet with me once in a while, they always have things to do here. Riku and Raven's support has been essential to me… once in a while my thoughts can drift away to their silly argues. They didn't need to be here, but no matter how many times I say that, they simply ignore me, or they insist even more.

"Already here, so early in the morning?" I didn't notice Raven coming. The first thing I saw was her face right in front of me, with a wide grin.

"Good morning for you too."

"Don't you think it's way too early to be here?"

"I really can't sleep…" She straightened up, and sat beside me.

"Don't you want to go out? Getting some fresh air might be good for you."

"I don't know…"

"Come on! The sun is rising, let's go out and see it!" A faint smile formed in my lips as her reaction reminded me of his old self… when he was a small kid was always trying to get me somewhere. I felt Raven's shoulder softly bumping against mine, like those little kids when they're asking their moms a candy, while they push her arm. "See? You like the idea! Come on!" she said standing up. I stared at the infirmary's door with a sigh, and with that last glance, I stood up and followed her.

"Where's Riku?" I asked as we walked.

"He's probably asleep… after all its 6 am, and he's just lazy as usual."

"And why would you wake up so early?"

"Well… you're not the only one that has a light sleep." She replied in a chuckle, as we reached the outside. The sun was still hidden behind the trees, and the grass was still wet from the night's frost. We sat on the stairway of the door entry, and there we waited.

"So, you still have things in mind besides Riku, uh?"

"Some things… what about you? When was the last time you actually slept?"

"I slept every time I've been unconscious, besides that… I don't remember."

"I see you have a busy mind." She said playfully. "How about giving a break?"

"I've been thinking about that… since I'm not needed here, I could return to Destiny Islands." She stared at me surprised and said.

"I was talking about a break, not leaving. I know it's hard to keep him away from your thoughts, but you should try." A small smile formed in my features and I replied.

"You talk like I never tried that… but it's impossible. If I stay here, I'll never clear my mind, I have to leave this place… wasn't because of that you wanted to leave? To avoid someone I know?" Raven sighed knowing I was right. She remained silent, staring at the sun that was now revealing.

"Well… I'm a bad example." I chuckled at her statement as she kept talking. "It was a mistake… just be sure you won't do the same."

"I don't think so…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I mean, what am I doing here? Besides for waiting and training?"

"You should definitely go out more times!" I smiled at her answer and replied.

"Yeah I know… but it wouldn't change a thing… this place only reminds me of him… that's torture…" Raven sighed not knowing what else to say… everything was so complicated… but she understood me.

"If you leave… I hope you won't regret."

"Don't worry… I think it will be the best for me… and for him."

"I highly doubt that… but it's up to you to decide." And I mentally agreed with her… I know it probably wouldn't change a thing, but it was worth to try. "When will that be?"

"Maybe tomorrow… the sooner the better…"

"I see… you know Riku will try to convince you, don't you?"

"Yes." I replied between a giggle. "You talk by experience, right?"

"He can be a pain in the ass…"

"But…?" She stared at me by the corner of her eye, and said nothing as a smirk formed on her lips. "But I love him so muuuch!" I said in a girly tone.

"Shut up…" Raven replied smiling, knowing she had no answer to my statement. "You can be a pain in the ass as well…"

"Good morning!" Riku almost screamed making both of us jump.

"You're so loud in the morning!" Raven complained sounding annoyed, but his goofy grin remained.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." My eye's widened with his reply, so did Raven's. She quickly stood up facing him with an upset look on her face and exclaimed.

"What?"

"So feisty in the morning, what's wrong?" He said trying to sound confused as his smirk widened.

"Oh my…" I said helping Riku to get Raven's nerves. Her angered gaze met my playful one. She raised her hand, pointing at me and said.

"Not a word!"

"I said nothing!" I said raising my hands in defense as she sat down.

"You thought and were about to say…"

"Come on, calm down…" Riku said chuckling, and sat between me and Raven. "Besides… you thought and didn't mind at all." He said nearing his face to her, as she closed her eyes controlling her temper.

"Why me…" She said in a sigh, supporting her head with her hands. Riku placed his arm over her shoulders, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She turned her gaze to him, not as mad as she was before and he replied.

"Simple… because I like you a lot, and I like to see you mad."

"Hey lovebirds, I'm still here." I quickly said before they went to their own 'private moments'.

"She's right, knock it off." She said taking his arm away from her, as he rolled his eyes.

"So… what were you talking about?"

"How you can be a pain in the ass." Raven quickly replied making him frown.

"Nah, come on. Deep down you like it." She stared at him, both eyebrows raised as she kept staring at him with the same serious expression. "Or not…" She smiled at him and replied.

"It was none of your business. Women's talk, no men allowed."

"Oh, I see…" I stared at Raven, glad that she didn't mention my intentions. Knowing my thoughts, she said confusing Riku.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him." I smiled gladly at her, thanking her mentally for the huge favor that she was making. Both of us knew that no matter how much he understood my reasons, he would do everything to make me stay.

"Now you're making me curious about it…"

"You'll just have to handle it…" Raven replied smiling. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry…" I said smiling at her change of subject.

"No wonder my back is all messed up…" She softly smacked his shoulder as a reply to his statement and I stood up.

"Come on, let's get going." I said as they stood up and followed me. Once we reached the salon, the rest of the group was arriving as well. We were all surprised to see all of them so early in the morning.

"Already up, uh?" Leon asked me.

"What about you? Are you going to do something?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Yuffie replied sadly. "We're going to see what's left from Traverse Town." Just right after, I saw Raven's gaze on the floor, with guilt all over her face. She still didn't know how to handle what she lived during that time. Riku quickly placed his hands over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, knowing well what she was feeling. I felt sorry for her… to bear such a burden… specially knowing that Cid was there, and after two months there was no news from him.

"Well… what are we waiting for?" Cloud said noticing that every gaze was now on Raven. "Let's hurry up, the sooner we get there, the better." And everyone entered except for Riku and Raven that remained outside, while I waited for them at the door.

"Come on… let's eat." He said as he pulled her arm, but she remained in the same place.

"I lost my appetite… you go." She said turning her back at him and walked away, but his grip around her hand tightened making her stop.

"Come on, Raven… don't get yourself down for something that's not your fault." She smiled sadly and replied.

"Who would know that?" he didn't reply to her question knowing that she was right. She gave him a quick kiss and walked away, not saying another word as Riku watched her sadly. He joined me at the door, but his gaze was still fixed on her form that was slowly fading at the end of the corridor.

"Some things simply aren't easy to get over, right?" I asked him, as he turned his gaze to me with a sigh.

"You're right…" His gaze met now the empty corridor and I could see by his stare that he was divided. He knew that Raven wanted to be alone at that moment, but he simply couldn't let her alone…

"What are you waiting for?" I asked with a small smile on my face, as a faint one formed on his lips.

"Once more, you're right…" He said slowly walking away from me, and then ran in the direction she went. I let out a low giggle watching him running as fast as he could, and I entered the room. I went to my seat and ate something, even though it was against my appetite. Everyone was silent in the room, they all knew what to expect from the destroyed world, and all of them seemed distant as they slowly ate their breakfast.

King Mickey was observing as well, not sure what to say at the moment. There weren't any pleasant subjects to speak off… he decided to eat his breakfast in silence, as we all did. When everyone finished their food, King Mickey spoke.

"Say… you're going to Traverse Town, right?"

"Yes… we're going to see the damage tha—" A large noise interrupted Cloud's reply. Everyone stood up and went to the windows to see what happened outside. When we watched, we could only see smoke everywhere, it seemed that something fell in the huge garden. Everyone was stunned watching the scenery, waiting for the smoke to vanish and see what was hidden behind it. Meanwhile, I heard quick footsteps behind us and I turned my attention to the door. The volume of the footsteps was louder, and then, Raven arrived at the door, leaning against the nearest wall, catching her breath with a wide smile on her face, as tears slid down her face. I stared at her confused, as everyone's attention turned to her.

"Raven?" I called unsure.

"It's… it's… CID! It's his… ship!" She said between her breathes. Everyone stared at her, shock written all over their faces by the news she brought. I guess no one believed that Cid could be alive… it's been two months since Traverse Town was destroyed by the heartless. Small smiles appeared in everyone's features, realizing that there was still hope that their old friend was still alive. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" Raven demanded as she walked away once more, and everyone in the room left as well, running behind her.

Everyone ran like crazy, hoping to see Cid alive, even King Mickey ran with the same anxiety. When we arrived outside we could see the outline of the ship. The ship was a wreck… it was completely destroyed by the impact, and there were signs of combat. Parts of the ship scattered in the huge garden, and fire was consuming the ship. It was hard for someone to survive such impact. It seemed that everyone's hope was slowly vanishing. Everyone stopped a few meters from the ship, stunned to see it in such a bad shape.

Surprising us, the door abruptly opened. We all waited for someone to come out. None of us neared, not sure what to expect from that door… it could be Cid… but it could be the heartless as well.

"Damned smoke! I can't see shit!" Everyone smiled when they heard thee vocabulary that only Cid had. I could only see shapes running in the ship's direction as everyone screamed his name with joy.

"Old man!"

"You're alive!" Many screams of joy came from everyone that tried to warp their arms around Cid, glad to see him alive. Cid stared surprised at everyone, not knowing how to react. His teary eyes went from Leon patting on his back, to Cloud trying to reach him as well, to Yuffie and Raven that squeezed him on their arms, while me, Riku, and King Mickey stared at them.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see your ugly faces!" Cid exclaimed glad to be back. Raven freed Cid from her grip, but Yuffie remained.

"And I never thought I'd be glad to see you, old man!" A happy frown formed on his wrinkled features.

"You have to help me out! There are some people inside!" Cid warned everyone. Me and Riku quickly joined them to help. All of us went inside the wrecked ship, while we began to hear scared moans and screams. We followed the sounds, and reached a corridor with a door at its end. Leon ran and tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

"Come on! I need some help here!" Leon called us. Everyone tried to push the door but it was useless, it wouldn't budge.

"Get away from the door!" I screamed as everyone stared confused at me. "Get away! Maybe some magic will work!"

"Step back!" Riku said now understanding my intentions. Everyone got away from the door, going to the edge of the corridor. I concentrated all my energy in my hands, to produce magic. The heat inside the ship wasn't helping, but I had to get everyone out of there before the ship blew up. Using magic was risky, but it seemed to be our only choice.

"FIRE!" I screamed flowing all my energy against that door. The impact of the fire ball didn't take the door down, but it was slowly melting the metal. I just had to keep it burning until it was completely melted. I felt all my energy vanishing, but I had to keep going… I couldn't fail. I felt myself falling on my knees, as my vision became blurry. I had to stop in that moment… the heat was unsupportable as I felt the sweat rolling down my features. The fireball disappeared, and I closed my eyes tired. I felt someone holding me before I fell in the ground. I opened my eyes once more, and smiled knowing I succeeded… the door wasn't there anymore. I heard quick footsteps going to the door's direction as someone took me away from that place, so I could breathe some oxygen. Once outside, I felt the fresh air refreshing my lungs.

"Kairi, are you alright!" I heard Riku asking, and I replied with a faint smile.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Hold on! I'll be back in a minute!" and I only heard his footsteps getting away from me. I vaguely heard the screams, and people running. I felt my senses returning to me, and opened my eyes. I saw the tree's leafs, and the smoke flowing through the skies. I supported my body on my elbows, and stared at the destroyed ship. Everyone was running away from it, scared and not knowing were to go. King Mickey was at the ships entry trying to speak to everyone that came out, trying to tell them where to go, but everyone was still in shock, and nothing around them existed.

I slowly stood up, and leaned against the tree. I saw everyone running away, and someone pulled my arm taking me away from there. I felt my legs heavy, and all I saw was a flash of silver hair and nothing more. And then, the huge ship blew up, making the floor tremble and we all fell on the ground. I heard the huge pieces flying and landing with force on the ground. I stared at the person beside me and recognized Riku. He was protecting his head with his arms, facing the floor. He slowly rose his head watching the surroundings, and then straightened up. He helped me to stand up as well, and I stared at the destroyed scenery.

"It took a month to recover from our crash… now Cid did a great job destroying this, uh?" Riku asked with a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah…" I replied weakly. Burning pieces were scattered through the garden, many people were lay on the floor scared with the explosion's noise. Not far from us, was Cid on his knees, sadly staring to what was left of his ship and we joined him.

"My Lady Luck… she failed me now." He told us sadly.

"No she didn't, you're still alive." Riku replied. Cid took a deep sigh, not taking his gaze away from the burning ship. "Come on, let's check on the others." Cid slowly stood up, and walked beside us to the opposite side of the ruined ship. I was still tired as I walked slowly, trying to accompany Riku and Cid, and then we saw Raven looking desperately for someone. Her gaze landed on us, and a wide smile formed in her features as she ran in our direction. Tears slowly formed in her eyes, as she launched herself into Riku's arms crying. She tightened her grip around Riku and whispered to his ear.

"It's Cid… he's alive… I'm so relieved…" Cid stared at them confused, specially because of Raven's awkward reaction

"It's a long story Cid…" I told him with a smile on my features. We left Riku and Raven behind to help everyone else that came inside the ship. We tried to bring everyone together but they were still too shocked with the sudden impact and the explosion. When we finally gathered everyone, King Mickey spoke.

"Bring the wounded first! Take them to the infirmary!" He reached Cloud and spoke to him. "Go and warn Aerith, she'll have a lot of work. Tell her to call the doctors from the village." And right after, Cloud did as the King told. The environment was now calmer, as people helped each other to take the wounded inside. There were at least 30 people and most of them were injured. There was a small kid hidden behind a tree, trying to muffle the sound of his cry. I slowly walked to him, not wanting to startle the small boy. He heard my footsteps, and I quickly stopped raising my arms, to show him I was harmless.

"Calm down… I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a friendly way. The child remained sat, sadly staring at me. "What's your name?" He simply remained there, frightened and not knowing what to do. I gave a step forward and he didn't move. He stared at my feet approaching him, and I kneeled beside him, extending my hand to him with a smile on my lips. "Come on… you'll be safe inside that castle." I said pointing at the castle. The kid stared at it, examining it, probably thinking of the castle of his dreams. He turned his gaze at me, and gave me a wide grin… the wide grin Sora always had no matter how hard the situation was. He stood up, and held my hand.

"I'd like to see the castle!" I let out a soft giggle by the sound of his enthusiastic voice. We walked side by side, hand in hand. As we joined the crowd, I saw a sad women desperately looking for someone. The child noticed as well, and wide grin formed in his features as his steps quickened.

"Mommy!" The child called as he ran in her direction, leaving me behind. I smiled as the child jumped to his mother's embrace, changing her worried features into a relieved smile. I smiled at both of them… I smiled at their happiness.

Everyone was now walking in the castle's direction, as I helped in everything I could. I'd help the wounded to walk to the castle, to answer everyone's questions. Right beside me was Raven, still with the same wide and relieved smile on her features, helping a man that was injured in his leg. We went up through the stairs, until we reached the infirmary that was already full. Aerith was troubled, trying to organize the room, as the other doctors were healing the wounded that arrived. The smile in her features was a sign that she already knew that Cid was alive. The confusion was huge inside that room, so got out of there as soon as I could. Outside I found Raven leaned against the wall, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"It must be relieving." I said startling her. She stared at me surprised to see me there and replied.

"You can't imagine…" Right after, Riku abruptly came out of the infirmary room, closing the door right after, leaning against it. We both stared at him confused and he didn't notice that we were there. "What's the big rush?"

"Getting some air!" He replied startled by our presence. "Let's just get out of here!" He said leaving in quick steps, while we followed him. But before we left that passageway, Aerith came to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" We all stopped and stared at her. "So… you think you can sneak out like this, uh? Come on, I need your help here!" We both stared at Riku, and his stare seemed hopeless.

"So… you were running from work, uh?" Raven asked smiling.

"They're just too many! And most of them are crazy!" Raven sighed, and pushed him to the infirmary.

"Well… we'll do like this: you will deal with the insane, while me and Kairi will deal with the sane, isn't that a great agreement?"

"I think it is!" I replied.

"I think it isn't!" we entered the room, and Aerith approached us, giving orders. It seemed that our agreement wouldn't be fulfilled.

* * *

The atmosphere was now calmer… the infirmary was almost empty. I was the only one there, sat at the corner of the room, staring at the nurses checking on every patient. I didn't have anything to do, so I stay there waiting for someone to ask my help… at least I was closer to him, I knew he was behind that door. I just wanted to enter so badly… just to stare at him… to see his azure eyes… I wanted to believe in what everyone told me, but it was so hard… I had to see it myself.

My stare landed on the nurse's clothes on a coat-hanger, and I thought… would he recognize me?

No, it wasn't definitely a good idea… but at the same time… the dilemma. To go, or not to go… I wanted to see him so badly, but if he recognized me, it wouldn't be nice… at all. Should I take the risk? It would be the last time I see him… I'm leaving tomorrow after all. I stared at the clothes, and determined to go inside that room, I picked them, careful so that no one saw what I was doing, and went to the bathroom. I changed to the nurse's clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. It was hard to recognize me, I couldn't even recognize myself! But still… I was afraid that he would… I closed my eyes, and took a deep sigh. I placed the small mask in front of my mouth, and covered my hair with the headdress.

I walked out of the bathroom, and it seemed that no one noticed my absence. I slowly walked in the room's direction, trying to be discreet as I walked. Once at the door, I stared at everyone in the room, making sure that no one saw me, and walked inside. I slowly closed the door behind me, so I wouldn't startle him. I stared at my surroundings, until my gaze landed on his bed. To my relieve, he was asleep. I slowly walked, trying to make the less noise as possible, until I reached his bed.

Even though only a moth passed, he was so different… most of the bandages were gone, only his arms and legs were covered, along with the small one around his head. He was sleeping peacefully, slowly taking each breathe… compared to the night I saw him, I wouldn't say that he was the same person right in front of me. I just felt so drawn by such a peaceful expression… almost like nothing happened in this past seven years… I wanted to feel that tranquility. I neared him, letting my hand near his features, and I stopped before I touched him… he never had a light sleep, but things changed so much that I was afraid that he could awake the moment my hand touched his skin. I was so afraid that he'd wake up… I was afraid that he'd freak out like the last time.

Still… I'd like to touch his soft skin one last time… to remember how he felt like… to remember him. But at the same time… the risk was huge. I took a silent sigh, and let my hand slide down his cheek, feeling the warmness that he always had to give, but at the same time, the coldness he gain all these years closed in a dudgeon. A small smile formed in my features as I caressed his face, and his peaceful face remained… inside me, I was beginning to wonder… was it worth to go away? No, I had to go away… I couldn't stand to be so far from him, yet I was so close… I had to leave, there was no other solution.

I sat on the chair that was right behind me, taking my hands away from his face. Supporting my elbows on my knees, I covered my face with my hands… what was I doing inside this room? The more I see him the worse it will be. I slowly stood up, taking my hands away from my face, and stared at him… how could he do this to me? To the point of being unable to control my actions? I felt so weak… so depended on the broken men in front of me. Why do I want to wait, when before I came in I was sick and tired of waiting? I'm confused…

Once more, I placed my hand over his forehead. It was cold like a frozen dead body… where did you go? You're not there anymore, you left your body… you died… long ago during all those years all by yourself, with no defense. Not surprised, I felt the hot tears rolling down my features, not wanting to believe that the Sora I knew… the one I loved… was gone.

Not noticing, one of my tears softly landed on his features, making his eyes open. When I noticed he was awake, I quickly turned my back at him, walking to the empty bed that was at the other side, where I spent an agonizing week with my broken ribs. Trying to be at ease was hard, specially when I felt his gaze following me. As I was walking to the other bed, I dared to let my gaze meet his… that vivid blue remained but… the coldness in that stare brought shills up my spine.

I quickly adverted my gaze from his, and walked to another direction. I went to the table leaning against the wall, right in front of his bed. It had some medicines, pills, potions and many other things. I moved some of the bottles, pretending I was doing something, but my thoughts weren't concentrated on what I was doing… that stare held so many things that it was hard to read each one of them. Not noticing what I was doing, the pile of bandages that was on table's corner fell on the floor. Clumsy and nervous as I was, I picked all of them in my arms and some of them fell as I straightened up.

Once again, my gaze fell on his narrowed eyes, suspecting of something, as he sat leaning against his pillow. Even though my mouth was hidden behind the small mask, I smiled nervously at him letting out a small giggle, making his eyes narrowing even more. He looked… scary. That serious face wasn't his own… it somehow seemed… evil.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around…" He asked surprising me. From what I know, he never talked to anyone since he woke up. "I know you, right?" My eyes widened with his question, and the first thing I did was to drop all the bandages I had and walk away to the door. When I reached it, he spoke once more. "I know I know you… is that why you're running?" I could never answer that question. I just opened the door and quickly walked out of that room. Outside, I leaned against the door closing my eyes, and took deep relieving breathes, but right after some one held my arm.

"Come here nurse, I need your help." Aerith said taking to a bed with a sleeping man. When she had the chance to watch my face, she stared at me surprised. Her gaze exchanged between the door where she found me, to myself. She pulled the mask down, and I smiled nervously at her.

"Hi…" She stared at me baffled, realizing what I did.

"Kairi! What are you doing dressed like that?"

"Well… the outfit looked pretty and… I wanted to try it out!" Aerith simply sighed smiling at the stupidity of my answer and asked.

"You just couldn't resist it, right?"

"I'm sorry…" I replied staring at the floor.

"You know he could freak out like the last time, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know but… I had to see him." I stared back at her, knowing I would find a mad face staring at me, but to my surprise she was staring at me with a comprehensive smile. I was just so amazed by her patient… I could ruin all the progress Sora made in this month with her help, but still she was kind and comprehensive.

"Just be sure it won't happen again, at least until he's fully recovered, okay?" I smiled at her, and that I could be sure that would never happen…"

"Don't worry, it will never happen again." She stared at me confused by the way I answered that question. It was decided… tomorrow morning… I'd leave this place for good.

**A/N:** So… some SK improvement, uh? Lol. Now that Cid's back, everyone's happy, except for someone else, right? Next chapter will show some things, but not all of them. From that chapter on… who knows? Let my imagination work and I'll get something :3. The next chapter is already written so… the sooner I get the reviews, the sooner you'll get the update! It's already written because this chapter was cut in half, if I didn't do that, it would be huuuuge!

_Special Thanks_

**The Funky Bubbly Gurlz:** I'm glad it was unexpected :3 after all, that's what I'll always trying to do. I hope you like this chapter, and if you read, please review! Thanks for the comment!

**Misau:** xD so mm tu pra escrever essas cenas. Tive k cortar isto ao meio, tava gigante! Já agr obrigado pela a ajudinha lol. Vamos la ver kando é k faço o prox update. Tks pelo review.

**Suma Susaki:** I'm sorry I didn't reply to your e-mail! I decided to avoid the internet the most during the exams. Now I'll have enough time to reply :3. Now it's all over (I hope I don't need to go to the second exam's phase). The chap is here, I hope you like it! Even if you don't like it, please review! Thanks for the review!

**Princess Kairi:** First of all, I want to apologize for not replying your e-mail. During the exams I avoided the internet the most. You know, I'm so bad at math that I made a mistake calculating my grades xD. They're not that bad after all, I was actually surprised at the media of my grades:3. but I laughed a lot when you wrote that in your review, it cheered me up. The update you're waiting is here, I think you'll like it since it has some SK xD. From now on there will be a lot of SK, don't worry! Thanks for your support and review!

**Crystallynne:** A new reviewer! No flaws, uh? That's great! I know I make some grammar mistakes, and many, many confusions like the one I mentioned in the beginning. I'm glad you like this fic, and I hope you keep reviewing even though I took such a long time with the update. Thank you so much for the review!

**Jenny:** Well… I try to be descriptive lol. It's great you said that because I never thought I was able to write and make the readers feel as if they were there. It has been my objective all along I'm glad I reached it! The update is here, I hope you review! Don't hesitate to criticize! That's what I need the most to develop my writing skills! Thank you for the review!

**Michelle:** I'm glad you still think Raven isn't boring, I really do! Once again, I'm glad to have you as reviewer, you definitely know how to make a writer happy lol. But I accept critics as well, after all, I want to develop my writing skills in English! Once again, thanks for the support and the review!

**A/N:** And it's done! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chap. After all, I had Misau's special help in this chap! And for that I'm grateful to her! if someone here like's Rurouni Kenshin, then go read her fanfics! She has a great imagination and create all type of situations that you're never expecting.

Well… now that I have more time, I'm playing KH com again. Lol. But this time… is in a game boy advance! xD. My friends gave it to me for my birthday! It was truly unexpected! Can you imagine, me in my birthday receiving a GBA… in the middle of the prom? xD. I think many people that were around were thinking: "Today is her 18th birthday… and she received a GBA? And above that… she's happy!" xD. That day was funny!

By the way, I was thinking of raising the rate... this is kinda morbid I don't know if I should do it. I'll give it a seond thought

Well… I won't bother you anymore. Just remember: **the sooner you review, the sooner there will be an update!** See you soon!


	28. Remember Who You Are

**A/N:** It seems that reviews came like in a row, uh? Well… I said the sooner you review, the sooner is the update! And here it is:3 I know that some parts will sound strange, but I had to be this way! Read to find out xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 28: **_Remember Who You Are_**

(3rd pov)

The night was perfect. The stars glimmered beautifully in the sky, without the moon's company. In the roofs of Disney Castle, Riku and Raven were lay, staring at the starry sky, like they used to years ago. But tonight was different… the barriers that once separated them broke a month ago, and both felt each other's warmth with their arms encircling each other.

"Riku…" Raven murmured softly.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you." She said unsure.

"What is it?"

"It's about Kairi…"

"Kairi?" He asked confused. Raven left his arms, and sat staring at her feet. Riku did the same as well, and stared confused at her. "What's the problem?"

"Just tell me that after I say this, you won't go away running after her." She said turning her gaze to his.

"Why are you saying that?" He asked even more confused.

"Just tell me you won't." She persisted.

"Okay, I won't." He replied with confusion.

"Good… she wants to leave to Destiny Islands."

"What?" He asked standing up, while Raven sighed to his expected reaction. "She's crazy or what! She can't leave, I need to talk to her!" Raven held his arm before he could leave, and asked.

"Riku… what did you tell me?" He thought, and remembered what he said before.

"But I need to go after her! How can you stay here when you know she's going to leave!"

She wanted me to tell you this because she knew that you'd do anything to make her stay! Now sit and listen to me." He rolled his eyes and sat down, waiting for her to speak. "I know that you want her to stay… I want that as much as you want but she's suffering here."

"But we're here to help her! If she goes to Destiny Islands it will be worse!"

"She knows that… but she still wants to try. You never know…"

"Of course I know!" He said before Raven could say anything else. "If she goes away, she'll be by herself!"

"She has Selphie, Tidus and Wakka there. I know she never dealt with them as she deals with you and Sora, but she wouldn't be by herself."

"The way she is, she'll end up by herself! She'll get away from them, and be alone! Even here, she does that with us!"

"I know… but put yourself on her place. Sora is stuck on bed, he says he killed her! She can't go near him even though she knows he's just right over there! Don't you think that's frustrating?" Riku took a frustrated sigh, and stared at the scenery. She was right… Kairi wasn't feeling right at Disney Castle, but if she goes to Destiny Islands, it would be worse for her and everyone else. He felt her arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, and whispered to his ear. "She's going through a rough time… and that's not good for everyone…"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"The Keyblade Master and the Princesses of Heart are supposed to keep the balance between light and darkness… the primary elements are both weak: the Keyblade Master and the Seventh Princess of Heart. Even though her heart is pure, light does not exist without darkness… there's a small seed of darkness in her heart that's growing… if Sora doesn't recover in time… we may lose her and him…" Riku stared at her worried… he never thought that their situation would lead to everyone's future. Something had to be done quick…

"So… this is worse then we thought?"

"Yes… if whoever took Sora planned this, he sure did a great job to carry out his plan." Riku thought of the way to solve everything… he just had to go to the bottom of everything… Sora.

"I have an idea." He said standing up, and walking away.

"You're not going to convince Kairi, are you?" Raven asked following him with her gaze.

"No, I'm going to convince Sora."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed standing up. "Sora isn't in a condition to be convinced! Are you nuts!" He stopped at the door smiling and replied.

"Maybe I am." And he walked away leaving Raven baffled. She quickly followed him, and found him running on the corridor. She ran to him and asked.

"What are you going to tell him! That Kairi's alive!" He slowed down and answered.

"I don't know… when I get there I'll just think of something."

"You know… that's a hell of an idea! The idea is, having absolutely no idea of what you're going to do! Now, that's a great idea!" Riku laughed at her statement knowing she was right, but he knew he could solve this.

"It sure sounds a good idea to me." He said as they neared the infirmary's door.

"You're hopeless!" She said in a deep sigh. He reached the door and stopped. Raven stared at him confused and asked. "So? Still sounds like a good idea?"

"Stay outside, I'll be right back!" and with that, he walked in and closed the door quickly locking it.

"I can't believe it! Open that door right away!" She said trying to open the door, but no response came. She knew it was futile to keep screaming in the middle of the night, so she sat on the floor and waited for him.

Inside, Riku walked slowly trying not to awake the injured from the morning's incident. He slowly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door carefully, trying to make less noise possible. He walked in closing the door behind him, and found Sora on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He walked in his direction, but Sora remained with his stare on the ceiling. Riku pulled a chair, and sat down.

"Can't sleep at night, uh?" Even though he asked loud a clear, Sora didn't even bother to stare at him. "Are you listening to me?" He asked hoping that he would answer, but no response came. He stood up, and stared at Sora's eyes, finding nothing new since the last time he saw him. Riku leaned to make Sora stare at him, and still he stared at nothing, even with Riku right in front of him. "Is the ceiling that interesting?" Sora simply turned to the other side, turning his back at Riku. At least now he got Sora's attention. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Why are you turning your back at me?" Sora didn't move nor answered his question, and that was getting Riku's nerves. He's been like this for a whole month, pretending he wasn't listening to anyone… he seemed like a small kid that was mad at his parents and did everything to avoid everyone just because he wanted to be alone. Now he had to listen… in the easy way, or the hard way.

Riku held Sora's shoulder turning him to himself, and pressed it against the bed to hold him there. Sora now stared at him surprised not expecting his reaction, but soon his stared went back to the cold one he gained all those years. Sora pulled Riku's arm away from his shoulder, and once again, turned to the other side. Riku's patient was reaching the limit, and he grabbed him by the shirt's collarbone making Sora stare at him once more.

"I said I was talking to you, didn't I?"

"Take your hands off of me…" Sora said in a dangerous way. Riku smiled equally to him, and asked

"So… you do remember how to speak…"

"I already said once… take your hands off of me…" Riku let out a chuckle and asked.

"Is that a threat?" Sora's eyes narrowed and Riku knew that his patient was reaching the limit as well. "That's what I thought…"

"Don't make me say it a third time."

"No, now you're going to listen to me!" Riku exclaimed boiling inside. "You've been stuck on this bed because you want to, not because you can't!"

"What do you know?"

"I know you enough! People have been suffering around because of you!" Sora's head went down, avoiding Riku's stare and accusations, but still he kept talking. "People that you always longed to protect are suffering because of you! Even the ones that meant everything for you! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Riku stopped knowing he reached the limit, and waited for Sora's reply. For his surprise, Sora was laughing like he said one big joke. Sora raised his head, and his cold stare remained while he grinned evilly, but at the same time, that smile was hiding the sadness he was going through.

"What are you going to do about it?" Riku took a deep sigh trying to control himself while Sora kept talking. "You're not going to tell me that the one that meant everything for me… is Kairi, are you? Come on, give me a break…"

"You're definitely not in yourself!" Riku said tightening his grip around the shirt's fabric.

"Should I be in myself? After what happened? Kairi's dead… and don't tell me that she's alive… I know she isn't."

"She's more alive then you can imagine… and she's been suffering because of you! Is it that hard to believe that she's alive!" Sora chuckled once more, but his eyes were trying to hold back tears.

"Is it that hard to believe that she's… dead?" The tone of Sora's voice came like poison with a mixture of grieve. "I tried to protect her! And that was what caused her death!" He said almost screaming at Riku's face. "You know what's being unable to control yourself! They made me do it…" Now tears were flowing down his face, but his smile remained.

"Who made you do it?" Riku asked.

"How should I know…? I've never seen their faces. I just know that they were able to control me… and I used my own weapon…" Sora stopped looking away, trying to hold back the sobs, and then he was finally able to finish what he was trying to say. He took a deep breath, and rose his head. "In short… I killed the one you say that means everything to me!" He said in a scream. The next thing he saw was Riku's arm gaining balance, and right after he was flying to his bed. Riku punched him taking out all the anger he was feeling at the moment. He knew his friend was in need… but there things that needed to be clear, and everything Sora said, would always sound insane.

"Are you listening to yourself! I thought you _loved_ Kairi!" Sora sat on his bed, cleaning the blood that was coming out of his mouth with the back of his hand and replied.

"I still do… too bad I killed her…" Riku was about to punch him again, but instead he took a deep sigh, trying to hold back his will to beat Sora. "The irony… the one that loves her most… is the one who lead her to her death."

"She's not dead, damn it! You didn't kill her!"

"And how's that supposed to happen!" Sora asked angered. His eyes held the sadness and how tired he was of going through the same questions… alive, or not? "They controlled my mind! They made me kill her!"

"They controlled your mind! They created the images of you killing her on your mind! Is it that hard to understand!" Sora's eyes widened with Riku's statement. He never thought of that option… "Tell me, when was the last time you saw her? Wasn't it when she gained the Holy Staff?" He stared at him even more confused and nodded affirmatively. Sora remained sit, speechless thinking. It seemed that every link was connecting… why the only image he remembers is when he sees his own keyblade on her heart… everything was to bring him down. Now he knew why she felt so real that night… why she tightened her grip around him when he said the words… _I hate you_. Why that girl that came in that afternoon reminded him so much of _Kairi_… "Done the thinking?" Riku asked interrupting his thoughts.

"No… it can't be true… I did it with my own hands…" Sora said in a sigh.

"Why can't it be true! Isn't that what you want? Kairi alive?"

"No… I told her I hated her…"

"Way to go genius…" Riku said turning his back at Sora. Now he realized how much his friend messed up, and above that, how much Kairi has been suffering… no wonder she wants to leave. "Believe it or not, this is your only chance to bring her back…"

"What do you mean, 'bring her back'?" Sora asked confused.

"She's so different that you wouldn't recognize her… if you saw how sad she feels… if only you knew what she tried to do two months ago… it would never cross your mind that Kairi tried…" Sora stared at Riku, noticing he was hesitating.

"She tried what?" He asked unsure.

"She tried to end her life…" Sora's eyes widened with Riku's reply. That would never cross his mind for sure. "If I didn't get there on time, then you'd be correct… you would be the one who put an end to her existence." All of that… because of him. Even before when they were kids, Sora could never stand to see a sad expression on her face now… he was the one who caused that… he even made her feel worthless, trying to put an end to her life… what did he just do? As he thought, he brought his hands to his face, and then let them going through his hair. He just had to do something about it… he couldn't cross his arms and do nothing, but at the same time… so many years passed, and so many things happened.

"Where is she…?" Sora asked trying to stand up, but his injured legs wouldn't let him.

"You should be asking where she's going." Sora stared at Riku confused, and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Because of you, she's leaving tomorrow to Destiny Islands… she couldn't bear staying here, and be unable to near you." Sora stared down realizing what he did… he messed everything. "It's up to you to stop her… tomorrow, when the sun raises, she'll be walking in the garden… if you don't meet her there, you'll take a long time to see her again." Riku turned his back at Sora, walking to the door. Once he got there, he held the doorknob, and stared back at his friend. "I hope you don't mess up this time. After all… I did tell you to take care of her…" and with those words, Riku walked out of the room, leaving a confused Sora behind.

Sora didn't know what to do… it was still hard for him to believe that she was alive after all that time believing she died… believing that he took her life. It was easy to talk… tomorrow morning she'll be at the garden, be sure not to mess up… he already ruined everything. She was scared of him… he saw that in her eyes that afternoon… she was scared, and the way she ran away from him… everything was upside down. He took his hands to his face, cleaning his tears, but they remained there… how could he do such a thing? Like using such strong words like… _I hate you…_

Outside, Riku was leaning against the door he closed… that was a harsh conversation he had… he never had a discussion like this with Sora before… it was very unusual. He slowly walked to the outside, and saw Raven sat on the floor. He was surprised she didn't move the moment he came out of the infirmary. It was then he noticed she was asleep. He smiled to her sleeping face, leading his hand down her features and whispered.

"You really were tired after all… I've never seen you so happy like today." What was he doing? He knew that talking to a sleeping Raven would never give him a reply. He slowly held her in his arms, trying not to wake her up. Finally supporting her legs with one arm, and her back with the other, he was able to take her out of there. In her sleep, she leaned to his touch, encircling her arms around his neck, making for him easier to support her.

"Why is that idiot taking so long…?" She mumbled in her sleep, making him smile at her actions and took her to his room.

* * *

(1st pov)

The whole day was very chaotic. Cid brought many people from Traverse Town. It seemed that in every corner there was a small kid to jump on us, and scare the hell out of us. Finally night arrived, and everyone was already asleep. Not different from every night, I was alone walking through the giant castle, wondering… wondering about you. That night was carved in my mind, eating me inside… why… what was the reason that led you to do that?

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me _

_As the seasons change _

_Remember how I used to be_

I walk, staring at every detail of such an amazing building… at every column that seems it doesn't support the structure, but years passed and they're still up. Seven years passed… seven long years, and I'm still up… but I'm slowly falling… the column that supported my heart is broken, and it seems that there isn't way to keep it up. You're so broken inside… no one can read your empty stare, no one can't see what's happening inside you…

_Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start _

_I've got nothing left_

_Just an empty heart_

I just want to go back in time… I just wanted to return to the islands… I don't mind returning to the time I was waiting for you, at least I wasn't living like this. It sounds selfish… I know it does… but I'm not strong enough to keep going… specially when I know I have to be miles away from you, yet I'm so close… I just need to open that door and get in like I did today.

I walk to the garden outside, there was no moon tonight and I could see every star. The starry sky looked beautiful… I remember that sometimes I'd go out at night to watch the stars, laying on the soft sand of the beach of Destiny Islands. It felt so good… specially when you were beside me. Tomorrow… I'll stare to the starry sky on the soft sand…. And from there I'll be watching over you.

_I'm a soldier_

_Wounded so I must give up the fight _

_There's nothing more for me _

_Lead me away... _

_Or leave me laying here_

I feel like a coward… I feel like I'm running away, leaving you behind on your own misery. I feel weak whenever I think of you, I always cry against my will… I'm simply not strong enough. And now, after I saw you… your eyes following me seemed to accuse me. You're so different that I'm afraid that I might not know you anymore. You're stare held so many things hidden behind it, sadness, pain, anguish… _hatred_. The hatred I've never seen your eyes, was now a pure feeling on your heart. What else is hidden in there?

_Sound the bugle now _

_Tell them I don't care _

_There's not a road I know _

_That leads to anywhere_

I don't know if I want to stay to find out, or to go and avoid it. My will to leave is equal to my will to stay… I'm really not sure to go or not. Everything tells me to go away… everything I see… everything I feel. I know that this isn't my place, I've never felt I was home here… no matter how people said to me, no matter how I wanted to feel that. Leaving this place means… leaving him behind. Leaving what made me travel through unknown worlds… what made me go through many dangers, even death… it's like putting all this sacrifice in a trash can. It seems that everything I did… was in vain.

Just because I wanted to see him… I went through all this getting his rejection in turn… I wonder when he'll finally believe that I'm alive… how long will it take?

_Without a light I fear that I will_

_Stumble in the dark _

_Lay right down _

_Decide not to go on _

What's keeping me here is my fear… the fear of losing him forever, more then I already lost. He's the reason why I keep breathing, why I keep feeding myself. Why can't he see that? Because he thinks I'm dead?

Is it that hard to believe… that I'm alive, still waiting for him… still waiting for his promise? It's unfair… I know you went through a five year torture… but life has to go on… and that's what you're making me do… life has to go on… with, or without you.

No matter how much I want to go on with my life… my heart tells me… _what about him? Doesn't he belong to your life?_ That's right… but I'll just have to learn to live without him, no matter how much I want to be with him… no matter how much I want to feel him.

_Then from on high _

_Somewhere in the distance _

_There's a voice that calls _

_Remember who your are_

"Still wondering around?" I recognized the voice immediately. I turned around with a smile on my face and replied.

"Like I usually do, Riku." He neared me and asked.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." We walked in silence through the gardens, until we reached the distant lagoon and went to the bridge. We remained silent staring at the calm water, enjoying the soft breeze caressing my skin.

"Raven told me…" he said sadly, and I knew what I to expect.

"I see…"

"Are you really sure that you want to leave?" I sighed at his question. I wasn't sure… this inner battle is driving me insane. But I had to go… I had to put all my doubts aside.

"I don't see another way out… I'm just so tired…"

"I understand… but are you sure?"

"Honestly… I'm not, but I just want to try." He sighed in defeat, not knowing what else to say.

"I'll do nothing to stop you… I know that you're not happy here, so I give you that chance…" I smiled at his answer. It seemed that Raven told him not to convince me the way he did to her.

"You'll give me a chance… that's funny." He stared at me smiling and replied.

"If you wanted to live to avoid me, then I would never give you any chance." I let out a soft giggle at his answer, and his gaze went to the starry sky. "I just want to ask you one thing…"

"What?" I asked confused.

_If you lose yourself _

_Your courage soon will follow _

_So be strong tonight _

_Remember who you are _

"If you're not happy at Destiny Islands, please come back as soon as possible…" He took a soft sigh, and kept talking. "If you return to the joyful Kairi you were before… then stay as long as you want, I won't interfere with your happiness…" I smiled at his request, and replied.

"Don't worry… I'll do that." There was a silence after my reply. We both were pondering… once again I was thinking about my decision. No matter how much I looked for other options, leaving was the only one that was reasonable.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Riku asked pleading.

"Yes…"

"Come on… you'll be better if you stay here."

"Riku… what did Raven tell you?" He sighed in defeat. I knew that Raven told him not to convince me.

"Okay, okay… I won't try to convince you anymore… but you know that your decision is against my will!"

"Yes, I know that." I replied smiling.

"One more thing… how about one last stroll through the gardens tomorrow morning?" He asked smiling.

"That would be nice."

"Then, it's settled! Well… today was tiring! I'm going to bed."

"I'm going too." And we walked together, and separated once we reached our rooms. I went to my bed, and laid. I stared at the white ceiling, and sighed. This would be the last time I'd watch this ceiling… the _last time._ It sounds awful…

_Yeah you're a soldier now _

_Fighting in a battle _

_To be free once more _

_Yeah that's worth fighting for_

**A/N:** An innovation in this fanfic! A song! xD The first time I heard it, was in a Disney movie called "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron". I've never seen the movie, a friend of mine only showed the part of the movie when this song plays because she liked it a lot. I liked the music, and if fits great in here, uh? Or not… lol. Anyway… it's called "Sound the Bugle", by Brian Adams. It seems that Kairi is going to leave for sure, uh? We'll see in the next chapter. Well… I'm already finishing the next chapter so… you already know. Reviews equal to a fast update x3

_Special Thanks:_

**Princess Kairi:** xD what a birthday party. Thanks for the party, it was funny to read :3 Well… it seems that she's prepared to leave, right? You'll just have to wait for the next chap to find out. And Cid only had that way to return xD that amazing vocabulary that I actually use a lot xD. I don't use it here, it wouldn't be nice right? Anyway… I know I do that grammar mistake a lot. And the one when I want to use 'which', and I sometimes I use 'witch' xD. That and a loooot more. Well… I still don't know if I graduated lol. I'm waiting for the exam's grades to know if I passed or not. I think I need to go to the second phase of exams… math is the problem lol. Well… thanks a lot for the review! I hope you like this chap!

**Lovin it:** Well… this chapter shows what's going to happen, but the real thing will be in the next chapter! Hope you read it! Thanks for you review!

**Misau:** xD so pensas nessa cena! N preocupes, ja ta perto... agr kando é k ja n sei xD. Adicionei uma pekena cena pra dar mais enfase a discução, axo k ficou mais giro assim xD. Tks pelo review!

**LiL aZn DrEaMeR:** Well... in this one you find out that Kairi's leaving lol. Just wait for the next chap, in that one it will be the real thing! Thanks for your comment!

**Jenny:** Well… no wonder my friends tell me I'm a perfectionist lol. It's because of that that this fanfic is huge! It was supposed to have 20 chapters… it's more like a book then a fanfic xD. Thanks for the review!

**Undyingfire:** OO wow, in two days! I never though that someone would was time reading the whole fanfic in such a short time! But, hey! I'm glad you did! It seems you liked it since you read 28 chapters! I'm glad you did, and for that, I thank you! It means a lot!

**Heart of Dreams:** She sent me an e-mail saying she told you about this fic. I'm glad she did, and I'm glad to have you as a reviewer :3 well… I actually like some sad endings… let's see about this one! You'll have to suffer until I finish the next chapter xD. Thank you so much for reading this and for your review of course.

**Suma Susaki:** I'm glad you liked it! That's what I'm here for, to write and entertain the readers with the fanfic :3 We'll have to see what happens in the next chap to know what happens to Sora and Kairi. Thanks a lot for your review and support!

**Michelle:** She'll leave to Destiny Islands, and it seems she's determined to do it! You'll have to wait for the next chap to find out! Thanks a lot for you review!


	29. A New Jorney

** A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update! I was surprised to receive so many reviews xD. Just read this chap, and I'll tell everything in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

Chapter 29:**_ A New Journey_**

It would be today… all things are packed, I just need to take them to the hangar. Cid will take me to Destiny Islands, and there he'll pass the vacations he needed. Like that, I'll be able to return to Disney. I stare at the sun rising in the horizon… the last sun I'll see here. I inhale the soft breeze, closing my eyes savoring it. With one last glance to the sun, I turn my back at the scenery and walk inside my room. I grab my things, and walk to the hangar.

I thought a lot during night… to leave or not. I realized that it was better for me to leave. I know I'll never find him in Destiny Islands, and there I won't be waiting for anyone… not anymore. I have to go on with my life no matter how much I wanted to help him. I'm tired of waiting, when he doesn't want me to wait or help him… I'm just too sick and tired of doing the same thing for seven years.

In the corridors, the Disney maids walked busy to each room, cleaning it. All doors were open except one. I slowly walked to the closed door, and stared at it. A maid that was passing nearby noticed I was staring at the door and asked making a small bow.

"May I help you, your highness?" I stared at her surprised by the way she addressed me, and said with a smile.

"Don't call me that, I'm really not different from you or anyone else." She rose her head and showed her youthful features. She was probably younger then me, and held surprise in her stare. "But I'd like to ask you something."

"Anything."

"This room… belongs to who?" She stared confused at the door, wondering why I wanted to know that.

"That room belongs to the Keyblade Master, princess… he never wanted us to clean or to put it in order." It seemed I was guessing…

"Can I go inside?"

"Asking me permission when you are my superior? You must not know your importance to everyone in the castle, princess." I smiled with her statement and replied.

"Well, tell everyone that I'm not that important. I like to be treated like everyone else."

"But the King said…"

"Ah, King Mickey. It could only be him… I know he calls me all those things but you shouldn't mind about that. Just call me Kairi, that's fine."

"As you wish, princess Kairi."

"Not princess, only Kairi."

"As you wish, uh… Kairi."

"That's more like it." I replied with a smile. The maid walked to the other room she was cleaning, and I entered his room. Dust was everywhere, his clothes were scattered on the floor… it's just like him. The room was small, between the bed was two windows and a small desk that was leaned against the wall beside the bed. I went to his desk and I saw many papers scattered through it. He never was the kind of person of readying many things, but his desk showed he was quite busy. I read one of the papers and read 'Ansem's Report'. I read it and it seemed it was many theories about the heartless. I went outside looking for the girl that spoke earlier, and there she was cleaning the corridor's floor. She noticed I was staring at her and quickly joined me.

"Do you need any help, your highness?" she asked smiling at me.

"It's Kairi." I said in a sigh, while she apologized in a low tune. "Anyway… I need some help to clean the room."

"Are you sure, princess! The keyblade master never liked when we cleaned his room!"

"You don't have to worry about that, I just need your help." She stared at me and room unsure, and finally gave in to my request.

"Alright… I'll do it."

"We'll do it." I said giving her my hand. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Sayo, your highness." She replied shaking my hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Sayo. Now… let's get to work." We did everything very quickly, I had to hurry to get to the harbor soon. As I was cleaning his desk, I saw many photographs scattered through it. One of them was extremely old, with dust all over it. I cleaned it and saw… that picture had at least 8 years… I remember Selphie taking this picture. I smiled at that picture… Riku and Sora were right at my sides, with cheesy grins, while I was embarrassed in the middle. Sayo notice I was busy with something, and came to my side. I stared at her, and the moment she felt my gaze over her, she quickly returned to her previous spot.

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to meddle."

"It's alright Sayo, it's just a picture…" She stared at me curious, and asked.

"You knew the Keyblade Master?"

"Yes… we were great friends…" I said staring at the picture.

"Were friends?" She asked with her curiosity raising, gaining courage to ask.

"It's been a long time since I saw him…" I placed the photography in a drawer and said. "Well… I have to hurry up! Let's finish this!" She nodded and kept cleaning. When we finally finished, we stared at the room proudly, knowing we did a great job cleaning that room. "Well… Thank you for your help, Sayo. I really need to go now."

"It was a pleasure to help you, Kairi." She said. Right after, her face was all red while she turned her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry you're highness!"

"Just when I thought you finally decided to call be by my name! There's no need to apologize." She looked up giving me a small smile and said.

"Alright… I'll remember it."

"Well then… I see you around." I said grabbing my luggage. She stared at me confused noticing I was leaving the corridor with luggage, while I walked smiling… that room brought many memories. I slowly walked with my bags in hand, going through the large corridor that led to the hangar. Once there, all gummy ships were in line, but no one was there. I left the bags at the entry, and left. I walked to the outside, where I'd meet Riku. I slowly walk, watching at the paintings that accompanied me through the corridors. Once outside, I see the sun already above the trees. Riku wasn't there… he was probably still asleep. I decided to wait for him at the door way, as I stared to the scenery.

Once more, I smelled the zephyr that took the nature's perfume to an unknown direction. Far from me, was a silhouette that I couldn't recognize. It was probably Riku that was already waiting for me. I stood up, and walked in his direction. As I walked, I stared at the forest's edge, not paying attention how close I was from him. When I decided to turn my gaze to him, I instantly stopped. I was only a few meters from that form, with eyes widened… the last person I expected to find was there.

His gaze slowly turned to me... it brought shills up my spine. He stared at me as well, with a guilt and doubtful gaze, like he didn't know what to expect or to say. I could feel my eyes burning, as I took my hand to my mouth, not knowing what to do. I wanted to run, but at the same time… I wanted to know… why was he there? I took a step backward, not knowing what do or what I was doing… I was panicking, afraid of him. His hand raised, and with his pleading stare, he spoke.

"Kairi, wait!" his voice ringed in my ears, along with the other voices that hunted me… _leave me alone! Go away! Just get away from me!_

_ I **hate** YOU!_

I didn't know which words to follow… the ones I wanted to ear, or the ones I wanted to forget.

"Kairi, please…" he said as he tried to get up, but his arms wouldn't let him support his weight. Even though he was in pain, he crawled with all the force he had, and neared me. I remained static, not knowing what to do… I was still in shock. When he was right beside me, his gaze locked with mine and I saw what didn't see yesterday… the coldness remained, but he was there… I saw him for the first time in ages. He saw the sadness in my stare, and that made guilt invade his features, making him turn his gaze to the floor as he sat.

I noticed he had no bandages, and he was wearing the black clothes he was wearing when I received the Holy Staff. Like this, it seemed all he wounds were healed… but, were they healed? Not knowing what I was doing, I slowly sat beside him but my gaze always adverted his. We remained in silence, only a few feet away from each other. I was still afraid of him… even though I found him, I was still afraid of the coldness in his stare and I didn't dare to speak. Once in a while, I felt his piercing gaze on me, making the tension grow even more.

"I heard you were leaving…" He said unsure. He didn't know what else to say as well… I found in his voice and actions that he realized what he did, and he was trying to fix things up. But I was still afraid… not knowing why, I was still afraid. "Riku spoke to me yesterday…" I knew he had something to do about this… no wander Sora was out here alone.

"He did…?" I replied surprising him. He wasn't expecting that I'd reply so soon, neither was I. I sensed his stare on me, knowing he was analyzing me. I didn't know what else to say or to do.

"You're so… different." He said still looking at me.

"The same goes for you…" I replied unsure. He let out a low chuckle and asked.

"How long has it been?" How long…? I didn't know if I should reply they were seven years or seventy…

"Too long…" He felt uncomfortable with my answer as the tension raised. "It was seven years…"

"Seven years…? It seemed longer…"

"It sure did…" The silence between us returned, making me feel uncomfortable.

"So… how long have you been around?" He was desperate, he didn't know what to do, what to ask… after all, it was seven years and our last encounter wasn't that pleasant.

"Two months or so…" he took a deep sigh, and asked.

"Why are you leaving then? You've been around for such a short time…"

"A short time? I think I've been here too long…" I said finally turning my gaze to him. I could see in his face that he was trying to say something, he just didn't know how to say it. "And the reason why I'm leaving… you should know that better then me…" I know that it wasn't the right thing to say, but I'm just sick of everything… I'm sick of blaming myself.

"Can you forgive me…?" I wasn't expecting to hear that so soon. I didn't reply to him, I simply let my gaze land on the forest's border. "I know I did many things wrong… I wasn't on myself. I know I didn't fulfill what I promised seven years ago… my fault, I guess." At the moment, I felt my eyes burning, with the tears threatening to fall.

"You still remember that…?" I asked with my voice breaking as emotions took over, even though I didn't know what they meant.

"It was what kept me alive…" He replied with a small smile on his features, a smile that for a long time wasn't shown. I rubbed my eyes to stop the tears before they fell, and stared at him. He seemed hopeless staring at his feet, he didn't know what else to say. Once again, silence created the barriers between us, as my stare returned to the trees. I just wanted to leave… to run away from there. Now that I decided to go away, to go on with my life, he returns… but I'm so hurt and afraid of his returning…

"Kairi…" I stared at him once he called my name, and heard him. "I'm sorry I wasn't in myself… I just want you to know that everything I said that night… I didn't mean that… not a single word. Now I'm conscious of what I did, and I'll be sure that nothing like that will ever happen… I never meant to hurt you… only to protect."

"I know…" I said trembling, turning my gaze away from his, letting the tears flow freely down my face.

"You're free to leave if you want… I know that your will to stay isn't that enthusiastic." He stared at me unsure, knowing why I was hiding my face from him and said. "I just want to ask you something… will you forgive me. Just say, yes or no…" I didn't reply to his question… I didn't know why he did all those things that night, it was unfair to accuse him. But at the same time… I was so sick and tired of waiting for him… of being away from him because he didn't want me to be there when he needed… because he didn't believe me. "Kairi?"

"I can't answer that…"

"But I'll take any answer… yes or no, I need to know."

"I'm sorry I can't… I don't know…" He sighed knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

"I see… you're going to leave?" Why now? Why did you have to come and make me ponder about my decision… when I was determined to leave you behind, no matter how much the sacrifice I'll go through?

"Maybe…" I replied unsure. I felt his piercing stare on me, and he asked.

"Kairi… are you afraid of me?" He saw right through me… I was surprised that he was able to see it no matter how much I tried to hide. I didn't dare to let my gaze meet his… I was afraid of what I could see there. "After what happened, I understand. I changed a lot, and you can see it perfectly." He said everything that was troubling my mind… his changes were clearly visible… but so were mine. "I understand your will to leave… I just don't want to see you like this anymore… I can't stand to see you like this."

I couldn't stand it anymore… I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do… he was so different from the other night that I couldn't say he was the same Sora. I stared at him, letting him see my red eyes from crying. His stare softened when he saw me, and he quickly adverted my gaze feeling guilty. I was so confused… I didn't know if I should listen the words he said that night or the ones he just said… it was hard after what happened… after all he said he hated me… he said… he killed me…

"I never meant to make you cry Kairi… and I know I'm the one responsible for making you cry… just please stop crying… I care too much about you to see you like this." I just couldn't stand it anymore… I was so confused. I wanted to jump in his arms, forgive him, help him… but I was so afraid. "So… you're that frightened?" How was he guessing my thoughts?

"Yes… I am…" I replied in a low tune, not knowing if it was the right thing to answer. His gaze remained lock in the floor with my answer.

(3rd pov)

Sora only now realized what he did. He didn't know how he was able to do such a huge damage in a night… in a few minutes. He saw he changed her… she had reasons to be changed. And now she was afraid of him… afraid of what he could do to her. She was so hurt inside that he felt sick with himself… how could he do such a thing to the one he loved the most? To Kairi…

He dared to stare at her face, and saw her crystal tears flowing down her beautiful features that matured significantly along these years. The urge of holding her in his arms, to clean her tears was hard for him to handle, but he could do nothing… she was too afraid. Even knowing her fear, he tried to near her moving closer for a few inches. His arm slowly raised as he tried to reach out for her, but he couldn't… he stopped his hand in air, as guilt made him remain static. His hand was just a few inches from her shoulder, and for him it was a sin to touch it. He messed everything and now it was impossible to mend. How could he let this happen?

Lost on his own thoughts, he didn't notice her gaze on him. She was staring at his hand when he realized her attention on him. She saw he was too close… she slowly moved away, but her gaze kept in his hand. She stared intently at it, like she found something completely new there. She wanted to stare at it, trying to find out… to find if he was really there… to give a chance. Her hand stopped inches from his. She stared confused with him, not really knowing what she was thinking for sure. She slowly backed away, letting another flow of tears roll down her face.

"Kairi?" He called her name hoping she was listening to him. She closed her eyes trying to stop her tears, but she couldn't. He decided to gather up the courage to help her, to put his guilt aside and do what he always longed to do… to protect her. His hand slowly neared hers, and he let the tip of his fingers touch it. His heart jumped with the touch as well hers. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, and found a surprised Sora. He swallowed an affront, trying to face her and not to give in to her stare. He let his arm move freely, so his hand could intertwine with hers. His hand slowly modeled into hers, as she stared confused at his actions. Her gaze left their hands and moved to his smiling face. "Kairi… believe it or not… I came back to you…" Those were the words that she longed so much to hear. She squeezed his hand, and quickly jumped to his arms, crying like she never cried before. Sora held her close to him, no matter how much his members complained with pain with her impact. He simply smiled holding her close to him, leaning to her touch.

She kept mumbling to his chest, but he wouldn't understand a thing, her sobs wouldn't let him understand. She felt relived… she felt he was there. She felt like she knew him for years, he wasn't a foreign like before. He was Sora… the new Sora she met, but at the same time, the old Sora that she fell in love. She squeezed him in her arms, feeling him for the first time in seven years. The weight in her heart was lifted, she felt like there was nothing in the world to care about… she was home… home is where our heart is… her heart was in his, no matter what.

Sora just wanted to hold her close to him… to make up for the lost time. He leaned his head against hers, feeling the smell of her long hair. He just never forgot that scent she had… it was too hard to forget. Finally after all these years of agony… he was feeling happy. An happiness he expected for so long, and thought it was lost. He was found by it… and he couldn't be more thankful for that. Her sobs weren't as strong as they were before, and she slowly moved her head to stare at his face. She found him smiling at her, a smile she longed to see. She smiled back at him, knowing that there weren't words to describe all the emotions they felt at that moment… a simple stare was enough.

She slowly left his arms even though it wasn't her will, and kneeled in front of him, staring at her hands on her lap. Sora simply admired her beauty as she moved away from him, instantly feeling the lack of warmness of her embrace. She cleaned her tears and stared at him.

"It's been so long… that's hard to believe." She said in a low giggle, letting some tears slide down her face. When she was about to repeat the process, Sora held her hand. She stared at him confused, and saw his free hand coming to her face. His fingers burned in her skin as he cleaned her tears. She leaned to his touch, and with her free hand she held his tightly. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I…" Kairi's tears of joy kept flowing down her face, as Sora smile widened. "What a crybaby…" He chuckling said as he cleaned her tears.

"I can't help it…" She replied giggling as more tears fell down her face.

"What are you doing down here Sora? You're in no condition to leave the infirmary!" Screamed Aerith making them jump. When she finally reached them, she bent down panting. She rose her head and noticed Kairi was there. "Kairi…?" Her confused gaze exchanged from Kairi to Sora, trying to understand the situation. Her eyebrows raised as she straightened up and asked. "I hope I didn't interrupt something."

"No, not at all." Sora replied smiling. "I'm sorry I ran away from the infirmary once more, I couldn't help it." When Aerith heard that, she realized that Sora wasn't like she thought he was.

"I'm glad you did… it's an excellent sign of improvement." She said running her hand through his hair, making it messier then it already was. "Come on, we'll have to take you up." She said giving him a hand to stand up. Kairi instantly helped pulling him up, supporting his weight for him. "How did you come down here? Your legs aren't healed yet."

"Well… it took two hours to crawl here…"

"To crawl!" Aerith exclaimed shocked as Sora smiled slyly and Kairi sighed smiling. "I can't believe you… you're crazier then you were before for sure!" Sora chuckled slyly even though his body was in pain with every movement he did. He didn't mind… it was his last chance to speak to Kairi, and to sort things out. Once upstairs Sora launched himself to the bed, feeling the relieve of using no muscle. That small walk made him tired, and prove of it was the sweat rolling down his forehead. Kairi noticing that grabbed a piece of scarf to clean his sweat as he remained with his eyes closed, panting.

"I'm going to warn Riku, okay? I'll be right back…" Kairi said in a whisper as Sora nodded. She slowly walked away from him, not letting her eyes land anywhere else but his form. She was worried… he did all that effort and now she felt he was in pain, but there wasn't too much she could do. She opened the door, and with one last glance to his smiling face, she closed the door. She ran to Riku's room, anxious to tell him the good news, and knowing he had something to do about that, she wanted to thank him. When she reached the room, she opened the door without thinking…

"Riku, I knew you had something to do– oh my!" The first thing she saw was topless Riku and someone below him under the covers. She closed the door with the same speed when she opened it.

"Shit!" She heard him mumbling along with a large bump in the floor. Kairi was leaned against the door, feeling her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. A few seconds after, Riku opened the door scratching his head still topless, looking for her.

"Nice timing…" He said in a sarcastic way, but at the same time, embarrassed with the whole situation.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't know that Raven was with you!" Riku chuckled with Kairi's attempts to explain herself as he closed the door and said.

"It's alright, nothing was really happening in there. Raven is too sleepy today and she didn't wake up yet." Kairi sighed in relieve, even though the situation was still embarrassing. It was then the door suddenly opened revealing a grumpy Raven.

"Why so much noise in the morning?" She asked calmly, even though her expression of a perturbed sleep remained.

"I was trying to wake you up, Kairi gave me an hand." Riku replied smiling. "By the way, what did you want to tell me, Kairi?"

"Oh, right!" Kairi exclaimed remembering the meaning of her presence there. "You know… why all of the sudden I found Sora where I was supposed to meet you?" Riku's grin widened as Raven stared at both of them confused.

"How should I know?" He asked playfully.

"Wait a minute…!" Raven said rubbing her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with that idea? The one that is having absolutely no idea of what you were going to do?" Kairi was now the one staring at them confused as she waited for Riku's reply.

"Yes, it's about that." Raven then stared down trying to remember what happened the night before.

"I'm going to think about it…" Raven said walking inside the room, while Kairi stared at her confused.

"She's always like this in the morning?"

"When I'm the first to wake up, yes. Anyway, did Sora talk to you?"

"Yes, he did…" Kairi replied smiling.

"Well, well… it's been a while since I saw that look on you." Riku said smirking. "Well, if he spoke it's a good sign." Surprising Riku, Kairi embraced him and whispered to his ear.

"For whatever you did… thank you." Riku smiled, embracing her as well, as he felt her hot tears falling on his shoulders. "Thank you so much…" She said with her voice trembling with emotion.

"Now, now Kairi. It's no time to cry now… he still needs your help." Riku said breaking the embrace, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"I know… I just can't help it." She replied as she cleaned her tears with a smile on her features. "I'm going back to the infirmary."

"Go ahead, I'll join you in a few minutes." He said entering the room. Kairi ran to the infirmary, she didn't want to lose more time then she already lost, so she ran as fast as she could. When she finally reached it, she found Sora still on his bed with his eyes closed, while Aerith was staring at him leaned against the wall.

"I think he didn't sleep too much last night, he fell asleep." Aerith informed. Kairi slowly neared his bed, and sat in the chair beside it. She slowly moved her hand to his hair, moving the locks away from his face. "Relieved?" Kairi stared at Aerith knowing that a reply wasn't needed. Aerith smiled and walked to the room's entry. "If you need something, call me. I'm going to get some air."

"I guess you're relieved as well…" Kairi said before Aerith left.

"Who isn't?" And with that last reply she left the room. Kairi's gaze returned to Sora while she sighed, placing her hand over his. Now that everything was over, now that there were no boundaries… she could be at peace with him. She knew that there's still a long way until things are as they used to be, or at least, acceptable… after all, people do change after seven years. She leaned against the chair sighing heavily, staring at the ceiling, but her hand remained in the same place. It was incredible how a few words can take such weight away from her chest… to keep her fear away. Even though she was fine now, something was still bothering her… the coldness in his stare still brought shills up her spine, and she still didn't know how to deal with it. It's one of those things that are hard to change… what he went through was truly hell to change him like that. The door suddenly opened interrupting her thoughts, and Riku and Raven entered along with Aerith.

"He's already asleep?" Riku asked in disbelief. "Now that's what I call lazy." Riku and Raven stood beside Kairi, while Aerith went to the other side of the bed. Aerith pointed to a recent bruise on Sora's face and asked.

"Do you have something to do about this? Sora told me he did this when he fell from the bed, but he also told me that you two had a little chat last night." Everyone stared at Riku waiting for a response, while he stared at Sora's bruised cheek like he didn't know what happened.

"I thought that the idea was to convince him, not to beat him up." Raven said frowning. "What did you tell him last night?"

"Men's talk, no women aloud." He whispered to her.

"Whatever…" She said crossing her arms. Sora hearing too much noise slowly opened his eyes. He stared surprised at the amount of people in the room, letting his gaze land in each person. Kairi felt his hand tightening around hers, making her smile.

"He's awake!" Riku said patting Sora in the back. "I guess you didn't sleep too much last night, uh?" Sora smiled at his friend and replied.

"I had a lot to think about…"

"Along with that bruise, uh?" Aerith asked suspecting of something.

"I told you, it was when I fell…" Sora said trying to defend himself.

"See? I had nothing to do about it!" Riku quickly had. Aerith stared at both not believing a word they said, but she knew they wouldn't assume. "Anyway… I'm glad you thought on time."

"I guess he had no other choice or another bruise would appear on the other side of his face." Raven said making Riku frown.

"Well… I'm going to warn the others about the good news." Aerith said leaving the room. Raven bumped Riku's arm with her elbow, and pointed at the door making a signal with her head.

"What?" He said complaining while she rolled her eyes. He then realized what she meant and said. "Well… I guess you have a lot to talk about… we're going to join Aerith." He said smiling at them while they left to the doorway.

"You could be more discreet you know?" Raven whispered as they left while Riku sighed impatient, leaving the room. Kairi's gaze left them, landing on their intertwined hands. She didn't know what to say or what to do in that situation… there were so many things to tell… but so hard to show.

"You're not going with them?" Sora asked surprising her.

"No… they'll probably come here." She said in a low tune, still with her gaze in their hands. Soon her gaze traveled to his arms filled with scars of his years of torture. Finally her gaze reached his, and she notice he was watching her. Since he arrived, she never seen a stare like that… that showed… emotion. "Is there something on my face?" She asked playfully, making him turn his gaze to the ceiling with embarrassment.

"No, nothing." He said. He yawned closing his eyes and Kairi asked.

"I guess you're tired, uh?" His gaze returned to hers once more, and he replied.

"Just a little bit…" After he said that, the silence returned as they're stare remained locked. There was no words to exchange at the moment… the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it somehow was their communication. "It's been… so long." He said as his thumb caressed her hand, making her stare at it. She didn't mind… she didn't feel uncomfortable. After all those thing happened between them, it seemed they were closer then before… her free hand joined his, charring the same care he had for her. "I missed you…" he said in a whisper. Her surprised gaze quickly went to his teary eyes. "When I thought you were gone… I freaked out… there was no meaning for me to live. All these scars… show how much I resisted so I could see you here… to be with you again." Kairi's stare softened as he spoke of what he went through, making her eyes teary of sadness once more. "It just doesn't make sense without you… and they knew that." Kairi now stared confused, wondering who 'they' were.

"Who?" She asked with her voice trembling.

"I don't know who they are… I never knew what they wanted from me. I first thought it had something to do with Ansem's fall but… I realized it wasn't, and I never got to know what it was. They tried to deceive me in many ways… they tried to confuse me with what they showed, but I always felt those images weren't real… until I really saw you…" Kairi only saw him twice in her dreams… and the second time was so real that she thought that that was the time she really met him…

"Was it… the Holy staff?" Sora smiled at her question, as small tear went down his features.

"Yes… I was surprised by the way you fought, but at the same time… you were going to give in." Kairi's gaze left his with his last words. At the time, she was wanted to give in… she couldn't stand going through all that… she regretted her coward actions… she knew she had to fight to get what she wanted… and now she got it. "Kairi… don't regret anything you did… you were amazing." He said surprising her, raising her gaze to meet his. "I don't know how you were able to wait for so long and to fight as you did… when I thought you were gone… and I was the one responsible for that… I couldn't stand living anymore… and that was true torture I went through… the last four days I've been there seemed four years." Four days after that dream, she went to the end of the world to save him… she went through Inis, and found his tortured body. "I didn't accept your death… but after what happened, I didn't accept you alive, knowing I was the one that…" He swallowed an affront, not sure if he was going to say what happened to him. He closed his eyes, letting more tears fall, while Kairi didn't know what to do. "I was the one that took your life away… with my own hands. They created false images in my head, they were able to brake through, and make me believe I killed you. That's why that night…" Once again he stopped as he spoke. Kairi knew he was going through a rough time, visiting unpleasant memories… memories that shouldn't exist.

"Sora… you don't need to talk about this now." She said placing her hand on his shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"But…"

"There's nothing to explain… I understand." She said standing up, slowly encircling her arms around him surprising him. "The last thing you need is to talk about that… you really need to rest now." He tightened his grip around her, letting the tears flow freely. "Don't push yourself… take your time… I don't care how long I'll wait for you, just as long as you're here…" She whispered letting some tears fall, feeling his feelings as he tried to pull her closer to him. She knew she had a long way to go through… but now she had the courage to go through that way.

** A/N:** Well… what do you think about it? Yep, Sora finally arrived xD. But there's still something left to know! Anyway, I just hope you like it as much you liked the last one. What happened to delay this update were two things: no internet, and writer's block. Well receiving so many reviews was new, but it felt awesome! xD it meant that you really wanted to know what would happen in this chap, and I hope I didn't disappoint you lol. On with the special thanks!

_ Special Thanks:_

** TaKiDoNo13:** I'm glad you do! The update came later then I expected for that I apologize! Thanks for your review, I hope I don't disappoint you!

** Princess Kairi:** Hey! Once again you're here! Thanks for the three reviews I really appreciate it! You know, you're right about that category thing, but I'll have to think over… I'm not sure of what will happen in future that's why I choose that category, I'm not even sure how this thing is going to end so… I'll just have to think a lot about that. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap! I'm not really a Brian Adams fan, I really don't know most of his work xD I love music yet I know nothing about it, only play the instruments lol. About the KH2 info I appreciate it but I've been doing such an effort to not search KH2 info because I want to play that game and everything will be new to me… I'm glad that you even bothered to go here and send a review to tell me that, I was impressed actually I never thought that anyone would do that lol. I'm sorry but could you please not tell me info about it? Lol. It sounds strange I know, but I regretted when I saw things of the first KH, and when I played it most things weren't a surprise to me, that's why I'm making this kinda KH2 diet xD. It's like, thank you but no thank you, in a good way, okay? Don't misunderstand that, please! I need your reviews lol. Once again, thanks for everything, for mails, for reviews, for all your support!

** thesrazrbladekisses** Wow… you read all of this…? OO I'm amazed! I never thought that people would be patient enough to read almost 30 chapters! I'm speechless… really. Thank you a thousand times or something! I really appreciate the patience you had to read all this! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for your review!

**Gabby:** Wow… if you're like that for reading the first chap, I can't imagine the rest… I never thought that people would cry reading this fic… more like, laugh at it lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like it and… did you print the whole story? It was only the first chap right? Anyway, thank you so much for your review!

** Lynne&Rebecca:** yeah speling mistakes are such a drag… I try my best to correct, I read it over and over again… but the mistakes go anyway. I'm Portuguese and that doesn't help lol. Anyway, I'm glad you bothered to read all this! I liked to read your opinion, and I do my best to express in words what the characters are feeling. Thanks a lot for your review!

** Misau:** Aki ta a famosa cena xD. Bem... ja sabes, lame cm o crl e tal, o prox ta a meio por isso n falta mto xD. Tks pelo review!

**Suma Susaki:** Now this chap shows it all xD. Sora's back but we have to see how much he's back lol. So… how about that DDR thing? I'd like to know about that, I really don't have time to reply all e-mails. Anyway, thank you so much for your review!

**Michelle:** I guess you were the only one that realized what Riku was planning lol. That's great! I hope you liked this chap, and once again I thanks for all you support and reviews!

**Heart of Dreams:** Until you know if it will be a sad ending, it will take a few months… I hope, I don't want this to last another year lol. But you know, for what I observe, love is sad and it means sacrifice. It has it's good points yes, but it's the sacrifice that sometimes shows how much you care for someone. That's my theory lol. I guess you'll like this chap lol. Thanks for your review!

**LiL aZn DrEaMeR:** xD, that's truly a direct review lol. Here's the chapter you wanted, I hope you like it! Thanks a lot!

****

** The Funky Bubbly Gurlz:** That's no prob, you reviewed in this one! And here's what happens next, I hope you like it! Thanks!

** Crystallynne:** You don't need to wait anymore, here it is! Thanks for the review!

** Kairi-emerald:** I tried my best to update, and here it is! I hope you like it! Thanks for your comment!

Finished… that was a lot to write! By the way, there's another **drawing! But this one you really need to see it! Go to my bio the links are there! THANKS FOR THE REIVIEWS! KEEP SENDING THEM xD**


	30. Chased by a Past

** A/N: ** Well, well… it's been a while, uh? A month I think… I really didn't mean to take so much time writing this chapter, specially when I had it all in my mind lol. Anyway… just read it and then leave a review for me, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

** Finding you**

Chapter 30:**_ Chased by a Past_**

The morning breeze flew inside the room, making the beings inside it shiver. Raven opened her eyes and looked at the opened window, cursing it in a murmur. She stood up a neared it watching the sun outside. She took a deep breathe, feeling the morning scent evading her lungs. She smiled as she inhaled the fresh air, and turned her gaze to the form left in the bed. Riku was still asleep, he didn't have the same light sleep Raven had. She closed the window and walked back to the bed's warmth. His back was turned at her, and she leaned her face against it, hearing the slow heartbeat. She smiled encircling her arms around him, enjoying his welcoming warmth. What else could she ask for?

She heard him moaning, slowly waking up as she took her arms away from his. He turned to her side, pulling her closer to him, digging his face in her neck.

"Good morning…" He said in a muffled mumble. She slightly pulled away from him so she could stare at him, and smiled to his sleeping face.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." She replied softly laying a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry I woke you up…"

"Then let me sleep a little longer…" she giggled at his statement and said.

"Now that you're awake? Nah… remember I'm your personal alarm clock." He opened his eyes frowning, remembering the last time she spoke about his 'personal alarm clock'.

"You're mean…" He said playfully.

"Yeah right... you like it." She replied smiling as he leaned his face against her neck once again, keeping his eyes away from the morning light. "Don't droll, I won't take the risk of having a bath here." Once more he took his face away from her neck frowning. She sat on the bed stretching her arms as he used her lap as a pillow. She stared down at him, an pulled some of the locks of hair away from his face caressing it.

"Why do you wake up so early?" He mumbled.

"I have a light sleep and I'm kinda used to it, why?" She asked.

"I guess I just have to get used to it, uh?"

"Yeah, you should stop being lazy all the time." She said playfully.

"By the way… what do you want to do so early in the morning?"

"I don't know… maybe the usual, a stroll through the village."

"I'll go with you then…" He said covering himself with the bed's sheets.

"Well… the first step is getting out of bed you know?" She said slowly shoving him. "Come on, get up." She said leaving the bed, while his head fell on the mattress. He saw her leaving the room and said smirking.

"You know, you could always bring your clothes here since you're getting used to sleep here."

"Since I'm too lazy to do that, I'll sleep in my room tonight." She said as she held the door knob. He stared at her as she opened the door and exclaimed.

"You're mean!" Raven giggled and said.

"I'll meet you at the gate." And with that she closed the door, while Riku sighed as he sat in the bed staring at his feet smiling.

Once at the gate, Riku waited for Raven to come. He sat on the floor leaning his back against the wall. Behind that wall was Disney's village, filled with small houses, but their size didn't match its beauty. They support made of wood was seen, and the rest covered with pure white walls. In the morning that place never stops, people walk from street to street, buying, selling, and trading. Far from him, was Raven slowly walking, noticing he was there. As she walked in his direction, he stood up waiting for her.

"Did I make you wait?" She asked.

"Nah, just a little bit." He said playfully placing an arm over her shoulders.

"I wonder if that was sarcasm." She said with a questioning look, supporting her chin with the tip of her finger. Riku chuckled at her statement and together they walked through the gates, and met the moving village. Now instead of the huge gardens, they found the small houses, people walking with merchandise on their shoulders, carrying all type of things, even animals, and children play among that mass of people. Both smiled at the environment and joined that small society, walking through the mass of people. That street was where people could find everything for their places, from food to clothing, everything was there. They choose the best place to have their breakfast, even better then in Disney Castle. Once done with their meal, they walked outside finding the same cosmopolite environment.

"Damn, this place simply doesn't stop!" Raven said staring at the crowd. It was then she noticed among that mass of people, a smirking face that she always wanted to avoid. She stared shocked at him, surprised to see him there.

"And you actually like to come here every morning." Riku said turning his gaze at her. He stared at her confused by the look she had on her face. "Raven?"

"You know, I'm not feeling so well… let's get back to the castle." She said never letting her gaze turn to somewhere else. Riku tried to find where her gaze was landed but he found nothing nor no one.

"Ok then, let's go." He said trying to find what she was looking at. Raven held his arm, and pushed him in quick steps to the gate as he tried to find whatever was troubling her in the crowd.

"Come on Riku, let's hurry up." She said walking faster. It was then he noticed someone staring intently at them. He knew that face from some place, but from where? It was then he realized why Raven was running… he saw that face in Inis.

"Wait a minute!" He said stopping her, while she stared at him pleading to get out of there. "It's that guy, isn't it?" Her gaze quickly turned to the floor, as she kept trying to pull him to the entrance.

"No it's not."

"I know it's him!" He said pulling her to his side, as her gaze kept locked with the floor. Riku's gaze went to the place where that person was, and glared at him, receiving a smirk as a reply to his gaze. "I'm going to finish this once and for all."

"No you're not!" Raven said pulling his arm, turning her pleading gaze at him. "You can't do that!"

"And why's that!" He asked furious.

"Look at everyone around you! He's capable of anything!"

"So am I, I don't care!" He said ignoring her pleas. Raven couldn't let anything happen… she knew Riku didn't stand a chance against the strength of that heartless. Even fighting together, it would be dangerous.

"Come on Riku! Leave him alone!" Raven said once again trying to pull him out of that place. Riku's gaze returned to her as he held her by her shoulders.

"Why Raven! Why don't you want to finish him off after what he did to you!" Raven didn't reply, there was no time for explanations. "Don't tell me you're trying to protect him?" Now Raven was caught by surprise… she never thought that he'd ask her that… Even so, she controlled herself and took advantage of his doubt… she just had to keep him away from there. "Answer me!"

"It's none of your business…" She said in a low tune, trying to sound true. As those words left her mouth, she felt her heart twitching with regret, knowing he wouldn't forgive her.

"I can't believe it!"

_It's for your own good… _

_ I'm sorry…_

"I can't believe… you're actually protecting him!" Raven couldn't raise her gaze to meet his, she was afraid of his reaction after that, and mostly his questions. "Tell me Raven… what do I mean to you?" He said with his voice starting to break. After everything he did for her, he didn't want to believe what was happening. Raven took a deep breath gathering the courage to bring a reply to take him out of there… she knew she'd regret her reply for the rest of her life… but it had to be done.

"Nothing…" Riku's heart twitched with pain with the same intensity of her heart. The silence between them was uncomfortable, as Riku kept staring at her face down. He didn't say a word… he was too heartbroken to say any word... he felt used. He didn't let any sound leave his mouth as he walked out of there. She was feeling as bad as he was… she just wanted to embrace him and tell him that it was lie. She felt him stopping at the entrance, and turned her face to meet his back.

"Raven… you really are a heartless." Raven closed her eyes holding back her tears. He would be the last person saying those words… at least she thought he would, but after all… he was right. She saw him slowly walking to the gate like someone that lost everything, not sure where he was going. Right before he walked through the gate, she sighed in relieved knowing that he was safe, but still feeling the weight of guilt in her heart.

When she turned her gaze to the other person, her sore stare turned to a glare as the man chuckled at her. She slowly walked in his direction, remembering all the things he did… remembering how he was… remembering how she hated him, specially after what happened. He went to an empty alleyway, and she followed him. Once there, she found him leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

He changed over the years for sure. He looked more like an heartless then a human being. His skin was paler then before, his stingy smirk remained. His clothing was all black, he had a sleeveless shirt covered by a gray sleeveless coat. His hair was pure black, and it had a strange shape. In front, long locks covered his face, and in the back his hair was small and spiky. His piercing dark red eyes were still the same… they still transmitted all of his meager personality.

"My, my… you changed a lot Raven." He said teasing her.

"What are you doing here, Sywyn?"

"Ah, you still remember my name… I'm touched. But it's rude of you to receive a visit with no courtesy, Raven." He said throwing his cigarette away.

"The names of assholes are hard to forget, and so they don't deserve any courtesy." She said with poison in her voice.

"I see the dirty language remained… it seems you didn't change that much." He said chuckling. "So… you're still useless as before." Raven's eyes narrowed with his statement.

"I asked you a question… what are you doing here?" He took his weight away from the wall and replied.

"I just wanted to visit you since I didn't have the opportunity of doing it in Inis… it's been a long time, uh? Six years maybe?"

"I didn't waste my time counting…"

"I didn't expect that from you…" He said nearing her, stopping right in front of her. Raven didn't move and her glare remained. "I'm impressed how you changed Raven…" He said in a low tune.

"Now… do I sense regret in your voice?" Raven said smirking at him.

"Maybe yes, maybe no…" He said walking away from her, turning his back at her. "Are you sure you won't regret what you have now?" He said staring dangerously at her. Her smirk was quickly replaced by a glare, when he brought _him_ to the subject. "It was quite interesting the way he glared at me."

"There are not many people that like you." He chuckled at her statement and said.

"What did I do to him? I did nothing, not that I know. But you're right, and you're one of them, am I right?" Raven didn't bother to answer to such question, knowing he already knew the answer. Once again, he walked in her direction stopping right in front of her. "You shouldn't…" He said in a whisper. "If you listened to me… none of that would happen."

"I'm better of like this…" She replied controlling the rage inside her.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said in a chuckle, nearing his face to hers and whispered in her ear. "I'm sure you still use that excuse called 'light sleep' to replace your nightmares." Raven gave one step back to get away from him, making him chuckle at her glare.

"You're disgusting…" She said with rage.

"Maybe that's why that guy left so heartbroken… you keep lying and lying to him…" He said turning his back at her, walking to his previous place. "I'd like to know who he is…"

"He's no one important…" She said trying to get him off the subject, but that only made Sywyn ask more.

"I highly doubt that…" He said chuckling. "Come on Raven… you never lied to me before. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Why would I have something to hide?" His grin turned to a serious expression, an expression that years ago made Raven cry in fear, not knowing what to expect from him. This time she couldn't give in to him… she had someone in danger if she let that happen. "I guess you're disobedient now… do I have to do something about it?" He said dangerously. Raven simply smirked at him, and said.

"People change… they even gain a will of their own…" He chuckled evilly at her statement, and threatened her like he used to do.

"I can see that… but I guess he could have an important roll in your will Raven… he would change your will right in an instant if I told you I'd follow him and kill him." He said widening his smirk, sounding dangerous with his low voice. After he said that, he saw a hint of fear in Raven's eyes, as he walked once again to her. "Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

"You have nothing about it…" She said finally losing her temper. "Just get out of here, you already did you're little visit, now go away." She said pointing at the alleyway's exit.

"You're finally losing your temper…" He said chuckling. "Tell me Raven… who is he?" He asked raising his hand to touch her hair. Raven quickly pulled his hand away from her, disgusted with his touch.

"No one…" She said gritting her teeth.

"I can see clearly in your eyes that he's important Raven…" He said knitting his eyes.

"The time for your visit finished, go away." Her temper was now uncontrollable as she pushed him away from her, turning her back at him, and walking away from the alleyway. When she was about to get away, he held her shoulders pulling her to the alley and leaned her roughly against the wall.

"Now, now… turning your back at me wasn't a smooth move, was it?" He said with his voice trembling with rage.

"What do you want!" She asked in with the rage and hate she had for him. He simply showed his sick smirk, and replied.

"Things are getting to place now… just a few more things and everything will be ready." She stared at him confused not knowing what he was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"One of the things that are missing… is taking him out of the way Raven… we were expecting that you'd do that. By the way… what's his name?" He said chuckling. Raven glared clenching her teeth and controlled her anger. She didn't know what he was talking about… but Riku was in the subject and that worried her. He took his hands away from her shoulders and walked to the main street. "I think I'll ask him myself…" He said dangerously. When he was reaching the exit, she pulled him by the neck to the alley once more, tightening her grip around his neck.

"You're not going anywhere… if you have someone to deal with, it's me… not him, not anyone else but me…" She whispered to his ear with her voice trembling with rage. He struggled to get away from her grip, surprised by the strength she gained. He held her arm with all the strength he had, and turned in placing in behind her back, and she was unable to move with the pressure he made in her arm.

"I knew you'd give in… tell me, what's so special about him? Does he know who you are? Does he know… you're the traitor?"

"Shut your mouth!" She said with difficulty.

"I know you're using him to get something!"

"You know nothing!" He did more pressure as she clenched her teeth with pain.

"I know nothing? That's your wish, but I know a lot more then you think… I've been watching you, and you're really doing a good job showing you actually care for him…" His mouth neared her ear and whispered. "Almost like you cared for me…" She tried to get away from his grip, but the pressure he made in her arm wouldn't let her, and her efforts made him chuckle. "Now tell me… what's you final goal? You know what will happen if you keep helping them…"

"That's why I'll stick with them until the end…" She said with difficulty, surprising him.

"You're insane…"

"No… I know what I'm doing." She said smiling. "The same will happen with you and everyone else… as long as it affects all of you… I won't be the obstacle." He released her from his grip, and she held her arm smiling, but still feeling the pain. Sywyn stared at her seriously in a challenging way.

"Then… that role will be mine." He said while he pulled two blades from his back. "You really changed… it's a shame that will have to end like this."

"I won't fight you…" She said straightening up.

"Why? Are you trying to protect those humans?" He said point to the main street with his head.

"They're better then you or me… at least they have a heart unlike us, they have reason to live."

"Yes…" He replied smirking. "They have the weapon that separated the worlds, they have pride, they have to fight over things in order to have power… they have feelings. Why are they better then us? Why can't you see that we're better then them?"

"What makes us better then them? We kill, yet we feel nothing… we see people smiling, yet we feel nothing… what's great about that?" He smirked at her question and replied.

"No wonder they always considered you a failed experience… a heartless doesn't think like that… a heartless doesn't feel. You're too worried about feelings…"

"I'm glad I am… at least I'm not like you. I'm different because strangely feelings exist." His eyebrows knitted realizing the meaning of her words.

"So… you're not using him, uh?" She smirked at his doubt and replied.

"You'll see in the future." His serious expression returned, as she saw anger flashing in his eyes.

"No I won't… you won't be here to show it!" He exclaimed loudly, swinging his swords in the air. Raven pulled her sword hidden behind her cloak, and blocked his attack. "I see great improvements…" He said smirking. "Let's see if they're enough." He said pulling her back. People that were in the main street, stared curious at the alley wondering what was happening, and ran warning everyone. Sywyn stroked once more with both blades, and Raven blocked it easily, and pulled him back with her sword. When he was almost falling backwards, he stabbed one of his swords in the floor to control his balance. Once again he stroke, only this time he used more force, making Raven fall to the main street. She quickly stood up, knowing that now the villagers were in danger and held her sword with a strong grip waiting for him. He slowly walked wearing his malicious smirk, holding both swords down. Seeing this image, the villagers panicked and ran away from that place.

"Stop this already!" Raven screamed hoping he would listen to her.

"Why do you want to save these miserable bastards! It's because of them that you're a heartless! Why can't you turn your rage to them!" He said striking once more, and Raven blocked it with difficulty.

"They aren't the ones to blame." She said feeling him too near to her, as she tried to pull him back, but his strength wouldn't allow it.

"Their ancestors are… since their gone already, these are the ones to blame!" He exclaimed pushing her, making her almost lose her balance. While she gained her balance, a fire ball formed in his hands as he aimed to the people that were running from the fighting scene. Using her speed, she ran to the group but she had no time to block it, magic wasn't her forte. When she stopped she tried to create a barrier enough to support the magic spell, but it only protected the panicked villagers. She instantly felt the magic spell burning her inside, it's one of the most painful magic spells that a human can get. The outside isn't burned but the inside the temperature grows immensely, and the villagers stared at her terrified to see her getting the fire spell on her back.

"Get out of here already! Run!" She screamed to the frightened villagers, and they immediately obeyed. Sywyn smirked at her futile attempts to save the Disney people and said.

"I can't believe you even sacrifice yourself to protect them." Finally after those seconds of agony that seemed an eternity finished. She fell on her knees catching her breath as smoke came out of her clothes. Using her hand as a support, she slowly stood up as she tried to recover her strength. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and her glare met his smirk.

"As long as I'm alive… I'll be sure you won't lay a hand on anyone."

"Specially on Riku, am I right?" He said surprising her. He chuckled at her surprised look and said. "I told you… I know a lot more then you think. Feelings… they only make you weaker then before, I don't know why you rely on them."

"Better rely on that then to a heartless…" She said narrowing her eyes.

"You sure hate yourself… I can help you with that!" He exclaimed running in her direction, with both swords in the air. She felt the ache all over her body when she moved to evade that blow. Just a small step to her left took too much of her energy, as he struggled to keep his balance. This time there was no one to cure her, and she couldn't use white magic. Sywyn stared at her analyzing her condition, knowing that his magic spell was too strong. "I thought this would be interesting, but I guess I'm wrong." He said slowly nearing her, as she fell on her knees again catching her breath, feeling the pain all over her body. "I guess you just need a little incentive…" He whispered to her ear, making her eyes widen.

"What do you want from me?" She exclaimed panicking not knowing what kind of incentive he would use.

"A simple thing… you."

"What!" She exclaimed surprised, turning her confused gaze at him, meeting a serious face.

"You know how I am…" He said revealing a small smirk. "I'm… very possessive. Once I have on thing, it will be mine until the end…"

"I can't believe this…" She said turning her gaze to the floor. "After all these years, you're still after me?" He slowly neared her wearing his maniac smirk he used to have, when he was by her side, he knelt down staring at her. His hand reached her face, trying to make her stare at him, but she refused pushing his hand away.

"Why Raven… for six years you keep me away."

"Because it's over! It ended years ago!" She exclaimed with rage now staring at him. "Why can't you see that!" He stared intently at her, making her feel uncomfortable with his stare. "Why can't you leave me alone?" He stood up sighing, and walked away from her.

"As I said before… you need a little incentive…" She slowly stood up ignoring her pain, and stared at his back. She felt the black aura surrounding him with the wind blowing raising the dust from the floor. Realizing what he was doing, Raven screamed to him.

"NO! Stop that!" He slowly turned his gaze to her, and revealed his darkened eyes while he smiled manically. It was too late, his skin was already turning black, to the same skin tone as the heartless as his body grew more. She had to stop him before he killed everyone in the village. Even though she knew she couldn't do it by herself, she held her sword firmly and took advantage of his transformation to strike him.

She ran with all the strength that was left, and stabbed her sword in his growing form. The monster growled in pain feeling the thin sword going through his stomach, as dark purple blood left his wound and mouth. She pulled her sword away from it, and saw one of his large arms raising, ready to strike her. He was half bigger then her, one blow could be fatal. She avoided his blow jumping backwards, but she didn't notice his other arm coming right after. She flew with the impact and hit against a wall. That was the final blow, she couldn't move her body anymore, she wanted to yell in pain but she didn't have the strength to do it… she was done for sure.

Opening her eyes trying not to faint, and with her blurry vision she saw his large shadow closing up. For her surprise, the shade slowly reduced returning to a human form. She felt relieved knowing he transformed to human so quickly. She saw his feet nearing her with her blurry vision, knowing that soon she'd pass out.

"I was expecting more, Raven! But I guess you don't want to transform, uh?" He said kneeling down. "Even so… you surprised me with that strike… very intelligent." Raven stared at him and noticed his was making pressure with his hand to his belly and a bit of red blood in the corner of his mouth. She saw his hand nearing her face to clean the blood that was practically all over her features, but she refused turning her head to the other side. "You even refuse my help… I'm not here to kill you, Raven." He said holding her chin with force, making her stare at him. "I'm here to free you…" He said making her laugh even though she felt her strength leaving quickly.

"You've gotta be kidding me! To free me…? I don't fall on that one…"

"They don't have what you want Raven!" He said with rage. "We need you now! You just need to join me…"

"Not even dead…" She said smirking.

"Then it seems I have another thing to do… I'm going to get Riku, maybe he can convince you." He said seriously, making her smirk disappear, being replaced by a glare.

"How lower can you get…? Blackmailing me like that…"

"I don't see another way to free you…"

"To free me? You just want me to your personal belongings, and to join your fucking _I wanna be a heartless _club…" She said forcing a smirk. "You're too used to get everything you want… I'm the first breaking that, right?" she asked huskily losing her energy.

"Don't push your luck…" He said dangerously. "You're the one on disadvantage here." The sound of quick footsteps nearing interrupted Sywyn and Raven stared at the figure. "Well, well… it seems I don't have to look for him." She was shocked to see Riku there. She lost all her strength, even to speak, and she pleaded with her eyes for him to leave. Riku stared at her shocked to see her in such a bad shape, all he could read in her eyes was sadness and regret. And she was feeling it at the moment… all her efforts to keep him away from there were futile… and now she couldn't do anything about it. She slowly closed her eyes letting a tear escape, and her head fell unconscious. Sywyn noticed she passed out, and took advantage of that moment to take a closer look. He noticed Riku was getting near and ran to their direction. Sywyn didn't let his gaze leave Raven's sleeping face as he raised his hand turning its palm at Riku, and he froze unable to move. He created a barrier to keep Riku away from him, as he slowly raised her head with his hand holding her chin. This image only made Riku boil inside with rage, wanting to free himself to lay his hands on Sywyn.

"Leave her alone, you asshole!" Sywyn didn't reply, and his hand kept going further, until it reached her cheek caressing it. "Get you hands off her!" Riku screamed with rage, but Sywyn kept ignoring him. Sywyn smiled at the sleeping Raven, while Riku kept wondering what could happen to her in Sywyn's hands.

"How were you able to leave me…?" Sywyn asked her knowing that he wouldn't receive a reply. "I gave you everything still… you choose to leave me." His face slowly neared hers, as Riku's hear pounded quickly. Sywyn slowly raised her face and watched it inches away from her.

"Don't even dare to touch her!" He laid a soft kiss in her lips, while Riku struggled to get ride of that barrier. Once he saw that, he was speechless shocked by the unexpected sight.

"Shh…" Sywyn said pointing at him, but his gaze kept on Raven. "Have a nice sleep…" He whispered with his hand leaving her chin. He stood up, finally meeting Riku's glare. "Now… you're making too much noise don't you think?" Riku didn't reply to his question, keeping his glare fixed with Sywyn's smirking face. "Don't worry… I'm no thieve." He said right in front of Riku, making a number on his pride. "Such a pretty face like this one is hard to let go… am I wrong?" He asked teasing Riku. Riku's fists clenched wanting to jump at him, as his had to his glare more anger and hatred. "I won't take her away from you… yet. I just missed the touch of her lips." Using all his strength, Riku was able to move his arm, nearing Sywyn's face stopping inches from him. Sywyn stared at him surprised, and stared intently at his arm raised in the air. "That was interesting…" Right after he said that, he gave Riku a direct punch to his stomach grumbling with the pain.

"I'll g-get my hands on y-you…" Riku said with difficulty making Sywyn chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try that… if I were you, I'd believe in Raven…" He said as his smirk turned to a glare. "Don't even try to get in my way… someday soon, she'll return…"

"She won't give in that easily…" Riku said with rage still recovering from the hard punch. "You had your opportunity and blew it…" He smacked Riku hardly in the face and said.

"And I suppose it's your opportunity now, am I right?" He punched once again in the stomach while he chuckled. Riku lowered his head trying to control the pain of the hard punches Sywyn gave, but his greeted teeth showed the anger he was feeling at the moment. "She told you something you didn't like and you left, but still… you returned. She's pretty hard to forget, uh?" Sywyn said teasing. Riku raised his head with a murderous glare, turning Sywyn's smirking face into a frown. "She's using you, you fool! Use your mind for once!" He said surprising Riku. "I thought that living in Kingdom Hearts for a year taught you something, but I guess I was wrong… you don't even use the powers the darkness gave you."

"I don't need them…"

"Oh yes, you rely in the same thing as Raven… feelings! What an idiocy." He said with despise.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked in a venomous tone.

"To claim what is mine…" He replied smirking.

"She doesn't belong to you…" Riku said angered.

"Then she belongs to whom? To you I presume…" Sywyn asked teasing.

"She belongs to herself…"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" He replied chuckling. "You're taking her away from me, but it won't take too long until I get what I want." He finished punching Riku once again on his stomach. "For once do something right and take care of her… she's in a bad shape. And by the way… say hi to Sora for me…" And with those words Sywyn disappeared into thin air right in front of Riku. Once gone, Riku fell on the ground trying to recover from the hard punches he got. Sywyn wasn't holding back for sure…

He slowly stood up staring at Raven unconscious on the ground. He ran to her side and gently pulled her chin up to meet her closed eyes. Blood was all over her face that came from her head, and she took slow breathes. Riku didn't have time to think about what she told earlier. He held her close to him slowly, and ran to the castle like he never did before. It was harder to run with the dead weight of her body, but he knew she needed medical attention. Once at the gate, the guards quickly noticed the situation and opened it with no hesitation. He ran to the infirmary, afraid of losing her, afraid to fail on his mission to protect her since he knew all her story… he couldn't fail. Once upstairs, he looked out for Aerith but she wasn't there, but the nurses quickly assisted him.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to her!" one of the asked shocked.

"I don't know, just take care of her!" Riku exclaimed worried with his voice trembling.

"Place her in this bed!" The nurse exclaimed, while he quickly walked to the bed, slowly letting Raven on the nurse's care.

"Do you need help?" Riku asked hopeless.

"No, just wait outside; we'll take care of her." Said one of the nurses, leading him to the exit as his stare remained on Raven. Once outside, the nurse closed the door on his face while he remained static staring at it. Taking a deep sigh, he leaned his forehead against the door closing his eyes. _"What happened in there…? Why did he show up…? What have you done, Raven…?"_ He thought lost and confused. He felt so hurt by her words and actions, he felt like screaming at her face to blame her for everything… but he couldn't. He sat on the ground, and a few minutes after, Aerith showed up running.

"I heard what happened!" She said as she neared Riku. She kneeled down trying to stare at his face, but he kept his gaze locked with his feet. "I wasn't here because we were taking Sora to his room."

"Just go in there… and then tell me if she's alright or not… please?" Riku pleaded raising his head to meet her gaze. Aerith stared back at him with determination and walked inside the infirmary. He waited for hours as his doubts consumed him. The more he thought the more confused he'd be, he tried to understand a meaning to everything that happened and he could just find one unpleasant answer… betrayal. Another thing that was troubling his mind, was what he said before he left… _say hi to Sora for me._ He knew Sora… maybe he was one of many heartless that tortured his friend. He heard the door opening and met Aerith's smile. He quickly stood up to face her and to hear about Raven.

"She's alright… she just needs some rest." Riku let out a heavy sigh of relieve, at least she was alright. "You know… I heard rumors that a monster attacked the village and Raven protected the villagers." Riku didn't react to the news Aerith gave him. "It wasn't an ordinary monster you know… she was knocked out with one blow, but her body wasn't damaged… it takes a deep knowledge to do that." Riku realized that that men transformed into a heartless and Raven couldn't do anything about it… it was an unfair fight.

"Can I see her?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes… by the way, I can't stay here and watch over her… Sora still needs a long time until he recovers fully." Riku sighed and said.

"Don't worry… I'll watch over her." Aerith stared at him knowing that something happened between them, but she didn't dare to meddle.

"Then take her to your room… and when she wakes up, go easy on her." A faint smile appeared on his lips with Aerith's words. While he walked to the infirmary he said.

"I'll try…" And with that he closed the door, while Aerith walked to her previous place. Riku warned the nurses that he was going to take Raven out of there, asking their help to place her in a stretcher. When his gaze landed on her, he remained static staring at her sleeping face. No blood covered her features, only some bandages around her torso and head. He felt the rage once more troubling him inside… he never got to now the name of that man he hated so much… he just wanted to meet him once more… to finish him off. He noticed the nurses nearing with the stretcher, and he quickly went to Raven's side to place her in it. He carefully held her in his arms, and slowly let her weigh land on the stretcher. "I'll take her from here, don't worry." He said to the nurses, leaving them confused.

In slow steps, he pushed the stretcher as the wheals made an irritating sound. Once in his room, he slowly held her close to him, laying her in his bed. Once again his eyes were captivated by her peaceful features, as his arms left her body. Why all the confusion he felt seemed to disappear once his gaze fell on her? He didn't know how it was possible, but she could do it to him easily. He closed his eyes controlling his emotions, and took the stretched to a corner of his room, and after that, he walked to the window with his gaze on her. Once by the window, he sat on the large windowsill hugging his knees. He closed his eyes and thought about the whole situation, as voices evaded his mind while he thought.

_She's using you, you fool! Come on Riku, let's hurry up!_

_ Don't tell me you're trying to protect him?_

_ Good morning for you too, sleepyhead. Such a pretty face is hard to let go… am I wrong?_

_ What do I mean to you? Come on Riku! Leave him alone_

_ Don't even dare to touch her! Raven… you really are a heartless._

_ I can't believe it! _

_ Go easy on her._

_ Nothing…_

His head would explode if he kept thinking about the subject. He didn't know if he wanted to be by her side to support her in everything she needed, or if he wanted to avoid her gaze, and tell her some truths… he couldn't stand living in lies anymore… specially when they were feelings.

Riku waited at that windowsill for hours. It was already night, and he couldn't stop thinking about her… how could she toy with his feelings… how could she take advantage of him… how could she use him… how could she do many things to him? And why did he somehow felt guilt? He felt guilty for no trusting her… for leaving her alone at the village. He took a deep sigh, raising his head to meet his ceiling. He heard Raven moving on his bed, giving signs that she was waking up. He was going to jump from the windowsill to be by her side, to ask if she was alright but… he hesitated. He couldn't do it… he felt to bad to go there…

Raven opened her eyes meeting a familiar and unexpected ceiling. She closed her eyes feeling the ache all over her body. She slowly remembered the recent events and the last thing she remembered was Sywyn talking to her, and Riku arriving.

_ "One of the things that are missing… is taking him out of the way Raven."_

Her eyes widened as that last memory flashed through her mind. She sat up abruptly, feeling the pain all over her body making an enormous effort to forget it. Her gaze landed franticly around the room, until it laid at the window. There he was… with the moonlight softly kissing his skin, as he stared back at her confused and upset. When her relieved smile met his face, he quickly avoided his gaze to the outside. She recalled the morning events, remembering each detail.

"Riku…?" She called unsure while he returned to his previous position, hugging his knees staring at the darkened gardens. She never saw him reacting like that towards her... "What am I doing here…?" She asked confused.

"Aerith was kinda busy." He said trying to relieve the knot on his throat. "She couldn't watch over you." He said in a low tune, staring outside to avoid her gaze, as the rage inside him raised.

"Then… what are you doing here?" Riku slowly jumped from the windowsill, and walked to the end of his bed, laying a serious gaze on her.

"First of all, this is my room. No one could be watching over you so I had to do it." He said with no emotion on his voice. Raven never saw him like that, she couldn't stand his gaze blaming her for everything. The silence between them brought shivers to both, but Riku knew he couldn't hold back.

"It seems you're not recalling what happened." Raven said unsure.

"No, unfortunally I do."

"Then why are you here… with me?"

"I'm here because I'm worried about you, is that such a big problem that you're so persistent asking why I'm here?" He asked rashly.

"No… I was just wondering. I never expected to see you here." She confessed never raising her head to meet his piercing eyes.

"No matter what you say…" He quickly replied, letting his emotions take over the situation. "My feelings remain, Raven… even if you tell I mean nothing. No matter what you feel… I still care for you." He said harshly making her raise her head to stare at him. She noticed the anger flashing in his eyes and at the same time the pain he was going through. She stared back at him hopeless, not knowing what to say or what to do. He didn't give her time to think as he turned his back at her, and left the room.

_You really are a heartless…_

She covered her face with her hands to catch her tears as his words repeated in her mind. She felt responsible for everything that happened, but specially hurt by his words. It seems he didn't know how much he meant for her, his trust on her wasn't strong.

When he closed the door behind him, he sighed leaning against it. He was furious and hurt by her betrayal, but why did his feelings for her remained? Why did he want everything to end, and return to her arms? Why did he want to forgive her…?

"Ah… damn it!" he whispered to himself not resisting to the temptation to go inside that room. He faced the door, slowly holding the doorknob in his hands. He stared at it for several seconds and then entered. When Raven heard the door opening, she quickly dried her tears and raised her head to see who walked inside. She was surprised to find Riku fuming, walking back to the windowsill and sat supporting his wrists on his reflected knees. Raven was confused by his actions, but she was afraid to get another rash reply. Even so, she tried to ask.

"Why—?"

"Don't ask…" He said interrupting her. She tried to stand up, but the pain on her body wouldn't let her. Even so, she kept trying, and finally her bare feet touched the carpet. She stood, trying to keep her balance and walked on his direction. He knew she was too close to him, but he didn't move, he simply pretended she wasn't there. Raven feeling his despise for her, felt her heart aching with his actions toward her. How could she feel so guilty because of such simple actions? She slowly encircled her arms around his waist, and leaned her forehead against his shoulder surprising him. He remained static receiving the welcoming warmth of her embrace, trying not to give in.

"Raven…?" He called, but no response came. "What are you doing?" He asked confused, as his voice broke with his emotions. "Don't you understand that… I'm tired of this?" Raven tried to hold back her tears as he spoke, knowing for sure that he didn't realize how much he meant… how much she cared for him. She could only tighten her grip around his waist. "I don't know what I feel for you anymore… you made so confused. Why of all things you had to reply 'nothing'? It was harsh, Raven. Honestly, I don't know why I did all of that for you… why I ran after you when you wanted to leave… why I was by your side, giving all I could to you in every moment. I made you stay here… to make me feel like this?" He asked swallowing an affront, as her grip around him tightened. He couldn't fight back… he wanted her arms to leave him, but he couldn't stop her. He could feel her tears soaking his shoulder, as he tried to hold back his.

"I'm sorry…" She said with her trembling voice. She didn't know what else to say to solve everything that happened.

"Raven… it's not that easy." He said trying to hold back all his feelings. He wanted to scream, he wanted to blame her… he just wanted her to leave him alone.

"You trusted me even when I found you at Kingdom Hearts… even when you found out I was a heartless… even when I told you about the whole situation with him… can you please believe me now?"

"It's hard…" He said taking his hand to his forehead. "Explain me… why?" She raised her head to meet his gaze, but it was still locked with the outside. Her hand left his waist going to his chin to make him stare at her. Even though she turned his face to her, his gaze never dared to meet hers. She waited for a while, and finally his gaze met hers.

"Riku… you really don't realize how much you mean to me, don't you?" His gaze quickly averted hers. "Can't you see why?"

"No…" He replied with his voice trembling. "I saw too many things Raven… I don't know which to believe." Once again she rested her head in his shoulder, waiting for his reply. "Should I believe in what's happening right now… or what happened earlier? Both of them seem so real…" once again she raised her head and called.

"Riku… look at me." He sighed and slowly let his gaze meet her eyes. "Ask me the same question you asked me this morning…" Right after her request he turned his gaze away from hers. He didn't want to ask it again, he was afraid to get the same reply, yet… he wanted to know so badly. Raven knew by his reactions that he wouldn't ask her again, so she leaned her head against his shoulder and said. "You're everything…" Riku shivered as her words reached his heart. He never heard her voice so sincere, he never felt her embrace so warm as he felt in that moment. He remained quite, wondering what to say after her words. He dared to meet her face, and saw her calm expression as she caressed his shoulder with her cheek. "You were right when you said that… it hurt me, but it was the truth."

"Raven…" He called but she quickly stopped him.

"Riku… you were and are right. I can't change that no matter how much I want. But it wasn't that that made me do it… it was you." Riku closed his eyes as he heard her side of the story, making him feel guilty for blaming her so much… after all he had some fault in the middle of all that. "I told you meant nothing to me to get you out of there… you can't imagine how thankful I was when you suspected my feelings, but it also hurt as well… that didn't matter at the time, I just had to get you out of there." Riku brought his hand to his forehead, and sighed. How could he still doubt her feelings? "I was so afraid… of losing you…" She finished tightening her grip around him. He sighed confused, so many things happening at the same time.

"Raven… go to bed, you need your rest." He said trying to get her grip away from him, he needed some time to think. Raven raised her head to meet his confused gaze staring at his knees, and shook her head knowing it would be harder then she thought, and maybe impossible. She did as he asked as she slowly walked to the bed ignoring the pain all over her body, and sat staring at her feet. Riku supported his elbows on his knees while his hands supported his head. His head was going to explode with so many thoughts…

On the other side, Raven waited for him. She had the feeling that her actions ruined everything between them and even what she felt for him wasn't enough to mend. She leaned her back against the edge of the bed, and hugged her knees, supporting her forehead on them. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore… she was able to hide her sobs, but the tears kept flowing down her face, landing on her upper legs. The pain she was feeling at the moment surpassed the entire ache in her body.

Riku watched her body language intently. He knew she was crying even though she held back her sobs. He felt like that too… he wanted to cry as much as she wanted.

_ I was so afraid…_

_ of losing you…_

He saw her pulling the covers and lay down under them, turning her back at him as her words crossed his mind. He slowly stood up and in a slow pace he neared the bed. He stared at her back, watching her deep breathes. Why was he still holding it back…? Was it because of his guilt? For not trusting her as he should? He didn't know. He sighed and sat beside her form, keeping his gaze locked with is feet.

"Riku…?" She called surprising him.

"Yes?"

"I don't need any heart to show what I feel for you…" She said surprising him still with her back turned at him. "The one thing I'm sure about… is that I love you." He stared at her back surprised by her words. It never crossed his mind to hear that from her in such a straightforward way. He smiled letting out a relieved sigh… he never thought her words would take so much weight from his chest. He laid down beside her, leaning his body against hers. Raven tensed the moment she felt him so close to her, as his arm slowly encircled her waist. His hand slowly moulded into hers, and he neared his mouth to her ear and said.

"I love you…" Her tension loosened the moment he spoke his words. She smiled letting a single tear slide down her face. Never in her life she felt so relieved… never in her life… she felt loved. She turned around to meet his eyes. She met his smiling face, and softly caressed it letting more tears fall. She leaned her forehead against his chest and whispered.

"Don't ever live like that again… I don't want to lose you." She said reminding him for what he did earlier when he left the room. He sighed caressing her hair and replied.

"Never in my whole life…" Her grip tightened around him and he did the same, letting his body mould perfectly to hers, and receiving her welcoming warmth.

** A/N:** yeah, I know, you were probably expecting SK but it didn't happen, instead you receive more then 8.000 words of crap xD. I had to make this a long chapter so I wouldn't waste more time in this. It has some important stuff though, and another new character.

_ Special thanks:_

** thesrazrbladekisses **so much for the update soon, uh? xD well… I'm sorry about this late update, I did my best to surpass this writer's block. I'm glad you like to read this and I hope you keep reviewing! Thanks for your support!

** Heart of Dreams** hey! You… cried? I'm sorry it really wasn't my intention lol, I can't say I'm glad you cried but I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I know that everyone that reads this story is more interested in sk but I really need to work on these two. Anyway… I'm glad you liked it and I hope you review once more! Thanks for your review!

** Crystallynne** Another writer that cried? Oo was it that emotional? Lol. I'm glad you liked the last chapter that much! Thanks for your review!

** Suma Susaki** Hey! I'm glad that you're doing fine on your DDR competition, I hope you win! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you keep liking this fic until the end xD. Thanks for the review!

** Princess Kairi:** Hey! Yeah, I understand that lol. I'm really anxious to play KH2 as well, but I guess I'll have to wait until June of the next year or something. The game comes out in December so… it takes almost 6 months to reach Portugal. At least chain's of memories was like this. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I wish good luck for you in school, even though you started a month ago xD. College begins tomorrow… the pranks will begin… may face will be colored… and many, many things to humiliate me will happen XD. Wish me luck! Thanks for your support!

** dbzgtfan2004:** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!

** Shirozora:** Another new reviewer? Awesome! xD. I'm glad your liking the story so far, and I really don't know that much of Brian Adams work even though he's famous and all, but I had to use that music lol. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for your review!

** nick2951:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your comment!

** Michelle:** Hey, as long as you send it, it's no problem how late it comes! Everyone has a life here lol. I took a long time to update as well lol. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well! Thanks for all your support!

Well… I guess I receive lots of reviews lately uh? Lol. I know it was short replies but there are days that people aren't in the mood to do everything right lol. Reasons to my writer's block: Last Exile, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and Last Order. I finally saw that amazing anime and while I was writing I could only hear in my head _last exile, last exile, last exile, last exile._ xD and the same goes for the rest lol. I just have one thing to say about that movie… it's FFVII and that's all xD. They don't explain many things but what's the point? Maybe there are things that aren't to explain! Anyway… I hope you like this chapter and I'll do my best to update sooner! Tomorrow is the big day… pranks and all kinda stuff are allowed… college will begin XD.


	31. One Step Forward

**A/N:** Well… I have the feeling that I'll be killed soon xD. Since college began, it's been hell! I couldn't take a second to write the fanfic, plus a writer's block that I've never had! It was amazingly hard to write this chapter so I'll understand if it's not good lol. I won't bother you anymore, read! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 31:**_ One Step Forward_**

Two months passed since the incident in the village… since Sora returned to his old self. We've been gathering information about Sywyn. Sora said he recognized that name… possibly one of many heartless that tortured him during five years. Most of the information came from Raven since she once belonged to that group. It's been hard for her… their not the most pleasant memories she had. Today the King called us to a meeting, today we would decide what would happen… I went to Sora's room to help him as I used to. Once I opened the door I saw him staring at the ground shirtless. I noticed his gaze… it seemed more like a glare and his eyes… were different.

"Sora?" I called unsure. He woke up from his trance and stared at me.

"Hey! Already here, uh?" He said smiling slyly. It wasn't the first time that that happened… I knew something was different in him, I just couldn't figure out what. He dressed his shirt while I walked to the crutches by his bed. Once he was dressed I handed him the crutches and helped him getting up. He twitched his face with the ache he was feeling and the force he was using, as I helped him placing my hand on his back. For someone that was as bad as he was, he recovered greatly. He just needed his crutches to walk and someone to help him up. "Damned legs…"

"Go easy on them…" I said smiling. "They've done a great job recovering. Come on, let's get going." He slowly walked with the support of his crutches, as I accompanied him. We both walked silently, wondering what would happen after the meeting. It was important for both… it was important for him because of the five years he went through… important for me so I could help him in every way possible. We didn't dare to share our thoughts, we always kept them for ourselves. There was so many things I wanted to ask him but I never dared to ask… maybe I was still afraid of him… maybe even more then before. He really did change… he still had his cheery personality, but he was more closed in himself… he liked to be alone many times and sometimes he acted like he was when I arrived to his room. I've been trying to understand what's really wrong with him… but he closes himself too much.

"Kairi?" He called surprising him. When I raised my face to meet his, I realized he stopped and I accidentally bumped against him, making him lose his balance. He raised his arms to gain balance while I encircled my arms around his waist. When he gained his equilibrium, we ended in an awkward position. I was almost on my knees holding his waist, while his arms kept in the air as he stared down at me.

"That's right Kairi, get a grip on him!" I heard Raven exclaiming at the end of the corridor. My arms quick left his waist, while Sora gained his balance with the crutches. I did my best to hide the red shade in my face, but Raven's smirk showed how clear it was.

"Heey!" I said like nothing happened. "How are you doing!"

"Well, you know… the usual. We better get going." We silently followed Raven and I asked.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing…" He replied with a smile. We walked to the main room where everyone was already waiting. Raven sat beside Riku at the end of the large sofa, and beside them was Yuffie and Leon. On the other couch was Cloud and Aerith, where there was an empty place for me and Sora. Between the sofas was a table and in its edge was the King sat on a huge throne, while Donald and Goofy sat beside him.

"Now that we're all here, we can finally begin." The King said with a smile on his face. "In past two months we've been gathering information… we have many questions to answer. So… for a further research we visited Inis." Everyone felt uncomfortable with the mention of that name. I noticed Sora staring down, glaring at his feet. "We have possible theory of our enemies' plans…"

"And that would be?" Sora asked raising his head.

"To bring the Keyblade and Holy Staff together." Raven said.

"Exactly." The King confirmed. "These weapons together bring an unimaginable power… it explains Sora's disappearance and Kairi's appearance. We believe that that's their objective… we don't know their final purpose, and it's one more thing to find out."

"What will we do, then?" Riku asked.

"Well… we don't know what the enemy status is so… we'll wait until Sora is fully healed and prepared. Until then we'll research more and specially train. I don't think they'll receive us with the same courtesy as the last time."

"Kingdom Hearts will be full… they'll be similar to the ones we found at The End of The World and stronger of course." Raven said while Yuffie stared down remembering what happened.

"And Inis as well… there are reasons why that place became a myth in 20 years. The heartless there are stronger… most people died with the explosion when the worlds separated, or even fighting there… the remaining don't dare to speak that name, or simply forgot it." The King added. "There were too many coincidences, we have to be careful. Until now, we did everything they wanted us to make… get Kairi and Sora together was what they wanted. We have to be careful and not to fall in one of their schemes again." The King said standing.

"We never know what they are expecting…" I said.

"We know now." Leon replied. "They want us to take both of you to Inis…"

"And we'll do as they wish." Raven said. "Only this time… we know their move." Raven said surprising all of us.

"You didn't explain that point Raven…" The King said curious.

"It was Sywyn… he said things were getting into place, they just needed me there." Riku stared at her specially surprised. "And someone else as well… they seemed to be interested in someone's power." She said meeting Riku's gaze.

"The powers Riku gained in Kingdom Hearts, is it?" The King asked curious.

"Yes…" She said turning her gaze to her lap.

"What do they want him for?" I asked worried as Riku turned his gaze to the floor. "Do they want to use it?"

"No… they want to destroy it." She replied meeting my gaze. "They are afraid of his abilities."

"Hmm… interesting." The King said to himself, bringing his hand to his chin. "Then… what is their next step?"

"They'll do everything to separate each one of us, in order to get Sora and Kairi. Riku will have to be more careful because they want him too… we just need to keep together and that's already one hard thing to do there." She said laying her gaze on everyone. I sighed by the thought of returning to that place…

"How will we do that…? They can enter in our minds, they can make us believe in anything they show…" I said remembering what happened with him, leaving everyone with no answer. "How will we avoid that?"

"You have a feeling when they do that…" Sora replied surprising everyone. "If you keep your mind closed on your objective… it will be hard for them to get inside your mind." I turned my gaze to him, knowing that I shouldn't bring that subject but to my surprise… I found him smiling back at me. "There's nothing to fear…"

"You make it sound so easy." I replied.

"When you get there, you'll see." Sora said placing his hands behind his neck.

"Isn't there a way to get there undetected?" Aerith asked. "It would be easier if we had a way to get there without being noticed."

"They are expecting us, Aerith. It's impossible when they already know our moves." Raven replied.

"Then how will we do it?" Yuffie asked.

"Just like we did before, only this time we'll stick together until the end." Mickey said. "Unless the circumstances makes us separate, and if that happens we have to be aware of any danger." Everyone remained silent thinking about that day… the day that would end every daily sacrifice we made. "Aerith, do you have any idea how long it will take until Sora is ready?"

"He physically recovered greatly in the past two months… in 2 or 3 months he'll be physically ready, but… I really don't like the idea to see him fighting after what happened."

"Come on, Aerith! We're not going through this again, are we?" He asked impatient, taking his hands to his lap. I didn't know what they were talking about; I guess that in the room nobody knew.

"Going through what?" I asked curious. He didn't reply, he simply leaned against the sofa and folded his arms.

"Sora's body isn't ready to another similar impact… he can't be healed during battle, it will be worse for him. All the effort he did all these years to survive weakened his body, it's too much power for him to handle." Everyone was caught by surprise with Aerith's statement. My gaze went from her to Sora. He was still with his arms crossed staring at his lap, and my gaze left him to face the floor. "If he uses his strength to the limit… he might not survive." Everyone remained silent, shocked by the news. No one expected such thing, even though it was something so logical.

"That's not good…" Riku said in a low tune. I remained silent… I didn't know what to do. At that moment I was more frightened then before.

"I don't care, I'll go as well." Sora said determined. "I can go through it again; I just want to finish this for once and for all! Isn't that what everyone in this room wants!" He asked raising the tone of his voice, and no one answered. "That's what I thought… you won't throw to waste all the work you had until now because of me."

"If we wait longer for his recovery… will it change something?" The King asked not as cheery as he was before.

"No… the damage is already done." Aerith replied.

"Your majesty!" Sora exclaimed standing up, even though his legs wouldn't let him. "I'll go there whether you like it or not!" His legs began to give in and I stood up to help him. I was behind him with my hands on his waist, giving him balance to stand and he continued. "When I'm ready, we'll go there and take care of this! We can't back out now!" I leaned my forehead against his back and closed my eyes… why was he doing this to himself? All the sacrifices he had until now… he still wants another to finish everything… how can he do it?

"We won't back out… we still have time to think of another solution." The King said deep in thought.

"I'm afraid that there is no other solution…" Aerith said in a low tune. "Even if he recovers more then we expected, the power he wields is too much for his bo-"

"I said, I don't care…" Sora interrupted. "Even if I die in the process… I'll end this for once and for all." I sighed at his reply, and sat back to my place. Sora soon followed and sat beside me. The silence in the room was uncomfortable but no one dared to speak. Everyone was deep in thought especially me… after everything that happened, where does he get all this strength? How can he be able to do something that he knows he's not able to? "When I recover… we'll go to Inis and do what we have to do. If I had the opportunity before, this was already finished. The truth is… I need your help… all of you." He said letting his gaze fall in each person in that room. Raven sighed and said.

"And you think we'd leave all the fun for you, uh?" Everyone stared at Raven surprised by her statement. She stood up with a smirk on her face and said. "Even if you told us you didn't need help, we'd help you anyway. No more 'I'm the hero' crap like you did before." Sora smiled at her statement.

"I have to agree!" Yuffie said raising a fist in the air. "It would be unfair to take Sora's only chance to keep some heartless butt!"

"Only this time he'll take the crutches for some help." Riku replied smirking. Aerith sighed knowing that it was futile do convince Sora to change his mind.

"It's too much stubbornness for me, but don't come and tell me I didn't warn you."

"Well then…" The King said in a low tune. "We'll try to find a way to help Sora until he recovers. When the time comes, I'll leave all the plans to Leon and Cloud… for now train as you never did before… we'll need it." After those words, the King left the room with a worried look on his face. Everyone in the room silently followed him, leaving me and Sora behind. Even though everyone supported Sora, we were all worried by the outcome of this last mission... Sora yawned stretching his arms, and grabbed the crutches.

"You're not going with them?" He asked curious. "I didn't sleep too much last night, I think I'm going to take a nap…" He spoke as if nothing happened.

"I'll take you to your room then…" I said standing up. I helped him to get on his feet, and never dared to meet his gaze. We walked silently through the way. _If he uses his strength to the limit… he might not survive. _Those words never left my mind… after everything that happened, after all the suffer he went through… he had to sacrifice himself? Wasn't it… unfair? Why did he accept such fate… how? Even though he knows what he can't do… he still goes on with no problem.

Once we arrived the room, I opened the door to let him in. He walked to his bed, and laid down letting the crutches fall on the ground beside him. I picked up the crutches, placing them beside his bed and sat on the chair on the desk. I stared at the old picture he had as memory of his homeland… a memory that filled so many more. I heard him sitting down, and right after I could feel his gaze on my back.

"You're not going to meet them­?" I remained quiet, wondering what to say. I turned around to meet his gaze and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He remained quiet staring back at me. The silence was unpleasant, and our gaze didn't move.

"I couldn't…" He finally was able to murmur.

"Why couldn't you?" I asked right after.

"You know perfectly why… I want to go back ther—"

"Do you?" I asked raising the tone of my voice. He remained quiet once more, letting the silence fill the room. "Is that what you really want?"

"I'll be honest with you… I don't want to go." He said in a serious tone. "I'm scared to death… seeing that place won't do any good to me, but I have no other choice… and you know that." Now I was the one who was quiet… he couldn't be truer. "I don't care how it ends, but I want this to end… don't you want that too?" My gaze left his and met the floor.

"Yes…" I replied in a murmur. "But I don't want you to die either…" He remained quiet staring at the floor, as I raised my gaze to meet his face. I stood up and slowly walked in his direction, and sat beside him. "I came from Destiny Islands to Inis so I could be with you again… and now I hear this? What do you want me to feel?" he kept his eyes closed with his knitted eyebrows.

"What do you want _me_ to feel, Kairi?" He said with a serene voice, but his eyes were a total different story… I could only see revenge in his piercing eyes… it made me feel frightened. Still, I dared to question him.

"What are you feeling?" He remained quiet staring at me. "Just don't feel _that_… that won't do any good to you." His defeated gaze left mine and met the floor. I remained quiet, not knowing what else to say… maybe it was too early to talk about the _fresh wound_. "Just forget about this… let's go meet them at the garden."

"You go…" He said in a low tune. "Don't worry about me, just go…" I stared down, regretting bringing up such subject. I stared down, as his gaze landed on me. I felt his warm hands holding mine, and I raised my head to meet his stare. "Kairi… don't feel sad about this… it will take time, but the hardest part is already gone… thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Don't be sorry…" His gaze went to the floor as a smile appeared in his face. He sighed and said. "You know, I'll go with you."

"Really?" I asked forming a smile on my face.

"Yeah, come on. Help me up." I quickly grabbed the crutches, and placed them beside him. After I helped him up, he supported his weight on the crutches and walked to the room's exit. Finally he decided to be with everyone! He's been avoiding everyone since he returned to his old self… it was strange the way he acted, but all of us understood. When we reached the gardens, we saw all of them together arguing. No one noticed our presence, and we heard their conversation.

"Hey, that's unfair! Cloud will defeat me with one blow!" Yuffie said.

"Do you want a competition or not? I thought you wanted to have fun while we train!" Raven said.

"But I'd like to fight with someone in the same level as me…"

"I won't have any chance against Leon as well…" Aerith said.

"You guys need some help?" Sora said interrupting everyone.

"Look who decided to show up!" Riku said with a smirk. "So… ready to fight like the old times?" He said patting Sora on his back.

"It would be unfair; I have two weapons while you have one." Sora said pointing to his crutches.

"Yeah, that would definitely be unfair. Do you want to join us, Kairi?"

"I think not." I said smiling slyly. "I have a lot to learn before I enter competitions."

"I guess you're right." Riku said.

"Let's do it like this…" Sora said. "Me and Kairi will select who fights with who. Give me your notebook, Raven." She handed him the notebook, and he walked away from them while I followed him. He sat on the floor, and drew the competition diagram. "So… who fights with who? With six people we have to do a battle with 3 opponents." It really was a tough decision… everyone was good, but there were a lot of level differences. "You know… I'd like to see Riku with some difficulty in the end…" I smirked knowing exactly what he meant.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Hmm… he needs to use a lot of strength in the first battle so… maybe him Cloud and Aerith?"

"He can beat them?"

"Of course he can, he just has to fight harder." He said while he pointed the first names in the diagram. "Then… Raven, Leon and Yuffie fighting will be interesting." I smirked at his comment and nodded.

"Guys, come over here!" I called. "We have decided."

"You were quick…" Riku said staring at us suspiciously.

"We were efficient." Sora replied. "The tournament will have 3 battles… the first battle will have 3 opponents: Raven, Yuffie and Leon."

"Hey, that's worse then before!" Raven exclaimed.

"You really don't have a choice." Sora replied. "You can fight Riku and Cloud if you want." Raven frowned and said nothing else. "Well then… do the rest agree with this first battle?" Everyone nodded and walked to their position.

For the whole day, me and Sora were the arbiters of the small tournament. Everyone battled valiantly, everyone resisted until their last strength. The final battle was as predicted… Riku against Raven. They were both tired but their pride wouldn't let them fail. It was amazing how long the battle lasted… the daylight faded as night fell.

"You can always give up…" Raven said smirking while she caught her breath. Riku smirked back, but his strength was lacking even to speak. Both had their weapons down, waiting to see who stroked first.

"Why don't you both give up?" Yuffie said tired of waiting. "It's getting cold out here, you know!" Yuffie's attempts were in vain as Raven brought her sword in the air to strike him. He blocked with difficulty, but he was able to sustain the weight of her sword over his. What caught him by surprise was Raven pulling her sword up and he lost his grip around his sword. The move she made was so quick for the force she had at the moment that her sword flew in the air with his. They were both unarmed, staring at each other wondering who would be the first to pick up a weapon… but for everyone's surprise, Raven's body collapsed against Riku's and both fell on the floor. Everyone stared at her reaction confused, but more confused then everyone was Riku.

"I give up…" Raven mumbled. Riku's tired and confused face turned to a wide smile as he raised his arms in the air.

"I won!" I smiled at the couple, surprised that Raven was the one giving up. His arms went down, and swallowing an affront he asked. "Now… can anyone help us getting up?" Everyone quickly stood up and took Raven's weigh off him. She was still able to stand with some difficulty.

"I need a bed… now…"

"Already?" Riku asked smirking as Leon and Cloud helped him up. "You're that impatient…" Everyone around her laughed while she frowned, and raised her middle finger as a response. Riku simply smiled at her reaction as he tried to stand up.

"Finally we're going in!" Yuffie exclaimed with joy. We walked inside the castle and went straight to the dinning room to have our meal.

After our meal, we were all in the huge living room commenting the day's battle. The protagonists were already asleep, or at least everyone assumed they were asleep. Sora felt tired in the middle of our conversation, and I decided to take him to his room. Once I reached his door, I opened to let him in. The same process I did every time I went to his room to help him. He sat on his bed and I placed the crutches beside it.

"You're going to join them?" He asked.

"I don't think so… I'm a little tired too." I replied in a yawn. He smirked and said.

"You can stay here if you want." I was surprised by his statement, but I smiled back to him and sat beside him.

"What are you planning then?" I asked with curiosity.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked widening his smirk.

"Riku has been teaching you some things, uh?" I asked between a low giggle.

"Nah, not really… he's too busy working on that." I giggled at his statement, and said nothing. The silence filled the room as our laughs faded. "You know, I've been wondering…" he said out of the blue.

"Hm?"

"How did you end up on this mess?"

"To tell you the truth… I don't know it myself. Maybe it was a part of the plot… or maybe it was my will."

"Your will?" He asked confused.

"My will to see you again…" I replied in a whisper, never breaking eye contact.

"That's a possibility…" He replied with a smile.

"Despite all the efforts… I think it was worth it." I said making his smile widen. I felt his warm hands covering mine, and my gaze fell to my covered hands. Not knowing why, I felt nervous… it wasn't the first time that this happened, but I felt nervous.

"I have to agree with you… It was all worth it." I smiled to his hands squeezing mine. We both stared down, never letting our gaze meet. "I'm tired…" he breathed out, laying down on his bed. To my surprise, I followed him without thinking and laid beside him. He had both hands behind his neck, while I had my elbow in his bed to support the weight of my head.

I observed him as he inhaled a deep breath with his closed eyes. I smiled at his figure, and let myself surrender to my feelings, laying my head using his chest as a pillow. I didn't feel any tension… I actually felt at peace. Right after, I felt his arms encircling my figure, keeping me in the warmth of his embrace.

"Kairi?" he called.

"Yes…?" I said in a whisper.

"I've been meaning to tell you something… I think I'm in love." I raised my head returning to the previous position, and with an amusing smile I asked.

"Oh really? Now that I didn't know…" He let out a low chuckle. "For how long?"

"Too long." He said as I let my hand travel down his face, feeling my heart beating faster and faster.

"So… who's the lucky girl?" I asked in a low tune. He remained quietly staring at me, with a small smile on his face.

"I think I don't need to answer that…" I giggled at his answer, not really knowing what to answer at the moment. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes after my giggles, was how close my face was to his. His smirk showed that he was plotting something, I just didn't know what. Then all of the sudden, I was surprised by the strength of his arms, and the last thing I knew was that he was in top of me. His smirk widened and he said. "If only you knew what I could do with you now…"

"You perv…" I replied between a giggle.

"Look who's talking…" He replied in a chuckle.

"One more and I'll throw you out the bed." I warned in a giggle.

"I'd like to see you try that." He whispered to my ear. I felt his breath beating on my neck and I tried to control the shivers that went through my spine, but it was impossible when I felt his lips brushing against my skin. He raised his head, and his blue orbs stared deeply into mine. "That's what I thought…"

"You're too heavy." I said giving him an excuse.

"Nice excuse, but you don't convince me…" he said leaning his forehead against mine. I didn't realize how fast my heart raced… it seemed that everything was happening so quickly, but at the same time in slow motion… every movement was unpredictable. I felt his hand travelling through my body, until it reached my face. I quickly returned the favour doing the same. "It's about time, isn't it?"

"Yep." I replied in a low tune as a wide smile formed in my features. After my reply, I saw him slowly closing his eyes and his lips nearing mine. With the first touch of his lips meeting, my heart beat in a way I've never felt before. His body pressed against mine and could feel his fast heartbeat as well. I was… powerless… nothing could describe the way we felt. It seemed that our bodies were controlled by a force we couldn't resist, and we just wanted to get closer and closer. The way his arms enveloped my body… the way our kiss became more heated… the way how hearts beat so fast, yet synchronized… it was impossible not to be overwhelmed with all different feelings that are amazingly compressed in one word. It lasted until we were out of breath. I only felt the warmness of his lips leaving mine. I opened my eyes and met his half closed ones, staring deeply into mine. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine with a smile plastered on his face.

"You know… I really don't have anything planed for tonight, but you can stay here if you want." I couldn't resist the temptation of his lips, and pulled him to another kiss. I explored him with all my might, and he did the same. It was a vice impossible to control; I had to feel him… I needed him. He broke the kiss and took a deep breathe. "I guess that's a yes." He breathed out. I placed my hands behind his neck while his rested on my hips. And that was how we spent the night, lost in liquor of our feelings, bathed in our warmth, until we fell in a deep sleep… for the first time in our life.

**A/N:** Not as big as the previous chapter, but it's something lol. I'm sorry to say that you'll need to get used to these late updates; it's going to happen more and more often. My wish of finishing this fanfic before KHII release it's screwed lol it was yesterday xD. To save time, I'll have to stop with the special thanks… I think that everyone that read this fanfic already knows how much I appreciate all your support, I thanked you a thousand times and I still think it's not enough lol. If it wasn't for your support, I wouldn't finish this for sure. That's I'll give you one last

_Special Thanks:_

**Princess Kairi:** College began a long ago, uh? xD by the way, the blackmail didn't result xD but it was funny. Well, I think you know more then anyone how grateful I am lol. Thanks for all your reviews, notes, e-mails, everything! It really gave me strength to keep writing this!

**Shirozora:** I'm more then dead with all the work I have so I guess your wish is granted xD. Trying to figure out who's speaking in my fanfics happens a lot xD I try to improve the best I can, but I can't be perfect right? Well, if you were expecting SK in the last chapter, here it is! Thanks for your support!

**Suma Susaki:** I never thought that people would cry reading my fanfics lol. I'm glad you liked the last chapter; I hope you like this one as much you liked the last one. Thanks for all your reviews and your support!

**Dark Angel:** Wow, I didn't expect to see you again lol. You didn't give news for such a long time, I even sent you an e-mail but you didn't reply. I'm glad you're trying to read my fanfic, it means a lot to me. And yes I already turned 18 xD. I hope you keep reading since you like it so much! Thanks for all your support!

**LiL aZn DrEaMeR:** I'm glad you liked it once again lol. I hope you like this chapter as you liked the last one! Thanks for everything!

**Lord Seig:** A new reader! When you said that Kairi needed to be cheered up I completely agreed lol. Since the beginning I tried to change it, but the circumstances didn't let me lol. I guess this chapter shows more that intention. Thanks for your review!

**thesrazrbladekisses****** SK is here! xD the update soon thing it's impossible now, but I'll try! Thanks for your support!

**Michelle:** A writer couldn't ask for more having a reviewer like you. I did these special thanks to answer your questions lol. Final fantasy last order is in Japanese but it's possible that they'll do it in English in America. And yes I saw FFVIIAC it was amazing, especially the sound track. Once again, thanks for all you reviews that gave me all the support to keep writing! Thanks for everything!

**Absh:** The fluffiness is back xD. Thanks for the review!

And it's done! I hope you forgive me for taking so much time! Think of this chapter as a Christmas gift xD. I hope you like it! And a MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	32. Truly unexpected

**A/N:** I'm back early! xD Once again I ask you to read and review, and I apologize because I can't help but write about these two… I can't help it lol. Go on, read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 32:**_ Truly unexpected_**

_Flashback_

"_Damn… I'm so tired." Raven said as she walked along the room, trying to find some place where she could let her body fall without make more damage. "Next time, we don't let Kairi and Sora do the battle chart…"_

"_It's your fault you gave in so late." Riku said in the same tired tone. Raven went to his bed and laid down with her stomach facing the mattress._

"_I didn't give up…" She said in a low tune, but Riku heard her words clearly. He went to his bed and laid beside her._

"_You did give up, I heard you saying that." She sighed impatient, too tired to begin a argue that led to anywhere…_

"_We were disarmed… no one won." But her pride wouldn't let her drop the subject._

"_Don't give me that crap… by the way…" He said as he turned to her side staring at her tired eyes. A smirk was plastered in his face and Raven stared at him suspiciously. "Since I won… I deserve an award."_

"_No way…" She said closing her eyes. "It's not fair… we were both tired, we were both disarmed… admit it, no one won." She said as she tried to sit down, while Riku followed her actions and sat beside her._

"_Aw come on, I won't ask too much." He said pleading with his eyes. Raven leaned against him and gave him a soft kiss that soon ended and Riku wasn't able to accompany it. _

"_There's your award." Riku frowned with her statement, making her smile._

"_That's a daily thing; an award is something totally different from a daily thing." He pouted playfully._

"_You know what would be a good award? A nice untroubled sleep… after a day like this, that's what I wish." She said as she laid down and let out a sigh._

"_In that point… I have to agree with you." He said as he followed her. "But still… I deserve an award." He said smiling proudly of his victory. Raven rolled her eyes, and decided to use his chest as a pillow._

"_A nice sleep isn't enough?" She asked playfully._

"_No." He quickly answered. She sighed as she supported her weight in her elbows and stared down at him._

"_What do you want?"_

_End of Flashback_

"I can't stand this anymore…" Raven said in a nauseated tone. She was alone in her bathroom, in front of her toilet ready to throw up. She straightened up and stared at the mirror. Her skin was paler then usual, her eyeholes were huge and she felt tired. She heard a knock at her door and in slow steps she walked in its direction. She opened the door and faced a surprised Riku.

"You're not alright, are you?" He said.

"Do I look alright?" She asked turning her back at him, and fell in her bed. He closed the door behind him and sat beside her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Did you speak to Aerith?" No response. "I told you to talk to her, didn't I?" Again, no response. "Raven, I told you to talk to her."

"I know, I know… I'm just not in the mood…" she replied in a tired tone.

"You've been like this for a week… are you sure it was something you ate?"

"What else could it be?" She asked impatient. "Don't worry… I'll meet Aerith later… I just need more rest." Riku held her hand worried, not knowing what else he could do for her.

"Do you want me to stay? I can stay here if you want…"

"Don't worry… just go on, I just need a nap… that's all…" She replied in a tired tone. He sighed as he felt the grip of her hand tightening over his. He laid a soft kiss on her cheek, and stared at her once more. Never in his life he saw her like that… she really was sick.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Just go and have breakfast!" She replied between a giggle. "You're too worried…" He smiled at her statement and replied.

"I'm more then worried… this isn't normal." Raven didn't reply to his statement. It wasn't normal, but she kept hoping that soon it would pass. "I'm going then… I'll see you later." Giving her a quick kiss he stood up, and with one last glance at her, he left the room deep in thought.

_Flashback_

"_What do you want?" She asked calmly with a smile on her face. He stared at her surprised by her question and asked._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Of course I am!" She said rolling her eyes again. "And you better take advantage while I'm still serious." He laughed nervously and replied._

"_Well… I was actually kidding the whole time; I really don't know what to ask." She sighed and said._

"_Then it's settled… we both won, we both deserve an award."_

"_Hey, that's not fair! I was the one that resisted until the end!" She interrupted him placing her finger on his lips._

"_I said… we both deserve an award, and like that I have the right to request something from you too."_

_End of Flashback_

"Raven…? Are you asleep?" Riku asked whispering to her ears.

"I was…" She replied in a tired whisper.

"Aerith's here… I'll leave you alone with them." Raven sighed and said.

"I told you I'd go there after my nap, didn't I? And what do you mean by them?"

"Kairi's here too. I have to go now, I have to help Sora."

"Ok… I'll meet you later." She said sitting down as he walked to the door entry, and left. Aerith was staring intently at Raven, as she slowly approached her. "Stop staring at me like that…" Raven said confused.

"I do have to look at you to see what's wrong." Aerith replied laying her hand on Raven's forehead. "What did you eat to make you feel like this?"

"I'm not sure… maybe some desert?"

"You sure like to eat." Kairi said.

"All type of things, am I right Raven?" Aerith asked smirking.

"It's not my fault that I have a good appetite." Raven replied. Aerith pulled the chair that was by the desk, and placed it in front of Raven. She sat down and stared at her.

"We need to have a serious conversation… you mustn't hide anything from me, you'll have to answer all my questions." Aerith said in a serious tone. Kairi stared confused at both of them, not knowing what to expect.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Aerith smiled and said.

"You don't need to worry for now. What have you been feeling lately?"

"Well… nauseas, a great will to vomit. I've never felt so tired in my life, but I guess that's because of all the hard work."

"Hmm… what about dizziness? And going to the bathroom every five minutes? Any changes in your body?" Raven stared surprised and confused at Aerith and nodded positively. "Well… what have you been doing lately?" Aerith asked with a smirk making Raven stare at her more confused.

"What do you think I've been doing? I've been training Kairi."

"It's not that… what have you been doing lately… with Riku?" Kairi giggled at the question receiving Raven's glare as a response. Kairi kept smiling because of Raven's shade of red in her cheeks. "Remember what I said in the beginning…"

"What does he have to do about the whole situation!" Raven said showing signs of frustration in her tone.

"A lot more then you think… and don't even think of lying." Raven closed her eyes, knitting her eyebrows. Both Kairi and Aerith waited anxious for her answer, not sure if her pride would let her talk.

"Yes, we've been… busy." Aerith's smirk widened, while Kairi's jaw dropped.

"I never thought that you would actually admit that!" Kairi said in disbelief, while Raven crossed her arms controlling her embarrassment and temper.

"Let's get back to the point…" Aerith quickly added before an argue began. "You used protection during your relations."

"Of course we did!" Raven quickly replied. There was a pause of silence, while Raven tensed up.

"Except…?" Aerith asked smiling, while Raven's nervous gaze exchanged between Kairi and Aerith. She sighed turning her gaze to the floor and replied in a defeated tone.

"Once… something like… a month ago. It was the first time, we we're so caught up in the moment that… we didn't even think of that…" Both Aerith and Kairi were surprised by Raven's sudden confession. Raven's glance came to our stupefied faces, waiting for a reaction. "Yes!" She said in an irritated tone.

"Uh, well… wait, I have to get something." Aerith said. Once she left, silence filled the room. Raven laid down sighing while Kairi watched her. Kairi was deep in thought… what if Aerith's suspicions were right? How would Raven react if she really was…

"I'm back!" Aerith said opening the door abruptly making both Kairi and Raven jump.

"You were quick…" Raven said sitting. Aerith handed something to Raven. When she read the name of the object she quickly complained. "I won't do the—"

"Yes you will! We need to know which dessert made you feel like this." Aerith replied smiling.

"I can't believe you're thinking this, I won't do it!"

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Because I don't want to!" Raven replied.

"Come on, it's just a—" Aerith began, but Raven quickly interrupted raising the tone of her voice.

"I don't care, I don't want to!" The three girls sighed frustrated. Kairi glanced at Aerith, and Aerith did the same. Both smirked at each other and nodded, while Raven stared confused at them, not knowing what was happening. "What are you two plotting now…?" Right after her question, Kairi and Aerith grabbed Raven's arms and pulled her inside her bathroom, throwing the item inside.

"Now, do it and we'll let you out!" Kairi exclaimed leaning against the door. Raven stared at the item like it was horrendous fiend, and banged her hands against the door.

"Let me out of here!"

"No until you do it!" Aerith replied.

"I said… LET ME OUT! I'LL GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Only after you do the—"

"I WON'T DO IT!" Raven screamed louder then the other times, leaning against the door as she let her back slide down until she sat. She didn't receive any replies from the other side of the door, while her temper consumed her. "Fine! I can stay here for how long you two want! I won't do it!" She expected a reply from the other side, but still nothing came. She sighed staring at the item, and her stubborn mind would always repeat the same words: _I won't do it,_ _I won't do it,_ _I won't do it,_ _I won't do it,_ _I won't do it…_

_Flashback_

"_I said… we both deserve an award, and like that I have the right to request something from you too."_

"_Let me guess: your award is giving me no award." Riku replied in a playful tone._

"_Not a bad idea, but that's not what I want…" She said smiling as her face neared his. Riku was surprised to see her strange reactions, but he was eager to hear what she wanted._

"_Then what do you want?" He asked in a low tune._

"_Do you really want to know?" He chuckled._

"_It depends… if you're going to ask to leave this room I won't let you." She smiled to his statement and said._

"_It's far from that…" He stared more confused as at her and his enthusiasm grew._

"_I give up on guessing…" He said in a hopeless tone. Her smile widened as her face neared his. She let her lips touch his, and he didn't waste time locking their kiss as he pulled her closer to him. She was able to leave his lips, letting small kisses slide down his cheek until it reached his ear._

"_What I really want… is you."_

_End of Flashback_

…………2 hours later…………

"Guys…?" Raven called in a tone of pure boredom. "You're there? I did it…" Once she spoke those words, the door suddenly opened and Raven fell on the floor. She sat while she rubbed her head and handed them the object. "There's nothing in it, it's none of the things you're imagining…"

"We do have to wait five minutes, you know?" Aerith replied staring at the item. She placed it on Raven's desk and sat waiting. "We just have to wait…" Raven stood up, and leaned against the wall near the door to the outside, while Kairi sat on the bed waiting anxious as well.

It was the longest five minutes that they've ever been through…

"Any signs yet?" Kairi asked impatient.

"No…"

Especially for Raven…

"I can't stand this anymore…" She breathed out.

"Wait a minute! It's changing!" Aerith exclaimed exited staring at the object. Raven's eyes widened with Aerith's statement, while Kairi joined to watch.

"Oh my goodness…" Kairi gasped smiling, taking her hand to her mouth.

"Raven… you are—"

**BAM!**

Raven didn't let Aerith finish her sentence as she walked out of the room, fuming like she never did before. Her temper finally reached its limit, and thoughts in her mind were so many that she didn't know which one to pick. She needed to get some air, to clear her mind, but if she went outside… she would find…

"_Him… him… I… hate… HIM!"_ She needed to get her mind out of the subject. The more she walked – not really knowing where to – the more she would think about the subject. How would things go from then on…? What would she do…? The thought swam inside her mind, making her feel more then hate… she also felt confusion and specially sadness. Her quick pace slowed the more she realized the reality she was in. There was not way to get out the mess she was in. She shoved her head in hopes that she would shake of her thoughts, but it was futile. Her pace quickened once more, and her thoughts wouldn't let her at rest. The same words would repeat in her mind… _"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…"_

There were voices in the corridor, but she really didn't pay attention to see who was coming. When her gaze came to the floor to the figures at the end of the corridor, her thoughts became stronger and her troubled face turned into a frown. Sora and Riku were chatting cheerily like in any other day, like everything in the world was alright, until their gazes landed on the fuming Raven nearing them. Riku was especially surprised to see her in such a bad mood.

"Hey, Raven!" Sora greeted raising his hand, but he noticed as well that she wasn't in a good mood. _I hate him…_She kept walking without changing her course, and Sora noticing that stepped aside so she could pass between them. _More… and more… and more… and more… and more… _Both stared at her confused by her tempestuous glare, and when she finally passed between them she made sure she passed with space, shoving both of them aside making a special effort on Riku's shoulder. He almost lost his balance with the strength of her push but the wall stopped his fall, making him rub his shoulder as he stared more confused at Raven's back. "Now that's what I call a fire." Sora said in a playful tone, as Riku stared at the ceiling hopeless and asked.

"Why…? What did I do this time…?" Sora chuckled at his questions and said.

"You better go after her, fireman. I'm going to get Kairi to train some magic." He said as he slowly walked away, and Riku stood in the same place sighing.

"Train magic, yeah, right… you can't fool me!" Riku said.

"Good luck!" Sora replied. Riku walked in Raven's direction, knowing that she was probably at the gardens to take some fresh air. He went outside and looked for her in every corner of the immense garden, but there was no trace of her. He went to the tower where they usually spent time together at night, still no sign of her… he was actually worried. He was worried because he didn't know what was wrong with her both physically and mentally. In the way, he found Aerith and took the opportunity to ask her.

"Hey, have you seen Raven?" He asked as he passed by her.

"No, I didn't… did she speak to you?"

"No… she pushed me against the wall for apparently no reason…" Aerith giggled by his statement, and Riku asked confused. "What?"

"Oh nothing… I'm in a hurry now, I'll see you later." She said walking away. When she was out of sight, Riku realized he forgot to ask her what was wrong with Raven. He kept looking for her inside the castle for a long time. It reminded him of those times after he was rescued from Kingdom Hearts and she was trying to avoid him all the time. There were times he found her outside, and there were times he never find her at all.

He walked through the halls and corridors, not really knowing where he was going or where he was. He walked in a place that he never knew of its existence. The Castle was truly big… too big. He sighed frustrated for not finding her and knowing that he was lost in a huge castle that he lived for years. It was then that something interrupted his thoughts… the sound of music flied in the air. The melody of an extremely old piano, echoed through the corridors. Maybe he knew where he was after all, maybe near the Disney's orchestra rooms.

He walked in the sounds direction, trying to find where that beautiful melody came from. He passed through a door that had a sign saying _Old Instruments Room_. He didn't pay too much attention, but when the sound stayed behind him, he gave it a second thought. He walked back to the door, and it was there the sound came from. He slowly opened the door, and peeked inside and found the person he last expected to see there, and the person he spent looking for the whole day.

He walked inside making the less noise possible, and hid behind the huge pile of old and broken instruments. He stayed there… listening to the sound of the beautiful melody. The way she stared at the keyboard with all the concentration brought shivers up his spine. He never knew this side… the music side. The way her hands traveled through the keyboard, from one side to another… the way she smiled when a tone sounded perfect with another… it made him hypnotized. He tried to get closer to see the image clearly, but before he could give any step, she abruptly stopped, playing the last tones with more force then the others. She stared sadly at the keyboard, and let her fingers slide down one key, like a small caress.

_Flashback_

"_What I really want… is you." His eyes widened with surprise as the words he tried to speak left his mouth. The first thought that came to his mind was that she was possibly delirious since she was feeling so tired. The second choice was that he was the one delirious and his ears weren't working so well since he was feeling tired as well. It was when her gaze crossed his that he was sure that both weren't delirious… the way she stared at him so serious was the proof._

"_Are you serious?" He asked in a murmur, not really believing in what was happening to him. "Are you sure…? Is that… what you want?"_

"_I wouldn't be asking you this if I wasn't serious or sure…" He was again caught by surprise with her answer. Even so, he wanted to be sure… he wanted to be sure of the subject that they only brought once in their lives._

"_Even after what happened? After what you went throu—" Once again, she placed her finger on his lips to interrupt him._

"_You right… after what I **went** through… not what I'm going through…" Riku remained in silence, not knowing what else to ask to relieve him with his doubts. She sighed at his silent reply and decided to say what she didn't do to often. Trying to hide her face with her long hair with a timid smile on her face she said. "Those are only memories… help me create new ones… with the person I love…" Riku smiled in relieve and in surprise, letting his hand meet her face for a small caress._

"_I'm here to help you in anything you want…" She smirked at his reply raising an eyebrow and asked._

"_Anything…?" Riku chuckled at her reply and gave her a small kiss._

"_Anything you want…"_

_End of Flashback_

"What am I going to do…?" She asked to herself not knowing he was listening to her. He moved away from the pile, and slowly got closer to her. He stared at her confused by her question… what was she talking about? "This isn't right…" She spoke once again, as she played one key. From that tone, another music began with and hint of sadness in each tone of each key. She sighed once more, but this time she stopped gradually, letting the sound fade in each key she played. A sad smile formed in her features as she stared down at the keyboard, and it suddenly turned to a concerned stare. "What if he finds out?"

"Find what?" He asked placing his hands on her tense shoulders. She wasn't able to move, she was too shocked to see him there. She had to give him a quick answer, or he would definitely suspect something.

"That I'm tired of having you following me to everywhere." She said in a playful tone, hoping he wouldn't ask her the same question. He chuckled at her reply and sat beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" He said staring at the old piano. He tried to do the same thing he heard her playing, but his attempts were a failure. She held his hand and stopped his music. "I've been looking for you… why did you do that?" He asked making her release his hand.

"Well…" She began in a nervous tone. "I really wasn't in the mood…"

"What happened then?" He quickly asked, locking his gaze in her.

"Picking up the wrong memories…" She said softly placing her fingers on the keyboard, hoping that he didn't notice the nervousness in her voice. On the other side, Riku knew perfectly she was lying… even knowing that, he didn't want to ask her again. He decided that she had to tell him when the time came. What was bothering the most was that he knew what she was hiding, and it was certainly something about her health.

"Teach me." He said surprising her. She smiled at him and said.

"It takes more then that. Let's just try something… now, play these." She said grabbing his hand, placing his fingers on the right keys. "Now, play it in sequence like this." She showed him how he should play, using his fingers as an example. Her hand slowly left his fingers and he kept playing concentrated.

It was then she joined him playing on the other side of the piano, and he did his best not to mess up. Raven smiled at his concentrated face, it seemed it was hard for him to play four keys in sequence. She fastened the pace, and Riku had to accompany her with some difficulty. She then used both hands, and played the music she improvised with passion. She began to use the part of the keyboard Riku was playing, making him take his hand off the way before it was run over by hers. She stared at his surprised face, and noticing what she did, she stopped playing.

"Sorry about my enthusiasm… couldn't hold it." She said between a giggle scratching the back of her head. His face neared hers and replied.

"I love your enthusiasm…" He said in a whisper. She smiled at his statement and gave him a small kiss, but of course, for Riku wasn't enough. He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her as his hunger raised. Raven on the other hand tried to control herself, but the way he explored her was giving her a hard time, as her worries flew easily in the breeze of his breathes. The more she tried to think, the harder it was for her to stop her arms encircling his form.

He made a pause to get some air, and she opened her eyes to meet his closed ones. The events of that afternoon came to her mind… along with the events of a month ago… she wasn't able to control herself anymore, and pulled him to another kiss almost leaning against the keyboard. Not knowing why, Raven felt the hot tears slowly sliding down her face as all the memories filled her mind, and she wasn't able to hold all the feelings of the moment. The kiss was suddenly broke when Riku's elbow hit the keyboard, turning his attention to the piano. Raven took that opportunity to leave the bench as she cleaned her tears.

"We better get going…" She said trying to control the tremble of her voice. Riku stared at her back confused, not having a clue of what was going on, so he decided to ask.

"What did Aerith say?" Raven froze with his question, knowing she had to lie once more.

"She, uh… she said that was possibly something I ate. I'll still have some nauseas for a while." Once more, Riku knew she wasn't speaking the truth.

"That's strange… normally people have nauseas for a few days not the whole week." It seemed that both knew what was in their minds. Riku knew she was lying and she was aware of that.

"Are you a doctor now?" She asked, trying to bring a playful tone to her voice as she turned to face him with a smile on her face. She expected to receive the same smile, but she faced a serious and worried stare. "Well… she knows what's wrong with me, she called the doctor. I'll… I'll be medicated, so there's no real problem at all." Riku sighed giving in, knowing she wouldn't tell him the truth… again. She went back to the bench and placed her hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to be worried… I'll be fine." She said with a reassuring smile. He stared at her worried, and decided to trust her words, hoping that he didn't need to be that worried.

"Let's go then…" He said in a defeated tone as he stood up and walked to the exit door. Raven stared sadly at the piano in front of her, the only thing she never lied to… was music. But lying to the person she loved the most… was killing her inside. She took a deep breath, and turned around to face his back as he neared the door. He opened the door, and stared back at still with the same disappointed stare. She knew she couldn't do anything about it… and so she followed him.

The silence between them was uncomfortable as they walked side by side, but their bodies never made any kind of contact. Tension raised between them, specially on Raven. As they walked, Raven began to feel different, she felt she was losing her senses. She knew she didn't eat too much lately, maybe that was the cause of wooziness. All of the sudden, her head began to spin even and she instantly grabbed the first thing in hand.

"Raven, are you alright?" Riku asked worried. Right after his questions her legs began to lose force and she fell, but before she could hit the ground, Riku held her. "Raven, what's wrong!" She wasn't able to reply to his question, she felt too week. "I'll take you to the infirmary…"

"No you won't…" She mumbled.

"I'm tired of this; I need to know what's wrong with you Raven!" He exclaimed nervously. She felt her dizziness slowly fading away, and she was able to stand on both feet.

"I'm fine now… there's no need to go there." She said in a low tune. Riku softly leaned her against the wall, and cupped her face with his hands.

"Listen… you have to stop this… so I can help you." He said as she tried to focus her vision. "I'll take you there; I need to know what's wrong with you…"

"Don't worry… I'm fine…" She breathed out.

"Hang on, keep up with me!" He said as his voice distanced away from her. "Raven are you listening? Raven?" She wasn't able to reply… her eyes closed… and from that point on, nothing more happened.

_Flashback_

"_Anything you want…" He kissed her lips once more, but to tease him she never kissed back every time his lips laid upon hers. He stared back at her, waiting for a reaction. She smiled at his face and he took the opportunity to catch her by surprise, and pinned her under him. His hands slowly travelled down her body, and she explored him as well, in a way they never did before… giving all their soul and body to each other. He suddenly stopped and went to the door. Raven sat confused by his actions and asked._

"_What are you doing?" He turned his gaze to her like he was doing a routine action._

"_I'm locking the door." Raven was more confused with his statement._

"_What for?" She asked as he walked back to her._

"_So the same episode won't happen. I'm just being cautious." He said as he sat down beside her. Her confused face remained as she stared back at him._

"_You're insane…" She said in a chuckle. He smiled and neared his face to hers._

"_I agree…" Right after his reply, he pressed his lips against hers with hardness in his actions. Once again she wasn't able to escape or to move as he laid his weight over her. He kept his hands on her sides, while hers began to explore under his shirt making his hunger for her grow even more. Riku wasn't able to control his moans as her hands travelled down his back, sending shivers up his spine. For them the world stopped as they shared their feelings in a unique moment. Their bodies founded turning in one alone. They gave everything they had to give and from that night on… their lives would change._

_End of Flashback_

**A/N:** End of Chapter 32 and possibly there's only 5 or 6 more to go (I hope). I hope as well that you liked this chap; I hope I gave you a few laughs! I'm too tired right now to write lol. The only thing I see in front of me is model after model after model, it's tiring! I hope I can update sooner again, and until then, I wish everything good to all of you! See you then!


	33. Departure

**A/N:** Helloooo! I'm back again with craaaap! Yaaaay XD. I won't bother you, read and pleeeease review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 33:**_ Departure_**

The day was closer. Everyone in the castle was anxious, no one was able to stop. Everyone had their little worry in their mind, specially… what will happen then? No one knew. As everyone in that castle, I had my own concern as well…

I was especially concerned about him. He healed very quickly and more then we could expect… he even gain the strength and speed he had before, and above that, he improved it. Still, it wasn't sufficient. His body wasn't ready to the big battle that was nearing. It seemed that each day was a second. That day would be tomorrow… tomorrow we will face the faceless enemy.

I sighed sitting down on my bed, and stared at the huge window. The sky was starry, there was no moon accompanying the stars. I took the sheets away from me and walked to the window. With a sigh, I opened it and walked outside to the balcony. I inhaled the soft breeze that gave me shills, after all, the old shirt Yuffie borrowed me and some old pyjamas pants weren't enough to protect me from the cold.

"Can't sleep as well, uh?" I jumped with Sora's sudden voice. I turned around to see him leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Don't do that again!" I breathed out, making him chuckle.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he neared me. I took my hand to my chest and turned my back at him. As I watched the darkened scenery, I felt his arms encircling my waist as his face rested in my shoulder. "I'm sorry." I smiled to his apology and said nothing as he placed a soft kiss on my neck. The cold breeze was instantly replaced by the warmth of his body close to mine. "Why are you up so late?"

"I guess I'm too anxious… I can't get it out of my mind." I replied.

"I guess no one can sleep tonight…" He whispered to my ear. "What troubles you the most?" He asked

"A lot of things… I'm worried about Riku. He still doesn't know about Raven… when will she let him know? He'll be the first one to notice." Sora smiled at my statement and said.

"Raven knows what she's doing… she'll tell him sooner or later." I leaned my head against his shoulder and stared at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked confused.

"I know…" He replied smiling. I turned my gaze to the stars above me sighing, still worried about the situation. But more than that… there was something that was the biggest fear of all…

"There's one more thing I'm worried about…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"You…" I knew his next reaction would be a deep sigh and his eyes rolling. Since I knew about his situation, whenever we brought the subject it would always end up in discussion.

"Are we going through this again?" He asked impatient.

"Can't I say I'm worried?" I asked facing him. He stared back at me and said nothing. "I'm afraid… I really am. You know that feeling that something is going to happen…?"

"Yeah, I know… you're not the only one…" He said staring down.

"You too, uh?" I whispered. His gorgeous blue eyes stared into mine, and I felt myself drowning in them. I placed my arms over his neck, and his hands came instinctively to my waist. I placed a kiss on his soft lips, closing my eyes as I taste his essence. I could feel his arms pulling me closer to him as my worries seemed to vanish. Our lips were apart, as our gaze locked in that moment.

"You love to tease me, don't you?" He asked with a wide smile while I giggled at him. "Let's go back inside, it's cold out here." He said as he shivered.

"Aww, it's so nice out here." I said playfully. He stared at me with a funny frown on his face that soon turned into a smirk. To my surprise, he held me by my waist and carried me by the shoulder. "Sora, stop it!" I said trying to control the tone of my voice, but of course, I achieved nothing. It was futile to resist since I couldn't get myself off his shoulder. He walked inside and closed the window behind him with his foot. He headed to the bed, and carefully laid me down. I didn't let my arms leave his neck, making him follow the weight of my body.

While his hands were on my sides, he stared down at me. My hand rose to meet his face, to give him a small caress. He closed his eyes when the tip of my fingers touched his soft skin. I smiled at his reaction and his eyes opened right after, as he replied with the same smile. His head came down, and once more his lips met mine. I didn't know what to do as I felt him kissing in a way I've never felt before. I just wanted him closer and closer to me, so I let my hands slide down his neck to his back. I lost all control of my body, and I felt his slipping as his actions became more heated. Our lips were apart for the lack of oxygen, and I felt his head digging on my shoulder, as he searched for warmth. I couldn't help but to do the same… lean my face against his neck, feeling his scent going through my lungs, leaving me intoxicated.

"Stay with me tonight…" I whispered to his ear. I could feel his body tense a little with surprise. I must admit I was surprised as well… I didn't know why I said that… it simply slipped through my lips. In response, I felt his lips touching my neck, leaving a kiss in every inch he went through, until he met mine. He stared down at me with his eyes half open, and with a smirk plastered on his face he said.

"I was wondering how long you were going to take to ask me that…" I smiled at his statement and said.

"Then I'll reconsider my request…"

"You already invited me, you can't take me out here now, and it would be rude." He quickly said defending himself.

"Who told you I was going to kick you out?" I asked. He stared at me surprised as I pulled him for another kiss. "Love me tonight…" I whispered to his ear. "You can begin with a massage…" He chuckled at my request as he stared down at me.

"Turn around." He said straightening up.

"I was joking." I replied smiling. He rolled his eyes and rolled my body to the other side, making me face the mattress.

"Now…" He whispered to my ear. "Let's take off this shirt, shall we?" I closed my eyes as I felt his warm hands traveling under my shirt. He slowly pulled it up and I helped him pulling it up, leaving my back bare.

His massage wasn't exactly wonders, he was always clumsy in everything he did, but the feeling of his hands traveling through my body was making the effect. I felt his kisses going up my spine, finishing on my neck, until I felt his bared chest on my back, as his deep breathes beat softly in my neck.

"I love you…" I heard him whispering to my ear, making me smile. I stared at him by the corner of my eye, and he stared back at me with a sincere smile on his face. He took his weight away from my body, giving me space to roll over and face him. My hands lifted to cup his face between them.

"So do I… very much." I replied. His smile widened and he leaned to another kiss. It was too quick and I wasn't able to accompany it.

"Now, turn around… I didn't finish." I raised an eyebrow confused as I returned to my previous position. Once more, o felt his hands traveling down my back, leaving soft kisses on my shoulders. It was driving me insane… all those soft and slow movements, the way his skin burned mine with his touch… it was teasing. I supported the weight of my torso with my arms, while his instinctively encircled my form. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked whispering to my ear. He was driving me insane with each movement he did and for each time he spoke in his hoarse voice. Once more his kisses traveled around my neck as I tried to control the bliss he was giving.

"Sora…" I called in a moan.

"What?" He asked as he stopped his movements.

"Thanks for the massage." I said smiling. He let out a low chuckle as his weight left my body, and sat on his knees beside me. Right after I straightened up I encircled my arms around him and kissed his lips with force, showing how hungry I was for him. He lost control of himself and soon he took over again, but this time I was facing him. He paused taking a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to meet mine.

"Let's make this more memorable then it already is… shall we?" He asked with a smile on his face. I replied with the same smile and said.

"Yes… we shall." Right after my plea, his lips were on mine and my heart raced in a way I've never felt before. I was amazed that after all these years he was still able to surprise me… how he was able to make me lose all my fears… how amazing he still was after all the changes he suffered… in short… I loved him in a way I thought it was impossible.

* * *

The next morning I woke up… extremely tired. I wondered why my members ached. When I opened my eyes I saw a shape in front of me. As my eyes focused, it turned into Sora's sleeping face.

"Oh… so that's why…" I whispered to myself. I turned my back at him in order to see what time it was. I sighed relieved when I saw it was still early.

"You usually wake up this early in the morning?" He asked in a mumble making me jump like he did last night.

"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed controlling the tone of my voice while he stared at me with confused and sleepy eyes. "Forget it…" I breathed out as I leaned my head against his chest, and his arms encircled my form.

"Ready for today…?" He asked. I thought silently at his question. I felt I was ready… I just didn't want to go back there… but I had no choice.

"Yes…" I replied determined. His grip tightened around me. I knew he was worried as I was… "What about you?"

"Ready when you are." I smiled and stared at him. He kept his eyes closed because of the strong sunlight, and a sweet smile on his face. "It's still early… let's stay here for a while."

"Yeah, but don't fall asleep again!" I said between a giggle. His smile remained, and I found myself staring at him intently… like I was afraid of losing what could come next. I remained still as he fell asleep once more, staring at him, admiring his beauty… feeling the warmth of his bare body in mine. This was one of the mornings I'd crave to stay until I wanted to… but I couldn't. After a while I decided to get up, feeling his warmth leaving mine. I decided to take care of everything so I quickly dressed up and went to his room to fetch his clothes.

I got there and went to his wardrobe, and there it was… the clothes he used when he came back. I grabbed and held them close to me, feeling the pleasant scent. I remembered that day like it was yesterday… I had everything clear in my mind. I was never sad about it… only truly happy. I smiled to myself and left the room in a quick pace. When I arrived my room, I saw him in his boxers with the door completely open as he stared at the other way of the corridor with a confused and sleepy stare.

"What are you doing here?" He jumped with my question and stared at me confused.

"I was wondering where you went…" He mumbled as he shivered.

"Get inside, it's cold out here." We entered and I closed the door behind me. When I stared at him he was already in bed with the sheets covering him. I let out a loud sigh and said. "It's time to get up! Come on lazy bum!"

"Just five minutes…" He mumbled ignoring me. I raised an eyebrow and with a smirk on my face… I decided to use drastic manners.

"Your bad!" I said as I pulled the sheets away from him, leaving his whole body uncovered. He instinctively looked with his hands for the sheets but they were far from him. He stared down at the bed and then stared at me.

"Come on, Kairi!" He pleaded, and my smirk widened.

"It's not come on, it's get up!" I said sitting down on the bed.

"Please…?" He pleaded once more.

"Nooo." I replied resisting the temptation to give in.

"Just a little while…" He said as he sat. I neared him, and my face was inches from his and I replied with a smile.

"No…" Right after I placed a soft kiss on his lips. When I moved away from him, I saw him leaning to another kiss and I took advantage of that. As he searched for my lips, he was slowly nearing the bed's edge. "Come on… this way…" I whispered to him. When he opened his eyes he was already sitting at the beds edge. I smiled with my triumph, while he responded with a frown. When I saw his frown turning into a smirk, I realized what he was going to do… "Oh no you don't!" I said raising my finger. He stood up still with the same maniac smirk on his face.

"It's payback time…" He whispered. I just had time to turn my back at him and run, but he soon caught me, grabbing me from behind. Right after, we were both caught by surprise with a big banging at the door.

"Kairi!" I heard Raven's voice from the other side, as both of us remained in the same position staring at the door. "We're leaving early! Can I come in!"

"Uh, no!" I quickly replied.

"Why not?" She asked curious.

"Uuuh… bad timing?"

"Oh… I see Sora's there…" I could swear she was smirking when she let out those words. "Just finish your business quickly!" And with that we heard her footsteps getting away.

"Come on, we have to hurry…" I quickly said taking his arms away from me, and heading to the bed. I grabbed his clothes and stared at them as I felt him nearing behind me.

"You're that embarrassed, uh?" I giggled at his question, and turning to face him I replied.

"Just a little, here…" I handed him his clothes. "Dress." He stared down at them and remained quiet. Those were his battle clothes… the ones he'd prefer never to use again.

"Let's go then…" He said with a smile on his face. I nodded, and waited for him until he was ready.

* * *

"You two took too long!" Raven exclaimed. We were already at the ship, and of course Raven had to mock us a little.

"Nope, you simply didn't give us enough time." Sora replied with a smirk on his face as he sat down.

"You had all the time in the world!" Raven exclaimed.

"Still not enough." Sora replied. I just wanted to hide myself in a hole… sometimes Sora could be worse than Raven, not letting his pride fall in her jokes.

"Bah, you're no fun…" Raven said sitting next to Riku. The ship was small, it only had four seats in front of the controls while the rest of them seemed like sofas along the walls. After Raven's attempt to embarrass Sora, the room went incredibly silent. It was the proof that everyone had their little worry. Leon and Yuffie were both at the control panel, to my surprise, Leon did have his arm around her shoulders while hers encircled his waist. Cloud and Aerith were facing each other, holding their hands and staring at them while they mumbled inaudible words at each other. Riku and Raven… I didn't know if I should be surprised or if I should consider it normal… they sit in front of us side by side, but it seemed no touch was aloud. They were both staring at the space through the windows behind the benches. I felt sorry for both… especially for Riku.

As for me… I held Sora close to me, afraid of losing him in any moment. My head was using his shoulder as support, while my arms tightened around his waist, as his encircled mine.

"Take some rest… we woke up early, you must be tired." He whispered to my ear. And I did as he told… I fell into an uneasy sleep, but I rested.

I woke up after a while. I raised my head and opened my sleepy eyes. Sora was asleep with his head leaning against the window behind him, with his mouth open. I smiled at the sight and carefully closed his mouth. After that I stared at the couple in front of me, and a smile came upon my face. Raven had her back turned to me and used Riku's lap as a pillow, while her arms were behind his back. Riku's hand laid protectively on her belly… little did he know what he was protecting. His other hand supported her head, while his head was down as he slept. My attention went to the side where Aerith was with Cloud. I found Aerith giggling at the embarrassed Yuffie in front of her. Aerith called me moving her hands, and curious as I was, I went. When I got there Aerith looked at Yuffie with a smirk on her face and asked.

"Tell her Yuffie, what did you do with Leon last night?" I gasped at Aerith's question, while Yuffie tried to hide the shade of red in her face.

"Geez, Aerith! You can't keep a secret, can you?" Yuffie said as Aerith giggled.

"I'm sorry, this is too much to hold! I mean… Leon turning soft? That never crossed my mind in my whole life!"

"I guess he just needed a little push, uh Yuffie?" I asked teasing the poor girl. My gaze then went to Leon speaking with Cloud. Leon was fuming while Cloud had a teasing smile on his face. It seemed that everyone was talking about the same subject. "I'm going back to my place… I need more rest." I said while Aerith raised an eyebrow.

"I guess last night the party wasn't only yours Yuffie…" I simply smiled at her statement and said.

"Look who's talking…" Yuffie smiled evilly hoping she'd have her sweet revenge, while Aerith simply smiled at me speechless. I went back to my place and when I sat, Sora jumped in surprise.

"You're awake…" He mumbled.

"Sorry I woke you up…" I said caressing his cheek. "I was going back to sleep… or at least try."

"Ok, ok…" He mumbled laying his head back down, and closing his eyes. Once more I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes, hoping to sleep until we arrived our destination. I tried to sleep but it was no use, I couldn't keep my eyes closed. One of the times I opened my eyes I saw Raven awaking. She raised her head and stared at her stomach confused. When she realized it was Riku's hand, her stare softened as she laid her hand upon his, and caressed it with her thumb. She noticed I was staring at her and slowly took his hand way from her form, and stood up stretching her arms. She walked in my direction and sat beside me.

"Can't sleep, uh?" I straightened up and replied.

"I guess not…" There was a pause of silence. My gaze went from Riku to her, and I asked. "Have you told him yet?" Raven remained quiet staring at him, as I waited for her response.

"No…" She said in a low tune. I let out a sigh, wondering how long she would take to tell him. "I know, I know… he should know this by now." She said catching me by surprise. "I'm just… afraid."

"You're afraid that he won't accept it?" I asked.

"No, he would accept it for sure… I'm afraid of his reaction… after he knows everything." I stared confused at her.

"I don't understand…" Raven smiled letting out a low giggle and said.

"Never mind, he'll know it soon."

"You're going to tell him?" I asked still confused with her statements. She looked at me with a smile on her face and replied.

"Yes…" And with that she stood up and walked back to her sit. She noticed his body was falling to his side, and she went there and pulled him down to lay him on the couch, using her lap to support his head. She stared down at him, moving the locks of his hair away from his face. He slightly opened his eyes and stared at her. She smiled at him, and he replied with the same smile.

I sighed worried… what was that all about?

**A/N:** Saaaay… I liked this chapter XD. Finally I'm going to finish this! Hurraaay! Well, I hope you all like it too, it was hard to write! Specially the beginning lol. Anyway… I beg you, after you read, please review! Wish me luck for tomorrow History of Art exam! Cya!


	34. In the middle of the fog

**A/N:** Heeey! Long time no see xD college sure takes a lot of free time, and another reason that made me stop writing was the anime series called Full Metal Alchemist(great anime for sure!) forgive me for not updating sooner! It's not one of those huge chaps, so I think you won't take long to read it. Well… read it and please review like you've been doing please! I really appreciate all the reviews I get! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.  
**Finding you**

Chapter 34: **_In the middle of the fog_**

_Flashback_

_"Ok then… let's get to the point of this…" Leon said bringing his hands together, resting his chin there. "The main motive that Inis was forgotten is because there aren't any records or memories of its existence. The ones who remember it died or simply don't dare to speak such name."_

_"So, you're saying that we lost our memories of our lives back then? Like a curse of the human selfishness…" Aerith asked._

_"That is my and the King's theory…" Leon said placing his hands on the table. "Nowadays no one is aware that such place existed. The only proof that such place exists is Seeth's diary. Everything we know about Inis is there." My gaze went to the table as I remembered to contents of the diary. No one was aware of who that person really was._

_"The one that opened the door, right?" Cloud asked._

_"Right. At least we know that such thing exists, and it's possibly at Inis."_

_"It will be hard to find in such place…" Raven affirmed. "It way too vast."_

_"What about the castle?" Leon asked._

_"Yes, but I don't think the door is there… it's too obvious if they are trying to protect it." Raven replied._

_"Yes… you may be right." Leon said with a thoughtful expression._

_"Where would they hide it if the castle is the only thing that exists there?" Riku asked._

_"What I believe…" Sora suddenly said. "Is that the door is the world itself."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused._

_"That place is the heart of Inis, not Inis itself, right? Inis is scattered all over the space."_

_"You do have a point…" Cloud said thoughtful._

_"The places scattered were Inis' protection, no wonder there are so many heartless there… no wonder Kingdom Hearts' there… that's purest world and heart of all."_

_"That's confusing!" Yuffie stated. "If that's true, then the heartless are their enemy as well, right?"_

_"They are at their mercy…" Raven replied. "If they enter that place they die instantly, but they need it to feed as well…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "They need as much as the fear it."_

_"That makes some sense… it can be a reason for Traverse Town's destruction. But who would be crazy enough to be there?" Aerith asked._

_"Who knows?" Sora said leaning against the chair as he placed his hands behind his neck. "We'll find out tomorrow… once we get there."_

_End of Flashback_

"We arrived!" Raven said. We took hours to arrive to Inis… there were heartless everywhere, and of course inside Kingdom Hearts was almost impossible to go through, but with everyone's effort we survived. Everyone was already extremely tired, and some were injured. Yuffie was the one that was in a bad shape. If it wasn't for Aerith's presence we would have a lot of troubles. When we arrived to that strange place what caught me by surprise, was the incredibly amount of fog. We couldn't see a thing… I could hardly see Sora beside me.

"Let's hurry…" Sora said stepping forward. I panicked when he disappeared into the fog as I tried to reach him with my hands. While I despair trying to reach him, one of his hands meets mine. "Calm down, I'm here…" He said nearing me.

"We have to stick together!" I said as I held his arm close to me.

"Ok, ok, we'll go together then…" he said with a grin on his face. "But don't cut off my blood circulation in my arm." I quickly loosened my grip around his arm while he chuckled.

"Try to stick together!" Came Leon's serious voice. "No matter what…" And so we did, as Raven lead us in the middle of the intense fog. We walked together, close to each other. Everyone was afraid to be apart in such a place.

"You know where you're going?" Riku asked Raven.

"I hope so…" She said in a low tune. I sighed… even though Raven knew the place, I was afraid that we'd get lost in the middle of that strange fog. As we walked, voiced began to travel in the air, echoing unknown words. I stared at everyone confused that no one noticed. I kept walking, thinking it was my imagination, until…

Kairi…

"Do you hear anything?" I quickly whispered to Sora's ear.

"No… you do?" He asked and I replied him with a nod. "Don't worry… you don't need to be afraid. They're using your fear to get inside your mind, don't let them…" I sighed. I just got there and they were already messing with my mind. "Don't listen to them…" I did my best to do that, focused on our objective. I could feel everyone was uneasy. I stared back to watch Cloud and Aerith behind me, and beside them Leon with Yuffie on his back. They were all trying to be aware of their surroundings.  
As we walked I couldn't help but to feel I was being watched. No matter how hard I tried to see, it was impossible to be sure. Maybe they were really getting inside my mind. We kept walking for a while, hoping we would be in the right direction, until a voice came out of nowhere.

"If you're looking for me… I'm here." I instantly recognized it. It belonged to the men that visited me at Disney Castle. I stared at Sora to be sure if I was the only one that heard that voice, and I could see by his face that I wasn't alone.

"You…" He whispered through his clenched teeth. I stared at him confused, and when I was about to question him, he ran through the immense fog and lost him.

"Sora!" I heard Riku calling. I didn't waste my time by calling him and tried to follow the sound of Sora's quick footsteps.

"Kairi, stay with us!" I heard Raven, but it was already too late, I was running trying to reach him. I kept running, hearing the faint footsteps already far from me. I kept running until his footsteps were inaudible. I stopped catching my breath as I bent down supporting my hands on my knees.

"Sora!" I screamed, but no response came. I straightened up, and stared at my surroundings. Everything was pure white and I couldn't see a thing through such a dense fog. "Sora! Where are you!" Again, no response came and I began to feel the panic rising inside me. As I tried to control my emotions I kept walking forward, in a slow pace. "Sora!" Right after my call, I felt a cold hand on my fist, and my eyes widened with panic.

"Kairi…" I heard Sora's voice behind me. I instantly turned to him and held my arms tightly around him.

"Don't run away like that!" I whispered to his ear.

"I'm sorry, I won't…" He whispered to mine, while his arms encircled my form. My eyebrows knitted as I opened my eyes… something wasn't right. He felt so cold… I received no warmth from his body, it seemed more like… holding a dead body. As we broke our embrace he held my hand and pushed me. "Come on, we have to keep going…" I felt his could grip around my fist, and I remained more confused… were they controlling my mind?

"Wait…" I said stopping. He stopped right after, staring at me with a worried look on my face. It was when I stared directly into his eyes I realized it was them… he wasn't there. "You're not Sora…" I said stepping backwards, as he stared at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked stepping forward.

"Get away…" His features became even more confused as he neared me. I turned my back at him and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"Kairi! Come back!" I heard him calling, but I couldn't hear his footsteps nearing as his voice accompanied me. "Where are you going!" I ignored his calling, and closed my eyes as I kept running. I tried to keep my mind shut from everything around me, running to an unknown destination. Then, all of the sudden, I collapsed against something and I fell on top of it.

"Kairi?" Came his confused voice again. I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Get away!" I screamed getting up. I was getting really frightened, I was alone in a place I didn't know and they were messing with my mind. All I could do was run away from my visions, but before I could do that, his hand held my fist and pulled me close to him.

"Call down, it's me!" He exclaimed as I tried to get away from him. Once again I ignored his words, trying to shove him away from me. "Kairi, calm down!" He said now screaming as he held my shoulders. I breathed heavily as I stared at him surprised. "It's me… its ok…" He said with a small smile on his lips. I sighed relieved when I stared at him and realized that was really him. I let my body lean forward to his, and held him close to me.

"I'm sorry…" I said tightening my grip around him. So this was what he was feeling back then… when he thought he still had his visions and tried to get away from me. I did exactly the same…

"It's ok… I'm here now." He said comforting me. How relieved I was to feel the warmth of his body against mine. "He's here; we have to be careful…" He whispered to my ear.

"Why did you leave like that!" I exclaimed staring back at him. He stared down with guilt on his face and said nothing. "We were supposed to stick together…"

"I'm sorry… it was him that led me to that…" He said in a whisper while I stared at him surprised.

"Who?" I asked confused, and then a voice came out of nowhere replied.

"I did…"

* * *

(3rd pov) 

"Now, this is great! Right after I say, 'we have to stick together' these two decide to go on a run!" Leon said truly mad, like he was when Kairi assumed they were trying to leave Traverse Town to their own profit.

"We have to find them before they do…" Raven said stepping forward.

"Wait!" Riku said holding her arm while he searched for something. "Where's Cloud and Aerith?" Everyone looked around and finally noticed they were missing.

"Great…" Leon mumbled taking his hand to his forehead. Riku stared hardly through the fog, trying to see something as he walked in circles. In the process, he found a silhouette that wore a cloak. He smiled assuming it was Cloud's ragged cloak, but it soon disappeared when the figure threw the cloak away revealing its identity. He was amazed he could see it from such a distance and through that dense mist. He wrinkled his eyebrows recognizing the figure. When he noticed that he wasn't staring at him, he stared back to see who was behind him. Raven didn't notice, she was still looking for Cloud and Aerith, and Riku knew what that gaze followed. He quickly turned his gaze to the distant figure, and found him grinning at him. He just couldn't bear it anymore… he had to settle it once and for all.  
He walked in the figures direction, quickening his footsteps as he got closer. Raven noticed Riku's quick pace, and she found what he was heading to. She didn't think twice and followed him as well, leaving Leon and Yuffie behind. When Raven finally met Riku, she held his arm making him turn his gaze at her.

"Where do you think you're going!" She exclaimed to his face.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Riku asked in a serious tone. Raven stared at the place where Yuffie and Leon where, and she found no one.

"Great… we did exactly what they wanted, are you happy now!" Raven exclaimed to his face surprising him. Riku then stared at the same place, and realized what he did. Raven stared at the distant figure, with hatred in her eyes. "You just couldn't resist it, could you?" Raven said in a murmur, while her gaze remained in the same place. Riku stared at her and replied.

"I'm sorry…" Raven stared at him confused and said.

"Not you… him." Her gaze went back to the figure walking in their direction, and Riku did the same. "Riku?"

"Yes…"

"I'll never forget you…" She said stepping forward, leaving a confused Riku behind. He quickly followed to question her, but before he could the man spoke.

"Long time no see… Raven." He said in a serious tone. "I see you've brought some company."

"I lost the habit of wandering alone, Sywyn." She replied.

"I see…" He paused closing his eyes, and sighed. "It's Riku, isn't it?" He asked raising his head stare at him. As a response to his statement, Riku drew out his sword, making Sywyn smirk. "Straight to the subject, eh? Sorry, but this isn't your fight." Sywyn said as he drew out his swords. "Am I right, Raven?" Right after his question, he charged in Raven's direction. She drew out her sword with enough time to block the attack, but Riku got in the way first.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her…" He whispered through his clenched teeth with rage in his voice.

"I told you…" Sywyn said in the same tone. "This is our fight, leave us." He forced Riku to back away with the impulse of his swords against Riku's. Raven held his shoulder and asked.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"After what you told me, what do you want me to do! To forget!" He asked surprising her.

"You're hopeless…" She said in a sigh, bringing a sweet smile on her face. "You won't change a bit." She stepped forward and so did he.

"Two against one, eh?" Sywyn asked drawing their attention. "I guess that's fair since I'm two in one…" Riku and Raven stared seriously at each other, and nodded. Right after, both ran with swords in the air, while Sywyn smirked at their attempt. He easily blocked their first attack, but the incoming strikes were stronger and faster. He was having an hard time to block the constant attacks, but as they continued to strike, Sywyn felt their force and velocity reducing with tiredness. The battles they had before they arrived Inis really took their energy away. Taking advantage of their weakness, Sywyn was determined to fight Raven alone and decided to finish Riku first.  
He jumped backwards, flipping in the air surprising them. Raven was the first to follow him with her sword ready to strike, but Sywyn was the first to attack. She avoided the swings of his blades, until one of them reached her arm. She cried out in pain as the cold metal left a big dash in her arm, letting her sword fall in the floor and covering her wound with her free hand. Sywyn then stroke with the swords cuff in her ribs, and she fell on the floor.

"Raven!" Riku exclaimed running in her direction, but before he could, Sywyn got in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sywyn asked with a wide smirk. Letting out a cry, Riku fought with velocity, not giving Sywyn a chance to use both swords against him. In one of the strikes, Sywyn was able to stop Riku and pushed his swords hardly against Riku. "Do you think your friends will make it? It's not easy to get to the door."

"They will make it!" Riku said between his clenched teeth, pushing harder with his sword. Raven watched as she tried to regain her force, but the deep wound on her arm, the force she until she arrived to Inis and her pregnancy symptoms were giving her a hard time. She saw Sywyn pushing Riku away from him, and began to strike with no mercy. Riku was having a hard time blocking all blows from every side since Sywyn had two swords. It lasted until Sywyn stroke with both swords making Riku lose his balance. Having him completely free, Sywyn took advantage of the situation. Riku still jumped backwards, but it was too late.

"Riku!" Raven called in a worried tone as she saw Sywyn's smirk. Riku clenched his teeth closing his eyes as he felt the cold metal going through him.

"Does it hurt?" Sywyn whispered to him, receiving Riku's glare as a response. He pushed Sywyn away, ignoring the pain he felt as the sword left his body. He tried to attack Sywyn, but he instantly fell on the ground with the process. He stared at his wound on his stomach and noticed it wasn't that bad, it was lightly in passing. Still, the weariness was taking over as he saw his blood dripping on the floor. With one knee on the floor, and the other one supporting his arm that held his sword, Riku kept his head down taking deep breathes. "As I told you… this isn't your fight." Sywyn said holding his swords in the air, ready to strike. "I will claim what is mine"  
Riku's anger rose as he felt his strength leaving him. He raised his head to meet Sywyn's serious face and Raven tried to stand up, but her strength was still lacking and her symptoms didn't help. His head went down once more as he realized that it would be in that place the end of his life… the place he hated the most… above that, knowing he wasn't able to protect her.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered as a faint smile formed in his lips, and closed his eyes knowing his fate. Instead of feeling the cold metal across him, he heard the loud clash of swords, making him raise his head. He saw Raven right in front of him, blocking Sywyn's strike with some difficulty. She pushed him away with the weight of her body, and he almost fell backwards. She instantly turned around and fell on her knees in front of Riku.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried. He stared at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. His hand slowly came to her face as he whipped her tears away and said.

"Do I look alright?" Raven smiled at the memory when they first met as Sywyn watched the scene with disgust clearly on his face. Riku's head went down once more, with tiredness evading him. She slowly stood up, and turned around to face an angered Sywyn. She smiled as she pitied him for what he turned out to be… he sure was a nice person before. He held his swords in the air, and waited for her in a fighting stance. She held her sword with both hands, determined to finish the fight.

"Bring it on…" Raven said in a lone tune. Riku's head suddenly rose and the last thing he saw was Raven running to her target. He tried to stand up, but in the process the wound opened even more, and more blood fell on the floor. Sywyn was sure to use more force in the first blow in order to disarm her, and he was successful since the wound on her arm was getting worse. Once her weapon touched the ground, we ran behind her and held her neck with his arm. One of his swords softly touched her skin, making a small wound.

"This is no time to play hero…" Sywyn whispered to her ear. He place his sword on the sheath, and let his free hand slide down her body while her face twisted with disgust, until he stopped on her ribs. "I can't believe it…" He whispered in disbelieve. Raven's eyes widened when she realized what he found out and quickly freed herself from his grip. "Why, Raven…?" Sywyn asked trying to control the anger in his voice. Raven smirked as Riku watched the scene confused.

"Maybe he has something you don't have…" Raven knew she was pushing her luck, but it didn't matter anymore. She grabbed her sword form the floor and used it as her support to stand. On the other hand Sywyn's glare exchanged between Raven's determined face and Riku's confusing stare, and there it remained. He held on his swords tightly while the other rested on the sheath. Raven raised her heavy sword with both hands, and the wound on her arm didn't help her at all. Behind her, Riku slowly stood up using his sword as a support, holding his wound to avoid more blood loss. He noticed his sight was falling him, and there was no way he could use magic to heal with such low energy… he had the feeling that he had to save it for whatever it was coming.  
Sywyn charged, holding both hands on his sword, letting the hatred control him. Raven quickly raised her sword and easily avoided Sywyn's blow. When she dodged it, her sword swung beside Sywyn, making a large dash on his ribs. He ignored the wound and charged once more, leaving no other options but to block the strike. She was able to control her balance, but the pain in her arm was taking the rest of her force away.

"There are two things I'm sure about…" Sywyn muttered with pure poison on his voice, as he pushed his sword against hers. "That despicable child will never be born… and he'll never make through it." Raven glared at him angered. She knew know that Riku was aware if what was really happening to her, and this wasn't the way she wanted him to know. Riku stared confused at the situation until reality hit him. All that bad mood… the way she pushed him against the wall… all the symptoms… all the excuses she used but that didn't deceive him… how could he be so blind? From that point, his body really stopped moving with shock. Raven pushed Sywyn away with the weight of her sword and body, and gathering the forces left she stroke him with speed and force. Riku could only hear the distant clashes of swords and silhouettes moving. How could he be so stupid to believe in such excuses? It wasn't the heartless inside her as she said… it was his child. Trying to shake off his feelings and thoughts, he tried to focus on the battle that was in front of him. It was time to protect what was most precious to him… her and the child that was coming. When he finally faced reality, he saw Raven falling limp on the floor, and maybe… it was too late. Sywyn neared her with hatred in his eyes, and placed his foot on her sword and kicked it away from her.

"Now… give me the pleasure to take away everything that you cherish… like you did to me." Sywyn said slowly drifting his gaze to Riku. "And you'll go first." Sywyn held his sword with a strong grip, while Raven remained still on the floor. Riku stared worried at Raven's still form on the floor, he had to help her no matter what. His gaze went to Sywyn's maniac smile, and replied to him with a glare. Riku held his sword with a strong grip, and with a cry he charged at Sywyn, letting his tears fall freely down his face. The final battle… began.

**A/N:** I guess you noticed that I forgot to mention some things in the story uh? Lol. I was so excited with the characters relations that I completely forgot about the story lol. I'm hopeless :P Anyway, I want to thank all of you for your support, for giving me strength to write this, I really appreciate. All of you that reviewed the last chap,** LiL aZn DrEaMeR, kingdom219, Anais, Crystallynne, Shirozora, Suma Susaki, thesrazrbladekisses, Princess Kairi and most importantly Misau!** She helped me with many ideas for this story, she gave me the impulse to write it, and of course all the support she gave as a friend :D that's why I always proudly say "My best friend Misau" to everyone! xD Now cry a little lolol xD


	35. The Beggining of the End

**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been a looooong looooong time, uh? You know, sometimes I really feel ridiculous writing this since the sequel is already out xD but I did say I'd finish this no matter what, so here goes chapter 35! The second last chapter! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 35:**_ The beginning of the end_**

"It's been some time now…" The man said as I instantly recognized his serene voice. "Am I right, Sora?" I was in shock like in the first night I heard that voice until I realized Sora wasn't beside me anymore, he had his keyblade summoned and charged against the man. What caught me by surprise was the man's weapon…

"Where did you get that keyblade!" Sora asked through his clenched teeth.

"Who knows?" The man replied in a teasing tone. Sora pushed him away and stopped right in front of me.

"What do you want from us!" Sora asked.

"I thought you knew!" The man said innocently. "I need your Keyblade and her Holy Staff" The man said as he extended his hand to us, while Sora gripped his keyblade with more force. A smirk formed on his face and he said. "Now… don't make me go get them." Sora's eyebrows narrowed. As I watched the scene, I could help but ask myself… who was that man?

"Who are you?" I asked as I slowly pushed Sora away from me, surprising both of them.

"You should know better then anyone." The man said, somewhat in a defeated tone, softening his stare. "If you give it a thought you'll get it…"

"I know you…" I whispered as I stepped forward and Sora slowly followed. "But who?" The man sighed defeated with a smile that went away as quick as it came, soon his fierce eyes laid on us and he replied.

"I'm Seeth." He said making me stop in shock. I was paralysed from that moment on, I couldn't believe that it was the truth.

"How is that possible!" Sora asked with poison on his voice. "Seeth is the one that supposedly opened the door!"

"Yes… I was the first one, then Ansem came and tried to do the same, but he wasn't a keyblade master as I was." He said raising his keyblade in the air. "It's a fake one, but it still has a tremendous power."

"Why…?" I interrupted with my trembling voice, while Sora stared at me confused. "Why did you do all this?" I said slowly finding every explanation for everything. "You've been controlling us since the beginning…"

"You're a smart girl as I expected." The man said in a chuckle. "You realised your dream was false, but still you ran in aid for your friend that suddenly turned out to face you as an enemy… still, you were able to come here with him to settle things out. You do resemble a lot like your mother." An uneasy silence came as he stared deeply to me, and I didn't know what to do.

"Kairi… what's going on?" Sora whispered in my ear, placing his hand on my arm. "Do you know him?"

"I think that's obvious, why won't you tell him, Kairi?" The man asked with a wide smirk. As I stared at him, I came to realise the truth about everything, but still I couldn't believe in that truth… I didn't want to. From all the enemies I could get, this man had to be the one.

"Tell me what!" Sora said breaking the silence once more.

"Kairi… that diary belonged to whom?" I didn't reply to his question and he knew I wouldn't do it. "Her father wrote it." Sora's eyes widened in shock, as he stared at me not knowing what to do. He knew that every since I was little I longed to see my family again; after all, the main motive that started our journey was that, but we never thought the outcome would be this.

"Why…? All this time you've been after us…" I breathed out.

"You want to know it that badly, uh?" The man asked with a hint of sadness but his sarcasm overlapped. I raised my head and with a determined gaze I stared back at him. "It's for your own sake."

"This was for my sake!" I asked in disbelieve, letting my hatred take over me. "All these years of suffering we've been through!" Sora stared at the floor as the grip around my arm tightened.

"Believe me, that can lead you to do many things!" He said narrowing his eyebrows. "It was what led me to open the door, and it was what led you here." Once again, Sora raised his weapon surprising me and stroke. Seeth easily blocked it, and smiled at his attempt. I barely stood watching everything, I could feel my legs trembling so much that I couldn't move them at all. Sora kept fighting, unleashing his hatred as he rapidly swung his keyblade in air. When I came to myself, I saw Sora falling on the floor right in front of me. I instinctively knelt down and covered him knowing Seeth was charging. As I held Sora close to me, I could feel him mumbling with pain, my attention then turned to the feet right in front of me, and the man spoke in a low tune.

"Out of the way."

"Leave him alone!" I mumbled.

"Then give me your weapons."

"Why do you need them?" I asked raising my head to meet his gaze.

"You don't have to know." My head went down again, and I smiled as the sadness inside me took over. I had to wake up to reality… that man was no longer my father, he wasn't even human. The person I longed to meet was already dead, he died the moment he opened the door.

I raised my head to meet his gaze, and stood up. Those blue eyes that I saw so many times in my dreams had to be ignored; I had to ignore him no matter how much my heart screamed out. Loving and hating someone, it was really hard to feel. I summoned my staff and he smirked extending his hand to receive it.

"Kairi, don't!" Sora pleaded as he sat on the floor. I stepped forward leaving him behind, still with the staff in my hands as Seeth became more confident.

"FIRE!" I screamed out surprising both Sora and Seeth. I've never summoned magic with such intensity, with all the emotions in me waiting to come out, the spell came out in a way that was unbelievable. Seeth hardly had time to evade or block, so he was caught in it. I began to cough due to the smoke that made impossible for me to see anything in the middle of that fog. I began to hear a low chuckle as I tried to see where he was. I turned around and saw Sora standing up with difficulty as I smiled relieved. When I turned around again, the first thing I saw was a hand coming to my neck from the dense fog. I struggled to get some air as I tried to get his grip away from me.

"Bad mistake…" He said with rage on his voice. When he was about to continue, I felt the wind of a keyblade swing in front of me, as the grip on my neck disappeared. The first thing I saw when the smoke disappeared in the fog was Sora pushing his keyblade against the fake one.

"What do you think you're doing! Isn't she your daughter!" Sora screamed to his face, receiving a glare as a response.

"I don't intend to kill you, I just need something borrowed. If you give it to me peacefully there's no need for more struggle, if you don't…" He paused as a smirk appeared in his face and then pushed Sora away from him. "I'll beat you up until you can't stand up." I watched the frantic battle in front of me as I caught my breath. Sora was clearly having a hard time and I joined to help him, even though all I could do was magic spells, it was enough to take Seeth's attention. I closed my eyes as I focused all the energy I had as the violent clashes of keyblades echoed. I had to gather all the energy to make one final blow; to end everything once and for all.

"Hurry up, Kairi!" Sora screamed as he held back Seeth with difficulty, knowing exactly my objective. I kept my eyes closed until I heard one of them falling on the floor, and when I opened, I didn't see what I wanted.

"Sora!" I called worried as Seeth jumped with his keyblade in the air, landing on Sora. He was able to block in time, and pulled him away once again.

"Don't worry about me, just keep going!" He said standing up and charged again. For me it was the worst torture that I could get; hearing the clashes and trying to concentrate when his life was on the line wasn't an easy job to do. Again one of them fell on the floor, and again I opened my eyes to find the same situation. Sora couldn't fight any longer, we had to end this as soon as possible. Trying to ignore the battle, I closed my eyes with force as I concentrated until I hear Sora's cry. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe it. the serene look on Seeth's face as he keyblade went through Sora's stomach… the terrified look Sora had on his face… it seemed that everything around me stopped. He pulled his weapon out and Sora winced in pain, rolling his body to the other side.

"Get up!" Seeth said insensitive to Sora's pain, making me run on their direction to aid him. He noticed I was approaching and smirked at my attempt. I saw the palm of his hand on my direction and my body was impulse backwards, and I fell with my back on the floor. I could feel my ribs cracking inside me and I clenched my teeth with pain as I tried to get up. When I stared at them, Seeth was kneeled beside Sora placing his hand on Sora's chest as a dark light surrounded them.

"Let him go!" I screamed as I stood up and ran on their direction. This time he didn't stop me, instead of that, he walked away from Sora's limp body leaving me confused. I saw Sora slowly standing up with his back turned at me, using his keyblade as a support and a smile came to my face. When he turned around to face me, a smiled vanished and I suddenly stopped.

"Go ahead… Sora." Seeth said with a sick smirk on his face as he stared at me. My gaze went from Sora to Seeth, and as I tried to figure out what was going on, Sora raised his keyblade and walked on my direction. I stepped backwards with fear of his eyes, it remembered me of that time when he didn't recognize me. The cold stare that was going away as time passed by returned colder then it was before, his warm blue eyes turned into ice.

"Sora…?" I called trembling with fear as I stepped away from him. He smirked at my trembling voice, still with his keyblade in air and right after, he charged and I was the target. "What are you doing! Stop it!" It was difficult for me to defend all his blows, after all he was superior then anyone, but harder then that was knowing that I had to face him as an enemy or I'd surely die. Even though I know the reality my body doesn't respond and I simply keep trying to evade and blocking his blows. "Come on Sora! Come to yourself!" No matter how much I called out for him it was impossible. Before I knew, he was right behind me and he pressed his keyblade against my neck choacking me. "S-Sora!" It was all in vain, he returned to the darkness once more and I didn't know how to take him out of there.

"There's no use Kairi… if you treasure his life and your life, you better hand over the Staff." Seeth said with triumph in his voice, as the small smirk widened in his features.

"Come o-on Sora! Y-you c-can't lose lik-ke this!" I said as I tried to pull away the keyblade, but it futile his strength was too much.

"It's no use! He doesn't remember you or remember what he was! Why do you think I kept him for five years! Now I can control him very easily!" He said with pride on his voice, leaving me disgusted with the person he turned out to be.

"Of co-ourse he does!"

"_The weapon of light that was created by the one that possesses the strongest heart and the seven princesses, and the light inside them gave the power to fight the darkness, and to prevent the worlds' destruction."_

Those words suddenly echoed in my mind and I knew perfectly why, I had to fight alone to save him.

"I know h-he remembers… c-come on, not-t after we've been th-through… you're not g-going to give up-p after all we went-t through…" I said as I felt my breath lacking. "Remember me…" I whispered and I felt his strength slowly loosen, and I smiled at the progress.

"_So, listen child_

_Even in the deepest darkness,_

_there will always be a light to guide you."_

Again words echoed in my mind to give me guidance, this time it was the wisdom of my grandmother that spoke to me years ago.

"Remember what we promised years ago… what we share now…" I said as I slowly gained more breath, until he finally took his keyblade away from me. My hand came to my neck as I caught my breath and kneeled on the floor feeling my strength leaving me. Sora was on his feet, with his keyblade beside him as he stared confused at my back.

"What's wrong, Sora? Can't you keep up?" Seeth said seriously, but I could see he was worried with the situation. "You know what I told you to do now, do it!" Seeth screamed angered and Sora suddenly woke up. He raised his keyblade and I called my staff as well knowing that he'd come again after me.

"_Your heart will shine with its power_

_and push the darkness away."_

And with that final phrase, Sora charged on me and I turned around blocking his blow on my knees. It was weaker then the other ones and I was sure he was still there… he was fighting. I pulled his keyblade away surprising him, as I stood up I gained balance turning around with the staff and hit him directly on his face with force, making him fall backwards with the impact. I didn't think I used that much force, but I waited for him to get up. I saw him supporting his torso with his elbows as he shook of his head. When I saw his keyblade far from him, I stepped forward and kneeled beside him.

"Sora?" I called unsure as I placed my hand on his shoulder, but before I could anything at all, his hand came right to my neck. My hands fell on his, and as I tried to get his strong grip away from me, he kneeled in front of me. Seeth was with a wide smirk on his face, knowing he would get what he wanted, but I wouldn't let him get it so easily.

"Now, Kairi! It's time to choose!" He said cheerfully. I tried to look at Sora in the eye, but his head was down.

"S-sora… look-k at me!" I said in a hoarse voice. "I know you're still there!" I screamed out hoping he'd hear me.

"I'm going to repeat myself… if you treasure his life and your life, you better hand over the Staff." Seeth said as he stepped forward, and I simply ignored him.

"Look at me, damn it! I k-know you're st-still there!" When I said that his head slowly raised and I met his warm blue eyes, staring at me with shock. His hand quickly left my neck and I bent down supporting myself with my arms as I caught my breath. I could feel him shivering as his hands pressed against his chest with force. I sadly smiled as I saw him fighting, and just like I did seven years ago… I opened my arms, and welcomed him in my warmth, holding him tightly against me. Seeth suddenly stopped staring confused at the situation, but soon he realized what was happening and did nothing.

"He's too lost this time… nothing will bring him back." Seeth said loudly trying to stop me from saving him with his words. "Nothing controls him so you better get away from him before he kills you…" When I heard those words I wanted to get away, but I didn't let my fear overtake me, instead my grip simply tightened around him as he trembled even more.

"Remember me…" I whispered to his ear and said nothing more then that. I waited for him to return as silent tears rolled down my face landing on his shoulder. I felt him moving and I was frightened of what could happen, but still my grip didn't lose any strength and I closed my eyes with force. Inside my mind I heard the repeating pleas of his returning; it was all I could ask in that moment. When I felt his arms around me, pulling me with an immense force, I cried more thinking that all I did… was in vain.

"Once again… Kairi, thank you…" He whispered to my ear and my eyes were wide open. The only thing he got in response was my relieved sigh as I nuzzled my face on his warm shoulder. "Kairi… I want you to focus all your energy, only a strong spell can defeat him."

"I can't do it…" I said as I felt my strength lacking.

"You said this to me… not after all we went through, you're not going to give up now! Do your best, we don't have enough time!" And with that he loosened his grip and left taking his warmth with him, as I hopelessly stared at my knees. I noticed the flash of his keyblade returning, and right after I heard his quick footsteps going in Seeth's direction.

"You're back again, uh?" Seeth said with sarcasm in his voice. "Since she's the only one that has to survive, it might be easier to finish you off." And again, the clashes of swords returned. I didn't want to see anything, I couldn't stand it anymore. I did what he asked me, I focused all the energy that was left in me and tried to ignore the cries of the violent battle. Soon the terrifying sounds disappeared as I focused even more, I had to do the best I could. Knowing he was out there risking his life to save me and everyone gave me the trigger to gather more energy… my memories began to bring back my strength.

"_I heard you were leaving…"_

"_I was talking about a break, not leaving."_

_Raven…_

"_Can you forgive me…?"_

"_It was what kept me alive…"_

"_Kairi… are you afraid of me?"_

"_Kairi… believe it or not… I came back to you…"_

"_Well, well… it's been a while since I saw that look on you."_

"_Now, now Kairi. It's no time to cry now… he still needs your help."_

"_I missed you…"_

_Riku…_

"_Kairi… don't regret anything you did… you were amazing."_

"_You're not alone Kairi… not anymore. I'm here now…"_

"_If you're not happy at Destiny Islands, please come back as soon as possible…"_

"_Even if I die in the process… I'll end this for once and for all."_

"_I've been meaning to tell you something… I think I'm in love."_

_Everyone… _

"_If you leave… I hope you won't regret."_

"_It was none of your business. Women's talk, no men allowed."_

"_Don't worry, I'll handle him."_

"_Well… I'm glad I helped. And I will always be here to help you in everything."_

"_I love you…"_

_Sora..._

I couldn't control the numerous flashes that crossed inside my mind at the time, but every single thing that came to it reached my heart. I knew now I was able to end this once and for all. I knew he was beside me to support me, and I had to be beside him to help as well. I summoned all the energy I gathered in my Staff as I slowly opened my eyes. Both Sora and Seeth were badly wounded, and I knew Sora wouldn't last too long. My urge to help him made me say the spell I never tried in my life, and the one I never thought I would do.

"HOLY!" Right after that word left my mouth, the fog around us vanished being replaced by a strong light that blinded me. Even with my eyes closed I could see the intense light that surrounded us. What amazed me the most was silence around me and the strong wind that blew, I thought that such an intense light would bring an intense explosion, but I was wrong. The purest spell of all magic didn't give any sign of destruction. "Sora!" I called worried that he was caught up in the spell, but the intense light wouldn't let me open my eyes and the wind wouldn't let me move. Right after I called his name, the wind suddenly died and the light disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes and stared around.

"Kairi?" Called Aerith confused. I realized then that we were all very close to each other during our battle, and everyone stared at me confused.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked. I kept looking around, trying to find any trace of Sora and found nothing.

"Where's Sora?" I asked leaving them more confused. I kept looking around and nothing… silent tears began to roll down my face as I began to worry. "Sora?" I called and everyone stared around them trying to find him. "Sora, where are you!" I said as I began to run to nowhere. "Sora!"

"I'm right here…" I heard a hoarse voice behind me. When I turned around I saw nothing and I was left confused. "Down here…" When I stared down I could see only his hand, the rest of his body was under a pile of dust and the remaining of the city of Inis. Everyone came to our aid to unbury him. When he was able to leave all that mess, he jumped to my arms and held me close to him. "You did it… you did it, Kairi… its over." Even though all his weight was over my tired body, I didn't complain… my arms encircled him, and I pulled him tighter against me. Everyone around us smiled at our reaction, and sighed in relief as well, until Leon spoke.

"Where's Riku and Raven?" When I stared around I didn't see them and I instantly felt worried about the couple. Everyone stared at their surroundings except Sora that was too tired to get up. "Where are they!" Leon asked once more.

"There's someone over there…" I heard Sora whispering and no one listened. When I stared behind me I saw to forms laid on the floor and one up. I slowly laid Sora down and stood up.

"They're over there!" I called everyone and they followed me except for Aerith and Cloud that watched over Sora. The form that was up suddenly fell on its knees beside another one, and I felt even more worried. I ran with all the energy I had, hoping inside me that they were alright, but everything indicated the contrary.

**A/N:** Can you believe that this chapter took me all my summer vacations to write! Unbelievable! It was almost 3 months stuck in the same chapter! Anyway, tell me what you think about it, and I won't repeat the same opinion I have in every chapter I write. Hey, I played KHII! I liked the game, but… I dunno, I felt there was something missing, especially between Sora and Kairi. The first game is always the best, and I for me I think that was what happened, lol. Well, since it wasn't released in Europe, I won't talk about details, I don't want to spoil anything. After all… I've been waiting 4 years for this game to come out, and I kept my nose away from every KHII site so I wouldn't know what would happen in the game XD. I just saw a few trailers and that was all. And now, we go back to Riku and Raven… again! XD Sorry, but I don't know why I like to see these two together even though I'm not completely satisfied with my OC. Well, for those who already played KHII, I sorry for this ridiculous sequel, for those who haven't… I'll try to update the next chap until the game isn't released in Europe XD I already began to write it so, that's a start! And of course, above all the rambling I just did now, I want to thank you! I thank to everyone that read this, it's just a fanfic but it actually means a lot when someone even offers help to correct my grammar and spelling mistakes, isn't that right **Suma Susaki**? I really appreciated that, one special thanks for you! My best friend **Misau** that's a great writer as well and helps me a lot with this, she always keeps nagging me 'Write the fanfic! I wanna see Riku and Raven in—' some place we don't know xD. Keep your perv thoughts in the M section, there are children reading this! ; thanks for the tip about the '…' **riicava tea** I know I use that a lot, I tried to hold back here xD. And last, but not least, to everyone else! **Kingdom219, ****thesrazrbladekisses****Death's Mercenary****LiL aZn DrEaMeR****Princess Kairi**** and ****Heart of Dreams**


	36. Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sooorry!! It's been such a long time, but since I began college things went crazy in my life .. it's been two years since I updated this, and a year since I left a note, so... please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 36:_** Goodbye?**_

"Raven!! Riku!!" Kairi called as she slowly neared them. She could recognize Riku lay on the floor, as Raven shook him to wake him up. When she neared them she could see he was badly wounded.

"Hurry up!!" Raven called weakly. "He's bleeding too much!!" Kairi ran as fast as she could, but soon Leon and Yuffie were ahead of her since they weren't as tired as she was. Leon knelt beside him and stared worried at his shape. Raven already took all precautions and pressed the remaining of his shirt against his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"We have to take him to Aerith! She has to heal him to stop the bleeding!" When Kairi heard that the first thing she did was kneel beside him placing her hands over Raven's.

"I won't let him die on you." She said as she sadly smiled at Raven's surprised face. She gave her the same smile and Kairi closed her eyes using the only energy left on her to save her friend. A small light appeared in Kairi's hands and lasted for a few seconds, right after she opened her eyes and her head bent down. "I think its enough…" And with that she closed her eyes and fell. Raven held her to prevent her fall over Riku and stared at her surprised. Yuffie pushed her backwards and leaned her head against her shoulder. Raven took the remaining of his shirt away and saw his closed wound. She smiled relieved to see the bleeding stopped, and leaned her head against his chest. She smiled as her tears fell, even thought she felt his heartbeat in a slow pace, she knew he would make it.

"We better take him to Aerith, Raven… to check out everything." Leon said unsure as Yuffie gently slapped Kairi on the face to wake her.

"Okay…" Raven whispered slowly taking her head away from his chest. She stopped and stared at his peaceful but bloody face, and by instinct, her hand slowly caressed his cheek. "I'm not letting you get away that easily." She whispered the words that were only for him to hear. She wouldn't let him leave, just like he did to her.

"Is Kairi awake?" Raven asked staring at Yuffie while she nodded negatively at her.

"We can't carry them both!" Leon said.

"Don't worry, I can handle Kairi alone." Yuffie said slowly placing Kairi on her shoulders leaving Leon surprised. He smiled at her and helped Riku in the same way, while Raven used her sword as a support to get up. She walked with difficulty, with her hand going tightly against her chest while her free arm protectively held her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked worried. Raven stared at him confused since it was the first time he actually asked that question with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She said giving him a small smile and quickening her footsteps. Leon and Yuffie stared at each other confused and followed her. When Aerith recognized them from distance, her stare became more worried. Raven could see her saying something to Cloud and the headed to their direction. When she reached them, Raven was the first person being assisted.

"Are you alright?" Aerith asked her as she placed her arm behind Raven's back to support her. Raven smiled and replied.

"It's alright, I'm fine. He's the one you have to worry about." Aerith let out a sigh and stared worried at Riku that was still unconscious on Leon's back. Her gaze then went to Kairi on Yuffie and she asked worried.

"What happened to her?!"

"Don't worry, she just passed out." Yuffie replied. When they began to reach Sora and Cloud, both of them stared surprised at the situation.

"What happened to them?!" Sora quickly asked standing up in the process.

"Don't worry, just stay still!" Aerith complained. "Give Kairi something…" She quickly ordered Leon and he did as she told. She began to examine Riku and she stared surprised at his closed wound but still she used some magic to heal him.

"He doesn't look too good…" Aerith said sadly but with a small smile on her lips as her gaze turned to Raven. "But he'll be fine, he went through a lot worse before." Raven sighed slightly relieved as Aerith stood up and walked in her direction. She pulled her arm surprising her and leaving everyone confused. "What about you? You were hit on your ribs, weren't you?" Raven stared at her surprised and nodded positively. Aerith began to examine her, placing her hands on her ribs and began to mumble. "Hmm… they aren't broken… I suppose the impact was too strong, was it?" Aerith asked staring at her.

"Not too much considering the situation…" Raven said slowly waiting for Aerith's scold.

"You have to be more worried about that child, Raven!! It's still small but it needs protection!!" Aerith whispered angered.

"I'm more worried then you think… if I wasn't, I wouldn't still be alive." Aerith stared at her surprised by her statement and serious face, and with that Raven left to Riku's side, leaving Aerith confused. She sat beside him with a worried look on her face and looked around her. She saw that Kairi was already awake with a relived smile on her face with Sora beside her, while Aerith spoke worried to Cloud, Leon and Yuffie. Her gaze then went to the floor where she saw the traces of dry blood, of the last time they were there to save Sora. Then her gaze finally fell on Riku's peaceful features, and there it remained.

She didn't know how he would react after he woke up… she knew he would be mad at her, and she knew he was right. By instinct, her hand went to his face to move away some locks of his hair and she smiled at his face. It hurt so much inside… lying to him. No matter how much she felt she didn't deserve him she couldn't leave, he was her greatest weakness and her greatest strength. Never in her life she thought she could have the family she never had, but after knowing she was carrying his child, she never confessed to anyone her true feelings… she wanted that child, more then anything in the world... specially knowing it was his child. Her thoughts were interrupted by his twisted features as he woke up. She didn't know if she would wait for him to wake up or leave before a storm came over her, but she didn't have time for that.

"Raven?" He called in his hoarse voice as he opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" She smiled at him and whispered.

"Yes… how are you feeling?"

"Beat up…" He said as he tried to sit up with her help. His features twisted with pain as he held his recently healed wound, and sighed. "What happened?"

"I guess we won…" She simply replied with a small smile in her lips, receiving his smile as a response. "When I regained consciousness I saw you and Seeth standing, and right after both of you fell on the floor…" Raven said in a low tune, remembering the moment he fell on the floor that almost made her heart stop. Riku let out a low chuckle and Raven stared at him confused. "What are you laughing at?!"

"What a great timing you had." He replied staring at her.

"Timing?! Why, thank you!!" She replied with her temper slowly rising. "Don't even joke about that, you can't imagine how worried I was!!" He let out another chuckle and she kept staring at him confused. She was surprised that the first subject wasn't what she was expecting, but maybe even he was avoiding it. He stopped laughing and stared at the floor in front of him, still with a smile on his face.

"I'm so glad it's over…" He confessed in a whisper as he closed his eyes. Raven let out a sigh and couldn't help but to smile with him. She didn't know how he did it, but she thanked him for avoiding the subject. "How's everyone?"

"I… I think they're fine." Raven said in a low tune knowing Sora wasn't in his best condition. Riku turned around to confirm and saw everyone taking their rest, sat on the floor while Aerith was standing beside Sora and Kairi. His gaze then went back to Raven's as his smile slowly vanished from his lips, and she knew they couldn't go any further avoiding it.

"I don't need to ask, right?" When he asked that, her face turned to the opposite side while his serious gaze lay on the white floor. She couldn't face him, she knew she lied too much. "Just… for how long?"

"I'm- I…" She didn't know what to reply to that question. "I don't know…" She replied in a low tune closing her eyes. She felt him getting closer to her, until his face was near hers and startled her.

"It's _our_ child, Raven…" He whispered. "Can't you understand the meaning of that?" Raven's eyes widened with his question, as he placed his hand over hers and nuzzled his face on her hair. "It's not _me and you_ it's _us_!! You don't have to bear everything…" She stared at the floor surprised, expecting to hear him scold her for her lie, but the way he exposed the truth hit harder then a scold. She knew she kept too much for herself and that made him keep too much for him as well. "You can't keep splitting it in half…"

"I know…" She whispered turning her gaze to the floor.

"Then why did you lie to me again?!" He whispered with more intensity in his voice and she didn't reply to him as she closed her eyes to evade his gaze. When he saw her eyes closing he knew she wouldn't reply him… again. He sighed and he gave up on asking as his hand left hers. He turned his back at her and she opened her eyes staring bitterly at his back. She took a deep breath sitting behind him and leaned her back against his. "Don't you trust me…?"

"I trust you more then anyone on this world." She whispered.

"Then why?!" He asked with frustration on his voice.

"Because I love you…" She said with a sad smile. "I don't want to see you suffering even more because of me…" He remained silent for a while, wondering if it was the right reply.

"More then what you're putting me through? Right now?" She let out a sad giggle and replied.

"I believe so." She knew he would feel worse after her reply but it was the truth. He had nothing more to ask, he had to stay in the dark once more.

"I'm tired of this…" He confessed. He was so mad at her that he didn't know how to react. There were times he wanted to yell at her face but he couldn't, because deep down there was something more important to keep him from doing that. Even in that moment he didn't want to face her, but there he was talking to her; he was too involved with her.

"Just wait…" She said knowing he would stay confused even though he was truly mad at her. She decided to leave him alone in his thoughts, but before she could she felt his hand over hers. She stared at it as he tightened his grip, and she smiled sadly.

"Stay with me…" He pleaded in a whisper. She sighed and took her hand away from his, while he stared sadly at his feet. To his surprise, the next thing he felt was her arms over his waist and her body pressed against his back as she nuzzled her face in his back. He smiled and said. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" It was the least she could do for him. If she was in his place, she didn't know if she would go through what he was facing. She just wanted end everything, for once she wanted to be honest to him, and for that to happen she had to do something. She opened her eyes and stared at his bare back with her knitted eyebrows. She wanted to move but she couldn't, his warmth and his request were still keeping her there. "Riku…?"

"Just a little longer…" He whispered holding her hands in his. "I know you hate this place, but-"

"It's okay…" She said smiling as she leaned her cheek against his back. "Just a little longer…" And with that, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Meanwhile, everyone was resting to recover the lost stamina. After all, they did have to leave thought Kingdom Hearts once more and face all the heartless. They still had to confirm that Inis had to be closed in order to bring the worlds together.

"Do you think it will work…?" Kairi asked worried as she leaned her back against Sora's chest.

"I don't see any other way…" Sora replied whispering to her ear.

"And if it doesn't work?" She asked in the same tone.

"It will work." Sora replied determined. "If that wasn't the case, I think Raven would know. She knows more then us about this place."

"I guess you're right…" Kairi said as she stared worried at the couple. "I think Riku already knows…" Kairi said in a whisper.

"It seems so…" Sora said in the same tone.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Kairi asked. "I always thought it was strange for Raven to keep something like this from him."

"There might be some reasons for it…" Sora replied. "But don't worry… We'll make sure they're alright."

"We better hurry… we never know what can happen in a world like this." Leon said interrupting the couple. "You guys are ready?"

"We have to." Sora replied.

"I'm going to call Raven and Riku…" Aerith said in a worried tone with her gaze focused on the couple, and left as soon as she arrived. "Hmm… Raven?" She called getting Raven's attention. "We better leave…"

"I know..." She replied and leaned her forehead against his back once more. "We have to go…" She said as they heard Aerith footsteps leaving them.

"Yeah, let's go." Riku said trying to stand up, but the pain on his stomach didn't let him.

"Come on, I'll help you." Raven said already up, giving him a hand and he gladly accepted. Placing his arm over her shoulders, Raven helped him walking. "You know, if I could I would pick you up." She said in a playful tone.

"Ah, ah, you wanted to avenge because of the last time I picked you up?" Riku asked cheerfully.

"Even if you fall in the floor right after, I can still do it." She said trying to sound serious making him look at her surprised. He smiled sweetly and replied in a low tune.

"You can't, you're carrying a baby with you already."

"Yeah, it would be a pain in the ass to carry such a big one too." Riku let out a low chuckle as he stared at everyone that was waiting for them. "Come on, help us here!!" Raven called and Yuffie quickly came to aid placing Riku's free arm over her shoulder.

"I heard the news!! Congratulations!!" Yuffie said cheerfully while the both of them stared at her confused. "The child!" She pointed out while Raven simply sighed and Riku smiled slyly with a small blush on his face.

"I guess everyone already knows, uh?" Raven said with a small smile.

"Good news spread quickly! Especially if you let them slip them away." Yuffie replied with a giggle. When they arrived the group, everyone had a small smile on their faces that had a bigger meaning. They knew from that moment on, everything would return to normal. They knew their memories would return the moment the worlds would go back together as one.

"Let's go! I've gotta a keyhole to close!!" Sora said cheerfully as he waved his keyblade in the air. Everyone was surprised to see him moving so much considering his condition, but after so many years of suffering after a goal, who wouldn't be? He began to walk with his arm over Kairi's shoulder, pushing her against him. He stared at her, and she smiled back at him. As she stared at him she thought that it's been such a long time since saw him smiling like that. "What?" He asked with curiosity.

"It's been a while since I saw you like this." She replied with a smile.

"And I thank you for that." He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. Her smile slowly vanished as the thoughts in her mind ran, and her feelings confused her.

"It's over… right?" She asked unsure.

"Why do you ask?" He asked confused. She remained silent to his question as she thought, and let out a sigh.

"Nothing… I'm just glad we're alive…" She said as she nuzzled her face in his neck. Sora stared at her somewhat surprised with her statement and smiled.

"Yeah… we're together." He said as he looked forward, leading his free hand to hers and tightening his grip around it. Behind them, the rest of the group walked in a quick pace to follow them. Riku was the one with worst condition besides Sora, but he wasn't able to walk on his own and Yuffie and Leon where the ones that helped him, while Raven was in front of them and Cloud and Aerith were ahead her. Kairi then raised her head and looked behind over Sora's shoulder and she noticed Raven's worried look, as her hand gripped the clothes on her chest.

"Go ahead…" She said to Sora leaving him confused as she stopped waiting for Raven. Sora only gave a few steps forward until he stopped as he saw Kairi walking on Raven's direction. He then noticed the same thing as Kairi and he knew she was the right person to deal with Raven. "Hey!" Kairi called getting Raven's attention.

"Hey! Thanks for what you did before…" Raven said in a low tune surprising Kairi.

"You of all peopled thanking?" Kairi asked playfully as she stared at the white sky confused. "Is there a change in the weather?" Raven smiled and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, maybe." Raven replied. Kairi stared at her worried not knowing what was going on.

"What's worrying you this time? Is it Riku?" She let out a low giggle and replied.

"Nah…"

"What is it?" Kairi asked curious.

"Now that we reached the end… I was thinking about the beginning." Kairi stared at her confused with a small smile on her face and asked.

"Now you're turning all poetic? You definitely hit hard with your head." Raven smiled at her statement, but Kairi knew that she was still hiding something behind it.

"I was just remembering how I met everyone… and everything that happened." Kairi smiled and replied.

"My, my, are you the one turning soft this time?" Raven's smile quickly vanished being replaced by an indignated face.

"Where did that come from??" Kairi giggled at the pride talking in her place and replied.

"Who knows? It might be some pregnancy symptoms." Even after all the weariness they had, Kairi was still able to make Raven fume even though it wasn't with her full intensity.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you in my place!"

"Oh no, not for now!" Kairi replied shaking her hands in denial. "Anyway… meeting us is such a bad memory of yours?"

"Who knows?" Raven asked with a smile. Kairi replied with a frown and Raven said. "I have to admit you guys can give a hell of a job!"

"Well… at least say it was worth the trouble." Kairi replied with a smile. "After all, you did meet someone that changed a lot of things, right?" There was a silent pause as Raven's stare turned to the floor and she replied.

"I can't say no to that." She confessed with a small smile on her face, and Kairi smiled as well.

"Who would ever thought you'd admit that." Kairi said sighing, making Raven let out a low giggle. "Still, there must be something else besides that, right?" Kairi asked hoping that she would admit her feelings. "What I mean is… why are you wondering about the past?" Raven's smile slowly vanished and she replied.

"I'm not sure myself…" She paused as she sighed and stared at the back of everyone that were ahead. "Sometimes… there are things that aren't as they seem to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked confused by her statement, but mostly frightened. "Is there something wrong?

"I'm unsure…" Raven said in a whisper. Kairi remained silent absorbing her words and afraid of asking as million thoughts went through her mind. "Don't think that this ended so easily?"

"Easily?!" Kairi asked confused. She didn't remember any part of their journey 'easy' specially the final battle where they almost died. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…" Raven began carefully choosing her words. "Something's still missing; something no one noticed yet."

"What's missing?" Kairi asked anxious.

"Closing the door of course… but just how?" Raven's question left Kairi even more confused. "As Sora said, the world itself is the keyhole, but how do you close it?"

"I don't know…" Kairi replied confused staring at the floor.

"Think with me…" Raven replied sadly. "Remember the last time Kingdom Hearts was closed?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I do…" Kairi replied confused.

"Then, just line the pieces up… it's the same process to close both realms." Kairi thought about that time when Kingdom Hearts was closed. She was there and witnessed Sora closing the door, but she didn't get what Raven was trying to tell her. "I've been thinking a lot about this for a while… and I'm afraid it might be true." Raven said in disappointment. It was then it hit her; Riku and King Mickey stayed inside Kingdom Hearts so the door could be closed.

"Someone has to stay inside?!" Kairi asked in whisper, receiving Raven's bitter smile in response.

"That's right… He has to stay inside to close this world, and again, he has to sacrifice himself again." Kairi stared at the floor confused and shocked, not knowing how to feel or what to do. "It closes here and right to the other side, at the entrance of Kingdom Hearts. It's the only way to close both realms for good. I just… I wouldn't like to see Sora sacrificing himself and to avoid that, you're the only one among us that can do it... only the staff or the keyblade can lock these doors." Kairi closed her eyes and covered them with her hand as her pace slowed down. Even though Kairi was confused by her questions, deep down she knew that things went way too easy… deep down she knew there was something that simply wouldn't be right. "I preferred to ask you this because I think Sora already went through too much."

"There's really no way out?" Kairi asked hoping for another solution, stopping her steps with shock.

"Riku can wield the keyblade but he is in no condition and I'm sure you wouldn't want him to do it too… just like me." Raven replied. "And there is something else that we need to deal with. I'm sure that Sora knew about this since the beginning, and he's planning to sacrifice himself. We have to avoid that too…" Raven said a low tune as Kairi remained silent. "Kairi?" She woke up to reality and stared at Raven with panic written all over her face made her stop. Raven smiled with sympathy for her friend, knowing it wasn't something easy to deal with.

"After all the trouble we went through…"

"Yes, I know." Raven quickly replied knowing what was coming. "Of all people in the worlds out there, you two are the last ones that deserve to be apart… but unfortunely, this is reality." Raven cupped Kairi's hand in hers and requested. "For one last time… you'll have to be strong for the one you love." Kairi stared at Raven hopeless, afraid of the outcome. "Don't worry, you won't be alone… I'll be here with you."

"What do you mean?!" Kairi asked confused. "I can't let you stay here!! Riku's—"

"I have to stay here…" Raven replied with a bitter smile on her face as she let go of Kairi's hand.

"But… but why?"

"I'm still a heartless, no matter what…" Raven replied in a low tune. "When the door closes, all heartless will return to darkness… and there they'll remain. I'm already feeling the darkness weakening…" Raven placed her hand on her heart, squeezing the clothes to control the pain she was feeling. Kairi's eyes widened with surprise and all of the sudden, she realised why Raven acted so cold and distant… she knew that in the end, she would disappear. "Closing this door will end this… it will bring the balance between all worlds."

"But… what about the baby?" Kairi asked worried and Raven's features turned bitter.

"Its part of me…" She replied in a whisper. "This is why I tried to avoid everything, but I couldn't. And things turned out worse then I thought."

"Raven…" Both of them didn't know what else to say to each other. Everything seemed too complicated…

"No matter how much I avoided… I don't regret it." Raven confessed with a smile, surprising Kairi. "It hurts more now… but everything that happened until now, was worth it. And I have to thank you for that as well."

"Me…?" Kairi asked confused.

"My mission as a heartless was to find you." Raven replied with a smile. "But I found something more valuable as a human… that's why I thank you." Finishing her speech, Raven's eyes turned to the floor, and she began walking again. Now Kairi realised why she was thinking about the beginning and smiled. She began to walk in a quick pace until she reached Raven, and with a small pat in Raven's back she said.

"You're welcome." Raven stared at her surprised by her wide smile. "I never thought that you'd actually confess something like that so… thank you as well. For everything." Raven smiled letting out a low giggle, and said.

"Damn… it seems that these pregnancy symptoms spread quickly." Kairi giggled at her statement and a pause of silence began between them, as they walked with their thoughts following them.

"Don't get me wrong, but… I'm glad I won't be by myself in the end." Kairi said unsure.

"I understand." Raven replied. "Are you ready to do it?"

"No… but I'll do it anyway." Kairi replied with a sad sigh. She knew she had no other choice but to sacrifice for the one she loved, like he was about to do. And how would anyone be ready to face that? No one in the world had to go what all of them went through. "And I couldn't agree with you more."

"Huh?" Raven said confused.

"It was worth it… it was worth to go through all of this just to see him again." Raven smiled at her statement and said.

"You went through a lot to find him..."

"Yeah… but everything went as I wanted. I found him and that's what matters." Kairi replied and Raven smiled as she stared forward.

"That's the spirit!" Raven replied trying to add some enthusiasm to her voice. Right ahead of them, everyone was waiting and as they expected, Sora was the last one waiting along with Riku. "Do you think Sora told Riku about this?" Raven asked with worry in her voice.

"Knowing him, that's the last thing he'll do." Kairi replied. "He likes to take all to himself."

"Hm… anyway, we have to stop Sora. You know what to do…" Raven said in a whisper.

"Yeah…" Kairi replied sadly.

"He'll fight back." Raven stated staring worried at Kairi.

"So will I." Kairi replied calmly staring at her friend.

"Hey slowpokes! You're late!" Riku replied in a playful tone interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry, but we didn't need to be carried!" Raven replied in the same tone. Kairi was amazed how Raven could keep her spirits up even though she knew from the beginning what was going to happen to her. Kairi decided to carry in the same attitude and brought a smile to her face as if nothing happened.

"Plus, we're tired! I want to be able to get home in one piece." Kairi replied in the same cheerful tone.

"Come on, let's get going!" Sora said in the same tone as he began to walk again. The girls separated from each other and joined the ones they wanted to spend that moment. Kairi held Sora's arm with a strong grip, and leaned her head against his shoulder, making him look at her confused. "Are you ok?"

"I've never been better!" Kairi replied in a whisper, turning her cheerful gaze to him. The last thing she wanted was him to be worried about her, she simply wanted him to know she was happy with him beside her. On the other side, Raven simply intertwined her hand on Riku's with a tightened grip and with a smile on her face she stared at him while his intense aquamarine eyes gazed at her.

"So… what are we going to do after this?" Riku asked making her nervous with his question.

"I dunno." She replied trying to hide nervousness in her voice.

"Then you're coming with me to Destiny Islands… right?" He said while he placed his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

" 'I guess'? What kind of answer is that?" He asked with a confused smile on his face.

"Well… I don't have anywhere else to go, right?" He stared at her by the corner of his eye, and with a wide smile on his face he replied.

"Yeah, I guess." She giggled at his reply and placed a soft kiss on his face, relieved that he didn't ask anything else. When they finally met the fountain, Kairi and Raven weren't able to keep a smile on their faces, but neither showed their sadness. Both Sora and Riku walked to the fountain and examined it.

"We better cross this together." Sora said pointing at the fountain that was the only source of darkness in Inis. In Kingdom Hearts, the fountain poured pure crystalline water, unlike in Inis, the fountain poured black water, only the structure was equal.

"I'll go first." Cloud offered and with no ones consentiment he jumped in.

"He's nuts!!" Leon replied. "The heartless are out there!" Leon said quickly following his friend.

"You're ready to go Yuffie?" Aerith asked in a sigh.

"I'm good as new!" Aerith stared at Raven and said slyly.

"I'm sorry I slipped." Raven sighed with a small smile on her face and replied.

"They would know sooner or later." Aerith smiled at her response and said.

"I want her to be the last one going in there!"

"I'm no cripple now!!" Raven said in a whisper. Even though she fought back, it was good that Aerith told that so Sora wouldn't get a chance to stay.

"I'll be going then." With that last statement they jumped in the fountain and the ones left were Sora, Riku, Kairi and Raven. The girls stared at each other and waited as they walked forward. When they were near the fountain, Kairi nodded at Raven and turned the palm of her hands to them and created a magic barrier around them and the fountain.

A/N: Aaaand here it is! It's not the last but it's nearing the end yaaay! Well... I really do feel bad to leave this for such a long time, that why I decided to divide the last chapter in two, since it was reaaally long. Lol. And don't kill me by leaving a cliff hanger like this xD anyway... to thank everyone that still look to this webpage: LiL aZn DrEaMeR (it was your review that made me do this xD), heartofdreams, Princess Kairi, DivineSunSHiNE, Suma Susaki(don't was your time on this!! You have more precious things to do, believe me!), peachtarts, xicecreamx and Misau (you already know what I have to say... xD tks...). thanks to you all! I'll do my best to update sooner!!


	37. I Found You

A/N: Oh... my.... GOD! I can't believe it but I finished this crap!! Hooray!

_**Quick Recap:**__ After the final battle with Seeth, everyone regrouped and began to prepare to leave but Raven realizes that someone has to stay inside Inis to close the doors and tells Kairi about it. Suspecting Sora knew that all along they join forces to stop him from sacrificing himself._

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Raven.

**Finding you**

Chapter 37:_** I Found You**_

Both Sora and Riku watched the white light confused and stared backwards. When Sora realized that it was Kairi's magic, he quickly ran against the barrier and asked.

"Kairi!! What are you doing?!" She smiled at him while Riku stared at them confused.

"I'm not letting you do this again…" Kairi replied in a low tune.

"What??!" He asked in confusion.

"We know what you're up to." Raven replied making Sora's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?!" Riku asked not knowing what was happening.

"You can't do this!!" Sora screamed hopeless banging his fists against the barrier.

"Why not?" She asked calmly surprising him. "You don't have to take everything on yourself."

"That isn't the point!!" Sora replied with frustration.

"Then what is it?!" Kairi asked raising the tone of her voice.

"I don't want you to die here!!" Kairi was taken by surprised by the intensity of his tone with that statement. She knew he was desperate as she was, but there was no other choice.

"What?!" Riku asked as he got closer to the barrier as well.

"_The door of darkness tied by two keys__, __the door of darkness to seal the light__,__ none shall pass but shadows returning to the darkness_. Isn't that right?" Raven asked. "And like this, all the worlds shall be restored and reunited in one." With that Riku simply remained quite as he stared shocked at Raven and she stared back at him with a saddened stare.

"I'm sorry, but this time… it's my turn." Kairi replied with a bitter smile.

"You can't close the door without the Keyblade!!" Sora said desperately.

"How would I close the door on the other side? If you were in my place, wouldn't you ask me to close it with my staff?" Kairi replied making Sora clench his teeth. He stared down making for her impossible to see his eyes.

"I won't let you do this… I won't." And with that, she began to feel the barrier weakening. When she realized he was fighting back, she ran to the barrier and leaned her hands against his and began to fight back as well. He raised his head and stared at her with his eyebrows knitted. "Stop it…" He said as sweat began to roll down his face. Kairi wanted to yell at his face, but she had her hands full trying to keep the barrier up. "I can't… let you stay here…" He said implying more force to his hands against the barrier.

"You have no other choice…" Kairi said leaning her forehead against the barrier and closing her eyes.

"I can't…" He said letting his voice tremble with emotion.

"Neither can I!" Kairi replied. "I'm tired of seeing you taking responsibility of everything!!" Right after her words, she felt the barrier losing its strength. Right next to Sora was Riku using the little he knew in white magic to stop them.

"Just what the hell are you doing??!" Came Raven right beside her.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" He asked angered. "This is what was left to tell, wasn't it??!" Surprised by his statement, she didn't reply to his question. "I don't want to lose both of you again!"

"Staying here or outside won't change a thing for me!!" Raven exclaimed.

"She's right!! Stop doing this!!" Kairi replied desperate slowly losing her strength. "Let us do this… please."

"There's no turning back at this point…" Raven replied as she leaned her hands against the barrier as well. "We made a decision, and we will go until the end." Raven closed her eyes and suddenly the crystalline barrier turned into a greyish tone becoming darker and darker. All of the sudden, Sora and Riku were pushed away as swirl of wind surrounded them. Everyone was surprised by the turn of events, even Kairi didn't know what was happening even though she felt the strength of her barrier rising. When Raven opened her eyes, everyone stared panicked at the yellow glow. "Now… go…" Raven said almost in a whisper.

"What…?" Sora asked confused. "There is a turning back!!"

"She's about to transform, just go!!" Kairi replied panicked.

"She can control herself!!" Riku exclaimed. "I know you can do it, Raven!!"

"But... you leave me... no choice…" She replied with difficulty leaving Riku surprised.

"There's no time! Raven's transforming!!" Kairi screamed out with frustration.

"She can hold back!!" Riku said angered, still with his gaze locked with hers.

"I won't hold back!!" Raven replied in the same tone. Riku's eyebrows knitted, never letting his piercing gaze leave her eyes. "Go, damn it!" Raven said as the tone of her voice began to change with the transformation.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here!!" Sora screamed at Kairi as he fought against the barrier.

"I won't-!!" Raven screamed through the pain she tried to control, as her skin slowly changed its colour.

"You have no choice, Sora! You have to go!" Kairi exclaimed. With the last strength and rage, Sora summoned his keyblade and slashed the barrier successfully, leaving a small fend enough for him to pass by. Kairi raised her head surprised as well, especially when she realised how close the slash was from her. She made an effort to close the barrier's wound, but before she could Sora was already trying to cross it.

"Stop it, Kairi!" Sora said reaching her hands, pulling her close to him with half of his body out of the barrier. "You're not supposed to stay here, you have to leave!" She looked at him and her stare softened.

"I'm sorry… I'm tired of this..." She said in a low tune. "I'm tired to see you suffering, can't you see that?" He avoided her gaze so he wouldn't see the grief in her eyes. "I'm too tired… I just want this to end as much as you… but I don't want you to be the sacrifice once more."

"But… but you can't—" He said trying to formulate words.

"What I really want…" She asked with a small smile in her face. "Is for you to go to Destiny Islands… I've left you something there that you have to see for yourself."

"What are you talking about…?" Sora asked confused, raising his head to meet her eyes. "That isn't the point here, you have to-"

"Promise me!" Kairi interrupted. "Promise me you'll go there… and get what I did for you. Please…" Kairi said holding back her tears. He saw in her eyes the determination he knew she had… he knew she wouldn't budge from that place. His head went down knowing he wasn't able to fulfil his mission… knowing he wasn't able to protect her until the very end. "I want you to do that… for me."

"I don't have much time left..." Raven replied trying to control the heartless inside her. With Kairi's final statement, Sora's grip around her wrists tightened and he finally replied in a trembling voice.

"I'll do it… I promise you." Kairi let out a relieved sigh as she leaned her forehead against his head.

"Thank you…" She breathed out as the grip around her wrists released her. She cupped his face in her free hands and raised it to meet his eyes. He was trying to hide his tears from her but he wasn't able to. She wiped them with her thumbs and simply kept staring into his eyes. No words needed to be exchanged between them to know what was happening inside their hearts, they knew each other too well to know what was happening. She then closed her eyes and laid her lips on his, instantly feeling him calming down as she caressed his cheek. She broke the kiss even though she felt his lips following hers, but there was no time for a long good bye. She opened her eyes with a sweet smile on her face, as he stared desperately at her… knowing it would be the last time they'd be together. "Now go…"

"I will…" He said in a low tune, not fighting back as he felt his body slowly being pulled by the barrier.

"You can't give up now, Sora." Riku suddenly said while Sora didn't react to his words. "We can't let them stay here!"

"There's no other way…" He replied as he freed himself from the barrier. "Someone has to stay inside to close the door."

"We have to find another way!" Riku said grabbing Sora by his collarbone of his shirt, while his friend didn't stare back at him. "After all this time… you're willing to give up?!" Sora sighed sadly at his question. Inside his heart there was no reply to it, but in his mind it was the right thing to do.

"I have to." Sora replied controlling the emotion in his voice.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Riku exclaimed to his face, while Sora sighed and looked away. He knew Riku didn't want to give in but he knew there was no other way then that. Knowing Riku's position, Sora knew it would be very hard to accept the situation. He looked at his friend and spoke calmly.

"We have to keep our feelings away from certain things… we can't let them take control." Riku was taken aback with that statement. His words were very true no matter how much he didn't want to believe he was going to lose what was dearest to him. "Feelings don't have a choice… but our mind has." Riku stared down at his feet, and released Sora from his grip.

"I want them to live…" Riku breathed out.

"Someone has to stay…" Kairi said with her eyes closed while sweat rolled down her face with the effort. Riku clenched his teeth with rage knowing all odds were against him.

"You have to live now." Raven suddenly said in her regular and calm voice. "You lost too much time… it's time to make it up to it." Riku turned his gaze at her giving a few steps to near her, and with his voice shuddering, he asked.

"Without you?" Raven stared back at him with guilt in her eyes, not knowing what to reply.

"Come on, Riku… there's no time." Sora said as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Riku's head went down as he shut his eyes with force so the tears wouldn't fall.

"I'll go." Riku replied with tremor in his voice. "Just let me say something… please." Sora stared at his back with comprehension, and released Riku from his grip.

"Just hurry back inside…" Sora turned his back at everyone saying nothing as Kairi's bitter gaze followed him. He stopped at the entrance closing his eyes, feeling her stare in his back. He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to meet hers. Again he found her with a small smile on her face, though her eyes showed a totally different emotion. His heart screamed to get her back but his mind was controlling him now… there was nothing he could do. Again, he took another deep breath, but this time, he brought a smile with it. He brought the expression that matched hers, and her smile widened. "Thank you…"

"Thank you too…" Kairi replied in the same bittersweet way. And with that last glance, Sora turned his back at her quickly taking his smile away, and entered the other realm. Right after Kairi's smile left too and her head went down as sadness invaded her. She couldn't give up… there was still Riku to handle and she didn't know how long he was going to take.

"Kairi… it's up to you." Raven said out of the blue, and right after she fell on her knees.

"Raven!" Kairi called out worried, instantly feeling the barriers strength failing. She saw Riku nearing the barrier and kneeled right in front of Raven as he tried to stare at her face. He could see the darkness around Raven slowly fading away as Riku stared at her with a bitter smile on his face.

"I knew you could…" He simply said getting her attention.

"Please, tell me you'll leave after this." Raven quickly said in her accelerated breath.

"I will…" He replied in a whisper. "But… I won't forgive you for this." Raven's head rose with an unsurprised look on her face.

"I knew that from the beginning." Riku bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his emotions with her response.

"Why did you hide this from me?" He calmly asked. "We could find another way to-"

"There was no other way…" She interrupted. "And to look for another one would take a lot of time, you know how impatient I can be." She said with a sad giggle. Riku said nothing to her response, he simply turned his gaze at the floor. Her smile slowly faded and she said. "It had-"

"But _why_?!" He said controlling the tremble in his voice.

"You already know why!" She replied in the same way. There was a pause of silence between them, as they felt those words entering their hearts.

"I guess I do…" He said in a sigh as a sad smile came to his lips. "Kairi…? Could you please break the barrier?" Riku said turning his gaze at her. "I promise you, I'll leave right after you do it." Kairi stared at him unsure, but Raven nodded in confirmation. Kairi did as he asked, quickly falling on her knees with the lack of strength. As the barrier descended both Riku and Raven stood up with their gaze following it.

The moment the barrier touched the floor, Raven didn't have time to say anything else. The next thing she knew was Riku's arms around her, squeezing her with force. Raven hesitated as she felt his quick breath hitting on her neck, but soon her hands landed on his shoulders and she nuzzled her face in his neck, letting the silent tears dry on what was left from his shirt.

"I won't forget you…" He said in a whisper.

"Neither will I…" Raven quickly responded. And like that Riku broke their embrace, and laid a soft kiss on Raven's front. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared at her closed eyes. He knew she wasn't capable to stare back at him, and so he gave up. She felt his warmness leaving her and opened her teary eyes, as she watched his back getting away from her. He went to Kairi's side and extended his hand to help her up, and she gladly accepted it. Once she was up, he gave her a smile and said.

"Don't worry… I'll take good care of him." Kairi felt her lips beginning to tremble with emotion, and jumped to his arms embracing her friend strongly.

"I'm sorry…" He let out a low giggle and gently pushed her away from him.

"There's nothing to forgive." He replied letting out a sigh as he looked into her sad eyes, and with that he turned his back at her, letting his gaze travel to Raven. She was staring at the floor with sadness in her eyes, something he couldn't stand seeing. Once again, he went to her side placing his hand on her shoulder, and again she didn't stare at him. Her hand slowly reached out for his, as she slowly closed her eyes. Right after, she opened them with surprise when she felt his warm lips against hers. When he broke the kiss and opened his eyes, she couldn't read them. They were the mysterious eyes she met when she found him in the first time that gave warmness to her heart… that reassured her that everything would be alright. He gave her a small smile and she giggled at his reaction leaving him confused.

"You're an idiot…" She replied in a whisper. "How can you do it…?" He raised his eyebrows as he stared at the floor.

"I don't know." He said turning his gaze at her. "I think I fell for you." She avoided his gaze staring at the floor and replied once again.

"Idiot…" He smiled once more and held her hand squeezing it, and he felt her replying in the same way. With that last caress, Riku walked away from her heading to the portal while Raven's sad gaze followed him. He stopped at the entrance hesitating, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Go…" Raven said in a low tune while Riku narrowed his eyebrows with confusion. He took a deep sigh and entered the portal, and the first thing he found was chaos. The heartless were returning, and everyone had their share of trouble.

"Come on, let's get away from here!!" Sora screamed to everyone.

"But where's Kairi and Raven?!" Yuffie asked worried.

"Just go!" Sora screamed angered as he tried to hold back his tears.

"But we can't–!"

"JUST GO!" Sora screamed as reply to Aerith's statement, leaving her baffled a doing exactly what he said. Leon and Cloud were too busy slaying the heartless in front of them, opening path to get out of that hell. Sora was still, with anger and sadness on his eyes, hesitating on his actions.

"We have to go." Riku said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "There's no turning back now." Sora sighed and replied with a bitter smile.

"Maybe if we're lucky… we won't survive this."

"You still need to lock that door… there's no giving up now." Riku replied taking his hand away from him, and summoning his sword as he walked forward. "I don't have a lot of strength left but… I'll do my best to get you there." Sora stared at his friend's back, admiring the strength he still had after all those battles. He took a deep sigh, and followed Riku.

"Let's go then." And so they went, joining everyone else in the battle.

* * *

"We have to wait now…" Raven said almost in a murmur, as she sat down. "They have to get to the other side first." Kairi walked in her direction and sat beside her. They were both silent, not knowing what to say to each other. Their thoughts were somewhere else inside that portal… they were in everyone that left. What was really worrying both… was the fact they could never their friends again… _their_ faces once more.

"I just hope they make it to the other side…" Kairi said in a worried tone. "They were all in a bad shape…"

"They'll make it… don't worry."

"How do you know?"

"You saw their eyes…" Raven replied with a smile. "And Sora did promise you something." A faint smile appeared on Kairi's face.

"I guess so." She replied in a sigh. Even so, her heart raced with worry knowing how difficult it would be for all of them to return. Raven was deep in her thoughts as well, but then she noticed something. She was hearing sounds that were still far from them.

"Can you hear that?" Raven asked in alert. Kairi then concentrated and began to hear as well.

"It sounds like footsteps..."

"Someone's coming." Raven said standing up, with her hand in the grip of her sword. Kairi stood up as well, but she didn't summon her weapon, she waited instead. They both could hear the footsteps nearing, and somehow Kairi didn't feel the need of her staff in her hands. She had that feeling before...

"Wait..." She said in a low tune to Raven, leaving her confused. Then, she turned around to find a silhouette coming. "There he is." Raven turned as well, a pulled her sword out. The silhouette stopped with Raven's sudden move until it talked.

"I won't harm you this time..." Kairi recognized his voice while Raven remained confused.

"You're still alive?" Kairi asked in disbelieve, but she wasn't worried about that fact. The silhouette began walking again until they could recognize each other perfectly.

"You're... you're Seeth, right?" Raven asked confused.

"You still know me after all this years? That's a surprise..." Raven was uneasy with the presence of that man that she didn't know for sure who he was.

"You know each other?" Kairi asked confused.

"Well... It was I who presented Raven to Ansem."

"So it was you..." Raven said stepping forward, while Seeth remained calm in the same place. "It was you who helped him!" Raven only had silence as a response to her statement. Anger was taking control of her actions, as she neared him. Kairi perfectly knew why she was angered, but even so, she followed her to stop her.

"Wait Raven! Calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Raven asked in disbelief, turning her angered stare to Kairi. "After what he did to me?! After what he did to you?!" Kairi didn't have a response.

"I'm well aware of what I did..." Seeth then replied gaining their attention. "I know what I did to you and everyone else in the worlds out there. The purpose of the seven heartless was to find Kairi, indeed, but I had to be sure she would be alive, and with you Raven... it was possible."

"How do you even dare to say something like that?!" Raven asked with rage. "How can you change people's lives for your own purpose?!"

"Raven..." Kairi interrupted. "Please calm down..." Raven stared at her once again in disbelief. Kairi was now seeing the whole picture. Everything that happened since the very beginning was planned by her father... just to find her once more, he ruined worlds and people's lives, he took Sora away from her, he changed her whole life into a violent path. Even so... she couldn't hide the fact that he was the only family she had left.

"It was all foolishness... selfishness. There's nothing I can do to change what you are. The truth is... only you can change, and you're already changing Raven." Raven stared at him confused. So many questions were running through her mind, leaving her confused. Never in her life she thought she would find her true creator. "The child you're carrying... is already a symbol of that change."

"That won't make any difference now..." Raven replied with rage.

"That's true..." Kairi replied with sadness. "The worlds need to be united once more, we're here to make it happen." Seeth stared at her with a sad grin in his face and said.

"For all these years... I've wanted to see you, and I had to hurt you so much to make it happen." Raven turned around and walked away from them, disgusted by the presence of that man and Kairi's reaction. When she stopped she stabbed her sword in the white floor and sat on the floor beside it. She was so confused with her friend's reaction that she didn't know what to do. She knew it was her only family, but even so... she didn't understand. Kairi stared at her worried, not knowing where to turn, while Seeth continued to speak. "I know what I did is unforgivable and I won't ask you for forgiveness."

"I've been through a lot because of you, but... the main reason that once made me go on a new journey, was to find you." Seeth stared at her daughter surprised by her statement. "I wanted to find my real family, and now... here it is. I don't know what to feel..."

"I know what I would feel if I were in your place... but fortunely your not like me. You're just like your mother..." He replied in a smile as his dreamy gaze turned to the floor and Kairi smiled back. As silence fell between them, it seemed there were no words to explain what was happening, even both of them didn't really know what would be their next step. Confused by the awkwardness, Seeth began to talk. "There's something that you still need to do..." She was confused by his response, but she continued to hear. "Everyone needs to know our story... it can't be repeated again

"But... I need to stay here. I have to close this side of the door, there's nothing we can do." Her father's smile widened and he replied.

"Finally I can do something good for you... and somehow try to fix what I did to Raven." He stared at her and she was still sat on the floor staring at her feet. "There's not too much time left until they reach the other side of the door."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. He began to walk away from her and went to Raven's side while Kairi followed.

"There's still something I can do for you."

"What?" Raven asked confused.

"You can still get away from here alive. I need your trust." Raven let out a sarcastic chuckle with his statement.

"But Raven doesn't-" Kairi spoke.

"She does... she can survive this." She glared at him and asked.

"I'm a heartless as well, there's no way I can get out of here alive! Guess who's fault is that!"

"The human inside of you is much greater than the creature." He replied leaving her surprised as similar words she once heard quickly came to her mind. "And with the child inside of you... the more chances you have."

"The fact is: the heartless is inside me and once the doors are closed, it will want to leave my body and it won't be in a pleasant way." Raven replied reluctantly.

"I know it won't but you have the strength to fight it!" Seeth insisted. "With all the things you've been through, you don't think you can make it?"

"How should I know?" Raven replied in a low tune.

"I think it's worth trying, Raven." Kairi emphasized. Raven sighed and asked.

"And what is that solution you have?" Seeth grinned and replied.

"Follow me." Seeth began to walked while Kairi and Raven stared at him confused as they slowly followed him behind. "In the beginning the worlds were united in one and in one heart only. That heart is Inis and part of this went to the heart of each world that's out there."

"So...?" Raven asked unsure.

"They are all still connected to Inis' core. And if they're connected, it means there's a way out of here."

"But... how?" Kairi asked confused.

"What's your heart's will?" Seeth asked with a genuine smile on his face. "The hearts of all worlds follow the wills of the hearts that reside in those worlds. That's why each world is completely different. Different people, different hearts and different worlds, right?"

"I guess..." Kairi replied unsure.

"Through Inis, you can go everywhere you want. That was how I met you in Disney Castle."

"So it was you!" Kairi said surprised.

"Yeah... but what matters is that both of you can get out of here, to where your heart wants to go." He said as he lead them inside the white castle. The entrance was similar to Hollow Bastion, with the stairs side by side with a fountain in the middle. "Here's the place." He said stopping at the entrance while both Kairi and Raven stared at the fountain unsure. Raven was specially suspicious of the men in front of her, considering he was being too kind.

"Are you sure about this...?" Raven asked.

"Well... it isn't a easy trip." He replied and Raven frowned knowing he was hiding something. "Especially for you... if you're not focused in what your heart wants it can take you to other places, or even keep you here. And since you aren't the only one in that body..."

"I get it..." Raven replied. "What about her?"

"She'll be able for sure... you want to go home, right?" Seeth asked.

"I still need to know which is the real home..." Kairi replied confused.

"I'm very sure you know where it is. As once a very wise woman said 'Even in the deepest darkness there will be a light to guide you'" Seeth replied, as Kairi remembered the words her grandmother once shared with her. Right after his reply a loud noise was heard outside. "They're reaching the other side... the heartless are edgy."

"Tell me about it." Raven replied massaging her heart.

"Both of you will have to leave this place... I'll stay here to close it."

"But then you–" Kairi said but she was suddenly interrupted.

"What happens to me is what I deserve for a long time ago. It's time for you to begin your lives... and mine is to end." Kairi stared at the floor saddened. After all she's been through she knew she had to lose someone.

"But how would you do that?" Raven asked.

"I used to be the keyblade master... I can wield the staff as well." He said determined.

"Are you really sure this works?"

"I know you can do it... it's enough for me. And you Kairi... you've already changed the world." Seeth said in a proud way as he looked with tenderness to his daughter. "Even though I didn't get to spend too much time with you... I'm glad I found you."

"So am I..." Kairi replied saddened. Raven couldn't find how Kairi could still deal with that man. The fact that all that happened was because of him... the world's separation, the heartless, what happened to Sora and all the friends around her. How could Kairi be so forgiving after all that happened? Raven tried to find in her heart an excuse for all he did but, it was hard to find. The fact that he was her father was enough?

Raven began to walk closer to the fountain knowing the silence that was growing was only between them, as her confused thoughts ran through her mind. She remembered that man before... she remembered his eyes full of hatred, tired of looking for its treasure. She never remembered him being so kind as he was now, before the only reply from him was silence.

As Raven walked, Kairi wasn't disturbed by the fact that the sound of her footsteps were slowly fading away. She stared at her father knowing it was the last time she was going to see him, knowing she wasn't able to forgive him but still, she had the need to know more of him, to be with the only family she had. The battle inside Seeth's heart was similar. He felt unworthy for even being around his daughter after all he did to her... after all he did to everyone in the worlds he separated, just to find her. Deep inside he wanted to live, to know the daughter he wanted so much but, he had to let her go once again.

"It's time for you to leave now..." Seeth said breaking the silence as Kairi nodded to his response. At this time Raven stopped by the fountain and watched what was happening between them at distance. Kairi stared intently to his surprised face, as she got closer, knowing he was confused by her actions and then... she closed her eyes while her arms went around his waist and leaned her forehead against his chest. Seeth's body froze feeling the warm embrace that he didn't feel for 20 long years, but soon his body melted to the warmness of his daughter, leaning his chin to her head.

When Kairi felt his response, it seemed that all the memories of her childhood came to her mind. She began to see her mother's smiling face... her loud laughs as she played with her father... the scents and colours of the memories she had with her family. Everything was returning to her in that moment... and to her father as well. When she was beginning to feel comfortable in her father's embrace, he spoke to her ear.

"Go and do as I said." Kairi didn't feel disturbed by the familiar vibration of her father voice on his chest where her face rested as he spoke. He broke the warm embrace and stared at her eyes for the last time as Kairi summoned her staff and slowly handed it to her father.

"Thanks for helping me find you." Kairi said in a sad tone leaving him surprised. She was surprised herself by saying those words, knowing what they meant... she was thanking him for all the things she went through since the first day she decided to see different worlds with her friends from Destiny Islands. He smiled with tenderness and replied.

"You're welcome..." And with those words, Kairi handed his father her Holy Staff and walked by him. Raven's gaze followed her as Kairi neared and stopped by her saying nothing. Her gaze then turned to Seeth that was looking at the staff.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked unsure.

"To be honest... I don't know." Kairi replied somewhat in disbelief.

"Don't worry... You'll be fine." Raven replied with a smile as Seeth walked outside, never turning his back.

* * *

Back inside Kingdom Hearts, the struggle continued as everyone fought to their very last strength to cross it. Riku couldn't even stand on his own feet anymore while Sora tried to carry him out of there. The rest of the group were fighting with all their might knowing that the two warriors were in a bad shape, trying to avoid every heartless to near them but, since Sora was the Keybearer, the heartless were all drawn to him.

"This is helpless..." Riku said groan. "They're too much."

"We have to fight them!" Sora replied with a scream slashing a heartless in the process. "I have a promise to keep!"

"You and your damn promises..." Riku replied with a smile that soon vanished as he felt a strong presence behind them. Sora felt it as well and slowly turned around and his jaw dropped by the size of the heartless he found. The heartless was already charging but Sora was already planning a counter. With a scream and all the rage in his heart Sora dropped Riku and ran to the heartless way.

Riku felt his friend leaving him and when he saw the reason his eyes widened. Sora was charging alone against a large heartless. He stood up and with his last strength he charged as well, beside his friend.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked with rage.

"We're almost reaching the door... leave this one behind. Don't let your hatred blind you." Riku replied tired. Sora removed his keyblade away from the heartless listening to his loud painful groan. He held Riku in his shoulder once again and began to run. "I told her I'd take care of you..." And with those words Riku fell unconscious.

"Idiot..." Sora replied as a angered tear left his eye. "Come on, let's make a run for it!" Sora screamed to everyone shacking way the thoughts that haunted him until then. The thought that he was leaving behind the one thing he treasured the most. "We're almost there!!"

"We can see the light!" Leon replied ahead. "Let's go, let's go!" everyone ran towards his voice slowly beginning to see the light at the end of that hell.

"We're finally here!!" Yuffie exclaimed with happiness. And along with the scream of joy, came the giant steps of the furious heartless that was left behind. Sora noticed he was getting closer, and that could be dangerous if he crossed the door.

"Cloud!" Sora called making him stop. "Take Riku with you!" Sora said as he handed him over. "I have to take this one down!"

"You're crazy!" Cloud exclaimed but it was too late to stop him, Sora was already charging to the giant heartless. "Damn it!" Cloud cursed as he ran outside the door where everyone was already waiting. He dropped Riku and ran back inside listening everyone else calling him. Inside, Sora was summoning his energy inside his body with his eyes closed, as the heartless walked closer to him. "SORA! Stop it!" And right in that moment Sora's eyes were wide open as he screamed out his spell.

Cloud sheltered his eyes from the white light and the moment he took his hands away, the heartless was no longer there and Sora was on the floor. When he reached his side, Cloud noticed he was having trouble breathing and his teeth were clenched with pain.

"You idiot, Aerith warned you!" Cloud said as he grabbed him and ran outside before more heartless came. No matter how much he ran, the heartless felt Sora's strength weakening, and they were appearing everywhere leaving no choice for Cloud to run as he swung his heavy sword with his free hand. "Hang on, we're almost there!" Right after those words he felt the heat of fire bullets passing right beside him.

"Come on, hurry! I'm covering you!" Leon screamed at the door as he reloaded his gunblade. Cloud ran as fast as he could ignoring the loud bullets passing nearby. He jumped outside the door, letting Sora fall in the process along with him, while behind him Yuffie and Aerith closed the door right after Leon arrived.

"You could be a little more discreet if you're trying to kill me." Cloud said with sarcasm as he caught his breath. Leon was too busy to reply as he pushed the door against the swarm of heartless inside.

"Sora! Can you listen to me?!" Aerith asked as she fell on her knees right beside him. "Come on, Sora. Wake up..." His eyes slowly opened as his chest slowly went up and down showing the effort he was doing just to breath. "I told you not to push it to the limit..." Aerith said saddened.

"He has to close the door, we can't hold it any longer!" Leon screamed desperate with Yuffie beside him.

"I'll do it..." Sora whispered as he summoned his keyblade. "Help me..." Aerith quickly supported his head on her knees while Cloud helped him pull his keyblade up, pointing it to the door. Sora closed his eyes and small beam of light emerged from the tip of his keyblade that turned to a giant flash making everyone close their eyes. The moment everyone felt the light fading, the sound of a locking door was heard and after that... came the silence. Leon no longer felt the door being pushed and everything around them was so silent that it felt awkward in a place like that. "Now it's up to Kairi..." Sora whispered.

"She's inside?!" Aerith asked shocked. "And what about Raven?!"

"They're together..." Riku replied waking up.

"Are you insane?! You left them behind?!" Yuffie asked in disbelief.

"Someone had to stay inside!" Sora exclaimed. "Someone had to close from the inside... one door tied by two keys."

"And Raven stayed as well??!" Aerith asked incredulous.

"She wouldn't survive... she has a heartless inside." Riku answered in a sad tone.

"There's no other way..." Sora stated. "There's nothing we can do." Just as he said that, Sora felt the weight of his actions in his heart. The person that made him survive until that day was locked in a place no one deserved to be. Right now, he didn't want to survive anymore, he was hoping he could meet her if he gave up, but still... he was a promise maker, and this time he had to do it, he couldn't fail her again.

"We have to get you out of here..." Aerith said in a sad tone. "You won't survive if we stay here." Sora almost felt relieved to hear those words.

"We don't know what will happen to this place." Leon said and with those words, the floor slowly began to tremble breaking utter silence they felt when the door closed. "What the..."

"They did it." Riku replied. "They closed it on the other side, right?"

"Yes..." Sora replied. "And this whole place will vanish. We have to leave."

"Let's go then, there's no time to waste." Cloud said as he picked up Sora onto his shoulders ignoring every moan of pain he let out. Leon did the same for Riku as they began to run, and it was then they noticed that the place where they came from was already gone.

"What the..." Yuffie said baffled. "Where's the portal?!" All they could see was the thick dark clouds that surrounded the place and no way to get out of there.

"It should be there..." Sora said confused.

"It's not." Aerith said with a hint of fear on her voice. "How do we get out?" Silence was the only reply to that question. No one really knew what happened and specially how to leave that place. The floor began to tremble with more strength making all of them lose their balance, as a loud noise filled the air. Every one wondered where the deafening sound came, until from the dark shadows the glisten of metal began to appear.

"It's Donald and Goofy!" Yuffie screamed with joy as she stood up.

"How the hell did they get here with that thing?!" Leon wondered joining her.

"Who cares!" Clould said quickly heading to the ship, while the rest of the group followed him. The door slowly opened and Goofy was waiting to help everyone aboard the ship.

"How did you get here?!" Leon asked as Goofy helped the girls getting in.

"The place was fallin' apart, we had to come and get you."

"Where are the girls?" Donald asked confused.

"Just get this ship out of here!" Leon replied with anger surprising the pilot. Donald did has it was told, quickly flying through the detritus that came from nowhere, while inside the ship everyone tried to hold on to whatever was close to them to keep their balance. In the middle of all the chaos, Leon and Cloud where trying to get both Sora and Riku to a safer place.

All of the sudden all the rumble stopped as a flash of white light entered the small windows of the ship. Everyone was blinded by the strong light, and as the light slowly faded away they began to realise their surroundings. Everywhere around them there were portals to different worlds, and every time a beam of light exploded the portals closed. Sora was recognizing the event, it seemed like the first time he closed Kingdom Hearts, but instead of the worlds being scattered all along the universe, they seemed to be going to one direction only.

"The worlds are all getting together... we have to enter one of the portals." Sora said weakened. It was then he noticed a vision he hadn't seen in years. The green and yellow popped out of the portal, making him recognize immediately the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands. "Go to that one!" He exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" Donald asked confused by the whole situation.

"Just go before it fades away!!" And with no hesitation, Donald went straight through the portal that was already turning white and he was able to cross through the tiny fend that was slowly closing. With all the velocity he went through the portal, he had no time to think how to land his ship in the new scenario he found. His immediate reaction was to panic knowing they were going to crash.

"Get ready for impact!" Leon said in a grunt by Donald's reaction, and right after his words everyone felt the strong impact of the ship against the sand that softened the crash. the ship began to lose its velocity as it went through palm trees and the very few boats that remained in the shores. When it finally stopped everyone let out a relieved breath.

"Is everyone ok?" Aerith asked in a painful mumble, while everyone replied with a groan of pain. "Sora?"

"I'm fine." Sora replied as he tried to control his heavy breathing. "Where's Riku?" No reply came. "Where is he?!" Sora asked with a hint of panic on his voice.

"I'm here." A voice replied behind a rumble of ships wrecks mixed with sand. "I'm alright." Sora sighed in relief as he tried to get up along with everyone else in the ship. Donald and Goofy were already up taking away the rumble to help Riku.

"We have to go outside." Sora said to everyone as he finally found Riku finally standing with Cloud's support.

"Gawrsh! What's happening to the sky?!" Goofy asked surprised as he looked through the huge fend that was formed with the crash. Everyone walked out through the fend and every single one that left the ship looked up at the sky with an expression of surprise. The sky was pure white and in the whole horizon a strong light shined. Sora was the only one with a sad smile on his features, knowing that finally his mission ended. He fought through his teenage years at a very young age for that moment, but his victory felt hollow.

"The worlds are uniting." Sora said in whisper, and everyone looked at him puzzled. "It's all coming together..."

"What will happen now?" Aerith asked.

"We'll be neighbours, I guess." Riku replied with a faint smile. "With all worlds united in one... there will be no barriers."

"Nice..." Yuffie replied with tiredness. Silence fell as everyone witnessed the event. They all could feel the relief that fell out of their shoulders, knowing everything would return to normal, except for two lost souls amongst them. Even though Sora and Riku were both happy for the end of that nightmare, the reality wouldn't let the guilt they felt fade away with the breeze, for leaving their loved ones behind. Sora then remembered Kairi's last wish, his final promise to her. He slowly turned his back at scenario and looked everywhere in the island, wondering what Kairi had left for him. He then remembered the secret place they found when they were kids. He smiled as he looked for the hidden entrance away from him. Everyone around him sat down as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Aerith asked worried.

"I have to see something." Sora replied never taking his eyesight away from the secret place.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked with sympathy in his voice but Sora was already quickening his pace.

"Don't worry." Riku said knowing where his friend was going. "He'll be fine." Sora tried to run no matter how much his body ached with the effort. He was beginning to feel anxious, wondering what Kairi had left for him to see. He crawled his way into the small entrance as he felt his memories deceiving him. It looked so much bigger then, he thought. Once he was inside, in his mind memories began to play back, memories he lost along the journey he went through. All the drawings that the three of them did when they were children unaware of the world around them were interpreted as artwork in his heart. He went through every sketch with a faint smile, but he was looking for a particular one. His eyes travelled through the cave until it finally settled on the one he was looking for. His eyes first widened with surprise as he saw something that wasn't there before. His features softened as the sweet memories evaded his heart. He could see himself and Kairi, laughing at each other with a stone in hand as they craved their portrait. It seemed it was only yesterday... but at the same time it seemed so distant. He remembered that afterwards he draw the poupu fruit to Kairi and it seemed that she did the same too. His heart began to ache with guilt as he realised that the only thing that he had left from her was this drawing. His hand fell in her portrait like a soft caress and he leaned his forehead against the stone.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked to the void with the echo of his voice replying to him. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, even if he achieved his goal, nothing could bring her back. He sat down in front of the drawing with his face down, feeling defeated and tired as tears fell on the floor. Never in all those years his heart ached so much because deep inside he knew what he had to do. He simply had to move on, and that was what he read in her gaze the last time he saw her. That's what she wanted him to do.

He wiped his tears and rose his head to meet the drawing in front of him. At least it brought a small smile to his face and knowing her feelings were carved on a rock gave him a sense of peace. He knew it would take years... or maybe he'd never be able to recover from her loss, but he'd fight. At least he owed that to her because if he didn't, her death would be meaningless. She was gone and he was alive, that had to had some meaning and he'd carry her in his heart like he did many years before. He sighed trying to feel positive about his thoughts but the emotion didn't linger too much in his heart. He noticed the strange door was still there, and he remembered the thousand stories he and Riku imagined when they were kids. Soon it would probably disappear, taking away many of those memories. He sat beside it, almost like he was waiting for someone to come out. Someone he already knew that would never appear but still he sat there and closed his eyes letting his mind travel through the cheerful memories of his journey. He was now realizing how heavy his eyelids were and how tired he felt. Soon his body began to feel numb and his mind was drifting further and further away from his thoughts, until he finally fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, everyone outside was sitting at the beach as they saw cities appearing on the horizon. Before that world was a mere set of islands and now became whole with the rest of the universe. Riku wasn't smiling though inside him he was happy. The memories of his childhood began to evade his mind, when they built a raft to find out what was out there. He worked so hard to get out of those islands and now he didn't really feel the need to leave them. He felt the same as his best friend, incomplete and without many meanings to keep on living but there was still many things to do. The world doesn't fix all by itself, they still had to go through a lot to explain everyone what was going to happen, and why memories that were relatively recent had faded away. Suddenly the light began to disappear through the sky, revealing the always blue colour of Destiny Islands' sky. A sudden loud noise made everyone look at each other confused but Riku stared straight to its source. There was something falling from the sky involved in a blue light.

"What the...?" Leon began to say confused. The light hit hard on the water making a wave of wind float their way. All of them covered their eyes to shield them from the flying sand, but Riku was determined to understand what was happening. He remember having this rare vision in his disturbed dreams while he was in Kingdom Hearts, and it always had been comforting every time he saw it. Even though the impact seemed strong the blue light was floating above the water and while everyone was rubbing their eyes Riku finally realised what was happening and he ran to the water.

* * *

A loud noise echoed through the cave making Sora knit his eyebrows in his sleep. He still felt tired but he knew everyone was waiting for him outside. He tried to open his eyes, only catching a glimpse of the stone beside him, where once was the door. It seemed the process was finally complete. He tried to move his body but he it refused to move, he felt so sore that at the moment moving was too much of a task for him.

_"Wake up, lazy bum."_ At first his eyebrows knitted even further with confusion as her voice evaded his mind. He let out a chuckle realizing that he was already going insane, but he wouldn't mind being insane to be able to hear her sweet voice. To add to his confusion, he felt the warmth of another hand over his and that made him open his eyes to stare down at it. A pale hand was greeting his and now he felt frightened... he was afraid that like before, there were visions haunting him. He didn't dare to look up that arm he simply closed his eyes trying to shake it away from his mind. "Sora?" Her voice was now louder in his mind, and he could almost feel her presence in front of him. He sighed in relief when he felt that warmth leave his hand, but at the same time he wanted to feel it again. He slightly opened his eyes to stare down at his empty hand but suddenly that very same hand appeared right in front of his face. As her hand raised his head, first he saw her knees right between his foot until his gaze travelled the way up her body to meet her concerned face. At this point he really wouldn't mind if it was a vision, what he saw eased his heart. "Sora, are you alright?" She asked with pure concern in her voice receiving a confused look as a response.

"Kairi...?" He asked confused trying to wide his eyes. When he spoke a relieved smile evaded her features and his heart race. "It's you?" He asked once again, letting his hand travel to her face. His heart raced even further when he felt the warmness of her skin as she leaned to his touch.

"It's me... I'm here." She said sweetly. It seemed that all of the sudden his body didn't ache no more as he leaned forward looking closely at her face. He was so confused at the moment that he really didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should believe that she was there knowing perfectly well where he left her. He began staring to the cave around him, trying to understand what was happening but it seemed that she knew all too well what was happening. "Sora look at me." She said holding his face once again to make his eyes meet hers. "I'm here with you... please." He gave in to her words letting his arms travel to her shoulders.

"But you... you were-"

"I was saved... I was able to leave Inis." At this point more tears ran down his tired eyes and he pulled her closer to him making her lean her forehead against his. She gave him a reassuring smile and said. "I'm here for you." He closed his eyes with force and his arms flew around her holding her tightly against him, leaning his head against her shoulder. He cried in silence for he was too tired to scream in joy. He couldn't quite believe she was there but never in his life the warmth of her body felt so real against his, and her hands holding him close to her also reassured him of her real presence.

"I thought I lost you..." He finally managed to speak even though his voice was trembling.

"But I found you..." She replied in a sweet whisper to his ear. He suddenly broke the embrace to stare at her, his eyes red with fresh tears making her look at him with sympathy.

"How the heck did you leave that place?" He asked now with more control over his voice, with a small smile on his features. She let out a chuckle and replied.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." He stared at her confused and she continued to explain what happened. "Seeth was still alive."

"What?!" He asked in disbelief with a mix of concern in his voice.

"He stayed to close the door." Kairi replied sadly.

"No way..." Sora said in disbelief. "He wouldn't do that, he's-"

"He said that our story should be told so it wouldn't happen again." She quickly added before Sora could continue. "It was time for our life to begin, and his to end." Sora evaded her sad gaze and stared at the floor beside him. He held so much anger towards that man and now it was thanks to him she was here. He could understand by Kairi's reaction that something happened but he just wasn't ready to feel any sympathy for him. He let out a long sigh and looked up at her in a calm manner and spoke.

"I'm just glad you're here." She looked at him with a genuine smile and her hands cupped his face once more. She leaned forward finally letting her lips meet his, both feeling a wave of relief and happiness going through their bodies. even when she broke their kiss, their eyes remained closed as Kari leaned her face against his. She suddenly opened her eyes and abandoned his features. He stared confused at her panicked stare and when he was about to ask her what was happening she simply let a name slip her lips.

"Raven..." He suddenly remembered that she was also left behind.

"Where is she?" He asked confused.

"She was supposed to be here too..." She said staring at him in panic. She stood up and stared at the stone were the door was before. "She didn't cross the door with me, did she..." Kairi's tears were now threatening to fall as she realized that her friend could've been lost forever. Sora slowly stood up and stood beside her holding her hands.

"Calm down..." He said unable to hide the concern behind his voice. She released herself from his grip and walked outside, squeezing through the small entrance while Sora followed her. Once they were outside both noticed some commotion on the beach with everyone standing around someone. Kairi began to run while Sora tried to keep up with her pace and once they reached the group, both found something they didn't want. It seemed that Riku was just out of the water and laid a limp Raven on the sand. Her skin was pale and the only colour she had left were stains of washed blood all over her body. The silence between the group was terrifying, with only Riku's panicked and tired breaths to accompany her state. Aerith suddenly threw herself at the floor beside Raven, placing her fingers in her neck.

"She has a faint pulse!" Aerith said with some hope in her voice. She began to heal the girl and the recent wounds in her body began to close. Even so, she didn't wake up, and when Aerith checked her pulse once again she nodded negatively. "There's nothing else I can do... she needs proper care."

"We have to find a way out of here." Leon said staring at his surroundings. "Donald! Goofy! Go check if the radio in the ship still works!" Both of them quickly ran following his orders. "If we're lucky we're not too far away from Disney Castle..." Kairi was still in shock to see her friend in that state. She wondered if she was able to fight the heartless inside her and the only way to know that was when she woke up.

"Kairi?!" Called a surprised Yuffie making everyone look at her. Everyone smiled at her presence except for Riku that was too focused on the woman in front of him. He even didn't notice Aerith standing up to check on Kairi, to know if everything was alright with her. He actually couldn't hear anything else around him for he was trying too hard to hear her faint breaths. He tried to pick her up and leaned her head on his shoulder to take a closer look to her face. He was panicked because he didn't know what to do to help her and he didn't have a clue what was happening inside her. All of the sudden she began to tremble and everyone stared anxiously at the couple.

"Raven?" He called with hope in his voice but once she opened her eyes, despair filled his. Yellow orbs stared calmly at his face almost like they were reading his features making him realize she was still inside that battered body. His eyebrows knitted as feelings rush through his body to call her out. "Don't give up on me now!"

"Guys, we better step back!" Sora said staring at the situation with fear in his eyes. He was hopeful his friend was going to break through but if she didn't, things could go wrong very quickly.

"We can't leave them!" Kairi said in disbelief.

"Believe me, it's the best thing we can do now, just go." Sora said holding Kairi by her shoulders, taking her away from the couple.

"Don't you dare to give up on me!" Riku kept talking but her eyes kept staring at him in the same way. "You're better than this Raven..."

"You'll die." Her voice was calm and icy, catching him by surprise but he would never give up on her.

"Don't you even dare!" He said in anger. "You don't have the right to die on me like this!"

"I c-can't fight-"

"I would never forgive you for going down without a fight, Raven!" He was now almost screaming. "You've been hiding something like this from me and now that I can finally be here for you, you won't let me?!" She closed her eyes knitting her eyebrows and Riku suddenly felt scared. He knew she was weak but so was the heartless inside her and that gave him hope. She suddenly let out a cry and her body stiffened as her hands landed on her chest, trying to take away the ache inside it. Riku could only hold her close to him as he kept whispering words to her, letting her know he was there to make her realise that if she failed, he'd go down with her. As blood left her mouth, Riku's eyes released tears to see the person he loved the most suffering that way and with one last cry she suddenly stopped moving.

* * *

No matter how many years passed the sunset on Destiny Islands never changed. The only difference from what they remembered was only the addiction of cities in the horizon. Kairi smiled staring at it from the window of her house. She realized that this place was always her home, even with the faint memories from her father that she held close to her heart.

"What are you doing?" Sora's voice echoed in her ears like a melody making her smile at his question.

"What we always did before." She replied softly as he leaned his chest against her back, letting his arms rest in her waist.

"It's been a while, uh?" He asked.

"Five years..." Kairi said in a sigh as she felt him plant a kiss on her cheek. Even though some time passed there were still some wounds in need to be healed, but none of them ever complained because as long as they were together they knew they'd go through anything. Everyone was separated after the event, going to each city trying to restore the chaos of what happened and making everyone understand the situation because now there weren't worlds scattered through space, they were all one.

"That long..." Sora said in a whisper remembering clearly that day. Knowing she was alive was his greatest relief and even with all the things that happened, the whole group sat down and watched the sunset peacefully. Even though they were all busy they still meet each other time to time to share their experiences after that day. "We have to meet the guys."

"No kidding... it our turn to feed the beasts, you know?" She asked him amused.

"No way!" He said sounding childish making her laugh.

"Yeah, we have to ask Riku a hand." Kairi said staring at the house not too far away from them. After all those years as friends when they were kids, they were so used to be with each other that they couldn't really leave too much apart.

"Riku? He's always been the lazy guy! He always made me carry his stuff when we were kids!" Kairi laughed at the memory and asked.

"Then why did I nickname you as 'lazy bum'?"

"That has nothing to do about it." He said in a pout while she grinned. They fell into silence as Sora leaned his chin against her shoulder. Even though he was staring at the horizon, Kairi was looking at the porch of Riku's house. He was sitting in the bench also staring at the setting sun by himself like so many times in their childhood and his gaze was mysterious as it was years ago when he questioned what was beyond their world. Her thoughts went to the things her poor friend had to go through. She knew that after all that time he still blamed himself for everything that happened and the truth was that no one had grip in the events that occurred. Even so, he managed to keep on living just like he did when he was young.

Kairi smiled at the sight when she saw someone joining him. She instantly recognized Raven's wavy hair as she handed Riku a glass of water. She could tell by their body language that they were teasing each other like they always did but their bickering stopped the moment Riku held her by the waist and sat her on his lap. All of the sudden the bench leaned backwards and they both fell on the floor. Sora noticed Kairi wasn't watching the sun setting and once his gaze met Riku's house he couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. The couple was on the floor, Riku with a wide grin clearly laughing and Raven with a hopeless look on her features while on top of them a child laughed loudly for throwing his parents to the ground. Raven couldn't help but to join the laughter of her family and anyone that looked at them wouldn't believe what they'd been through to able to be together. Both Raven and that child hardly survived with the heartless she had inside her and in the end Raven had choose to live with it in order to survive. It was weak but that didn't mean it wasn't there and they knew there wasn't a single day she wouldn't worry about that fact.

"I'm glad that everything worked out for everyone." Kairi said in relief making Sora tighten his grip around her.

"Yeah..." He replied softly to her hear as they turned their gaze to the setting sun. Her hands landed on his and held them with a tight grip. "After all we've been through, we managed quite well, didn't we?"

"Yes we did." Kairi replied with a smile while Sora replied with a kiss on her neck. She smiled knowing life wouldn't be as rough as it was before and soon all those memories would be replaced by joyful ones. After her search for him there was only one thing she could say to him. "I finally found you."

The End

A/N: 11.000 words of a last chapter just for your! xD Today it was clear to me: I'm giving up on the damn fanfic I don't care I simply hate it! Then I went and re-read some of the reviews and I felt the urge of writing. It's now 2 am and I'm finished with this! I'm happy because I went through until the very end to finish this! And maaan... six years have passed since I began writing this! That was a loooong time. That's probably why I hate most of the chapters of this fanfic because I wrote them when I was 16 years old and now I'm 22 xD and this is the reason I thank everyone that even tried to read this! There are so many things so lame that I just feel like deleting it lol. Maybe I'll keep it here for a few months but then I'll probably get rid of it, I don't know. Now critics apart, this was actually something I enjoyed doing no matter how lame it is lol even if it's based in a story that already existed, it still is a part of me that I'm expressing through this story so it will be a experience that I'll always remember, along with so many people that bored to review ^^; so I guess I'm saying goodbye to . Even though I still have some urges to write fanfics I've decided to keep them to myself lol this way the world is a better place xD I just hope that this ending isn't confusing, I tend to do that a lot even so, I loved writing this final chapter that I had in my mind for quite a while. I wish I could remember all the nicknames of everyone that reviewed me but right now I'm too tired to go look for them so... a huge hug to every single of you and I will surely miss you ;__; thank you for this experience and thank you for bearing me!

PS: A special thanks to my friend Marta that supported me in this fanfic since the very begining ^^ she's always been the first person reading the chapter before I submitted online and without her first opinions and suggestions, I wouldn't have been able to finish this! Thanks for being my friend for at least 6 long years xD


End file.
